Arrivederci: Decimo's time
by Frost190
Summary: Sequel of Arrivederci: Primo's time. Four hundred years later, they finally meet again and they start to remember again. 6996 with some 1896, GelaroxChrome, Dae96 and DaexOC. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue: Their Beginning

400 years had passed since Primo's generation. Now, the new family, the tenth-generation Vongola Family, is lead by Vongola Nono, Timoteo. However, it will soon be succeed by Vongola Decimo, a 14-years old young boy named Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada along with his guardians. His family began to turn Vongola to its original form and purpose like Vongola Primo's will to protect people.

Coincidently, the tenth-generation family bears a great resemblance with the first-generation family in both appearance and mannerism, physically and mentally. However, there were two guardians… that actually is the next life of two people at first-generation's time… though neither both of them remember their past live. Tsuna himself greatly resembles his ancestor, Vongola Primo, Giotto for exception their hair color.

Hayato Gokudera, he is the Vongola storm guardian and self-proclaimed Vongola tenth's right-hand man, a short-tempered and rash young boy. He is known as "Smoking-bomb Hayato "among mafia. He resembles G. though he has a gray hair and don't have any bangs.

Takeshi Yamamoto, he is the Vongola rain guardian, an easy-going swordsman who loves baseball. He resembles Asari Ugetsu though they have different eye color and hair.

Ryohei Sasagawa, he is the Vongola sun guardian, captain of boxing club in Namimori-middle with his so-called "to the extreme" attitude. He resembles Knuckle though they have different hairstyle.

Lambo, he is the Vongola lightning guardian, a cry-baby 5-year old assassin from Bovino family. He mentally resembles Lampo.

Kyoya Hibari, he is the Vongola cloud guardian, a blood-thirsty young man and the leader of Namimori-middle disciplinary committee. He strictly resembles Alaude with exception of their hair color.

Gelaro, he is the Vongola snow guardian, the tenth-boss of Bertesco Family and direct descendant of the first-generation Vongola snow guardian, Éclair. He resembles Éclair physically except their hairstyle and color but different mentally or more like the young man-version of her.

Mukuro Rokudo, he is the Vongola mist guardian, a fearsome criminal that currently being held captive in Vendicare prison and currently targeting Tsuna. He resembles Daemon Spade physically and mentally though he has no bangs and his hair is darker.

Chrome Dokuro or originally named Nagi, she is the second Vongola mist guardian, a kind, shy, innocent young girl and a vessel of Mukuro. She does not resemble Daemon in any way. However, she resembles the adoptive sister of Vongola Primo, Lacie with exception of their hairstyle.

Two mist guardians, they were different from the other guardians who just coincidently resemble the first-generations. Both of them, were in fact are the same people at Primo's times that many people said resembles them. Both of them had fulfilled their promised. Promised to meet again at the next cycle… the promise that they never remember…

Currently, Vongola Family is in a moment of crisis. Tsuna and his friends now, fighting against a new threat, great enemy, Spettro Family. They possess an unknown power that similar to be call as monsters. They targeting Vongola rings that Tsuna and his guardians possess. Many acquaintance of Tsuna or anyone who close with his friends were annihilated without any mercy, in order to lure them out.

At this situation, Vongola assassination group, Varia, Kokuyo gang, Cavallone Family, Bertesco Family, and Arcobaleno, work together to put an end to this war. However, with their current power and strength, they still yet to able to surpass Spettro boss and his guardians. Therefore, they decided to perform a miracle that never been tried in Vongola history, summoning the will of the first-generation Vongola Family and gain their inheritance…

Due to the circumstances, all guardians are needed, including Mukuro. Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa then, decided to break out Mukuro from the Vendice prison. This attempt almost failed if Vongola Nono didn't sent a messenger to the Vendicare. Vendicare finally agreed with the deal, temporarily let Mukuro out from the prison and spared Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa.

However, this also resulting Chrome must treated in hospital for a while, until she regain her strength to fight.

Ever since then... she began to dreaming of someone... someone that she know yet not know...


	2. Chapter 1: The resemblance

**Namimori Hospital**

Chrome awake from her sleep with various machines surrounded her body. Her body no longer feel pain but her mind still feel hazy and no strength. Yesterday, when she tried to freeing Mukuro from the prison, she pushed herself too hard and lost control of her illusionary organs along with injuries she received from the Vindice. Ken and Chikusa didn't received any fatal injuries, though Ken's left arm are broken with many bandages on his body. Chikusa also have many bandages on his body and his right hand skull cracked. Fortunately, the ninth arrived in the nick of time and able to convinced the Vindice to spare three of them and let Mukuro out even though only temporary.

She then noticed a piece of paper beside her pillow.

It's from Mukuro:

_Chrome,_

_We go to Namimori Shrine to perform the miracle of the Vongola rings that the Arcobaleno told us yesterday. You should rest here for a while. We will come back again after this._

Chrome sighed heavily, her condition still far from good to fight the new enemy they fighting right now. She looked outside window.

"_What is this feeling…? Ever since I came back from Vendicare Prison… I had this strange feeling that the endless blue sky was beckoning me… like someone was calling out to me… from beyond that blue sky… and a weird dream…"_

She wondered but then, closed her eyes again to sleep as she felt a sudden headache and dizzy.

As she closed her eyes, Chrome found herself standing on the field full of spider lilies. She surprised as she saw herself lay on the center of the field, sleeping peacefully. This place quite similar with the world where she first met Mukuro, however, there are no trees or trace of any other creatures around.

"Where am I? Why there is another me sleeping here…?"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps of someone "Mukuro-sama…?"

There is a person, a young woman with loosened-purple-hair similar with herself when she lived as "Nagi." She wears a white dress and kneeled beside the other Chrome that laying on the field. She smiled and placed her hand on Chrome's face, covering her single eye.

Chrome approached her but only to grasp an air. This startled her and she turned to the young woman again. The young woman turned around, faced Chrome properly and smiled at her.

"_I can sense it… We finally… will fulfill our promise… finally… after many years… though, now, I already beside him this all time… You too, right, Nagi?" _the young woman looked up at the blue sky.

"How do you know my real name…?" Chrome confused. Her only question is who is actually the young woman in front of her?

She smiled and placed her right hand on the side of Chrome's face "_I am you… we are same yet different person…"_

"_I wish to talk with you more… but… the circumstances now… you should be careful… danger will come… you must not leave this place for a while. I could not help you yet, they preventing me."_

"Danger…? Preventing? Who… are you…?"

The young woman started to fade away, Chrome try to reach her but then she found herself on hospital room again.

"A… dream…?" She muttered. She looked around her room.

**Namimori Island**

Tsuna and his guardians, Reborn, Arcobaleno, and Kokuyo gang, gathered at Namimori Island. They were ready to perform the dangerous miracle of Vongola rings or known as the miracle of shield dimension. However, Tsuna realized there is one person missing.

"Where is Chrome?" he asked as he turned to Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa "That stupid girl won't come here!" Ken frowned. Chikusa sigh "Ken, you're noisy…" he added. Ken glared and shouted at Chikusa until Mukuro step in "Chrome is resting at the hospital. She still tired after freed me from Vendicare. So she won't be coming." Mukuro answered to the brunette.

Yesterday, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa struggled to free Mukuro from Vendicare prison which end up three of them injured until the messenger from Vongola arrived to deliver the letter from the ninth and finally Mukuro was freed after the Vendicare agreed for the deal: Mukuro will allow free until the war between them over, if he survive the battle…

"Well, first thing first, Tsuna, draw out your Vongola rings." Reborn said. Without any question, Tsuna draw out his Vongola ring. Tsuna seems nervous at this, knowing what will happen if they failed. As they did it, the Arcobaleno pacifiers and Vongola ring glowing brightly and the glow from Vongola ring beamed to one spot "Whoaaa!" everyone amazed.

The glow began to change into a figure of someone. As the glow faded, they surprised to see the person in front of them. A man with blond hair, black cloak, I-gloves, and sky dying will flame on his forehead "Let me introduce the person in front of you, Vongola First. Vongola Primo." Reborn introduced him as they shocked.

"We meet again, Vongola Decimo." Primo greeted Tsuna with his calm tone. Tsuna still shocked but managed to answer "It's quite a long time…" he said nervously. Giotto looked around him, looking at the people in front of him. He then noticed Mukuro and gave him a short glanced at him before turned to Tsuna again.

"All of you have yet to inherit the true power of Vongola." He said. Tsuna and the others blinked in surprised "What do you mean?" Gokudera yelled as he asked "If the first-generation guardians accept all of you as true boss and true guardians, we will give you our inheritances, our powers." He explained "What we have to do to prove our worth?" Yamamoto asked "Can you embody the duty of guardians? Do you have that resolve? Everything rests on that…" Primo said and finally disappeared from the scene, startled everyone again who still have many questions to him.

"Calm down, I will explain It to all of you. All the first-generation family will test each of you to deem you worthy or not. Tonight, we must gathered here again and meet the first-generation guardians." Reborn explained as he sit on Tsuna's shoulder "But Tsuna, you might be the last one for the test." He looked to the confused Tsuna "Really? How can you be so sure?" Tsuna asked "Of course, you are the boss after all." Tsuna started to anime sweat-dropped at his answer. _It's that simple? _He thought.

"All of us, Arcobaleno will become your tutor until the inheritance test over. First, the rain Arcobaleno, Colonello, will be pair up with rain guardian, Yamamoto."

"The storm Arcobaleno, Fon, will be pair up with the storm guardian, Gokudera."

"The sun Arcobaleno, me, will be pair up with the sun guardian, Ryohei."

"The lightning Arcobaleno, Verde, will be pair up with the lightning guardian, Lambo."

"The cloud Arcobaleno, Skull, will be pair up with the cloud guardian, Hibari."

"The snow Arcobaleno, Shion, will be pair up with the snow guardian, Gelaro."

"The mist Arcobaleno, Viper, will be pair up with the mist guardian-"before Reborn could finish, Ken suddenly step in "Wait a minute! Mukuro-san doesn't need to be train by bunch of you! He already strong enough! And this Arcobaleno also already defeated by Mukuro-san!" Ken yelled and pointed at Mammon, much to Mammon's annoyance.

At the ring battle, Mammon was nearly killed by Mukuro, but able to survive since he still save enough power to escape.

"Kufufufu, I have to agree with that. I have no intention becoming friendly nor be train by mafia." Mukuro claimed. The aura started to become tense. Tsuna about to calm him down but interrupted by Reborn "I never said he will train Mukuro. I will pair him with Chrome." Reborn added.

"That is just same for me. I would not let her be train by you, I will train her myself." Mukuro said again, refused the decision. Mammon sighed and floating on the air "Do as you wish then. I also don't want to work without payment." After this, he disappeared in the air.

"Leave him be then. I guess I have no choice… Tsuna, you will pair up with Aria." Aria smiled at Tsuna like she usually did, Tsuna smiled back at this and nodded.

"Anyway, we will gather here again at 20.00 p.m. all of you can go back home now." Reborn dismissed the group. Hibari immediately leave the island, so does Mukuro and his two subordinates.

"Tenth, Reborn-san, is it okay for us to included Mukuro like this?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna rubbed his hair, also unsure about it "We have no choice, Gokudera. Beside, like it or not, he will help us since he already involved at this." Reborn answered. Gokudera still unsure but nodded.

Three of them then, went home.

**Namimori Hospital**

Chrome still looked outside window. Her mind still thought about the dream. However, she her attention turned to the door as she heard someone's footsteps.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, it was Mukuro. A smile form on his face the moment he saw her awake. He walked and then sat on the edge of her bed.

"You finally awake, Chrome." Mukuro said, smiled kindly at her. Chrome blushed but able to answer "How are Ken and Chikusa…?" she asked "They were okay. They were waiting outside now." Mukuro pointed out the door, Chrome can heard Ken and Chikusa started arguing again and smiled weakly at this. She turned to Mukuro again, this time her face is quite serious.

"How is the plan? Was it success?" She asked about the Vongola ring miracle. Mukuro nodded and patted her head gently

"Don't worry, Arcobaleno and Vongola able to summoned Vongola Primo. We will gather at Namimori Island again tonight at 20.00 p.m." Mukuro explained as he assured her. Chrome tried to stand up from her bed rather eagerly

"You should rest again, you still in not good condition." Mukuro said as he held her before she can stand up from her bed "But I must go too… I am also a guardian. I can't just stay here without knowing of the test." she replied.

Mukuro chuckled before patting her head again "I will the one who take the test, you should rest here. I will tell you if something happen. So please rest, okay?" Chrome looked down and after a second, she sighed "Okay…" she answered hesitantly. Mukuro patted her head and greeted her before leaving the room.

_"He is yet to change..."_

"...!" Chrome startled by a sudden voice she heard. However, there is no one else except her in the room.

"Maybe it's just my imagination..." she said and return to sleep again.

**Unknown Area, Namimori Town**

"Hey, hey, it seems the Vongola already summoned them! Can we attack now? Can I kill them now?" A girl with long-blond hair asked eagerly and cheerfully to a black-haired young man with dark green cloak

"No, not yet. We wait until all Vongola Decimo and his guardians and the first-generation family gathered together at one place…" he answered.

Six men and one girl appeared behind them "The preparations are ready, Master Nero." The man with blue-hair wearing prisoner cloth said.

Nero smirked widely "Have you make sure that the second mist guardian will come to Namimori Island along with the rest of them? Mukuro Rokudo just told her to stay still." He asked. The man only nodded.

"Well then… Vongola… soon your end will come…"

**Namimori Shrine**

A sky flame along with seven other flames appeared. Not long, the flame started to disappear and eight people appeared as the flame disappeared, it was Giotto and his guardians. Giotto looked at his guardians and started to explain why they were here.

"Decimo Family and Arcobaleno used the miracle of shield dimension to summon us here. We will test Vongola Decimo and his guardians are they worthy to inherit our power or not. We will meet them at Namimori Island at 20.00 p.m." Giotto finished. The guardians quite shocked at this. So far of Vongola history, for the first time, they were summoned and have to test the current Vongola Family.

"Hmm~ so the Vongola were in trouble now? Then, It is a good thing for me to be summoned… for my ideal Vongola…" Giotto and the others turned their attention to Daemon who leaned to a tree quite far from them. G. twitched and walked to him but Giotto stopped him, knowing G. might start fighting with him "We only summoned here to test them, nothing else. After this over, we will go back inside the rings." Giotto said calmly while his arm twitched in front of G.

"Hmm~ I am afraid, I cannot promise that Primo…" Daemon replied teasingly. This sent G. over the edge and ran to him. Daemon smiled playfully and ready with his scepter on his hand. However, before they could clash each other, a small laugh suddenly heard and G. stopped his step.

"Hohohoho… All of you never change, do you?" An old man with black cloak and Mohawk hairstyle appeared "Talbot! So you are here too?" Knuckle commented. Talbot chuckled "It's been a long time everyone. Please calm down both of you, we will meet Decimo's family soon." Talbot said as he turned his attention to G. and Daemon.

"Daemon, Primo, and everyone… once you meet Decimo's family, all of you might be surprise… Let's go now." Talbot smiled and turned his back to them as he walked away. Giotto and his guardians can only confused by his "warning" but follow him. G. whispered to Daemon on the way Namimori Island "After what you had done… do not think I will forgive you." G. threatened and ran to beside Giotto. Daemon only shrugged at his threat. Daemon walked as his head full of his thought

"So… In this cycle, I had reincarnated… I can feel my own soul around here. I might be able to meet with my reincarnation… Kufufufu"

**Namimori Hospital**

"I can go to the meeting at Namimori Island?" Chrome asked to Reborn who came to check on her condition "Yes, all guardians must be gathered at all cost right now. I already convinced Mukuro about this, though, he still pissed at this. And it will be safer if you come with us, we don't know when the enemies will attack." Reborn explained while he wear his doctor custom "Now get ready and we will go." Chrome nodded and immediately changed her clothes to Kokuyo uniform once Reborn waiting outside the room.

"_Don't…"_

Chrome suddenly heard a voice inside her head.

"_Don't go…! It's dangerous!" _

The voice became louder inside her. Chrome clutched her head as she start to feel a sharp pain and kneeling to the ground.

"_I am not ready yet… they still seal me…"_

The voice finally disappeared. Chrome opened her eyes and stand up. She ran outside the room "What was that voice…?" she thought but quickly dismissed it and with Reborn, they were heading to Namimori Island.

**Namimori Island**

"They haven't arrived here yet?" G. asked, impatient. Giotto sighed, G. had been asked this question every ten minutes while they were waiting Tsuna and his guardians "Be patient G. They will be here soon." Asari said. But this only made G. groaned in annoyance "He is right, Mr. G. please calm down. Decimo's storm guardian also similar like you or I should say that Vongola Decimo's family is really similar like all of you did…" Talbot explained "Similar? In what way…?"Knuckle asked, interested. Talbot only chuckled and turned his attention as he noticed boats were coming, it was Tsuna and his family.

"They were tenth-generation family? They still young…" Éclair commented. Asari and Knuckle nodded in agreement. As Tsuna landed and stand up from the boat, Giotto walked to him, greeting him "You finally came, Decimo." He said "Sorry, but there still one person who will come later. Please wait another minute…" Tsuna said nervously.

From a far, Giotto's guardians turned their attention to Tsuna, observing him carefully "He quite resembles Primo." Éclair commented "More like a younger version of him… They were indeed related by blood." Knuckle added.

"Hey! Stop looking at tenth like that!" Gokudera yelled, noticing Giotto's guardians' observation of Tsuna "Now, now, Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto said cheerfully as he stands in front of Gokudera "You have to be more patient to the extreme, octopus-head" Giotto's guardians blinked and this time start to observed Tsuna's guardians.

"Oh yeah, let me introduced them, he is Hayato Gokudera my storm guardian." Tsuna introduced Gokudera. Instead of greeting, he replied just by saying "Hmph!" and he looked away.

"…my rain guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto." "Nice to meet you all, I will prove my worth." Yamamoto smiled greeting them.

"Sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa" "I will do my best to the extreme!" Ryohei proclaimed.

"Ligthning guardian, Lambo" Tsuna pointed to Lambo whose asleep as Aria carries him.

"Snow guardian, Gelaro. He is also the tenth-boss of Bertesco Family" Gelaro just silent but bowed to them.

"Cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari" Hibari just looked away, ignoring Giotto's guardian observation.

"And Mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo" Mukuro just showed his usual playful smile on his face. At this, from afar, Daemon's eyes widened in surprised.

He never thought that his reincarnation will be the tenth-generation Mist guardian. However, he quickly hid his shocked before the others notice, though Talbot that watching him knew of this.

"Please wait a minutes, the last guardian hasn't arrived here yet." Giotto and his guardians blinked in confusion. There were only eight Vongola rings, thus there were only seven guardians excluding the boss.

Talbot noticed their confusion then spoke "There are two Mist guardians in this generation. The second one was just charged from hospital and on the way here." Talbot finished "Two mist guardians? So I must test two people for my inheritance?" Daemon asked as he walked to the group "How is it possible for you to have two Mist guardians, Decimo?" Giotto asked to the brunette.

"Because Mukuro supposed to be imprison in the lowest level of Vendice Prison, so he need a vessel as connection for him to the outside world." Tsuna, Giotto, and the others turned to the sea and saw Reborn and Chrome from afar, riding a boat. Without any warning, Reborn jumped from the boat and landed on Tsuna's head "Reborn! You finally arrived." Tsuna said as he tried to keep his balance from falling.

"She is the other Mist guardians, Chrome Dokuro." Chrome bowed her head shyly. Giotto and his guardians froze the moment they looked at her, especially Daemon. By looking at her eyes, they could tell that she is _her_. Silenced surround them for a seconds until Talbot spoke.

"Now, since the introduction is over, please explain to us what kind of ordeal that you against this time?" he asked. Tsuna nodded and started to explain from the very beginning. Giotto and his guardians listen carefully and murmured each other as they heard his story. Giotto and Éclair then noticed that Daemon unusually didn't pay much attention regarding the danger that Vongola across right now. He noticed that his gaze focused on Chrome.

"_So… we indeed meet again…you even now become guardian… along with my future-self…" _Daemon said in his mind. He chuckled under his breath. Giotto looked to the ground beneath him until Éclair approached him "It is not your fault… It was all in the past. Her current-self now, would not remember about it." She whispered and then ran to Gelaro.

Giotto still looked at the ground beneath him and closed his eyes. He remembered the time, that day. The day for the first time he made the biggest mistake of his life. A bittersweet memory that he regret to this day "_400 years ago… I cannot forgive myself that so foolish that day…"_

"Primo…? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked. Giotto quite startled as he knew Tsuna stand in front of him. However, he still able to kept his calm face as usual and replied back "Sorry, I am okay… How are the others?" he asked. Reborn pointed out and Giotto realized that his guardians already talking to Tsuna's guardians, each with the same guardian role.

Gokudera yelled at G, claiming that as Tsuna's right-hand man he will get his inheritance, Yamamoto and Asari were "buddy-buddy", Ryohei and Knuckle talking about boxing, Lambo start to yelled and bad-mouthed Lampo after he called him "Crybaby cow", Hibari challenged Alaude after he claimed to be strong, but he is not interested on fighting a child, Gelaro and Éclair have a good conversation regarding their family, no wonder since she was his ancestor, however… Giotto, Tsuna, and Reborn's attention turned to the most far away guardians, their Mist guardians…

Daemon and Mukuro glared at each other while Chrome nervously walked backward, quite terrified by the aura from both of them and could only watch helplessly. Tsuna sweat dropped as he seeing this "Shouldn't we stop them?" he asked to Reborn and Giotto beside him "Daemon Spade… I heard he was a traitor, was it true?" Reborn asked to Giotto. Giotto silenced and closed his eyes by Reborn's question.

"Hmm~ you seem to be more promising than those naïve guardians… though the other one does not seem so." Daemon commented and looked at Chrome "I prefer you stop calling me that. I do not assume this role by choice. And I resent mafia, including Vongola." Mukuro replied as he twitched his arm in protective place in front of Chrome.

Daemon startled but then grinned in amusement at his statement. He never thought that his reincarnated self would hate mafia "Oh? Is that so? Then for what reason you joined Vongola?" he asked back, however, he immediately brought out his scepter as if he tried to offend Mukuro "Tsunayoshi Sawada is just one of my target. The closer I get to him, the closer way I eliminate him" Mukuro brought out his trident.

Everyone present, turned to the direction of strong dark aura that clash each other that they felt "We have to stop them now." Éclair said and ran towards Daemon. G, Asari, and Knuckle followed behind her along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. Talbot on the other hand, just watched with mild amusement "_Hohohoho, Daemon… to think that you will fight and testing your reincarnated self…" _He said in his mind. Tsuna and Giotto also ran towards them, before any useless fight occurs before the inheritance test.

However, before Daemon and Mukuro could begin, they stopped as Chrome stand between them and turned to Daemon with determined eyes, much to surprised both Mist guardians "Please stop." She pleaded but some firmness mixed on her tone. Mukuro's eyes widened, seeing for the first time his vessel stood up like this. Daemon's eyes made a contact with hers, the same violet eye and that gaze.

"_You really are her… so small yet strong, familiar yet unfamiliar…" _Daemon murmured softly under his breath. Giotto and Tsuna immediately tried to calm down their Mist guardians as they get them. Tsuna tried to convince Mukuro, though Chrome's plea was enough to stop him to do so "Daemon put down your weapon." Giotto ordered as he grabbed his shoulder. Daemon immediately walked away from Giotto, forcefully let go Giotto's hand from his shoulder.

"Is he always like that?" Yamamoto asked as he saw Daemon walked away from them "Not really… he was actually crueler until he met Lacie." Asari answered "Lacie? Who is that?" Chrome asked, turned to Giotto and his guardians. Giotto and the other guardians just silenced. Giotto turned away from her as she gazed at him

"_Talbot… so this is what he meant by surprise… she has the same soul… her soul…_" Giotto thought. Éclair immediately changed the subject, noticing the curiosity amongst Tsuna and his guardians "We had decide that we will test all of you for our inheritance starting tomorrow. All of you just ready yourself. Each day, one of us will appear and test one of you who share the same guardian role." She explained.

"Starting tomorrow? Then why we met here right now?" Gokudera asked "We just want you to explain the situation all of you fell currently and some introduction of ourselves." Asari replied "We came at this time just for that?" Gokudera yelled angrily but Tsuna immediately calmed him down "Then… who will be the first one?" Tsuna asked again "You will find out tomorrow." Giotto answered as he along with his guardians disappeared.

"They disappeared again… I guess we have to wait until tomorrow, all of you must be prepared." Reborn said, Tsuna and the others just nodded. They then went back to Namimori town.

"Chrome, what's wrong?" Mukuro asked, noticing that Chrome looking away from the boat and still stand on her spot. But she then turned away and walked to Mukuro's direction "Sorry, it's nothing…"she said as she sat on the boat beside Mukuro, though, her gaze still on the island. Mukuro noticed this, but didn't ask any further.

"_The firs-generation Mist guardian… Why I feel so familiar about him? It just like I had met him before…" _Chrome thought and without her realized, she fell asleep with her head leaned on Mukuro's shoulder. Mukuro smiled and held her closer to him.

**Unknown area, Namimori town**

"We finally met her again. Though I never thought it would be like this…" Giotto talked to Daemon who staring at his golden pocket-watch. Daemon just silenced, remembering her.

"_I shall wait for you… forever…"_

He remembered her words at the moment before her life ended. However, he cannot hear her very last word since her voice was too small to hear and it still flying on his head.

"_We really meet again in this time… Lacie... but how about him? My reincarnated-self... Just what kind of person he is? Wants to destroy mafia… how ironic, very different from me…"_ He whispered to his mind.

"Daemon… after this… you-"before Giotto could finish his words, Daemon pointed his scepter beside his neck, startled Giotto

"Hmm~ I am not take orders from you nor the others, I will do as I please. Though, just for you to know, I do not acknowledge that naïve Decimo as true boss. That naïve and softness like you." He said mockingly, and walked away from Giotto. Giotto sighed and somehow looked quite upset.

"He hasn't forgives nor acknowledge me, huh… Though, he was true… it is my fault too after all…" Giotto muttered himself.

"It is not your fault. You do not need to be upset for what had happened."Giotto turned behind him, G. and the other guardians turned out to be watching them since beginning.

"That person never changed even though many years had passed. He must be plotting something to Decimo and his guardians." Knuckle commented, putting his finger on his chin "Yeah, we have to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous." G. added again. Giotto shook his head "No, let him be. He will do his duty. He is still my guardian… Daemon's time might be stopped that time, just like this pocket watch." He said as he open his pocket watch.

Without their notice, Éclair followed Daemon secretly "He met her again, he must be went to her place, watching her. Daemon… you still cannot forget about it. That day… that time… I finally understand how you truly felt about her." Éclair said in her mind and finally arrived at Kokuyo Land.

**Kokuyo Land**

"Mukuro-san, welcome-"Ken shocked as he welcomed Mukuro who carrying Chrome who still asleep, Chikusa greeted Mukuro but then just silent "Why are you carrying her?" Ken shouted in disbelieve. Mukuro smirked, noticing Ken's reddening face "She was charged out from hospital quicker than I thought and fell asleep on the way back from Namimori Island, so I carry her here." He answered playfully and went to his room.

As he arrived in his room, he proceeded to lay her down on the sofa. After he did, he went out from the room for dinner but not before gave a last glance to Chrome "Have a nice dream, Nagi."

Shortly then, a mist flame appeared beside the sofa, Daemon appeared. He kneel down to Chrome "When I saw you sleeping, you asleep on the floor and you startled when I woke you up… fufufu." He said, gazing at Chrome.

"_Why are you startling me like that? You can just wake me up normally…"_

"_Hmm~ it is not fun if I did not do it like that."_

Daemon laughed softly. As he noticed a footsteps coming, he left but not before took a last glance to Chrome.

He appeared again, outside Kokuyo Land, only to be welcomed by Éclair who waited for him.

"You… still not forget about her… about that day… even after many years…" she said to him while crossing her arms, look at him with serious eyes.

Daemon turned his back on her "This is none of your business I believe…" he said as he disappeared again.

Éclair sighed "You never change at all… Daemon…"


	3. Chapter 2: Dream

Chrome opened her eye. Again, she found herself at the field of spider lilies flower. However, this time, she is alone and she didn't see the other her that laying on the field before. She looked around her, thinking that the woman that talk with last time might be here again.

"_You start to get use to this world…"_

Chrome turned around, behind her, the mysterious young woman appeared again "Who are you…? Why are you always appears in my dream?" Chrome asked the young woman as she sat in front of her.

"_This is a dream yet not a dream. You are currently between dream and reality."_

"Between dream and reality…?" Chrome asked, confused "Then… why I'm here? If this is not my dream… or Mukuro-sama's dream… what do you mean by danger? Is it the current enemy that we fighting currently?"

"_You do not need to be in a hurry like that, I cannot answer those questions at the same time and not right now. You must not go out for a while… you will be in danger… I am not ready yet… you might see our past memories again… he also might be…" _her expression slowly changed and her eyes show her worry for Chrome.

"What do you-"the woman started to fade again_ "I do not have much time… until I am ready, you must not leave this place or this town… no matter what happen…"_

**Theater, Kokuyo Land**

Chrome awoke and found herself at Kokuyo Land, inside the theater "How do you feel now, Chrome?" Chrome turned her head and quite shock as she realized the one beside almost laugh by her reaction "Mu-Mukuro-sama…!" Chrome uttered as she blushed.

"I… I'm okay, just having a weird dream… but I'm okay." She answered shyly. Mukuro smiled and help her stand up from the sofa "Let's go, the Arcobaleno is waiting for us outside." Chrome nodded and followed him, but suddenly stopped as she heard the voice again.

"…_remember, do not leave this town…"_

Chrome clutched her head and almost fell if Mukuro didn't catch her "Are you okay? You still tired?" Mukuro asked concern. Chrome shook her head and smiled to him "No, I'm okay Mukuro-sama… my head just a little dizzy… let's go…"

Mukuro suddenly held her hand and pulled her with him along the way to the car that Reborn had prepared for them "Mu-Mukuro-sama…I can walk by myself… you can… let go of my hand…" Chrome said shyly as her cheeks start reddening.

"It will be easier for me to catch you if you fall again if I holding you like this, so I won't let it go. Or do you feel disturb?" Mukuro said in teasing tone and very satisfy by her blushing cheeks.

Chrome blushed even more but then turned to him and shook her head "No… I don't feel disturb… it's just that… huh…?" Chrome felt her vision started to blurred.

She closed her eye, start to focus but when she opened her eye again, she didn't see Mukuro in front of her but instead, she see a man with similar pineapple hairstyle like she and Mukuro does but not Mukuro.

"Chrome!" Mukuro shouted her name, made her snapped and her vision return to normal "Mukuro-sama…?" she blinked, quite startled. Mukuro stroke her cheek, made her blushed and turned her face away from him "So-Sorry Mukuro-sama! For me daydreaming at the time like this…" She apologized shyly. Realized that Chrome is okay, he smiled and they walked again.

**Outside Kokuyo Land**

Outside Kokuyo Land, from the roof, Daemon watch Mukuro and Chrome walked into the car that prepared by Reborn to take them to the Vongola base. Daemon watched them until he cannot see the car.

"What am I doing…? I must focus about my own test. Even though I able to meet her now, she does not remember me… and my reincarnation already beside her… and also do not have any of my memories…" Daemon muttered as he walked away. Suddenly, a snow flame appeared in front of him, it's Éclair.

"I knew I can find you here, Daemon. " She said to him. Daemon ignored this and just walked passed her. However, he stopped when Éclair grabbed his arm "I just want to tell you that… you better not doing anything funny to Decimo and his family."

Daemon shrugged and turned to her "I already told you that I cannot promise about that… I have to make my ideal Vongola Family…" Daemon pushed her away and disappeared.

Éclair sighed "He really still cannot let go of the past…uhh… huh?" Éclair looked at her hand "Weird… How could this happen…?"

**Unknown area, Namimori town**

"Hey, Nero, can we attack them now? Yesterday, they already gathered at Namimori Island, but why you ordered us not to attack them yet?" The blond haired girl asked her boss across her table.

"Didn't I already tell you that I decided to use _that_ plan? And we also have to found the true bearer of this mysterious ring that contains _that person _from Vongola. Be patient!" he yelled, annoyed by her as he showed her the silver ring on his hand.

"Are you sure that silver ring will help us? The soul inside the ring kept rejected us when all of try us used it." The man with prisoner cloth added.

"I had put a special seal on this ring. The ring will react when it found its bearer. And at that time… we will make it to submit our will. The will of the first-generation family will appear and gather along with the Vongola Family… by force if necessary…"Nero said, grinning.

"Then, where we can find the bearer of this ring? There are many people in this whole town!" The blond haired girl yelled again.

"Use your brain stupid girl, where do you think we found this ring? It's obvious that the bearer is one of the Vongola guardians. We just have to find one of them that able to make the ring react." A white-spiky-haired man explained "Rio, how are the Vongola?" Nero asked to the blue-haired man behind him.

"Currently, they are gathering at their base for a meeting about the Inheritance test. And Xeno said that he is ready to use _that_ technique with that ring." Rio answered emotionlessly.

"Good. We will go to the Vongola today, be ready!"

**Vongola base**

"Both of you are late!" Gokudera pointed the two mist guardians who just arrived. Chrome bowed her head in apology while Mukuro just shrugged and ignored him as he and Chrome sit on their seat.

"Everyone, how are your training so far?" Reborn asked the guardians.

"Colonello start training my combat ability, it sure is fun and challenging!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and rubbing his head.

"Fon said that he will observe me first then he will train me! That's a waste of time! I rather train myself!" Gokudera said angrily.

"Verde only interested in his own research, so Lambo didn't get any training…"Tsuna answered.

Skull stood from his seat to the table "Hah! All of you do not worry about Hibari, I already arranged a training simulation-"However, before Skull could finish, Reborn turned his question to Mukuro and Chrome "How about both of you, Mukuro, Chrome?" he asked the two mist guardians, ignoring Skull.

"You ignore me?" Skull yelled angrily but no one pay any attention of this. Everyone knows that Skull already failed as a tutor since he is too frightened by Hibari's I-will-bite-you-to-death-attitude and ran off.

"I am okay, but Chrome still not in condition to fight, so I am yet to train her." Mukuro answered. Gokudera about to protest until Chrome interrupted "But I am okay now… so I can start training today…" she said softly.

Mukuro looked at his vessel in disagreement. He knew well just by seeing her behavior this morning until now. It's clearly shown that she still need some rest and in no condition to fight, even though she could, it will only make her condition worse.

"Well, as long as you not pushing yourself too hard, then okay. However I want you to remember that the test not always about fighting. Every guardian has their own method to test all of you, so be ready. They might as well appear right now." Reborn warned Tsuna and the others.

After some conversation, they finished the meeting and went to dining room to eat. Chrome looked at her master, asked will he allow her to eat with them. Mukuro smiled and nodded, let her eat with Tsuna and the others. After Chrome left, Reborn approached him.

"What do you want, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked with his playful smile on his face. Reborn only gave him a nonchalant look and walked away, however, Mukuro knew what he meant and followed him until they entered one of the training rooms. When they entered the room, it turned out that Talbot also inside.

Reborn looked at the illusionist in front of him "About your release… I guess you already knew that it's only temporary, not permanent that Chrome believes to be. How long do you intent to hide it from her?" The sun Arcobaleno asked.

Mukuro quite surprised by the baby's question "…What is this, all of sudden?" he asked back, "What is the point telling her? I have no intention to tell her about it. She will sad and crying again if I tell her and that is enough reason for me not to tell her regarding this." He replied.

Before Reborn could say a word, Talbot walked to the blue-haired illusionist "Hohoho…what do you think about her if I may ask?" he asked with grin on his face.

Mukuro brought out his trident and pointed it to Talbot's neck "Who are you? And I believe this is none of your concern… or do you like to see hell, stranger?" Mukuro grinning as he threatened the geezer. However, Talbot didn't show any fear nor panic at his threat, instead, he just smile and chuckled.

"_I believe this is none of your concern, Talbot… or do you want to see a nightmare tonight?"_

"Hohoho, you still as same as ever, even though you already reincarnated many times…" he commented, much to both Mukuro and Reborn surprised.

"What?"

"You mentioned that you have past life right? The Six Paths of Reincarnation that you posses are prove of it. But you still same as your previous life before." He commented and about to leave the room but Mukuro once again pointed his trident to him, halting him from leaving.

"I am not finish, who are you? How do you know about my past life and my power?" He asked as his trident scratched Talbot's skin a little. Talbot turned to the illusionist and smile again "I am just a metal craftsman that work for Vongola since a long time ago, we will meet again, Mukuro Rokudo." Talbot walked away from the room.

Mukuro's attention turned to Reborn again after he left "I think you should tell Chrome. Why I saying this is because you must be aware about mafia world. There will be another family that will attack Vongola. You only free until this war is over and after that, you will be drag back to Vendice prison. When that happens, Chrome has to fight on her own. She cannot always rely on you and even if you switch place with her, it only for a short time."

"She doesn't need to know any of this and I have no intention to go back to that place. I will do things with my own way. I do not need any pity or concern from mafia like you." Mukuro immediately left, leaving the sun Arcobaleno alone in the room.

"Chrome is not as ignorant as she looks or you think so, Mukuro…"

**Namimori Shrine**

Giotto and his guardians, minus Daemon and Éclair, gather at the shrine. Discuss about their inheritance tests.

"Where are Éclair and Daemon?" Asari asked, noticing the absence of two guardians.

"Éclair is watching Daemon to make sure he doesn't do anything that might endanger Decimo and his guardians… though… I think I know where he is now…" Giotto said as he looked at his pocket watch _"He must be at Lacie's place…"_

"Tch! If he did something funny, we have to make our move." G. commented

"Hey…didn't all of you feel something… weird?" Knuckle interrupted.

"Weird…? Come to think of it… you are right…" Asari agreed as he looked at his hands "Somehow… I feel my connection with the Vongola ring…is very weak… like someone had blocked it…"

"So… it seems it's not just me who feel it…" Giotto added again "It seems someone indeed blocked our connection with the Vongola rings. Prove of this is that I cannot go back to the ring."

The guardian trade glances and looked at Giotto "Hey… are you serious? Then, if the test is over, how we go back to the rings?" G. asked.

"Let us discuss this with Decimo and his family and we tell him about today's test. Let us go."

"How about Éclair and Daemon? They do not know of this."

"No, I already told Éclair about this, she will bring Daemon too, let us go." Giotto disappeared from the place followed by his guardians one by one.

**Hallway, Vongola base**

Chrome walked through the hallway, searching for Mukuro "Where is Mukuro-sama? He is not inside the meeting room… Where is he?" she muttered herself as she searched from room to room.

"You're Chrome Dokuro, right?" Chrome turned around and startled as she saw Talbot behind her "Ng… you're the metal craftsman that helped us yesterday…" Chrome managed to spoke.

"I am Talbot, nice to meet you. If you are looking for Mukuro Rokudo, he is supposed to be in the training room at second floor." Talbot told her.

"Thank you…" Chrome thanked and bowed to him before leaving. Talbot watched her as she ran to the lift "Lady Lacie… is quite different than she used to be in the past… but both of them finally together and even have an intertwine bond… how will… Sir Daemon thought about this I wonder…?"

Chrome, arrived at the second floor, immediately ran to the training room "It's almost time to go back… I have to find Mukuro-sama… Ken and Chikusa might be worry if we don't go back soon…" Chrome thought about her two friends that waiting at Kokuyo land. She and Mukuro didn't tell both of them that they are going to have a meeting in Vongola base regarding the enemies.

"What is wrong with me…? Ever since the incident at Vendice Prison, I have this strange feeling inside me… and that dream… what is-ugh…!"

Chrome felt her vision start to fade again and her head hurt again. She could not take it any longer and finally gave in to the pain inside her head and everything become dark.

"_I am sorry… for make you hurt several times… but I have to make sure… that you remember about my warning… you cannot go back to that place… you might remember it…"_

Chrome found herself again at the field. But this time, she only heard the woman's voice while she is nowhere around to be seen.

"_Nagi… you should just rest. Do not fight with them. They will find out about it if you do. Spade and brother will… find out…"_

"Spade? Brother? Find out about what? I don't want to be a burden… I want to help boss and the others… and Mukuro-sama too… I cannot just wait alone… while they are fighting… no… I don't want to be like that… again…"

Chrome halted her mouth. She surprised at her own word "Again…?" she muttered.

"… _So… it seems… because when you tried to free him and nearly die that time… it triggered our memories again… Talbot… must be noticed this… at least as long as Spade and the others do not know about this… then it is alright…"_

"Spade…? Who is Spade…?" Chrome asked the voice, more curious.

"_L'uomo… che amo di piu… he always by our side, even though he no longer remember me… but now, another him appeared… his past… that maybe still remember me… I wonder… is he still not content… still lingering to the past…?"_

The field and the sky suddenly disappeared. Chrome's surrounding became dark. She cannot see or sense anything. Chrome start to panic, tried to searching a way out from the place she is currently in

"It's so dark… I'm scared… I'm scared… please let me out of here… anyone… Mukuro-sama…" she uttered as tears fell from her single violet eye.

"Sleeping on the floor like this will make you catch a cold… cute Chrome"

Chrome looked up and saw a light above her. She stood up to reach the light as she thought about the words that came from the light _"That word… I think I have heard it…"_

"_Hmm~ sleeping on the floor like this will make you catch a cold… cute __*******__"_

"What…?"

Chrome reached the light and her vision became blurry again. She opened her eyes and surprised as she realized the person in front of her eye.

"You finally awake, my Chrome…" Mukuro smiled gladly at Chrome as she awake, his face close to hers. His hand caressing her face, wiped the tears on her cheeks "Did you having a nightmare? You called my name while you passed out… you still need more rest…" Mukuro's smile turned into smirk and he carries Chrome.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama…! I am already-"Chrome tried to protest, only to be silenced as Mukuro kissed her cheek "I won't hear it. You should rest in medical room until this meeting over." Mukuro chuckled at her further reddening cheeks and her expression.

"Are okay? What kind of nightmare did you have?" he asked as he walked to medical room with Chrome in his arms. Chrome silent for a moment before reply "No… it's nothing…" she buried her face on his chest.

"_Hmm~ sleeping on the floor like that will make you catch a cold…"_

"_Why that voice so familiar… and those words…" _Chrome thought, remembering her dream.

"…_cute __*******__"_

"_Is that name that that voice called… is her name…?"_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is boring for all of you and if I made many mistakes. I'm saving several important and romantic stuff for later. Please review anything so I can fix my mistake and improve the story so that all of you can enjoy this story! I might not be able to update a new chapter for a while because school is already started and my mother began to be more strict about my study _**

**Some spoiler about the next chapter: There will be some figthing scene and hint about Chrome's past life.**


	4. Chapter 3: Declaration & The Beginning

**Outside Vongola base, Namimori town **

Tsuna and the others exited from the base, finally finished the meeting. They decided to go home and just wait for the first-generation family to appear and give them the test for now.

"Today, one of them will appear and tell us the inheritance test, right? Then when they will come? It's already afternoon!" Gokudera commented impatiently.

"Yeah! I cannot wait to the extreme!" Ryohei added, agreed with Gokudera.

"Now, now, calm down everyone. They will surely appear. We should focus on our training for now." Yamamoto calmed Gokudera and Ryohei.

"Yamamoto is right, we should be patient. They will appear when the times come." Tsuna added again.

Quite far from the group, Mukuro and Chrome walked side by side. Mukuro observed the Vongola boss and his friends in front of him and sighed "They really as naïve as ever… I must immediately get out from these mafia kids…I am not part of Vongola…" Mukuro murmured under his breath. He only cooperate with Tsuna and the others because he also being target by Spettro Family along with Chrome. He then noticed Chrome gazed at him, worry.

Mukuro patted her head and assured her "I'm alright, cute Chrome." He said in quite teasing tone, which made her blushed and turned her face away from him. Mukuro dropped his smile and look at Chrome, serious "Once we arrived at our hideout, you must rest and I won't take no for an answer. I am not agreed with what you had said before at the meeting and you even fainted after that. I won't train you until your condition is perfect."

"But Mukuro-sama, I am really okay. I do not want to trouble you, boss, and the others… I do not want to be a burden…" Chrome replied softly.

Mukuro stopped as he heard her reply. Chrome also stopped and silenced, not saying a word. Mukuro opened his mouth, about to say something, only to be interrupted by Tsuna who calling them from a far. The silent moment broke and Chrome immediately ran to her boss.

Mukuro stay on his spot for a brief moment but then walked to them "I never thought… she think something like that…"

"Chrome, how is your condition? You look a little pale." Tsuna asked to the eye-patched girl behind him in concern. Chrome shook her head "I am okay boss. Thank you…" she thanked her boss shyly. However, Tsuna could tell that she still need rest and think it's better for her to not participate in this war.

"Chrome… I think you must-"

"I think all of you should worry about our war, Vongola…" a voice interrupted their conversation.

Tsuna and the others startled and looked around, searching for the voice with their weapons ready "Who are you? Show yourself!" Gokudera shouted.

Suddenly, mist appeared and gathered around one spot in front of Tsuna and the others. The mist slowly disappeared and figures appeared from the mist "Nice to meet you Vongola brats" Nero greeted Tsuna and the others.

"You…! Spettro Family!" Tsuna shouted at the creepy-looking people in front of him.

"I am Nero, the boss of Spettro family. And we are here… to take down all of you! Go!" Without anymore words, Nero's guardians ignited their flames and ran to Tsuna and the others. Tsuna immediately entered Hyper Dying Will mode and so does the others, prepare to defend their self.

"Chrome, Talbot, Fuuta, Bianchi, and Lambo, four of you stay back. Gelaro, just stay here and protect them." Reborn ordered. Chrome protested about this "I'm okay! I can fight!" she ready with her trident on her grasp. Mukuro took the trident form her hand and pushed her away from the battlefield "You should rest. We will be okay." Mukuro assured her and ran to the enemies.

While Tsuna and his guardians fighting, Nero just watch, observing and analyze every movements that Tsuna and the others made.

Tsuna dodge the attack from Rio and noticed that is Nero analyzing them. He quickly leapt forward to Nero and ready with his Cambio Forma. However, Nero just smirked and stood still on his spot, challenging Tsuna.

"He is mocking me?" Tsuna thought, quite offended and unleashed Big Bang Axel.

"Weak…" Nero disappeared from Tsuna's eyes, confusing him. Before Tsuna realize, Nero already behind him. Nero punched Tsuna to the ground with his bare hand. Tsuna coughed bloody

"_What kind_ _of power is that…?"_ he thought as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Tenth! Hold on, I will-"Before Gokudera could reach Tsuna, he was knocked out by Xeno. Xeno walked to Gokudera and put the silver ring on his hand. Until several seconds, he walked away from him "Not him…" he then threw the ring to the blond-haired girl not far from him "Your turn…"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted and ran to his unconscious friend "Gokudera! Hey, Gokudera!" He shook his friend slowly. Notice that his friend still alive, he sighed gladly and lay him on against the tree.

"You should worry about yourself." The blond-haired girl strikes Yamamoto with her flame. Yamamoto quickly countered it with the eight form of Shigure-soen style, Pouring Rain. The girl grabbed his sword, prevent him from using it.

"Bye, bye!" She grinned and uppercut him before throw him to Ryohei with her cannon. Ryohei who too focused fighting the enemy in front of him cannot dodge and immediately unconscious along with Yamamoto because of the blast.

"Too easy~ boring…" She commented and put the ring on their hand like Xeno did to Gokudera and left after several seconds "Not them too!" she threw the ring to Rio. Rio looked at Tsuna, Hibari, Gelaro, Lambo, and then Mukuro "Since boss still taking care of Vongola Decimo, I guess… I will go to one of the three remaining guardians."

Hibari roughly attack the white-spiky-haired man with his tonfa, didn't give him any opening or chance to attack back "You really wild you know… but that's what made this interesting!" he jumped backward as he finally able to get away from Hibari's attack.

"Don't run herbivore!" Hibari ran to his target with alarming speed.

"Alpha, you should finish this quickly, this person is not the one… I will go to that convict now…" Hibari startled by the time he realized that Rio already beside him while leaned the silver ring to him. Hibari swung his tonfa to Rio, which he easily dodge and ran to Mukuro.

Mukuro, still struggling against the enemy in front of him, try to keep a distant from Chrome and the others place _"I have to stay away as far as possible… or else, Chrome will be in danger…"_

"Kasuka, let me handle him." Rio said to the man wearing red robe as he began to attack Mukuro rapidly. Mukuro easily block every Rio's attack with his trident. Rio weasel at this as he jumped back from Mukuro "You're good… but you're not the bearer too…I think that only left three guardians to check out…" He stared at Chrome, Gelaro, and Lambo behind Mukuro and ran to them.

"You're not to touch them." Mukuro swung his trident to Rio from behind, only to be sent to a nearby tree by Hibari's body that threw by Apha. Both Hibari and Mukuro hit the tree hard "Don't touch me, Mukuro!" Hibari stand up as he deadly glared at Mukuro "You're the one who easily being hit by him, don't blame me." Mukuro said mockingly and ignored Hibari's glare.

Rio walked to Chrome, Gelaro, and Lambo. Gelaro and Chrome immediately brought out their weapons, ready to fight "Everyone, stand back!" Chrome demanded to Talbot, Bianchi, Lambo and Fuuta behind her "No! You are still not in condition to fight!" Bianchi added. Chrome and Gelaro ran to Rio.

"Braccio di neve" a spike of ice appeared from Gelaro's arm. Gelaro began attacking Rio. Chrome began to unleash illusions of Gelaro to confuse Rio "Hmm… these illusions are indeed first-class and real… however, illusions never work on me." Gelaro felt a fist bury on his stomach.

"You are weak and yet you call yourself the boss of Bertesco family? Pathetic…" Rio stabbed Gelaro with his hidden sword. Gelaro stumbled to the ground, unconscious. Chrome swung her trident to Rio from behind before the man could hurt Gelaro any further.

"So you're the other mist guardian… you really resemble _her_… then maybe…" Rio grabbed her trident before she could use her illusions and grabbed her by her throat "Well… now…"

He brought out the silver ring from his pocket and leaned it to Chrome "What…?" Chrome confused as she saw the ring shining brightly. Everyone's attention turned to Chrome and Rio. Talbot surprised as he took a closer look on the ring.

"That ring is…!" he said, surprised.

"This ring… Why I feel that I have seen it before? This ring so…familiar…" she muttered under her breath. Chrome suddenly felt a headache. She closes her eyes in pain as she clutching her head. She heard voices and someone appeared inside her mind.

_"Oh! I almost forgot, here, this is for you. I made it especially for you."_

_"Is this also some special ring like Vongola rings?" _

_"No, no, this time I only made a normal ring… your brother would not be pleased if he knew that I gave you some ring to fight. You know well that he never want to drag you to battlefield."_

Chrome slowly open her eyes and look at the ring "I… know this… ring…" she uttered as she reached the ring. Rio smiled "Of course you know… it's originally yours…"

"Originally…mine…?" she asked, confused.

"Finally found it… now, all I need to do is knock you unconscious and take you with us."

"Chrome!" Mukuro ran to assist her but then stop by Kasuka who attack him again "I will not let you…" he opened his box weapon, a black crow with rain flame on its wings "Corvo di pioggia… trap him…" The black crow flew above Mukuro and released a giant ball of water, trapping him inside.

"_What…? This feeling… it's just like… inside Vendice Prison…!" _Mukuro's flame disappeared. He cannot even move or feel his muscles as he is trap inside it.

He moved to make a swing at Chrome who closed her eye and braced herself for the impact. Yet after a few seconds…Nothing.

"Hmm~ I am afraid, I will not allow you to do that..."

Chrome opened her eye as she heard the voice. Curious as to what was the cause to this happening and whose voice is it. She gave a gasp of shock at what she saw. There, holding Rio away was the first-generation mist guardian.

"You…! One of Vongola Primo's guardian" Rio uttered, surprised by the man in front of him who grasp his hand tightly. Daemon smirked and kicked Rio to the ground. All occupants turned their attention to Daemon.

"Rio!" Alpha shouted. Before he realized, his feet were frozen, so does his ring and box weapon, which resulting destroyed the water barrier and freeing Mukuro from it. Mukuro coughed as he regained his breathe. He then turned beside him and saw Éclair before passed out.

"Decimo…!" Giotto and the remaining guardians appeared, surprised by the scene they seeing right now.

"Well, well, isn't this Vongola Primo's family… how do you feel after we blocked your connection with the Vongola Rings?" Nero said in mocking tone.

"So you're the one who blocked it. What do you want?" Giotto asked the sly-looking man as he helped Tsuna stand up.

"What I want? Complete annihilation of Vongola Family, including all of you, will of the first-generation family!" Nero claimed "And to do that, we need to block your connection with the Vongola rings…and that mist guardian over there…" Nero pointed to Chrome.

"But… since Vongola Decimo and his guardians still this WEAK, we might as well take our leave for now… and we will take this for a while…" Nero showed them a box with Vongola crest on it.

"That box is!" Reborn reacted as he saw the box

"We will wait for all of you at Italy, at our base, until then… you better train yourself." Nero and his guardians slowly disappeared from the sight.

**Medical room, Vongola base**

Bianchi treated the wounded Tsuna and the others (for exception of Hibari who immediately left the place along with his tainted pride) while the first-generation guardians wait patiently.

"They were…strong…" Ryohei commented.

"We were easily defeated like this…" Yamamoto added.

Silence surrounded the room. Tsuna and the others completely shock of what happened to them "This clearly show that all of you still lack of power and yet to know your role." Reborn broke the silence "That's why all of you need more training and the inheritance from Primo and his guardians." Reborn looked at Giotto and his guardians.

Giotto silent for a moment before spoke "…we will help all of your training…"

Everyone's attention turned to Giotto and looked at him in surprise and disbelieve. Noticed the shock and disbelieve on Tsuna's and the others face, Giotto immediately continue

"They already declared to annihilate us, the will of the first-generation family. And that is why we will help all of you. But the inheritance test will still continue we cannot just give you our power that easily regardless of the situation."

"We understand… we will accept your help, right, Tsuna?" Reborn looked at his student. Tsuna confuse at the moment, but then replied with a nod.

Reborn smiled and walked to the exit "Well then, the training will start after we arrive at Italy. I will prepare a flight for us." Reborn then out from the room "With your current condition, we cannot start the test so we take our leave now." Giotto and his guardians disappeared as he said.

"The first-generation family will train us? That will be awesome to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted excitingly.

"Yeah, I cannot wait for the training!" Yamamoto added cheerfully, ignoring his wound. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei began discussing about what kind of training they will get from the first-generation family. In a mere minute, they completely forgot about their wounds.

**Medical room (2), Vongola base**

Chrome sat on the chair beside Mukuro's bed, watching her master sleep. She could not help but feel helpless and useless, unable to safe her master and even almost knock out by the enemy. Her thought quickly dismissed from her mind as she startled by an indigo-colored flame appeared in front of her.

"Hmm~ he said he will destroy mafia, but yet, he was defeated like this… how disappointing…" Daemon commented as he observed the sleeping Mukuro then, he turned his eyes to Chrome "I came here to tell you that, I will train both of you from tomorrow. However, the test will keep continue regardless of the situation."

"You will… train… us?" Chrome muttered.

Daemon's eyes meet hers and he knows very well that gaze. He could see her inside Chrome and he immediately turned away from that gaze. Her gaze just hurt him very much, it remind him of his feelings for her back then. He cannot let himself remember that feelings again, for the sake of his ideal Vongola Family, he must not let his emotion rule him.

"Ng… Thank you…" Chrome said nervously to Primo's mist guardian.

"What…?" Daemon turned to her again.

"You saved me when I was attacked by the enemy… thank you…" Chrome thanked him again with small smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I did not do anything that worth to gain your gratitude. I did that because they target you. I do not know why, they target you but you must be important to them since they said that they need you to annihilate us… that is all…" Daemon replied.

"But you still saved me… that was why, thank you… Spade" Chrome covered her mouth in surprised, realizing what she had saying. Inside her mind, she thought what she had said, why she called him that, why that name just came out in her head.

Daemon's eyes widened as he heard her called him with that name. That name that only one person he allowed to call him… person that he cherished but could not protect…

"So-sorry, I called you like that suddenly…somehow it appeared in my mind…" Chrome apologize, her blushing became reddened even more.

Daemon chuckled and walked to her slowly and before Chrome realize, he patted her head softly, to her, his touch felt similar like Mukuro did. She looked up to him in confusion and surprised as she saw Mukuro in him.

He leaned his face to hers, make Chrome blushed again. She could feel his breath on her ear, which made her shuddered. He then, whispered something into her ear and disappeared, leaving the shocked and more confuse Chrome as she kneeled down to the floor.

"What…?"

"_You can do whatever you wish then… cute Lacie…"_

"Lacie…that… name… in my dream…" Chrome uttered very softly. Tear started to fell from her single-purple eye "Huh…? Why am I… crying…? What is this feeling…? Ughh…!" She felt a headache again. Chrome clutched her head like she did before. Her vision blurry again as she heard _her_ voice again.

"_He knew… he remember…why…? ...how…?"_

Chrome fought the urge not to pass out again like before. She cannot let herself pass out just because of some headache… not a usual headache though…

"Chrome!" Mukuro finally awake and immediately get out from his bed and ran to Chrome "Chrome! What's wrong?" He shook Chrome gently. Chrome still clutching her head in pain. She looked at her savior and tried to say that she is okay but before she could do so, she already passed out in Mukuro's arms who holding her.

"_Spade…"_

**Namimori Shrine**

Daemon looked at a small golden harmonica on his hand. He stared at the harmonica with sad gaze and then held it tightly. He finally called her with her past name. He will surely in trouble if Giotto or the others who know about her existence and he must have a good explanation when he meet her again tomorrow.

"_Hmm~ I am really out of my mind… she is not the same person like she did before… but… that blushing… that smile… that gaze… Lacie…"_

"Tomorrow all of you will go to Vongola HQ." Talbot came and approached the illusionist "Her grave… still in that place… what will you do once you get back there?" Talbot asked Daemon as he showed him a Spider Lily flower on his hand.

Daemon stared at the flower for a moment before walked away "She… is here…" he muttered softly.

"She is her but she is also not at the same time. You must be aware of that. Your promise already fulfilled, forget about it already… Sir Daemon…" Talbot demanded.

Daemon pointed his scepter to Talbot's neck and glared at him with cold glare "Stay out of this… Talbot…" He said and disappeared.

"This might get bad… Lady Lacie…"

**?**

Chrome stands on the spider lilies field but this time, she wears a white dress, not her simple white gown that she usually wear whenever she meet Mukuro in the world he created. She rubbed her head and more confuse than before. She passed out again and hope once she wake up, Mukuro won't surprise her again like before.

"Where is she...? I have to ask something to her..." Chrome looked around, searching for the woman "...ah...!" Chrome suddenly saw a lake not far in front of her along with several small animals and ran to the lake as she noticed a familiar figure.

_"You came... I had waiting you... Nagi..." _The woman smiled at Chrome while stroking the fur of black cat.

"La...cie..." Chrome uttered as she approached her.

_"So... now, you now my name... our name..." _Lacie's expression changed.

"Our...?" Chrome asked as she sat beside her. She then got a closer look of the cat on Lacie's lap "That cat...! It's the same cat... that I saved back then...!" Chrome remembered again that time when she saved the cat from the car and she get hit instead because of it. And that is when her parents abonded her, when the first time she met Mukuro who also saved her by created illusionary organs for her.

_"Yes... this is the cat that you saved before... it's our cat after all..." _The cat woke up and walked to Chrome.

"So...chra...tez... Sochratez..." Chrome uttered as she stroke the cat.

_"You remember his name now... then maybe... you will remember about that too..."_

"Remember what...?"

_"You must not go to Vongola HQ... never... that ring too..." _Lacie placed her hands on Chrome's. Her expression somehow sad in Chrome's eye.

"You know about that ring? What is it? Why is it shine brightly when I touched it...?" Chrome asked.

Lacie shook her head, refused to answer. She placed one of her hand on the side of Chrome's face and smiled at her again _"It will be dangerous if you go there... You do not need to remember it... eventhough we are same... we also different... I... must not burden you with those memories..."_ Lacie started to disappear again.

"Wait! There are still many things I want to ask you!" Chrome shouted.

_"It's ok... we will meet again...and... I am sorry..." _

Lacie disappeared from Chrome's sight along with the cat, lake, and the field.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if the fightning scene not satisfying or dissapointing, this is the first time I make some fighting scene like this. The next chapter will show more some 6996 and about Daemon and Lacie. Please review...**


	5. Chapter 4: Nostalgic feelings

**Vongola HQ, Italy**

Tsuna and co including the first-generation family and Arcobaleno arrived at the Vongola HQ. They were all inside the main foyer of the Vongola Estate, and as expected. Being the Headquarters of the most powerful Mafia Family, it was adorned with only the best of everything: Antique sculptures, artworks, furniture, tapestries, it looked more like a museum than a mansion.

"This place much bigger than the last time we lived here… but the structure same as before…" Asari commented. G. and Knuckle nodded in agreement. This result the first-generation guardians except Daemon and Alaude, started reminiscing about old days when they were alive.

"This place is huge to the extreme!" Ryohei commented as he looked around him.

"You never told us about this, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, still amazed.

"You are amazing Tenth!" Gokudera praised as he looked at Tsuna with sparkling eyes.

"Gokudera-kun, it's not me who is amazing but it's Primo who built this mansion…" Tsuna interjected Gokudera, though Gokudera didn't pay attention of this and kept praising everything inside the HQ. Tsuna sighed heavily and then noticed that Hibari is not here.

"Where is Hibari-san?" He finally asked.

"He is at the garden because he said that this place is too crowding." Reborn answered "Well, all of you for now just go to your own room at Guardian's quarters at second floor, and then gather here again later afternoon regarding your training." Reborn said as he and the other Arcobaleno walked away along with the first-generation Family for some discussion with Vongola Nono.

**Guardian's quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro looked around him as he walked to his room, observing people around him "So… this is the Vongola HQ that I heard about. It's really indeed full of expert people… kufufufufu…" he laughed his signature laugh softly. He then arrived in front of his room.

"Chrome, this is my room, where is your…Chrome?" Mukuro looked at his vessel who staring the hallway with somehow blank expression like she is in trance "Chrome, what's wrong?" Mukuro grasp her upper arm.

"I know… this place…" Chrome uttered.

"What?" Mukuro looked at Chrome, confused.

Chrome suddenly blinked and looked at Mukuro, startled "Mu-Mukuro-sama…? What's wrong?" she ask, noticed that her master grasping her arm. Mukuro stared at her, surprised by her sudden expression. But then, decided to let go of her arm and smiled at her "No, it's nothing…you should go to your room. I will put my luggage in my room first." He patted her back. Chrome nodded and ran to her room.

**Mukuro's room**

Mukuro entered his room the room is small but clean and comfortable to live in. It has white bed, one wooden table and chair, and a wardrobe for clothes. However, shortly then, he noticed somehow a nostalgic feeling about the room he currently in.

"_What is this…? This room somehow… familiar…"_ he thought.

He then shook his head and assured himself that it just his imagination. He put his luggage and sat on the edge of the bed. He dismissed his last thought and focus back on Chrome. He knew that she's been acting weird ever since she came back from Vendice Prison. But this became clearer since tomorrow when Rio leaned the silver-orbed ring to her and shined brightly.

"_Chrome… what happened to you…?" _He thought. Now that he thought about it, he remembered his prior conversation with Reborn and Talbot yesterday.

"_How long do you intent not to tell her about it?"_

Mukuro remembered Reborn's words. He just cannot let her know about this. She is too fragile, too ignorant. He always thought that. He just could not help but treat her nicely, unlike he did to others. She is innocent never realize that he is using her.

"_She is just a vessel… but yet… why I feel that something is wrong with myself? I could not stop thinking about it…and also… Chrome… she's being acting weird… ever since she came back from Vendicare Prison… weird dreams, hearing voices, and collapsing…those happen to her many times these days…"_

Mukuro felt sleepy and yawned, then, fell asleep before he realized.

**Timoteo's office, third floor, Vongola HQ**

"It's been a long time, Reborn." Timoteo greeted the sun Arcobaleno.

"Yeah, it's been a while Nono." Reborn greeted back as he jumped to his desk.

"And…welcome Vongola Primo and first-generation guardians" Timoteo looked at Giotto and his guardians as they appeared in front of him "It's been a long time Vongola Nono… The last time we met was at the Vongola Trial..." Giotto replied.

"I already heard from Reborn that all of you will help Decimo and his guardians with their training along with the Arcobaleno. Are you serious?" he asked, unsure. Giotto nodded before spoke again "Yes. The boss of Spettro Family already declared that he intent to destroy Vongola Family entirely including us, the will of the first-generation family." Giotto explained.

"Is ok for all of you to meddling with the war of this generation?" Timoteo asked again.

"That Spettro boss also declared war on us directly but, we will not participate in the fight except if we must to. For now, we will observe and help with Decimo's family's training and continue the inheritance test." Giotto added again.

There was a tense silence for a moment, but then Timoteo broke the silence "Very well, please take care of Decimo and his guardians. Even though they are Vongola guardians and took great responsibilities, they are still children."

At this, Giotto shrugged, much to Timoteo's and the others' surprise "I guess you should already know, Nono… Me and G. created Vongola when were around Decimo's age. And I could see that Decimo and his family have a great potential." He reminded "But I understand your feeling. Do not worry we will help as much as we could."

Giotto and his guardians disappeared again from the place.

"So Primo could see the potential that Tsunayoshi-kun and the others' possess." Timoteo commented with a small chuckle.

"Their weapon are their growth, I will make sure that they follow their training without any lay back. This is not a normal enemy like they had fought previously…by the way, Talbot, there is something I want to ask." Reborn turned to the old man.

"What is it?"

"It's about the silver ring and Chrome. That time, the enemies attempted to take Chrome along with them when they knew that that Silver-orbed ring shined brightly when Chrome touched it. And I saw your reaction when you saw that ring… you must be know something, tell us." Reborn demanded.

"…I will tell you at the next meeting along with Primo and his guardians because this is also related to them… especially Primo himself…and… Daemon Spade…"

**?**

"Here again… where is she…? I want to know what she meant last time…come to think of it…this is just a dream… but why begin to think this is real? Because of what she had saying? Or because…"

"… _Because you feel nostalgic…?"_

"!" before Chrome realize Lacie already in front of her along with her cat.

"_Why…are you here…? I told you…not to leave Namimori town…the HQ is…" _Lacie's face saddened _"HQ really brings back memories…but…it might be painful for you…if you keep staying here…but you already here…" _

Chrome sat beside her "What do you mean? Why I would be hurt? Who exactly are you…? Boss and the others...always so kind and nice to me. Boss believes in me...I want to help boss and the others…I want to become stronger…" Chrome stated.

Lacie stared at Chrome with quite surprised eyes. Long ago, she also said the same thing. Want to help her brother and his friends…that very precious to her now and then. Without her noticed, tears fell from her violet eyes.

"Why…are you crying…? Is there something hurt?" Chrome asked concern. However, she then realized tears also fell from her single violet eye "Why…?" she said as she touched the tears.

"_Maybe…because I miss them…" _Lacie said with small smile.

"…them…?"

"_I also have family and the man that I love very much and they also returned it the same way, surrounded me with their kindness and love for me…"_

"…is that…so…? I don't think so…about my family and Mukuro-sama…" Chrome's tears started to burst out and she is sobbing softly "My parents abandoned me…they never wish for me to live...Mukuro-sama just think... that...I am just…a tool… Mukuro-sama just nice to me…because he is using me…but…I don't really care…because…Mukuro-sama is very precious person for me…though it still hurts me…whenever I think about it…"

Lacie placed her hand on Chrome's head and stroke it gently. Chrome looked up to the woman and saw her kind smile. Lacie could feel more the other part of her soul. The girl in front of her shares the same feeling like her. Lacie pulled Chrome closer to her into a hug and stroke her head gently.

"_Then you have to always stay by his side. Never leaving his side, you must support him no matter what happened. After all, your journey is still continues."_

Chrome looked at Lacie in some confusion on her face "Journey…?"

"_Yes… We really are…similar… I always wish to be by his side…forever and ever…no matter what he think about me…no matter how dangerous he is…What do you think…about him…? How do you feel about him…?"_ She asked as she pushed Chrome slowly from her and smiled at her again.

Chrome looked down for a moment. How she feel about Mukuro? To her, Mukuro is important person to her, along with Ken and Chikusa. She really cares for him and never wants to be apart from him. She will always be loyal to him no matter what he thinks of her. However, there's another feeling inside her that appear whenever she near him these days but what feelings?

Lacie giggled as she saw Chrome blushing without her notice and wiped the tears off from her cheek _"I knew it…no use to hiding it from me…I know you…we are…same…"_ Lacie started to fade away again, however, she startled when Chrome grabbed her hand.

"Wait…umm…I…see you…again…" Chrome said shyly.

"_Yes…of course…Nagi…"_Lacie replied as she disappeared.

Chrome woke up from her bed. She looked at the watch in her room and found it's almost time to gather at the hall. She quickly changed her cloth to a new one and tidy up the room before leaving.

"Lacie…she is…real…I think I know her…but I don't remember at all…maybe…if I ask the first mist guardian…he might know something…"

**Forest, near Vongola HQ**

Daemon appeared in front of a small tomb with three spider lilies stalks in his hand. He kneeled down to the tomb and placed the flowers on it. He rubbed every dirt on the tomb and noticed that the name engraved on the tomb are blurred due to rain and wind for long times.

"Hmm~ it is been a long time… Lacie… though it is weird for me to visit your grave like this…since you already…reincarnated as that girl…" Daemon chuckled.

"Me too…already being reincarnated as our family's mist guardian…of course, they do not remember anything…The Six Paths of Reincarnation…the fifth path, path of human…that time…I decided to discard all of my memories of my previous lives I had… including the very first one." Daemon muttered softly like he is talking to the real person.

Behind him, Giotto suddenly appeared behind him with a bouquet of white roses in his hand "I knew you will be here, Daemon." Giotto said to his mist guardian as he walked to the tomb. Daemon stood up and walked away as Giotto reached the tomb.

"You do not need to leave like that. Lacie must be wished for you to stay here longer…" Giotto said as he praying "She is alive again…but she is not the Lacie we knew anymore…so it is useless to talk with the current her..."

Daemon walked to Giotto quickly and grabbed his collar "How about you stop that foul mouth of you? You always talk like you know or understand me. You never change even though four hundred years had passed...and that...makes me sick"

Daemon disappeared as he pushed Giotto to the ground hardly. Giotto just looked back at the tomb and placed his head on it "Lacie…I wish I could apologize to you…for not be able to protect you…I cannot tell it to the present you…who does not remember anything…" Giotto murmurred under his breath as he opened his pocket watch and stared the words engraved on behind of the lid.

"We...will always be friends..." Giotto muttered.

Shortly, Eclair and Talbot arrived, also with bouquet of flowers in their hands. Both then noticed familiar spider lilies flowers on the tomb.

"It is from Daemon? That flower..." Eclair pointed at the flower.

Giotto nodded and smiled sadly. He remember that day when she was killed. Killed for his sake, all because of him. That was he always thought until now. Giotto could not help but blame himself again and again. They able to defeated the enemies but for him, their victory that time means nothing with the lost of his precious sister. The one that he vowed to always protect but cannot. Not only that, he also feel responsible for Daemon's betrayal. He never hate or hold any grudge against his mist guardian that also dearly cherised his little sister as much as he do or maybe even more than himself. Daemon will always be his guardian and part of his family.

"If...if only I could return to that day...if only I could change the past...but it is not possible...huh..." Giotto muttered as he stood up. His gaze still on the tomb.

Eclair and Talbot could felt their boss' feeling of guilty and self-hatred. They, along with the other guardians often told Giotto to get over with that incident. However, Giotto still cannot to get over with it. He cannot forget that incident especially now, he met her again, which only made him remember it again.

"Signore...Lacie would not be happy if she seeing you like this...she only wish for you to be happy" Eclair said as she comfort her boss.

Giotto silnt for a moment but then nodded and disappeared. Eclair and Talbot put the bouquet on the tomb and pray. She then remembered the day when Daemon began his brutal way of finishing his missions...

XoXoXoXoXoX

_"Daemon! What is your intention? Why are you so obsessive with power now? Do you forget our oath that we made long time ago or do you intent to overthrown the Vongola?" Eclair shouted at Daemon who is sitting on the chair while drinking a cup of warm tea._

_"What are you trying to say...Eclair...?" Daemon looked up at the young woman_

_"...Daemon...do you still think...about Lacie...?"_

_Daemon stood from his chair and pointed his scepter to her throath, much to her startled "You better not interfere more than you did...Eclair..." his mismatched eyes meet with Eclair's. His eyes were cold and she could felt anger wwithin him._

_"I...will never let Vongola Family...fall apart...because of some foolish thought...of him..." _

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Daemon..."

**Vongola garden, first floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome decided to take a walk in the garden before go to the meeting. She found it surprising when she entered the garden. Not only it's huge, she was also fascinated by all flowers that blooming beautifully throughout garden. After several minutes she walked, she then noticed spider lilies flower. Unlike the other flowers, the spider lilies are fewer and quite far from the others. Suddenly, Daemon appeared in front of the spider lilies and Chrome decided to approach him.

"Umm...first-generation mist guardian..." Chrome approached him slowly.

"Hmm~ so you stop calling me Spade? I thought I already gave you a permission to call me whatever you want." Daemon said in teasing tone as he looked at the purple-haired girl.

"But..." Chrome muttered.

"Is it okay if you want to call me Spade, even though that is not my given name."

"But it's a good name for me..." Chrome said without thinking, only to realized what she said a moment too late. Her cheek blossomed in red and she bowed her head in embarassment.

Meanwhile, Daemon's eyes widened as he heard her. But then, he smiled and chuckled quite loud, confusing Chrome who still bowed her head. Daemon closed his eyes and started reminiscing again about her...

_"It is a good name. Either is Daemon or Spade, is still your name. Whatever I call you, you will still be you, right?"_

Chrome then, try to change the subject and questioned him "Why did you call me..."Lacie" yesterday at Japan...? Who is Lacie...?"

Daemon shuddered. He forgot about what he had saying yesterday. He hasn't prepare for this. He could never tell Chrome that Lacie is her past life and the woman he could never forget until now. He realized that Chrome still waiting patiently on her place and keep staring at him. Daemon sighed and turned to her.

"...just forget about it...do not ask about it again..." Daemon then turned his back on Chrome and disappeared before Chrome could stop him.

"What does that mean...?" Chrome questioned and became more curious.

Without both Daemon and Chrome notice, Mukuro had overhear their conversation from a far. In his mind, he start to question Daemon Spade's motive especially after knowing his interraction with his vessel. However, there is another thing that bothering him. The name that Chrome had mentioned.

_"Lacie...why that name feel so familiar?...like I had heard that name before...and this garden and that room...it feels...nostalgic..." _Mukuro thought in his mind.


	6. Chapter 5: Reminisce

**Meeting room, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Everyone gathered at the meeting room including the first-generation family. The meeting discuss about the training that Tsuna and his guardians will run their trainings with the Arcobaleno and the first-generation family as their tutor. Vongola's special assassination team, Varia will in charge to find the Spettro family's hideout.

Tsuna and his guardians will be train by Arcobaleno and first-generation family that match their own respective flames and roles as guardians.

"Now, all of you better be ready for training right now and don't ever think to slack off." Reborn said as he turned Leon into a gun.

"And I thought I already told you that I do not need either Arcobaleno or first-generation guardians to train me or Chrome. I have no intention to be team up with all of you any further. I am already exiled from mafia after all." Mukuro stated.

"What did you say? You stupid illusionist! Know your place right now!" Gokudera stood from his seat as he yelled at Mukuro.

"Kufufufu…so Tsunayohi Sawada's little dog want to play now?"Mukuro said mockingly, infuriated Gokudera "You!" Gokudera walked to Mukuro, ready with his fist, only to be stopped by Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Stop it, Gokudera! We are in the middle of meeting." Yamamoto said as he restraining Gokudera before he could punch Mukuro "Gokudera-kun, please calm down! This not time to fight." Tsuna demanded "But tenth!" Gokudera protested.

Meanwhile, the first-generation family watching from a far and watch it in mild amusement and surprise. This kind of argument had happened to them long time ago.

"This really reminds me of the old days…" Éclair said as she sighed.

"They really resemble with us." Asari commented and chuckled.

"This is quite similar with the meeting we attended regarding Deviola Family and about Lacie…" Knuckle covered his mouth as he realized whose name he had mentioned.

"Lacie…? Who is Lacie?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto and his guardians shuddered and silenced. Giotto's and his guardians' eyes then secretly stare at Chrome who also shuddered as she heard Lacie's name which she tried to hide it. However, Timoteo, Mukuro, and several Arcobaleno noticed this.

Before Giotto about to speak, Talbot suddenly broke the tense silence "How about all of you go downstairs to your own training place now? You should warm up your body on your own first before they train you." Talbot said to Tsuna and his guardians, changing the subject.

Reborn nodded, agreed and looked at his student "He is right. All of you go ahead first. We still have something to talk about." Reborn said and narrowed his eyes to the first-generation family.

Tsuna reluctantly nodded and they headed out of the room. Mukuro, before closed the door, glared at the first-generation family.

"It seems Mukuro noticed too…when all of you stare at Chrome." Reborn turned to the first-generation family "It's no use to hide it we saw your reaction when Tsuna asked about this "Lacie" person. And it seems this person related to Chrome…tell us everything especially about that silver-orbed ring that the enemies possess. Why the ring shined brightly when Chrome touched it?"

Suddenly, Daemon stood from his seat and disappeared without any words.

"What's wrong with him?" Skull asked.

"It seems...we should not ask any further Reborn..." Fon suggested.

"No, right now we need any kind of information and this family also targe all of you, so tell us. You...must be know something..." Reborn demanded.

Giotto lowered his head and closed his eyes. Silence once again surrounded the room. However, Giotto then responded the question shortly "First is…"

Giotto then told them everything along with his guardians and Talbot.

Timoteo and the Arcobaleno could not hide their surprise when they finished their story and almost find it unbelieveabe. However, there is no other explanation that able to answer all of their question even though not entirely.

"Then... I guess we have to keep an on her from now on..." Reborn added. Everyone nodded in agreement and finally they closed the meeting.

While the other left the room, Giotto, Talbot, Timoteo, and Reborn stay in the room. Timoteo and Reborn looked at Giotto and Talbot who whispered and nodded each other as they finished.

Talbot brought out soemthing from his bag, a painting. He showed it to Reborn and Timoteo who started at it "They really are the same person...I could see the resemblance...does Mukuro know of this? About his past life? About all of you?" Reborn asked to the blond. Giotto shook his head and Talbot answered instead "No...it seems his body is the only one that remembered the paths. But there is a possiblity he able to remember again."

"How about Chrome-kun?" Timoteo asked.

"She might also remember about it...though I am not sure...but if she wear the ring that the enemies had stole from this place...she will remember...since her soul...her memories are sealed within the ring that I created...and we must prevent it from happening..."

**Dining hall, first floor, Vongola HQ**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo eats the food that had been prepared especially for them. They decided to eat before warming up and training.

"This food is delicious to the extreme!" Ryohei commented and shouted, spiling the food in process.

"Know your place you turf-head! Don't spilling the food all over the table!" Gokudera scolded. The two men began their argument.

"Now, now, calm down. Both of you should just enjoying the food like Lambo." Yamamoto pointed to Lambo who swallowed the food at once, which made him choke and Yamamoto immediately gave him some water to drink.

Tsuna sighed at the commotion but continue eating. He then noticed a familiar figure approaching their table "Gelaro! You here too?" Tsuna said in shock "I haven't eating anything today, so I came here." he replied calmly, completely ignoring the commotion and took a seat beside Tsuna "Where is Kyoya Hibari? I do not saw him at the meeting." he asked as he began to eat.

"Hibari-san might be somewhere around here...he hates crowding after all..." Tsuna answered as he imagining if Hibari attend the meeting "How about Chrome Dokuro and her master?" he asked again "Chrome and Mukuro might be at the garden. Chrome asked Mukuro to accompany her and see the flowers there together with her. Mukuro agreed and gone with her." Tsuna explained.

"Rokudo really a good actor...acting all nice whenever around her. She does not realize that he is just using her...you're not telling her about this?" Gelaro asked his boss again. Tsuna startled by the sudden question but answered anyway "If I tell her, Chrome will be sad...she really cares and loyal to Mukuro...and...I don't think...that Mukuro is using her...he really cares for Chrome..."

"He just...never honest to himself...I think..."

_"After all...Chrome is the only person who could understand Mukuro..."_

**Vongola garden, first floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome and Mukuro walked side by side as they looked at the flowers. Mukuro, however, still remembered Chrome's conversation with Daemon and also the first-generation family's attention towards her. And he also noticed Chrome's reaction when "Lacie's" name mentioned and the feeling he had heard that name came again to his mind.

"What is this? Ever since I came here, many thoughts appear in my mind…and also…" he gazed at Chrome who smiled happily as she looking at the flowers "What happened? She is somehow look…different…and not to mention that she suddenly talked to the first-mist guardian like that…" he thought in his mind.

"Mukuro-sama what's wrong?" Chrome asked her savior with confuse look on her face and they stopped walking.

"No…it's just…Chrome..." Mukuro looked at his vessel with serious look. However, before Mukuro could speak, Chrome suddenly gasped and turned her attention to the way to the forest "Chrome what's the matter?" he asked her as he also turned his attention to the way to the forest.

"There is…a tone…music box tone…" Chrome pointed at the forest. However, Mukuro could not hear anything "I do not hear any tone. It might be just your imagination, Chrome." Mukuro said to her. Chrome shook her head in disagreement and kept staring to the way to the forest.

Mukuro faced her and realized that her eye is hollow like she is in some kind of trance or being possessed "Chrome…?"

"That music…is calling me…" Chrome muttered and ran to the forest. Mukuro immediately follow her.

However, he suddenly felt dizzy like someone force to enter inside his mind "What is-"Mukuro kneeled to the ground while clutching his head. He try to stands up and follow Chrome again before he lost track of her but cannot stand the pain and he gritted his teeth in frustration as images come rushing into his mind and he stumbled to the ground, unconscious.

**Outside Tower, forest**

Chrome still running and follow the music _"Why this music really familiar to me…this music is so sad and lonely…yet pleasing and sincere…" _Chrome thought.

She stopped running and found herself in front of small-old tower. She then felt the headache again and saw a vision…

_XoXoXoXoXo_

"_Lacie, from now on, you will stay inside this tower. This is your room." Giotto showed Lacie her new room, her new home._

"_This is very a nice room brother…but…why I must stay here…? Do you not trust me at all…?" Lacie asked her brother, doubting him._

"_No, it is not like that…I just want you to be safe…Vongola currently in danger situation…please understand…" Giotto explained and lowered his head, apologized to her._

"…_alright…if you wish for me to stay here…I will stay…Sochratez also with me…and you will visit me…right?" Lacie asked again as she picked her cat and sat on the bed._

_"Yes, of course I will... I promise you..." Giotto kissed her forehead before he left her._

_When Giotto finally left the room, Lacie laying on the bed and let go of her cat "From now on...this is my room...huh..."_

_XoXoXoXoXo_

"My…room…"

Chrome opened the door of the tower and entered it. She walked to the second floor and stood in front of door with Vongola crest as its pattern. Chrome opened the door slowly and entered the room. The room consists of white bed, one window, white desk and chair, white wardrobe, and several other properties. Properties inside the room most of it are white even the wall.

Chrome sat on the edge of the bed and felt the soft sleeve of the bed with her hand. She observed the room and could feel a familiar atmosphere that somehow similar with hers. She then looked at two stalks of spider lilies flower on the floor. She picked and scented the smell of the flower.

"This flower…is similar with the one that inside the garden…so beautiful…I love this flower…"Chrome stated to herself. She then walked to the window and opened it. Chrome looked down, outside the window and images started to rushing into her mind. She saw Daemon stand in front of the tower while looked at her…at Lacie…

_XoXoXoXoXo_

"_Are you alright?" Lacie asked concern as she looked down from the window_

"_I am okay, my hand only bleeding a bit."Daemon said as he looked at his injured hand._

_"But it still hurt, come up here. I will tend your wound." She offered him her help. _

_Daemon chuckled at this "Hmm~ usually, you should come down here with medical kit instead told the injured person to come up there." He added._

_Lacie silenced for a second before answered back "The door can only be opened from outside. I cannot open from inside…" her tone was quite sad._

_XoXoXoXoXo_

"That person was…the first-generation mist guardian…why I…?"

Chrome suddenly heard the familiar music again. It's near, inside the room that she currently in. She concentrated on the music and figured out that the music is coming from inside the desk drawer. Chrome walked to the desk and opened the drawer. She then found a small-old-dusty white music box with golden clam and pearl as patterns.

Chrome picked the music box and cleaned the dust. She observed the music box and found out that it's locked and she needs a key to open it and also broken, so it's suppose to be impossible to produce any tone like she heard before. But Chrome really sure that she heard the music came from this box.

"_Was it just my imagination…? But I'm certain that I heard that music from this box…"_ Chrome thought herself. Chrome shook the box slowly, but there are no tones that come out from it.

"Maybe it really just my imagination…" Chrome said to herself and sighed in disappointment even though she herself don't know why she felt disappoint. She stared at the music box and held it closer to her very much like whenever she holding her trident as part of herself. After a long moment, she put the music box on her bag.

"_So…this is where…my music box was placed… I thought someone will just throw it away…"_

She began to clutching her head as she felt the headache. She stumbled to the bed and slowly her mind became blank, her eye look empty and hollow like there is no soul within her.

**?**

Mukuro opened his eyes and found himself stands on the field where he first met Chrome who still known as Nagi at that time. However, he cannot sense any of Chrome's presence. He then remembered that someone forced to enter his mind and he became unconscious. He currently inside this world is the proof of it.

"The only people who able to enter this world are me and Chrome…but I cannot feel Chrome here…so there is must be someone else enter this place…but who…?" Mukuro wondered and looked around him, searching the one who invited him to this place.

"_You are…"_

Mukuro turned around behind him and startled as he saw the person behind him. The young woman with white gown and long purple hair and violet eyes "Nagi…?" Mukuro uttered surprise. However, the woman just kept smiling at the illusionist until he then realized that she is not Nagi or Chrome.

He observed her carefully and can see the difference between her and Chrome. Her hair is longer, her gown she wears is fancier, and the biggest difference is that her eyes are visible unlike Chrome who always covered her lost right eye with her hair.

He then remembered the name that Chrome and Knuckle had mentioned. The name that familiar yet unfamiliar to him…

"La…cie…" his lips uttered the name without him realized.

"_I don't know…why…but…I knew…that was Lacie…but also somehow…I could feel Chrome's presence within her…is it because they are alike…?" _Mukuro thought as he stood froze while looking at the woman. Her gazed were unnerving to him. He could feel the aura of purity around her that similar with Chrome.

Lacie giggled seeing the young man's expression and slowly walked to him. Mukuro snaps and became cautious as Lacie walked to him "Who are you? How do you get in here?" Mukuro asked with threatening tone.

Lacie surprised at the tone he use to her, but then smiled and giggled again, much to the young man's confused _"Similar yet different…"_she commented _"Do not worry…I have no intention to harm you…you must be know of that…"_

"What do you want…? The only people who able to enter this world are-"Mukuro was cut off by Lacie who finished his sentences.

"_Only you…and Nagi…right?"_

"How do you know…Chrome's real name…? Who are you?" Mukuro questioned Lacie again.

Lacie just smile and after a moment, she instead, asked him back _"The Six Paths of Reincarnation…do you…remember your previous lives before…?" _

Mukuro surprised by the sudden question and looked unpleased by this "I am the one who ask you first, who are you?"

Before Mukuro realized, she already in front of him and placed her hand on the side of his face _"Since you asked who I am… I guess…you do not remember your past lives…well it is better that way…though, it is weird that you still remember my name…" _She sighed and smiled sadly.

Mukuro move backwards from Lacie and surprised by the realization that he do not want to see that smile again. Every time he looked at her eyes, he always saw Chrome within her like they are same person.

"_Hey…how do you feel…about Nagi…?"_ Lacie asked as she sat on her place.

"Wha-What kind of random question is that? And…that is none of your concern…get out from here" Mukuro looked back and ordered her. Lacie however, still stay in place, much to the illusionist's annoyance and finally answered her question.

"She…is just a tool and nothing else…" Mukuro said cynically.

Lacie silenced at the moment and looked down. But once again, she gazed at him with eyes of pity for him. Mukuro startled at her gaze to him and felt sickens by it. He looked away from her, only to be stopped by Lacie who gently grabbed his arm.

"_I might come back here… Again…you feel that way…you like that again…you…never honest to your own feelings…like before… Mukuro Rokudo...that...is not what you actually feel...about Nagi..." _

Mukuro's eyes widened at her words but there is also irritation written on his face as he heard this. However, suddenly his surrounding became dark and Lacie disappeared from his sight. The darkness consumed him and he felt someone shaking his body and a familiar voice calling him.

"Hmm~ never thought that my reincarnation has a hobby to sleep in a place like this…"Mukuro slowly opened his eyes and found out that Daemon was the one who wake him up.

"You finally awake… I suggest that you stand up and tell me where is Chrome Dokuro so I can get her and we begin our training." Daemon said playfully with his playful smile on his face. Mukuro shrugged and stands up while his one hand clutching his head, still felt the headache.

"Kufufu…and I thought I already told you that I do not need you to train me or Chrome. I can take care of myself…I do not need mafia to become my tutor." Mukuro said mockingly to the older man with smirk.

"Hmm~ I am afraid I cannot let it like that. If necessary, I will force both of you to comply." Daemon brought out his scepter and glared at Mukuro _"I never thought I will do this to myself…"_ Daemon thought amusedly in his mind.

Mukuro ready with his trident in his grip and took his battle stance. However, a kunai suddenly stomped between them and they looked up to a tree and found a blue-haired baby wearing white kimono and white pacifier around her neck "Shion…the snow Arcobaleno…"

Tsuna along with Reborn, Giotto, and Talbot then came to the two illusionists. Shion jumped from the tree and picked back her kunai as she looked from Mukuro to Daemon "Instead arguing each other, why do not both of you searching for Dokuro?" she said calmly.

"She is right, where is Chrome?" Tsuna asked to Mukuro.

"She suddenly ran to this forest when she said that she heard some music and I lost track of her in the middle." Mukuro answered as he calmed down.

"Music…?" Talbot asked "Anyway, we should find her, it almost dark and I am worry if she got lost!" Tsuna said panic. Reborn nods "Yeah, we should find her now, let's go." They ran into the further inside of the forest while shouted Chrome's name, hoping she will respond to no avail.

Giotto then stopped and looked at the way to the small tower.

_XoXoXoXoXo_

"_Lacie, you do not need to be hurry like that, you might got lost. The tower is still far from here…" Giotto said to Lacie who ran in front of him._

"_You do not need to worry, brother. I am not a child anymore-whoaa!" Lacie tripped and fell to the ground. Giotto immediately ran to her "Are you okay?" he asked concern._

"_I am okay, my finger just bleeding a bit…" she looked at her finger. Giotto held her hand and licked all the blood that came from her finger, much to her surprised. He then spouted the blood from his tongue after he sure there are no blood came from her finger._

"_You do not need to do that, it just a small wound." Lacie said as her brother helped her stands up._

"_No matter how small, you might get infected so I must do it." Giotto replied._

_Lacie smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you brother." She said to him and ran again._

_Giotto sighed content and follow her._

_XoXoXoXoXoXo_

"Could it be…"Giotto walked to the way to the small tower. Mukuro, Talbot and Daemon noticed this and followed him, not able to tell the tenth Vongola boss and the two Arcobaleno. They left them behind.

"Where does he intent to go?" Mukuro asked to the old man and the illusionist beside him.

"There is a small old tower in this forest. Chrome Dokuro might be there." Talbot answered.

"_Small tower…? This forest…" _Mukuro looked around him and find the way to the tower nostalgic to him. But why he felt that way? He asked himself.

"_Arrivederci…Spade…"_

Mukuro gasped at the sudden voice that came in his mind "What was that…?"

**Outside tower, forest**

"This is the tower…" Giotto and the others arrived in front of the tower. Daemon and Giotto noticed that the window is open and immediately entered the tower but not before he told Mukuro and Talbot to wait outside despite the young illusionist's protest. They ran to the second floor where _her_ room is.

As they entered the room slowly, they found Chrome still sitting on the edge of the bed while looking down to her bag on her lap.

"There you are…Chrome Dokuro, we must leave this place immediately, come on." Giotto held her shoulder, made her look up at him. Giotto then realized that her eye show no sign of emotion like she is souless "Chrome Dokuro are you okay?" Giotto shook her gently.

"What is wrong, Primo?" Daemon asked his boss as he approached Chrome. He then also realized as he saw her eye "What happened to her?" Daemon asked "I do not know, she is like this when I approached her not long ago…"

Chrome's finger suddenly twitched and her hand slowly holding Giotto's wrist gently and she gazed at him "Chrome Dokuro? Are you alright…?" Giotto asked again in concern, her eye still stay the same.

However, Chrome opened her lips and slowly whispered something that the two men could not hear "Daemon…I think we must take her back and discuss this-"his attention distracted as he felt that her hand slowly holding his hand. The two men looked back at the young girl whose expression change to smile but her eye still show no sign of emotions.

"We should go back now. Decimo and your master are worry about you."

Chrome nodded slowly but then, the two men surprised at her word that came from her lips. Giotto stared at the girl in disbelieve and felt that he want to hold her as he heard the word. Only one person...who had calling him that...

"Yes…brother…"'

* * *

**Many homeworks took me long enough to finished this chapter... **

**Well...chapter 7 might also be late again...SORRY! Please review so I know how all of you feel about my story. If I make mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it and make the story satisfying for all of you who read it. I hope this story will make all of you happy like the prequel before...**


	7. Filler Chapter: Childhood meeting

_**Author's note: I still yet to finish the next chapter, so I will fill it with a bonus short-story chapter and Lacie's profile for now. SORRY! There is some spoiler here if all of you can realize it. I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible!**_

**Alleyway, Venice, Italy**

"Lacie! Where are you?" 8 year old Giotto searching for his sister in the alleyway.

Giotto, Lacie, and their parents were in the middle of some vacation for one week at their grandparents' house in Venice and to meet their parents' old friends. They spent good times together. However, Lacie suddenly became strange at the third day, at dinner time, she doesn't finish her food with the reason she is not hungry and the left overs she left quite huge, and she sneaks outside in the middle of the night when everyone asleep.

Giotto found out about this at the fifth day and asked her directly, but Lacie always changed the subject to avoid his question. When Giotto finally shouted at her and demanded her to tell him, this resulting both of them argue and mad each other. Since then, Lacie refused to talk or even look at him.

Today is the day for them to leave Venice. However, Lacie refused to leave and told her parents that she wanted to stay at their grandparents' house for another few days. Of course, none of her parents approve this and have to force her to come with them but Lacie then ran away from the place. They had no choice but to postponed the ship to go back and search for her in town.

"Lacie! Please answer me if you can hear me! Mother, Father, Grandmother, and Grandfather are worry about you!" Giotto shouted while looking around the alleyway but he got no response from his sister. Giotto blamed himself for this. As a big brother, he should try to understand her instead shouting and forcing her.

"Lacie! I am sorry for getting mad at you, so please come back!" Giotto said as he apologized.

"Let go of me!"

Giotto suddenly heard her sister's voice. He immediately follow the voice and ran quickly since her voice clearly shows that she is in trouble. He followed and then end up at some old abandoned candy shop. In front of the shop, he saw Lacie with two small kittens in her arms and four boys surrounding her. One of the boys with back hair grabbed her wrist tightly, which made Lacie screamed in pain.

"Let go of my sister!" Giotto shouted as he punched the black-haired boy who grabbed her wrist. The boy let go of her hand and fell to the ground, hard. Giotto twitched his arm in protective place in front of Lacie while he glared at the boys with fury in his eyes "What's with you? We just want to have some fun with those kitties she carrying." The boy that Giotto punched said as he stood up.

"Torturing these kittens you call "fun"? How could you!" Lacie protested, infuriated by the boy's answer.

"Shut up! Get them!" The black-haired boy ordered the other three remaining boys. They ran to Giotto with their fist ready. Giotto also ran to them while Lacie step back and they started to fighting. Giotto stop them one by one single-handedly.

Giotto sighed and turned again to Lacie with warm smile on his face. Lacie about to run to Giotto, wanted to check his condition. But before she can even move an inch, The black-haired boy knocked hard Giotto with some stick from behind. The three boys stood up and one of them hold Lacie, prevent her to run to Giotto while the other two restraining Giotto from moving so he could not fight back.

"You really have a guts to pick a fight on us! Now you'll pay!" The black-haired boy began punching Giotto rapidly. Giotto could only groaned while he received the punch.

"Stop it! Let my brother go!" Lacie shouted while struggling from the grip of the boy behind her.

"Shut up! You're noisy!" The boy slapped Lacie to the ground.

"Lacie!" Giotto narrowed his eyes to the boys coldly. However, they didn't realized this and kept punching and kick him "You really persistent...I guess I must use this to make you not be able to talk again!" The black-haired boy picked the stick he used before. Giotto closed his eyes, braced himself for the impact he thought he will receive.

The boy smirked only to be interrupted by a hand, holding onto his shoulder. He whipped around, only to be welcomed by a punch directly on his face. Giotto, Lacie, and the others stared in surprise as they saw the black-haired boy fell to the ground with his nose bleeding and several of his teeth off from his mouth. Beside him, stands a boy with red hair and read eye, wearing white suit and thick black trouser.

"Four against one and take a little girl with her kittens as hostages...what a coward." The red-haired boy said with disgust and anger shown on his face. Noticing the two boys who restraining him distracted by the red-haired boy's arrival, Giotto took this chance and freed himself from them and ran to the red-haired boy.

"Who are you...?" he asked curiously "Talk later, we should finish them off first." The red-haired boy said and pointed out at the three boys in front of him who ready to pay back. Giotto nodded and two of them ran to them. In three minutes, both of them able to made them run away in fear.

"Now..." They then turned to the only remaining boy who still holding Lacie "You're the last one...ready...?" The red-haired boy readied his fist and glared at him with his mistmatched eyes. The boy sweating and trembling in fear and run away as fast as he could teary.

Lacie sighed, glad it's finally over and ran to them "Are you okay?" she asked concern. Giotto smiled at her and patted her head "Yes, we're okay, don't worry." He assured her. Lacie and Giotto the turned to the red-haired boy and bow their head to them "Thank you for helping us...umm..."

"I'm G. And it's okay, I just cannot stand coward people like them." G. said as he offered a handshake.

"I'm Giotto, and this is my little sister, Lacie. Once again, thank you!" Giotto thanked him again as he they shake hand.

"Giotto and Lacie...? The children of uncle Orca and aunt Alicia...?" he asked them with quite surprise look on his face.

"You know our parents?" Giotto asked back in mild interest. G. nodded his head "Actually my parents are good friens of your parents and they're with your parents by now looking both of you, so does me. Both of you quite different from what I heard and from the picture so I didn't recognize you." He explained.

"You're uncle Peter and aunt May's son? But I didn't see you around with them six days ago..." he remembered the six previous days they had spent "I was at England that time and just get back here yesterday night. My parents actually wanted me to stay and rest at home but they then decided to take me along with them today so they could introduce me with their friends' children."

"We already now...well let's go back now...Lacie?" Giotto turned to Lacie who still holding the kittens in her arms "I cannot leave them alone..." she said as tears started to fell from her eyes "Father and Mother only allow us to have one pet but I cannot just pick one of them...they look weak when I found them...so I gave them my foods every night..." Lacie explained her reason.

Now Giotto understand her strange behaviour the past few days. G. then walked to her "What are their names" he asked.

"The black one is Sochratez and the White one is Chesire." Lacie answered with confused look at the boy in front of her. G. suddenly took one kitten from her arms "If both of you could only have one...then I will take the other one. My mother really loves cat." He said and smiled at Lacie. Lacie bow to him and thanked him several times. Three of them then went back to their parents.

Ever since then, G. and Giotto exchange letters each other. Two years after that, G. finally able to meet Giotto and Lacie again.

Starting that time...their friendship begin and the start where the core of Vongola was formed...

**END**

**CHARACTER PROFILE:**

**Name: Lacie**

**Kanji name: ****レイシー**,

**Romaji name: **_**Reishī**_

**Title: Vongola Primo's little sister, La Perla di Vongola**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 23 (Deceased)**

**Birthday: 20 December**

**Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia**

**Weapon: Dagger**

**Flame: Unknown**

**Height: 164 cm**

**Weight: 48 kg**

**CHARACTER OUTLINE:**

**Lacie is Giotto's adoptive little sister and Chrome's incarnation. She is polite, nice, calm, collected, and kind-hearted young woman. Although polite and charming, Lacie acts distantly to most people due to her complete isolated life before she met Daemon. She keeps her feelings inside because she afraid that she might hurt Giotto and the others feelings who just want to protect her, only expressing her true emotions to Daemon. She might seem composed to the casual observer, but inside her mind is a very depressed young woman. Despite the best efforts of the other members of the Vongola guardians, Lacie remains a mystery to everyone but Giotto and Daemon. However, there are also times where she becomes somewhat shy and "childish" that makes her blushing, which Daemon commented as cute. She is also slow when it comes to her own feelings while she is very sharp when it comes to the others'. She is also similar with Giotto in some aspect; she stated to Daemon that she is naïve and soft like her brother did. She always carrying a dagger to defend herself even though she is actually not a fighter.**


	8. Chapter 6: Chrome & Lacie

**How do you think about the filler chapter? **

**Sorry for the late update and here it is, the sixth chapter (Eight to be more exact).

* * *

**

**Lacie's room, small tower, forest**

"Yes…brother…" Chrome said softly, made the two men widen in surprised.

Giotto kept staring at the girl who still holding his hand and smiled at him with her empty eye. Giotto started to saw his little sister within her. After all, Chrome is her. However, the two men could no longer feel the presence of Chrome, but _her_.

Daemon immediately walked to Chrome and grasped her shoulder, made her look at him directly in the eyes. Daemon trembled in shock. He could clearly feel Lacie's purity like she is alive now. Chrome smiled at the illusionist and brought out the music box from her bag and put it in Daemon's palm.

"Spade…" Chrome uttered his name.

Daemon slowly pulled away from her but still gazing at her "Lacie…?" Daemon called her. Chrome kept smiling and didn't respond. When Daemon about to say another word, however, Mukuro arrived at the room to check what take them so long.

"What take both of you so-Chrome…!" Mukuro ran to his vessel. Giotto immediately let go of her shoulder, so does Daemon. Mukuro stand in front of Chrome and realized the emptiness in her single eye.

Mukuro looked at Daemon and Giotto "What is the meaning of this? Why she is like this?" Mukuro questioned the two.

"We do not know…she is like this when we found her…" Giotto answered.

Mukuro leaned to her and pressed his forehead to hers try to communicate with her through her mind _"Chrome…Nagi…please answer me…" _Mukuro communicate to her, searching for her in every part of her mind until saw a field of spider lilies with Chrome and the woman he had met before on the center of it.

Chrome sleeping with her head on the woman's lap and the woman stroking her hair gently. Mukuro walked to them and glared at the young woman "You're…! … What have you done to Chrome?" he asked threateningly.

Lacie turned to the young man _"I thought you said…that she is just a tool…for both of you…I am just a tool…" _the last part was said in whispered.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes to her and clenched his fist but then remembered that he indeed called her his tool "Yes…she is just a tool…that is why I will be in trouble if she dies now…" Mukuro said to Lacie coldly.

Lacie sighed and once again, looked at him with pitying eyes _"Again…you lie to yourself…"_

Mukuro suddenly felt that he was pulled from the world he currently in. He was forced to leave the place and found himself at the reality "What the…?" His connection with Chrome was cut off. Mukuro shook Chrome gently while call out her name several times.

Chrome suddenly placed her one hand to the side of Mukuro's face and tears fell from her violet eye "Mukuro…sama…" Chrome uttered his name and suddenly fell down into his arms, unconscious, surprising the three men.

"Chrome…? Chrome…!" Mukuro shake her again quite roughly. He glad once he knew that she still breathing but very faint and her body became cold "Let us go back." He picked her up and quickly ran out from the tower. Giotto and Daemon followed them.

"Daemon…that time…was she…?" Giotto talked to Daemon as they ran downstairs "Is it really…Lacie…?" Giotto asked despite knowing what his mist guardian will answer. However, Daemon just silent and keep walking.

Unknown to them, Mukuro heard Giotto's words and now convinced that the Lacie Giotto had mentioned and the one he met inside his world are the same person. However, he put aside this thought and concentrate at Chrome whose body become colder.

"_Her body is colder than before…! What happened…?" _Mukuro thought in his mind, gritting his teeth in frustration.

**Medical room, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Gokudera and the others in no time, gather in front of medical room, once they heard about Chrome's condition, so does the Arcobaleno and other first-generation guardians.

"How is Chrome right now?" Colonello asked in panic and worry.

"Talbot is checking her condition right now. We also don't know how could this be happening…Primo, Daemon, Mukuro, you were with her when she collapsed, right? All of you suppose to know of this." Tsuna turned to them, so does the others.

Giotto and Daemon silenced but Mukuro answer after several moments "I don't know about this…but when I entered her mind…there was another person there…there is no way someone can communicate with me beside Chrome, even though someone able to do this, then this person is not just a normal person…" He explained.

"Just…what kind of person…that entered your mind…?" Éclair asked.

Mukuro glanced at Giotto and Daemon, which they noticed and looked back at him with questioning look on their face. Mukuro sighed before answer "A young woman with very similar appearance as Chrome…her name is…Lacie"

The first-generation guardians, especially Daemon, and the Arcobaleno widened in surprised. While Tsuna and his guardians could only confuse by their reaction at that name "Didn't you mentioned about this 'Lacie' person at the meeting? Can you tell us who Lacie is?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

The first-generation family and the Arcobaleno glanced at each other and then nodded. However, Daemon's eyes look in disagreement and glared at Giotto "If you decided to tell them, then do not drag me in this conversation." Daemon said and then disappeared "…he ran away again…" Éclair commented.

Talbot finally came out from the room "She is fine…though…right now she is in some comatose state you could call…"

"Comatose state? What do you mean? Is there any way for her to wake up?" Tsuna asked "She is in some kind of trance like someone take over her body…I cannot tell you specifically-"

"Lacie is the one who take over her body…"

Everyone turned to Giotto. The first-generation guardians surprised by his sudden words. From the look, they could tell that Giotto really serious about to tell Tsuna and the others about Lacie and the silver-orbed ring that the enemies' possess "Lacie…is my adoptive little sister…and was killed four hundred years ago…because of me…"

"Lacie is your sister but then what she has anything to do with Chrome and the Spettro family? I don't get it." Tsuna replied.

"That ring…was given by me for Lady Lacie as a present and has a power to contain 'memory'" Talbot answered "The ring also able to reflect and shows the memories of its bearer. However, if it could not be control properly, then the ring will out control and will create a memory barrier where people around the ring will be trap inside and see their past memories…" Talbot explained.

"Why did you create that kind of ring?" Gokudera yelled at the old man.

"I cannot tell you clearly, but Lady Lacie's flame…somehow… unnerving and able to suppressed the power of any rings…that is why I gave her that ring because she I knew she could use it properly… but several days ago, the ring was stolen by the Spettro family. I already anticipated this kind of action and sealed the ring to its core. However, the seal was broken because it already found its original bearer…"

"Original? The original bearer was Lacie, right? So why Chrome able to unseal it while she is not the original bearer?" Tsuna asked again and more confuse. Reborn then jumped from Tsuna's shoulder and look at Mukuro.

"As the one who possess Six Paths of Reincarnation, you should know the answer…Mukuro" Reborn stated to him.

"What…?" Mukuro raised his brow "You said once that you have a past life, right? That is the very reason you able to gain that power." Reborn said again "Yes, but it's only my body that remember about those pasts while my mind or my soul do not remember about it. Why do you bringing this up, Arcobaleno? We should think about Chrome's condition right now."

"I say it because there is also important clue about Chrome's condition right now. The silver-orbed ring or 'Memoria Ring' only able to be use by its original bearer which means the ring cannot be use except the bearer has the exact same soul like the original."

Mukuro froze after heard this _"The ring only react to its original bearer…and it react to Chrome…Lacie inside my mind and Chrome's mind…their resemblance…Six Paths of Reincarnation…!"_ the answer finally come to Mukuro's mind. He did not want to admit that answer, but that is the only logical and possible answer.

"Chrome is…Lacie herself…" Mukuro muttered.

"WHAT?" Tsuna and the others except Lambo and Hibari, shouted in mild surprise and disbelieve.

"How is that even possible? You mean she lives ever since four hundred years ago?" Gokudera protested. Talbot then stand in front of him "It is possible because you seeing me right now." He said.

"But how is Chrome possible? And I thought you said that this Lacie was dead? If Chrome is her then you mean she came back to life?" Yamamoto added.

"There is some that true but rather than came back to life, it is clearer to call that she is reincarnated in this generation. It is possible for our soul to reincarnate. Rokudo's Six Paths of Reincarnation is the very proof of this theory." Asari explained as he walked to Giotto along with G.

"As the will of Vongola rings, we could tell just by seeing the eyes, we could tell if there is someone from our time that reincarnated here, and your mist guardian is one of it. We didn't have any intention to tell all of you about this but under the circumstances we currently in now, we have no choice…" G. added again.

Tense silence surrounded the hallway. No one able to utter a word by the sudden truth until Mukuro entered the medical room to check on Chrome, broking the silence.

Tsuna finally force himself to say something "Umm…Where is Daemon? Why he suddenly left when you mentioned about Lacie?" he asked and sweat dropped as he saw Giotto's reaction regarding his question. Tsuna covered his mouth as he thought that his question only make the atmosphere much worse.

"Daemon and Lacie…were really close…much similar like both your mist guardians…" Éclair said in sad tone.

"Hmph, it's not similar!" Gokudera interrupted, startling them "That Mukuro just using her for his own need, he never cares for her and his attention to Chrome is just an act. Chrome is very innocent girl, so we never tell her about his act because it will only make her sad." Gokudera added again cynically and without any doubt.

Everyone surprise by his words "Gokudera…I think you said it a bit too much…" Yamamoto commented with weak smile.

"But that's the truth!" Gokudera insisted.

Giotto remembered the times he found out about Daemon's visit along with his words

"_I am not doing… this to upset you…"_

"I wonder…does his reincarnation also think that way…" Giotto said under his breath.

**Medical room, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro sat on the edge of Chrome's bed while holding her hand and stroke her hair gently with the other. His eyes focus on the unconscious Chrome. He already tried to communicate with her again, but he could felt something block their connection.

"_If only I could enter her mind…I might be able to meet Lacie again and gain the answer…if Vongola Primo's little sister really is Chrome…then... wait! The Arcobaleno said that my Six Paths of Reincarnation is an important clue regarding this…so…if I able to remember my past life…"_

Mukuro suddenly blinked in surprise. Why he should go this far for someone who just mere a vessel? He already stated that she is just a tool and nothing else. He only temporary free right now, though he don't have any intention to go back to that water prison. So why he still keep her alive? He could just remove his illusions from her and let her die since he has no use of her anymore.

"_She never thinking that I am just using her…she never doubts my words, always believe in me…never once believe that I lie to her…really innocent…very annoying…but…why somehow…I feel…"_

His thought was interrupted by Chrome's small finger that began to move. Mukuro could feel that her body no longer cold like before. But his connection with her still block by something and her eyes still close. He sighed in disappointment.

"_Why I keep thinking like this…thinking of a mere vessel…well…if she die now…I am the one who must work with those filthy mafias…yeah…it must be because of that…"_

**?**

Chrome slowly opened her single eye and only saw bright sunshine and blue sky. She realized that she currently at Lacie's place again but this thought quickly dismissed as she felt the ground. This place is not the Spider Lilies field she usually ends up. She stood up and looked around her and realized that she is inside the forest near behind Vongola HQ.

"What happened? I'm supposed to be inside that small tower…inside that room…but then…why I end up here again…?" Chrome wondered as she walked to find the way out.

She then heard the same symphony she heard when she entered the forest for the first time "This music…La…Perla…?" Chrome muttered and once again decided to follow the symphony. She followed the symphony and end up at a riverbank. She walked to the river, sat near it and slowly placed her feet into the water.

"_Lacie"_

Chrome turned to her right sight as she heard someone called Lacie. She then saw someone running to her. She stood up to take a closer look as the shadow of that person came near. She is shocked as she realized that the person who ran to her is Daemon.

"You…why are you he-"she became more shock as Daemon ran through her like she is invisible "What? Why I…? I cannot touch him…?" Chrome looked at her hands. She then looked around, behind her, Daemon stands beside Lacie who carrying Spider Lilies on her hands.

"Lacie…and…Daemon Spade…?" Chrome muttered as she walked to them so she could hear clearly their conversation.

"_Spider Lilies again? You really like this flower very much, huh? I thought I already told you that this flower is poisonous and a sad legend about it." Daemon said as he patted her head._

"_But it's beautiful. I do not care about the legend of it…I love this flower…" Lacie bluntly said as she looked at the flower "Beside, there is also another meaning of this flower…"_

"_What meaning?" Daemon asked._

"_The other name of this red flower…is 'Lycoris'. In Greek language…it means 'Twilight'…" she explained and then turned to Daemon again with her smile wider form before._

"_Thank you for today…but…before we go back, I want to do that here…" Lacie said as she put down her flowers and brought out her harmonica._

"_You will play it here?" Daemon asked._

"_Yes…I think it will be far better if I play it here…the weather is nice even though it almost winter…" Lacie commented and started playing._

_Daemon smiled as he closed his eyes to enjoy the music._

Chrome also carefully listening to the music she plays and quite surprised as she saw Daemon's expression. She felt he heart beating fast as she saw it. She felt familiar about it

"_Why I feel this way…? The first generation mist guardian's expression…somehow…this feeling…it's similar with…Mukuro-sama…but why? And this music is…La Perla…why I know about it? Again…this familiar feeling…" _Chrome thought in her mind.

"_Chrome…"_

Chrome gasped as she heard the voice that called her name. She looked up and realized that it was Mukuro's voice "Mukuro-sama…he is calling me…" Chrome then glanced at Daemon and Lacie again. She walked to Daemon and tries to touch him, only for her hand to go through his body.

"I touch but I couldn't touch…I sense but I couldn't sense…they are not Lacie and the first generation mist guardian that I know… they just…part of…my memories…! My memories…?" Chrome confused by what she was saying but quickly forgot it and focused to go back.

"_Sorry…but…please do not go back yet…"_

"Huh…?" Chrome turned around and realized that Lacie and Daemon are disappeared from the place. Her surrounding once again became dark but then the scenery change to the usual place where she always meets Lacie.

"_Now… you saw it again…our memories…" Lacie appeared behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders._

"_You…must not touch that ring or go to that tower again…please…" she whispered to Chrome._

"But…why…?" Chrome asked as she looked up to Lacie.

"_If you seeing this again and again…you will get hurt. So please promise me about this…" Lacie replied._

"But…Daemon Spade…he…looked happy back then…when he was with you…don't you want…to meet him?" Chrome asked as she remembered Daemon's expression and blushed at this.

_Lacie giggled seeing her reincarnation's expression but then tears start to fell from her eyes "I…want to meet him…but…my journey has end…but your journey is still continue…even though you inherit my soul, your journey is your own…and…I have no right to take it away from you…"_

"But…I think…he wants to see you…he even called me by your name…so he must be never forgot about you!" Chrome covered her mouth as she realized what she was saying. Lacie's eyes widened at her words.

"So-sorry! I…I shouldn't have saying that…it's your problem and I carelessly saying this thing without even understand anything…" Chrome apologized shyly and lowered her head. Lacie placed her hand on her head and smiled at her.

"_No…you already understand…I should thank you for worrying about me…thank you…Nagi…" _Lacie then disappeared from Chrome's sight and everything became black.

**Medical room, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome awake and looked around her. She realized that she is in Medical room. However, she is shock when she realized Mukuro asleep near her while still holding her hand. Chrome blushed horribly but then smiled as she observed her master's sleeping face.

"Chrome…" Mukuro muttered in his sleep.

Chrome giggled softly and slowly freed her hand from his grasp and covered him with her blanket.

"Have a nice dream…Mukuro-sama…" she said softly and left the room, closing the door slowly so she won't wake her master up from his sleep.

* * *

**How about this chapter? Satisfied, hate, like, anything, please review ^_^**

**I got several tests next week so I might not be able to update new chapter again...SORRY _**

**Next title chapter: Mukuro & Daemon, s****poiler for next chapter: Mukuro will start trying to find out his past with the Six Paths of Reincarnation he possess.**


	9. Chapter 7: Mukuro & Daemon

****

Author's note: Okay, here we are chapter 7 (Ninth to be exact). It's really hard to make this chapter and I'm very extremely sorry if I make many and many mistakes.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Timoteo's office, third floor, Vongola HQ**

"Chrome-kun you're awake!" Timoteo surprised as Chrome entered the room slowly.

"Umm…where is boss and the others…?" Chrome asked softly and fiddling her fingers.

"They are supposes to be training by now. But I think you should rest more. Everyone really shocked when they heard you're suddenly fainted. Especially Mukuro Rokudo, he carried you all the way from the forest here." Timoteo explained.

However, Chrome looked down with sad face "He just done that because he will be in trouble if something happen to me…" she muttered under her breath, which Timoteo cannot hear. Chrome then bow to Timoteo before left "Umm…Thank you Vongola ninth…excuse me"

As Chrome left the room, Timoteo opened the cabinet table and took some old-picture from it.

"They really are the same person." Timoteo commented as he saw the picture paint of Lacie and Giotto.

**Training room 59, fourth floor, Vongola HQ**

Gokudera start his training with Fon and G. However, he became slightly impatient and thought he rather train himself since almost one hour all he did was shooting target that his both tutor had prepared for him with his bow. His patient finally snapped and he glared at his two tutors that leaned against the wall while watching him not far from him.

"How long I must do this again and again? This is just like a normal-childish-for-nothing- training!" Gokudera protested and yelled at the red Arcobaleno and first-storm guardian.

Fon sighed looked at G. who also looked at him before turned their attention back to Gokudera "You should be more patient. This training is necessary for you to control your shoot to stop your target from moving." Fon explained.

"So? I already use this bow many times and I never missed (sometimes I did miss)! You should know by seeing the target that I shoot down! There were no targets that I missed!" Gokudera pointed at all the targets he had shot down. Indeed, he shot down every single of it without any miss.

"Rushing things won't help anything and it will only cause more trouble to yourself and your comrades. If you call you yourself Decimo's right-hand man, then you should know of this." G. said to Gokudera.

Gokudera flinched, hating the fact that G. is right and he felt it's hard to admit it "Ugh…fine! Just stop your prattle!" Gokudera yelled annoyingly and focus again on shoot down the targets.

Fon sighed again "He really is rash and impatient…" he commented "You got that right." G. nodded in agreement.

**Training room 80, fifth floor, Vongola HQ**

Colonello landed and launched his Maximum Burst to Yamamoto from behind. However, once it hit, it turned out to be some reflection and the real Yamamoto attacked from behind Colonello. Colonello immediately dodged it.

"Hmph, you're good but still not enough maggots!" Colonello said to Yamamoto and pointed his riffle fly to him. Yamamoto ready to defend himself but then noticed someone behind him, it's Asari "Do not forget that both of us are your tutors." Asari said and Yamamoto blocked his sword with his.

"You really good…as expected from Vongola first-rain guardian..." Yamamoto commented, seemingly enjoyed by it. However, while he blocked Asari's move, Colonello already beside him and punched him. Fortunately, Yamamoto able to keep his balance and prevented himself from hitting the wall.

"Good, you able to keep your balance. Keep that up along with your calmness. In the battle, you must not lose your pace and never allow your emotion sway your action, because once you lose it, that will be the time enemy will take advantage on you." Asari added.

"Yeah, I understand! Shall we continue now?" Yamamoto readied with the eleventh stance of Shigure-Soen style.

"So be it maggot!" Colonello replied and pointed his riffle to Yamamoto. Asari just smiled and also ready with his swords.

**Training room 33, third floor, Vongola HQ**

"UOOOOOOH! TO THE EXTREMEEEEEE!" Ryohei punched and destroyed a huge rock in front of him to pieces "How is it?" Ryohei turned to Reborn who disguising as Master Pao Pao and Knuckle with somewhat sparkling eyes.

"Hmm…his strength is stronger than I expected to be…but he still lack control his observation…" Knuckle commented. Reborn nodded "Yeah…to be honest, when I found him, he is the weakest out of all guardians. But…he had improved ever since Colonello trained him." Reborn explained to the man beside him.

Knuckle clasp his hand and walked to Ryohei "Good job. Now I guess…I should train you directly with my fist." Knuckle said after he took off his priest jacket and readied his fist "Ryohei Sasagawa, try attack me now and if you could even make one scratch on my body in three minutes, I will tell you my inheritance test. But if you fail, we will stop this training. How does that sound?" Knuckle challenged.

"I accept your challenge to the extreme!" Ryohei replied and readied his fist.

**Training room 9, first floor, Vongola HQ**

Lambo is playing with his toys and Gyuudon, completely ignore Lampo who stands against the wall while watching him playing.

Lampo sighed heavily and then laying himself on the ground "This is why I hate brats. Why he is the lightning guardian out of all people? I really cannot stand this. Haaaaaah…" Lampo complained to himself.

**Training room 18, first floor, Vongola HQ**

Hibari rapidly attack Alaude who so far just dodging his attacks. Hibari groaned at this and swung his tonfas more fiercely, and quickening his movement but Alaude still able to dodge it without any problems.

"You keep dodging and didn't fight back, are you mocking me?" Hibari asked the first cloud guardian with complete anger in his eyes.

Alaude closed his eyes for a few seconds before replied "No I am not. It's just that you are not strong enough to warrant my attention. I have no interest on fighting a mere child."

Hibari's brow twitched in irritation and he strikes him again this time, with his ring power "If you don't want to, then I just have to force you to." Hibari stated as he began attacking him.

**Training room 22, Second floor, Vongola HQ**

Gelaro's training is rather peace and quiet. Of course it is, since what they did is nothing but concentrate meditating from the past few hours until now. Their peaceful moment broke by Gelaro who then spoke to his ancestor.

"How long we must continue doing this? Aren't you worried about Dokuro or Lacie?" He asked bluntly in calm tone.

Éclair shuddered and her concentration broke. She sighed and looked down "You notice? Well…yes I might indeed worry about Chrome Dokuro…or…to be more exact I am worry about Lacie…I just do not know what will happen if Chrome Dokuro awake. She might remember about her past life…" Éclair explained.

"But she might also not remember about it. There were also many cases like this when people remember something but then forgot about it in mere seconds." Gelaro added.

"You might be right. Thank you…Gelaro…" she thanked and smiled at her descendant.

"I didn't say anything that worth your gratitude." Gelaro said nonchalantly, but Éclair could see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You quite reminded me of my brother…" Éclair said very softly "What?" Gelaro asked, didn't heard her clearly. Éclair shook her head "No…it's nothing…anyway, we should keep this up until several more minutes. As Vongola snow guardian…you should know your duty and role…right?"

"Freeze the enemies' movements, blizzards that preventing the enemies that intent to attack the Family's pride. White snow that cleansing everything." Gelaro continued.

Éclair nodded "Yup! You should never forget that…if you call yourself Vongola snow guardian. This training is intent to draw out the best of you that still hidden within you." Éclair patted Gelaro's head, much to his annoyance but let it go for this time.

Suddenly, Shion appeared from nowhere and punched Gelaro on the head with her Harisen (Paper fan) "Enough talk you two, let us back to our meditation now." Shion said to the young man who about to turn to the white-haired baby but then stopped with another punch but soft on the head by Éclair.

"You must not lose your coolness. Because your coolness itself it's your greatest weapon." Shion added and sat between Gelaro and Éclair, join meditating.

**Training room, 27, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Tsuna threw a punch and kick to the blond Vongola boss who easily and calmly blocked and side kicked while Aria watching from a far with medical kit on her lap.

"You're movements it monotone and easy to read. Do not too focus on your speed you also must keep the balance between your 'hard' and 'soft' flames at the same times." Giotto said as he pushed Tsuna back to the ground.

Tsuna panted heavily. It almost two hours but he cannot even put a scratch to the Vongola Primo _"As expected from the first Vongola boss…Reborn also once said that he is the strongest Vongola all over history even until now…" _Tsuna thought in his mind and stood up again, still panting. However, he then turned back to normal because the effect of the Dying Will pills has end.

"Ah! The pills' effect…" Tsuna shouted as he realized.

"You still cannot ignite your flame on your own?" Giotto asked and walked to him.

Tsuna nodded "Yeah…I need Dying Will pills or Rebuke bullet to enter Hyper Dying Will mode…" Tsuna explained to the blond.

"Shouldn't you be resting now? Both of you have been training for two hours already. Training to become stronger is good but you must not over do it. It will also be problems for your body health too." Aria said as she approached the two.

Giotto looked at his descendant's condition and quite surprised that he still able to stand up with many injuries throughout his body. Normal people at his age will already faint "Very well, we will take some rest now." Giotto agreed.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened, Tsuna, Aria, and Giotto turned their attention to the door, wondering who will it might be. They surprised as they realized a purple-pineapple-haired girl entered the room.

"Chrome…?" Tsuna asked, unsure after heard Giotto's story about Lacie.

"Sorry boss…did I interrupted you…?" Chrome said shyly.

Tsuna, Aria, and Giotto blinked in surprise. But then a relieve come across Tsuna's mind. He is glad that Chrome returned to her normal self. He then approached his mist guardian "No, I'm just about to take some rest. How are you feeling?" he asked concern.

"Umm…I'm okay boss…but…how did I end up at medical room? I only remember that I was at this small tower inside the forest…" Chrome asked. She decided to pretend didn't remember what happened to her. Knowing it will only worry her boss and the others if she tells them about Lacie and Lacie herself already told her to keep it as a secret.

Fortunately for her, Tsuna fall to her act "You don't remember anything? Any of it?" he asked again. Chrome shook her head in replied "Umm…since you're already start your training…should I training too, boss? Where is the first-generation mist guardian?" Chrome asked.

"I also don't know…he suddenly went out again to somewhere around this HQ." Tsuna answered.

Chrome wondered and remembered again about the memory that she saw in her dream. She then bowed to her boss, excuse her to leave. Tsuna nodded but then suggested her to get more rest and let Mukuro handle the rest. Chrome nodded hesitantly at this.

"How is it?" Giotto walked to Tsuna after Chrome left "Does she…?"

Tsuna shook his head "No. She said she don't remember anything. She only remembers that she was inside that small tower." Tsuna explained to Giotto.

"I see…" Giotto said in somehow quite sad tone. Tsuna couldn't help but notice the odd feeling radiating from the blond Boss. Though his face and features were passive and stoic, Tsuna felt that there was something off, a stray bit of emotion wafting off Giotto. It was a gentle mix of joy and sadness, with hints of nostalgia and guilt in the golden nuggets that were his eyes.

"You're missed her…" Tsuna muttered to the blond.

Giotto's solemn eyes flooded with surprise. Aria seemed to also noticed this due to her power of the insight she possess but keep quiet as Tsuna started to spoke again "You missed your sister, right? You missed Lacie…until know…"

Silence surrounded the room until Giotto sighed and smiled sadly "Maybe I indeed missed her. I want to apologize to her for not being able to protect her…but will she forgive me? I really hope…I can go back to that day and change the past… that's why…if her memories really come back then…I want to talk to your mist guardian…and Lacie…"

"So-sorry, I do not mean to upset you like this. Sorry for asking something like this!" Tsuna bowed his head and apologized.

"No, it's okay Decimo. You do not need to apologize like that." Giotto assured him.

"But even though her memories come back…she is still not the little sister you know…you must be very aware of that." Aria interrupted "You must be knows that it was all in the past. "Lacie" is currently "Chrome" and "Chrome" has her own life. You must not burden her with her past."

Giotto's eyes widened and he silenced at Aria's words.

**Medical room, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro slowly opened his eyes, finally awake. He blinked several times and his mind still quite dizzy to fully awake _"How long I fell asleep…? And this blanket…!" _Noticing the blanket that covering, he finally fully awake and realized that Chrome already gone.

"Chrome!" He stood from his seat and immediately ran outside, looking for her.

**Vongola Garden, Vongola HQ**

Daemon stands beside the spider lilies flower while looking at the music box that Chrome gave to him at the tower before she collapsed. He still remembers her gaze and her smile that still stuck in his mind. Even though it was only for a moment, he could felt her presence back then.

"_It is already broken. It cannot produce any symphony at this state. The key also missing so it's impossible to open it. It can be repair though…"_ Daemon said in his mind _"If she wakes up…will she remember again…?"_

"What's with that music box?" Mukuro appeared, he panting quite heavily but still keep his playful expression.

"Hmm~ what happened to you? You are panting like that like you have been chase by someone." Daemon said in mocking tone and smirked at the young illusionist.

"Have you seen Chrome? She is not on her bed when I woke up." Mukuro asked as he took a deep breath and released it.

"No…I have not seeing her." Daemon replied.

Mukuro stared at the first-generation mist guardian. He remembered when he suddenly went away when Vongola Primo about to tell all of them about Lacie. He clearly remembered his expression that showed dislike and upset whenever Lacie's name being talk.

"Why did you avoid every conversation regarding Lacie?" Mukuro finally asked.

Daemon shuddered and looked at the teen with surprise look "I believe it is none of your business." Daemon replied.

"It is my business because Chrome is involves with this." Mukuro replied back as he walked closer to Daemon "Why do you even bother? What is she to you anyway?" Daemon asked. Mukuro shuddered and silenced at this question but he then answered to him.

"Nothing, to me she is just a vessel…if something happen to her, I will be in trouble…" Daemon could not help but twitched by his answer and clenched his fist in frustration. He glared coldly at Mukuro but held it back and turned away.

"_We already fulfilled our promise…but my future self…turn out to think of her as a mere tool? Similar…with me back then…I am very late to realize it…but now this man…will only hurt her like I did…" _he turned to Mukuro again, and without any warning, he brought out his scepter and sent Mukuro to ground with it.

Mukuro surprised by his sudden attack and brought out his trident "So you're challenging me?" he asked "If you want to help your vessel, then you must remember your past memories that sealed within your Six Paths of Reincarnation." Daemon said as he pointed out to Mukuro's red right eye.

"My body is the only one that remembers my past life. I don't even know how to remember it." Mukuro explained while covered his right eye with his hand.

"Hmm~ then…I guess I just need to tell you, if only you could beat me." Daemon ran to Mukuro and once again attacked him but this time, Mukuro able to block it with his trident. His right eye turned into word "four" and purple Dying Will Flame covered his eye.

Mukuro attack back but Daemon able to dodges it easily "You're not going to use your illusions?" Mukuro asked "Hmm~ because I know that someone with high perceptive mind like you will able to dismiss my illusions. Even though this is not how I prefer to operate…I have no choice…"

Daemon suddenly disappeared from Mukuro's sight and before he realized, Daemon already behind him. Daemon hit Mukuro directly on his face with his scepter, made him hit a nearby tree. Mukuro coughed bloody and stands up as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"As expected from the first-generation mist guardian…you're not even warm up yet, right?"

Daemon smirk widened "Hmm~ even though you are different from the other guardians, I think I should teach you too to change your mind about destroying mafia or I have no choice to eliminate you." Daemon ran to Mukuro with alarming speed.

Mukuro jumped to his right side, dodged the attack. He swung his trident rapidly which Daemon blocked and dodged. Mukuro jumped to tree and his eye changed to word "three". Poisonous snakes appeared and wrapped Daemon, prevent his movements _"_Hoo~ the third path, path of beast, huh…" Daemon said with impressed tone.

Mukuro jumped from the three to Daemon, his eye once again turned back to word "four". However, Daemon grinned and suddenly disappeared, surprising Mukuro "Do not forget that I don't have a body to begin with." Daemon appeared beside Mukuro and grabbed his neck, pinned him to tree.

"Hmm~ I guess you still need a lot more training. You are too weak for me now." Daemon said mockingly. Mukuro glared at the illusionist, which he ignored and threw Mukuro to ground. Mukuro coughed heavily.

Daemon walked to him "The Six Paths of Reincarnation will jog your memories if there is something that triggers its power. You should know what will trigger your own power so you could open the paths. If you cannot, then the other way is mental shock…that is all." Daemon turned away but then looked back at Mukuro again.

"If you only think of that girl as a tool, then I think you would not mind if I hard and hurt her quite well once I begin train her."

Mukuro flinched at his words mixed confuse by his action but then he realized something _"That expression…that gaze…why somehow it feels similar with me…me at that time…still..." _Mukuro stood up and glared at the illusionist "Don't you even dare...to lay a finger on her...because once you did then, it will be the time for you to face eternal hell." Mukuro threatened as he about to use his fifth path, Path of Human.

Daemon's eyes widened in surprise as he sense a murderous intent from the teen _"What? His aura is different from before...could it be that he...!" _Daemon's attention turned to someone far behind Mukuro. He then disappeared from Mukuro's sight before he able to use his fifth path. Mukuro ran to the spot Daemon was stood but he is nowhere to be seen. Mukuro gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome ran waved her hand and ran to Mukuro.

Mukuro quickly ran to Chrome and grabbed her shoulders "Where did you go? You should not leave your room like that with your current condition! What if your condition became much worse?" Mukuro shouted at Chrome, who startled.

"So-sorry Mukuro-sama…but…why I am ended up at medical room?" she asked like she did to Tsuna, pretending that she doesn't remember anything.

"You're collapsed again at the small tower inside this forest. You must go back to your room and rest." Mukuro told her.

Chrome shakes her head "But I have to train too. I cannot just stay on the bed while all of you train so hard. I-"she was cut off by Mukuro who suddenly pulled her to him, made her head collided with his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her, much to her surprise.

"What if something happens to you…? What if I lose you…?" he whispered to her ear.

Chrome really shocked at this _"What's wrong…with Mukuro-sama…? He never lie to me this way…is something happen…? But what is this feeling…? Strange…" _Chrome thought in his mind, concern for her master.

Mukuro, realized what he is doing then suddenly carries her bridal style "Mukuro-sama…please put me down…" Chrome pleaded shyly "Mukuro-sa-"Chrome surprised as Mukuro leaned his face to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek, which made her cheeks reddening even more but she also became silenced as her eye met with his. His eyes were serious and Chrome lowered her head.

"I won't hear any of your complaints again. You will rest now in your room and I will not allow you to go out from your room until your condition completely at the best." Mukuro said in slight scary tone. If he begins like this, Chrome has no choice but to obey.

"Umm…thank you Mukuro-sama…I heard from the ninth that you carried me all the way through the forest to medical room…I am sorry…" Mukuro looked down at his vessel, puzzled why she is apologizing "Why are you apologize to me?" he asked.

"Because I always being a burden to you…" she replied sadly.

Mukuro stopped walking and looked at his vessel in surprise.

"I always relying on you…always tend to you for help…I cannot even protect myself…I want to become stronger…so I will able to help boss and the others…to help you…" Chrome said and then buried her face into his chest.

Mukuro then felt a sudden headache and a voice come into his mind.

"_I want to become stronger…so I can help my brother and the others…so I can help my family…"_

Mukuro kneeled down after hearing the voice. Chrome blinked in confusion and looked up to her master "Mukuro-sama…?" she then looked at his right eye, his red right eye suddenly glowing faintly "Mukuro-sama…your eye!" she shakes her master gently and realized that his gaze somewhat hollow. Before Chrome could panic, Mukuro snapped from his trance and let Chrome down.

"Sorry Chrome…I'm alright…" he assured her and help her stands up. However, Chrome still could feel that his eye still glowing, though, it's faint. Noticing her worry expression, Mukuro patted her head and smiled at her "I'm okay…Nagi…let's…go back…" Mukuro held her hand tightly and they walked together.

_"That was...Lacie's voice...why I? Or was it Chrome's...? No...even though they are the same...Chrome is...huh...why I thinking about her this far? She is just a vessel...but why..." _Mukuro thought in his mind while he stared at Chrome.

"Are you okay Mukuro-sama? You look pale." Chrome asked in concern. Mukuro shakes his head "No, I am alright Nagi..." Mukuro replied and smiled at her, which made her sighed in relieve "It's good then! I'm very glad." Chrome smiled brightly. Mukuro suddenly felt his cheeks burned and he could felt that his chest warm for some reason.

_"Why I..."_

Unknown to them, Daemon watching them from rooftop with somehow amused yet envious written on his face.

"I see...that he also…same as me back then…never want to admit own feelings…huh…?" Daemon brought out Lacie's harmonica "If only…you remember now…then I will…"

Daemon disappeared from the rooftop.

* * *

**Please review, review, and review! The next chapter will have some more 6996.**

**Next chapter title: Raid, uneasiness**


	10. Chapter 8: The uneasiness

**Chrome's room, Guardians' quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome lying on her bed, covers herself with her blanket, trying to forget about Mukuro to no avail. She couldn't help but thinking when his right eye suddenly glowed.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Mukuro-sama…did something happened? Is he alright…?"_

Chrome wondered but then, this thought quickly dismissed from her mind as she remembered when Mukuro embraced her. She began to hug the pillow tight and bury herself into it, trying to hide her reddening cheeks but then realized that she is alone in her room and pulled herself from the pillow.

"_Mukuro-sama really weird that time. He never lie to me as far as hugging me like that…or…was he…not lying? No…it's impossible…there is no way…something like that…" _Chrome thought and tear start to fell from her eye.

"_No…he is not lying to you…"_

Chrome slowly closed her eye, letting herself drifting to the world where she will meet _her._

**?**

"_Mukuro just…cannot be honest with his own feeling…" _Lacie said to Chrome who just opened her eye and sat in front of her.

Chrome gave the young woman a questioning look, which Lacie noticed _"I mean he is not being honest with himself of how much he actually cares for you…you also the same right?"_

Chrome blushed at this statement and look down. But a sad smile then formed on her face "No…it couldn't be…it couldn't be possible…"

Lacie sighed _"Then…how do you exactly feel about him?"_

"How I exactly feel about…Mukuro-sama…?" Chrome's face reddened even darker as she remembered again when Mukuro embraced her and his words when he did that _"No just forget it, just forget it, just forget it…!" _Chrome said to herself in her mind and shakes her head several times.

Lacie giggled seeing her reincarnation's response of her question. This made her remember the time when she realize her own feeling _"As I said before…no use hiding it from me…I know you…" _she said to Chrome.

Chrome stop shaking her head and look at Lacie again, but her blushing still stay the same on her cheeks "How about you…? You don't want to meet the first-mist guardian and Vongola Primo…?" She asked.

Lacie closed her eyes for a moment _"You already know…why I don't want meet them…after all…you inherit my soul. Even though you not possess our memories, your heart knows wh_y…" that is all Lacie's answer as her body started to disappear.

"Wait! There's still I want to ask you about!" Chrome tried to reach Lacie, but once again, she only grasped an air.

"_I will not let you…remember…about those days…because it will be painful for you…"_

Chrome opened her eye and she found herself inside her room. She then heard someone knocking the door. She immediately wears her uniform and opened the door. She quite shocked as she realized the person who knocked the door.

"How long do you intent to standing like that? Let's go training." Daemon said to Chrome who still shocked.

Daemon then grabbed his eye lens and glared to Chrome through it. Chrome's vision become blurry and everything became dark afterwards.

**Training room 69, fourth floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro stands in the center of rocky field with his eyes closed and his trident in his grip. A few seconds later, he swung his trident and Mammon suddenly appeared with a scratch on his cape. Mammon flinched and flew away from him only to be stopped by some poisonous snakes that clutching him.

"Do you really think I will fall to the same trick? And not to mention that I already defeated you, so I suggesting you to step down become my tutor…you're too weak against me." Mukuro said sarcastically.

"Hmph, I only did this because the ninth promised me a payment. But you really pissed me off so I have to be more serious on training you…though training Chrome Dokuro would be much easier since she is too fragile even though her illusions are first class."

Before Mammon realize, Mukuro already behind him and sent him to the ground with his trident, much to his surprise "Oh? I thought you already serious that time? What will you do now? You will be an eye-sore if you keep lying on the ground like that." he said mockingly to the indigo Arcobaleno as he landed on the ground.

"Ugh! You…!" Mammon brought out his box weapon, ignited his flame from his Varia ring, and summoned a giant slug from the box "Nebbia di Lumaca" the slug started to produce a thick fog that surround the entire room. Mammon disappeared from Mukuro's sight.

However, Mukuro chuckled and doesn't seem to be panic.

"What's with that laugh? How can you chuckling while you cannot see your enemy with this thick fog?" Mammon said with confident tone.

Mukuro brought out his Vongola box weapon from his pocket "I'm afraid that won't be necessary…there is no place for you to hide…" Mukuro ignited his flame and opened the Mist Vongola box, summoned Mukurou

"Mukurou…Cambio Forma…"

Mukurou changed into a three monocle with wings on the side of it "Demon Spade's Devil Lens".

"You seriously want to defeat me with a mere lens? Don't joke around with me!" Mammon shouted. A few seconds later, Mukuro felt something struck his shoulder from behind. Mukuro kneeled down while clutching his injured shoulder as blood dripped from it.

"Hmm~ I see…so this is what do you meant when you summoned that dirty slug…no matter…" Mukuro stands up with his lens on his right eye.

"Found you…" Mukuro disappeared from his spot.

"What!" Before Mammon could react, Mukuro already pinned him to the wall. The fog slowly disappeared, much to the baby illusionist's surprise "How did you…!" Mammon turned his attention to his slug, only to found out that his box weapon already defeated.

"Kufufufu…this lens has three functions if I or Chrome uses it. The first one is to seeing through any illusion how much powerful that illusion is, the second one is to analyze enemies' status or weakness, and the third and the most dangerous one is…to curse any enemies that I glare through this lens…"after this, Mukuro glared at Mammon before he could comment and Mammon fell to the ground.

"You should be grateful that I didn't kill you…it will be troublesome if you die now…" Mukuro said to the unconscious Mammon and put back Mukurou to his box.

Mukuro sighed and walked to the door "I have to see Chrome's condition now…it's about time for dinner-ugh…!" Mukuro suddenly felt a headache, that headache whenever that woman communicating with him in his mind.

"You…!" Mukuro passed out before he could reach the door.

**Training room 96, fifth floor, Vongola HQ**

"Ahhh!" Chrome hit the wall hardly. She tries to stand up again and counter the man in front of her with his scepter in his grip.

"Is that all? You won't stand a chance against them if you cannot even dodge this kind of attack." Daemon said as he walked to her. Despite what he had done to her, his heart not fully happy hurting her this way. After all, she is her. He doesn't mean to hurt her this way. However, he convinced himself that this is for the sake of Vongola Family.

"_I have to do this…this is for the sake of Vongola Family…I cannot turn back now…"_Daemon thought in his mind and once again ran to her with alarming speed.

Chrome ready to block the attack, however, the strength and power between them are far too different. Even though she is a first-class fighter, she is still a young girl. She once again sent fell to the ground. Chrome coughed bloody but still struggling to continue.

Daemon sighed as his scepter disappeared from his hand "That is it for today…" Daemon said to the girl who forced herself to stand up.

"No…let's continue…" Chrome said and readied her battle stance "I…will become stronger…!"

Daemon blinked and quite surprise as he saw Chrome's determination. He then chuckled softly with his playful smile on his face _"So…again…that determination…very much like you before…" _Daemon said in his mind.

"Hmm~ I am afraid the answer still no. And I think that stomach of yours already give up to continue any longer…"

Chrome then felt her stomach grumbling. Chrome touched her stomach and blushed horribly, very embarrassed and hoped she could hide herself behind rock or anything from the man in front of her who laugh as he heard it.

"Well… Arrivederci…" Daemon disappeared from the room.

"To think I'm hungry at a time like this… this is very embarrassing…come to think of it…it's almost dinner time…" Chrome wondered as she looked at the time. The time showed it's already six o'clock in the evening.

"I better go checking to Mukuro-sama's training first before go to dining hall…" Chrome said and ran to the exit.

**?**

Mukuro opened his eyes but then covered it again with his hand as he saw the sunlight that shine brightly in the sky. However, he immediately stood up once he realized that his head lying on _her _lap _"You finally opened you eyes, Mukuro…"_ Lacie greeted him with her usual smile.

"You again…Lacie…Chrome's incarnation…" Mukuro said as he hid his embarrassment, much to the young woman's amusement.

"_You know…you should be more honest with your feeling…" _Lacie said as she stood up and sat again under a big tree.

"Do you summon me here just to tell me that? I already told you that Chrome…is just a tool to me and nothing else…" Mukuro said with his eyes lock to the _young woman's figure._

_Lacie dropped her smile and her eyes became serious "This is what I meant by you never honest to your own feelings. No use hiding it from me. I know you well…after all…our minds are connected to each_ _other."_ Lacie gazed at the young man with _that _gaze.

Mukuro shuddered and turned his face away from her "A past people like you don't have any right to meddling with the present time. Now, out of my face and don't show your face here again." Mukuro said coldly.

There's a pause that didn't last long until Lacie spoke again _"I am afraid that would not be necessary…I do not take any orders from you…even though you are that person…"_

Mukuro turned back to Lacie again "That person…? You mean…my past life…?" Mukuro gave her a questioning look.

Lacie closed her eyes and didn't reply but Mukuro knew that she meant it as yes "You know my past life is…?" Mukuro asked again despite knowing that Lacie will not answer "Who is it? Who is my past life?"

"_That is not my job to answer…the answer of who you are is lie on your own power…The Six Paths of Reincarnation…"_

Lacie started disappeared _"I will tell you again…you should be honest with her…at least about your temporary release…she will understand…she is me after all…"_

**Training room 69, fourth floor, Vongola HQ**

"Mukuro-sama, please wake up! Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama!" Chrome shakes Mukuro's body quite rough, panic once she saw her master lying unconscious on the training ground with an injured shoulder.

Mukuro's eye lids slowly move and he opened his eyes to see his vessel's worry face in front of him "Chrome…? What are you doing here? I thought I already told you not to leave your-"he was cut off as he saw his vessel full of scratch and bruises on her body.

"Where did you get this many wound?" he asked immediately.

"Umm…I trained by…the first-generation mist guardian…but this is just a small wound so-"

"I told you not to train with your body still recovering!" Mukuro shouted to Chrome, made her flinch a bit.

Realized, what he had said he immediately apologized to the scared young girl "I'm sorry Chrome…I did not mean to scare you like that…" he said as he patted her head.

"Ah…no…it's okay…" Chrome nodded her head and gave him a weak smile "Umm…let's go to dining hall Mukuro-sama…it's almost time for dinner right?" Chrome suggested, trying to change the subject.

Mukuro gave her a smile "You go on ahead…I don't have any appetite to eat right now…" he replied as they stood up.

"Are you really okay Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked concern.

Mukuro stroke her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead "Yes I am, cute Chrome." He said teasingly, satisfied with her reddening cheeks and her shock face "Now, you should go. I might come to eat a little."

Chrome nodded her head and ran out from the room.

"I wonder why she didn't ask about the little Arcobaleno who still unconscious over there…" Mukuro said as he looked at Mammon who still stays on his spot. He then chuckled and recalled Lacie's words.

"_You should be honest with her…at least about your temporary release…"_

"How can I tell her about that she should had known that Chrome only will saddened by it and start crying… I cannot stand it if she like that…there is no way I tell her…"

"_She will understand…she is me after all…"_

"…but I guess…I tell her…she will know about anyway…I just have to deal with it…if she start crying…"

**Lacie's grave, forest, near behind Vongola HQ**

Éclair kneeled in front of Lacie's grave as she touched it and placed a flower on it along with Asari and Knuckle behind her.

"It's been a long time since the last time we visit this tombstone, right?" Asari commented, remembering the old days.

"Yeah…true…we used to listening when both of you started to play duet sing with your flute and her harmonica." Knuckle added.

"Now that I think of it... I cannot find her harmonica in her room…did she lost it?" Asari asked to his two companions.

"No, I heard from Talbot that she gave it to Daemon." Éclair answered.

"She did? I thought if she gave it to someone it will be Primo…" Knuckle raised his brow in disbelieve.

"So what's wrong if she gave it to me?"

The three guardians surprised as they turned around and faced Daemon who stood behind them with his cold smirk on his face "Talking about people behind their back is very inconvenience and inappropriate." He stated with his signature laugh following.

"This bouquet of Spider Lilies…it was you who placed it here, right?" Éclair asked to Daemon, regained her calm.

Daemon only silence and turned his back from them as he walked away from the grave.

"I see that he still cannot to get over with that incident…" Éclair sighed.

**Dining hall, first floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome eats her food and looked around her, many Vongola members eats and chatting each other while she is alone and she somewhat embarrassed of it. She could hear some people talking about her since she is one of Vongola guardians. She cannot find her boss or the others and quite uncomfortable about this.

"_I wonder are boss and the others still training…I think I should check on them after this…" _Chrome thought in her mind as she slowly eats her food. However, her mind interrupted by a sudden hostile presence she felt from this room.

Chrome stood up from her chair and looked around, trying to search the source of the presence.

"_Where is it? There is no doubt I felt it. Where is it?" _

BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Suddenly, an explosion occurred near the kitchen, much to surprise all members in the dining hall and they began panicking but some are ready with their weapons. Chrome also immediately brought out her trident from her bag.

"An intruder…?" Chrome muttered.

From behind the smoke screams were heard, which made Chrome and several members became more cautious and readied with anything that will come out from the smoke.

"Finally found you, Lacie~"

In seconds, all members who readied to fight were suddenly collapsed with many bloods from their body. Chrome gripped her trident tighter to her body _"Lacie? Does this person is one of the enemies that attack us yesterday?"_

The smoke disappeared and revealing the white-spiky-haired man from yesterday that Hibari had fought.

"Hey! Chrome Dokuro. I found you~" he said as he slowly walked to Chrome.

"You're from yesterday…what do you want?" Chrome asked, cautious as she walked backwards.

"I'm Alpha, the Cloud guardian of Spettro Family and I'm here to take you to my boss. If you don't want to be hurt, then I suggest you better give up and come with me." Alpha said cheerfully with his claws on his hands.

"I refuse!" Chrome ran and swung her trident to Alpha who easily dodged it "Too easy." He attack Chrome with his right claw that covered with cloud flame, however, once his attack hit Chrome's body, it turned out to be an illusions.

"Where are you looking at?" Chrome appeared behind Alpha and hit him with her trident, sent him flying to the wall.

"Hoh…not bad…but still…" Alpha raised his one finger up.

Chrome then feel the ground underneath her grumbling "What…?" before Chrome could move, Bellflowers come from ground and binding Chrome's body.

"I got you! It's no use to free yourself, those flowers, Campanulla di Nuvolla able to absorb flames which means that they absorb your energy and you won't be able to move because you have lost all of your stamina." Alpha explained as he observed Chrome who slowly lost her strength and dropped her trident in process.

"_No…not yet…I still must…" _Chrome struggled to not let herself to fainting. However, her energy finally completely being absorbed and she closed her eye.

"Now then, I should leave now…"

"Not so fast."

Suddenly, the flowers were all cut to pieces and someone punched him on his face. As Chrome fell, someone caught her before she reached the ground. Alpha stood and quite shocked by the arrival of two strongest guardians.

"Well, well, so the Cloud guardian and Mist guardian came here quicker than I thought."

"I'm paying a debt for what you did last time. I'll bite you to death." Hibari strikes Alpha with his tonfas that covered with cloud flames. Alpha countered it with his claws.

"Kufufufu…I guess I should leave him to Kyoya Hibari, now, I will take you to a safe place, my cute Chrome…" Mukuro said and smiled to the unconscious Chrome in his arms. He then turned to Hibari who busy with his opponent "I cannot believe I'm saying this but, I'm counting on you to holding him I come back."

"Hmph, don't joke me around, I don't need you or anyone's help. When you come back it will be already finish." Hibari said confidently. Mukuro chuckled at this and ran away from the place. However, once again, the bellflowers come out from the ground, blocking the path.

"Do you really think I will let both of you escape?" Alpha said as he dodged Hibari's attack.

"Where are you looking at?" Hibari enraged by his enemy that didn't pay any attention nor serious on fighting him and finally opened his box weapon, summoning his hedgehog who start multiplying. Alpha used his bellflowers and able to defend himself from the attack.

"You should also think about yourself, Cloud guardian."

The bellflowers struck through Hibari's stomach from behind. Hibari coughed bloody as he reached the ground "Now, since the Cloud guardian cannot fight, it's only you to be take care of, Mukuro Roku-"Alpha was cut off by Hibari's hedgehog who struck him with his needles.

"Who said it's over, herbivore?" Hibari stood up while holding his bloody stomach but pay it no heed "Let's continue."

"You better not push yourself. Though, it is not of my concern."

Alaude appeared beside Hibari followed by the other first generation guardians, Tsuna and the others, and the Arcobaleno.

"This is troublesome…I guess…I have no choice but to leave now…" Alpha sighed and ignited his ring. A thick smoke covering his presence, once the smoke disappeared, he is nowhere to be seen.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome are all of you alright?" Tsuna approached them in concern. Hibari just silenced, didn't reply anything to the young Vongola boss, but with the wound on his stomach, Tsuna take it as not. Mukuro nodded, much to Tsuna's relieved "Thank goodness you alright…"

"But how the enemy able to found out this place and even got here?" Gokudera interrupted, seeing the destruction that caused by Alpha.

"To think he easily got through the high security of Vongola HQ…" Reborn added.

"Decimo, you and your guardians shall help the injured people here until medical team arrives. Arcobaleno along with me and my guardians will hold an emergency meeting right now at meeting room along with Nono." Giotto ordered.

"He is right…let's go, and Mukuro…I suggest you take Chrome to this room. Talbot also there, it's the safest place for her right now." Reborn said as he handed Mukuro a piece of paper.

"Everyone, come on, let's help them!" Tsuna ran to tend the injured members, followed by Gokudera and then Yamamoto and the rest.

**Underground, Vongola HQ**

"You came, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro." Talbot welcomed the two illusionists "I already heard from Primo. I never thought an intruder able to get through Vongola HQ security again. You should place her on that bed over there." Talbot said as he pointed the white bed.

Mukuro sighed "Again? So this is not the first time happening except at the Crib incident?" Mukuro questioned the geezer in interest. Talbot only nodded and then handed him a medicine "This medicine will close her and your wounds"

"I never thought I will accept a help from mafia…but I guess right now I have no choice…" Mukuro commented as he laid Chrome on a white bed and used the medicine on her wound on her body. Mukuro then turned to the old man again with serious look.

"What should I do so I can remember my past life with this power?"

Talbot stopped his work and turned to the young illusionist "Hohohoho~ so now you interested…but for what?" Talbot asked back.

Mukuro slowly turned to Chrome and recalling Lacie's words. He hate to admit it but there is a truth behind her words and he finally try to accept it even though just some of it "I do not need to answer what I do not want to answer but you could say that I'm not lying."

Talbot smiled and then opened his cape "Let's see…hmm…this is it…here, take this." Talbot threw a red pocket to Mukuro "That will help you."

Mukuro opened the pocket and surprised as he saw what is inside it, an eye-shaped ring "A Hell ring…?"

"Daemon already told you, right? This Hell ring will be able to trigger your Six Paths of Reincarnation to jog your past life memory. And I knew that Lacie already communicate with you…however, that Hell ring also has a side effect if you cannot control it. Well, you could also use this ring to fight so you could keep it to defend yourself…you must not lose yourself if you want to use it…"

Mukuro stared at the Hell ring. Unusual for him to being uneasy and hesitate like this. However, he convinced himself that he must to do this. Mukuro nodded and accept the Hell ring "I will take this ring then."

"Very well, I have to go now. I will be back as soon as my job finish, you should take care of her." Talbot said as left the room.

"Mukuro…sama…?" Chrome awoke and struggling to sit up.

"Chrome, you must not move for a while." Mukuro gently pressed his hands against her shoulder.

"How are the others…? Where am I…?" she asked, remembering that she was supposed to be captured by the enemy. Mukuro smiled and nodded at her "Do not worry, they alright. The intruder already retreated. Right now you're inside emergency medical room in the underground. The enemy won't find us here if they attack again." He assured her. Chrome sighed in relieve.

"Thank goodness…how about you? You not hurt, right?" Chrome looked at her savior with her single eye clearly shows her worry for him. Mukuro nodded again and gave her his smile again. But shortly then, Mukuro dropped his smile "Chrome…there is something that I want to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"…remember when I told you that the Vendicare freed me completely? I'm actually lying…" Mukuro said, avoiding her gaze.

"…what…?" Chrome's face of relieve quickly dropped.

"After this war is over…The Vendicare will come to take me again to their prison…but you do not need to worry, I have no intention to go back to that prison…" Mukuro added again. But then there is a tense silent. Mukuro could see that Chrome looked down with her hand trembling.

"_I finally said it...I knew…I shouldn't have told her-"_

"Then we don't have any other choice…" Chrome interrupted Mukuro's thought "What…?" Mukuro looked back at Chrome and he is shocked seeing a smile formed on her face even though her there's a tear that she struggling to prevent to falling.

"Then we have no choice but to run and hide together, right? I along with Ken and Chikusa…will never let them catch you again…and we won't let them imprison you in that dark and cold place. Or even if it just two of us…I will never leave you…I'll be always by your side. I don't care the risk…the danger…let's both of us do our best. I will always…support you, Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro's eyes widened in surprise heard those words. He could not help but silenced at this while staring at her _"So innocent…so pure…you always like this…since the first time we met…that time…I already felt it though…there was an air of purity around her that somehow familiar to me…she doesn't know anything…about the cruelty of this world…yet she…"_

"Muku-"Before Chrome could speak any further she already caught by Mukuro's arms that tightened around her. But it didn't last long because Mukuro then pulled away from her but his face leaned closer to hers, which make her blushed "Mu-Mukuro-sama…?"

Before Chrome could utter any words, Mukuro pressed his lips to hers. This beyond her believes and very shocked her. She cannot move a muscle, she don't have any courage to move and could only stay in her spot as her mind went blank until Mukuro finally broke their moment.

Realized what he had done, Mukuro pulled away from her and ran from the room, leaving the shock and confuse Chrome. Not long after he left, tear finally fell from Chrome's wide-violet eye as she touched her lips and blushed horribly. She automatically laying again on the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"What...what...was that...? Mukuro-sama..."

* * *

**So how is it? Like it? Hate it? Just tell me how all of you feel, I don't mind at all ^_^**

**Please review!...especially about the last part...**

**Next chapter title: Realization (Several Varia members will make an appearance here)**


	11. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Everyone, sorry but I cannot update new chapter for a while, around two or maybe three weeks. My illness relapse and I have to frequently go back and forth to the hospital and get some rest. With this, at first, my parents forbade me to write any story or touch my laptop until I feel better. But now my parents gave me permission to open (but they still forbade me to write any story) just only one hour/day after that, I must stop and get some rest. **

**Once again, I'm very extremely sorry. I will immediately update the new chapter later once I get better.**


	12. Filler Chapter: Childhood Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello, this is Forst190's cousin. Right now, she is bedridden and have been unconscious for three days. She told me some filler chapters for this story and asked me to write it since her parents forbade her to write any story. Now, here is one of the three filler chapters. Because my cousin is unconscious, I will replace her to upload the filler chapters that she had tell me to before she unconscious.**

**And...please pray for my cousin. I'm really worried about her and wishes for her to quickly wake up and be healthy again.**

**

* * *

**

**The Fontana dell'Ovato, Villa d'Este, Tivoli, Italy**

Giotto (11) and Lacie (9) are walking around the Oval Fountain as snow starts to falling from the sky. Since tomorrow will be Christmas, yesterday, Orca and Alicia decided to holding a Christmas party at one of the famous Italian Renaissance garden with their children. As the result, Giotto and Lacie now playing around the fountain of the garden along with Sochratez happily, especially because it's snowing which makes Lacie even more happy.

"Lacie do not running around like that! You might tripped and fall down!" Giotto shouted to his little sister as he warmed his hand by let out his warm breath to it.

"Sochratez want to play like this, so I follow him. And I always make sure that I will be care-aaahhh!" Lacie tripped by a small rock and fell quite hard to the ground. Giotto immediately ran to Lacie only to be tripped himself because of the slippery ground. But Giotto quickly stands up and comfort his little sister.

He sighed " See? I told you not to running around like that." He said with a small smile and offered his hand to her. Lacie scratched her head and took his hand, help her stands up again.

"I would not doing that again, so please stop treating me like a little kid..." Lacie said with a little groan, out of irritation. She dislike everytime she is treat as a kid, especially her brother. However, she could never convince him to do so, since her brother will always treat her like always regardless of what she said.

Giotto patted her head and rubbed the dirt from her cloth carefully "Now, now, you will always be my cute little sister, Lacie. Well, rather than we argue about that again, I suggest we make a snowman." Giotto suggested as he begin to make a snow ball. Lacie still irritated but then followed him to make one.

One hour later, Alicia and Peter came to the fountain "Giotto, Lacie! Come back! It's almost time for dinner!" Alicia called her children.

"Aaaahhh...is it the time already...?" Lacie said, dissapointed. Giotto smiled and patted her head again "We could come here again. Tomorrow will be the Christmas we have been waiting for after all." Giotto assured as he picked up Sochratez to his arms. Lacie nodded and they walked to their mother.

**The next day, The Fonatana dell'Ovato, Villa d'Este, Tivoli Italy**

Orca and Alicia went to shopping district since there's a Christmas sale. They planned to buy many presents for their beloved children, Giotto and Lacie. Meanwhile, the two children along with the black cat, once again playing at the frozen fountain.

"Brother, what kind of presents do you think that mother and father will buy for us?" Lacie asked her brother's opinion, excitedly.

"Now, now, we must not talking about that or else, it would not be a surprise. Let's just wait until evening." Giotto replied as he making the head of the snowman.

"Umm...Brother...close your eyes please..." Lacie pleaded to her brother with her bag in her tight grasp. Giotto blinked in confusion but then closed his eyes as she wished. While he closed his eyes, he then felt something wrapping him and he feel warm "You could open your eyes now!" Lacie said with somehow expectant tone. Giotto opens his eyes and surprised to found some orange scarf with star pattern wrapping him.

"I cannot wait until evening...so...I gave it to you now...Merry Christmas!" Lacie said cheerfully.

Giotto smiled and chuckled before thanked her "Thank you...then...I guess...I also just have to give it to you now..." Giotto picked his bag and brought out something from it, it's a rabbit doll with huge indigo ribbon arround its neck "Cute! Very cute! Thank you brother, ti amo!" she said as she hugging him, which made Giotto smiled even wider.

"Meeeeooowww..." Sochratez clinged to Lacie. Lacie sat down and then she brought out a ribbon with golden bell on the center of it. She then wrapped it arround Sochratez's neck gently "Merry Christmas to you too, Sochratez!"

Sochratez meow again in happy tone, which Lacie take it as his sign of gratitude.

The two children then shared laughter together and without their notice, it's almost evening. Orca and Alicia came to take them back to the villa for the party.

**Dining room, Villla d'Este, Tivoli, Italy**

"G.!" Giotto and Lacie shouted and ran along with Sochratez to G. (11) as they saw their long-time friend along with white kitten, Chesire, waited at the dining room with his parents "G.! It's been a long time! I missed you" Lacie said as she hugged him, much to his surprised and embarassment "Y-yeah...I also missed you, so plesase let go of me now..." G. said as he blushed.

Two days ago, they received a letter from G. that saying that he will move to Tivoli as their new neigbourhood. With this, they can easily meet each other everytime.

Giotto chuckled softly as he approached the red-haired boy "Anyway, it's nice to see you again, G. How are you?"

G. turned to Giotto as Lacie let go of him "Fine, thank you. By the way, here-"Before G. could brought out his presents for his two friends, his mother stopped him "Tsk,tsk,tsk, three of you could exchange presents after we eat." G.'s mother said and took the presents. The three children groaned.

"Now, do not give me that look, let us eat." The two families sat on their seat, ready to eat all delicious food on the table.

"Merry Christmas!" They cheered and started eating.

While they eating and chatting each other, Lacie whispered something to G. and Giotto who both besides her right and left "After this, let's go to the fountain. Let's exchange our presents there."

"At this time? It's almost late and I don't think our parents will allow us to go alone." G. against the idea.

Lacie shakes her head "Don't worry! There will be many people at the fountain. We are not the only one who rent villa at this Renaissance Garden, so there will be many people there!" Lacie explained to G., tried to convinced him again.

Seeing Lacie's determined and expectant face, he sighed and finally give up "Alright..." G. said quite hesitantly. Lacie's face beamed a bright smile and quickly finished her food.

**The Fontana dell'Ovato, Vill d'Estate, Tivoli, Italy**

Ten minutes later, they finished and allowed to go to the fountain while their parents prepare the cake. However, once the three friend along with two cats arrived, no one is there.

"Why there's nobody here? This place is famous, so there's suppose to be many people here..." Lacie said as she looked around the fountain.

"I heard there is some festival around the town for Christmas, so that might be the reason." Giotto guessed with understanding face "Then...I guess we should hurry exchange our presents and go back."

"Here for both of you." G. handed them his presents for them. Giotto and Lacie gave him their presents. The kitties, also, exchange fishes each other. Sochratez received a tuna fish, while Chesire received a salmon fish. The three children then opened their presents.

"Wooaw! A cute mittens! Thank you, G.!" Lacie wears the mittens with bear picture on it happily. Giotto smiled at his bestfriend and thanked him "Thank you, partner." he said as he looked at his present, a black money bag with orange crystal-like ojbcet on it.

G. nodded and opened the present from Lacie. He is shock as he brought the present from the box. He sweated dropped and could not say a word. A doll. Lacie's present is a cute chibi doll of himself. If girls receive this kind of gift, they would obviously be happy, but that cannot be happen as for boys who will be more prefer some cool toys.

_"WHY THE HECK A BOY LIKE ME RECEIVING SOME CUTE-GIRLS'-STUFF?" _G. screamed in his mind. However, he could never say such a thing. Not after seeing Lacie's face that expecting a good response from him and beamed a bright smile. He could never stand that smile of his bestfriend's sister. And he could tell that the doll was made by Lacie herself. He feel burned by that smile and slowly "I-I like it! Thank you!" he said hesitantly with a weak smile like he is trying to hold tears fell from his eyes.

Lacie smiled wider, really thinking that G. is happy and like the gift that she made by herself. Giotto patted G.'s shoulder and looked at his friend with symphatetic eyes "She also gave me one but please bear it." Giotto whispered to his bestfriend. G. nodded and opened Giott's gift. He is more than happy seeing the gift, it's a pair of shoes that he had always wanted "Thank you! You really understand me!" G. thanked Giotto as he wrapped his arm arround Giotto "G...I cannot breathe...!" Giotto said, quite struggling.

The three shared laughter for that moment until Lacie heard something "What's wrong Lacie?" Giotto asked as he noticed his sister looking at the direction to the second garden "There's a sound from that direction." Lacie replied and pointed out to the direction. Giotto and G. switch glanced at each other "But we don't hear anything."

Lacie run to the second garden direction, followed by Sochratez and then Giotto, G., and Chesire "Hey, wait!" G. shouted.

**Fontana della Rometta, Villa d'Este, Tivoli, Italy**

Lacie arrived at the second garden and look for the source of the sounds. However, the sounds suddenly stopped "No way...the sounds is stopped? I'm running around for nothing now..." Lacie said as she sat on the ground, tired of running. She sighed and then sneezed, feeling cold as snow falling "It's snowing again? I better then-KYAAAAAAA!" Lacie screamed as she felt someone patted her shoulder from behind.

"Woa, woa! Calm down!"

Lacie turned around surprised as she saw the person who patted her shoulder. It's a girl with short-white hair and white skin, purple eyes, wearing a white-long dress and white scarf and white cloak around her "So-sorry, I do not mean to scared you like that...I just want to ask who are you and what are you doing in my family's garden?" The girl asked as she calmed Lacie down.

"I...I'm Lacie...I came here because I heard a sound...I'm from the Villa beside yours..." Lacie answered.

"Sound...? Oh, it might be me. I was playing a piano a while ago. Sorry for not introducing myself first, I'm Eclair, nice to meet you." The girl finally introduced herself and offered a handshake. However, before Lacie could accept the hand, they were interrupted by G.'s loud scream.

"LACIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" G. and Giotto approached Lacie and G. placed his hand on a protective place in front of Lacie as he glared at Eclair "Who are you? And what have you done to Lacie?"

Eclair blinked in surprised but manage to answer "I am Eclair. My family own this Villa garden and I'm just asking who and what is she doing here. But it turned out I shocked her when I approached her from behind." Eclair calmly explained.

"I see...I'm sorry for my sister for suddenly came here withou permission." Giotto apologized.

"No, it's okay." Eclair smiled.

"GIOTTO! LACIE! G.! WHERE ARE YOU?" The three children's parents called out their names. They looked at G.'s watch and surprised to know that it almost midninght. They bowed to Eclair and ran back to their villa. Lacie then stopped and looked back at Eclair

"See you again tomorrow!" she said and ran again, leaving a surprised Eclair who heard it but then smiled and walked back to her villa.

-END-


	13. Filler Chapter: Adolescence New Year

**Note:**

**This is the third filler chapter. The next filler chapter will be the last for now until my cousin, the real author of this story awake and until she is healthy enough to write new chapters. Thank for all who pray for Frost190's health.**

**Please enjoy the story and some review please.**

**

* * *

**

**Lacie's room, forest, Vigilante group estate**

"What is this...?" a fifteen year old Lacie asked to seventeen year old Asari who gave her a white envelope.

"It's an otoshidama for you, Lacie." Asari answered with his usual friendly smile.

Lacie raised her brow in confusion "Otoshidama...?" she asked again.

"In Japan, every new year, all parents will give their children some money as a new year gift. And this money their received was called "otoshidama". My parents gave it to you after I told them about you and Giotto." Asari cheerfully explained.

Lacie gasped and immediately gave it back to Asari "No way, I cannot just accept it! I even do not know anything about your parents." Lacie said in panic.

"You do not need to worry about that. Just accept it, think of it as a sign of introduction. They said they will come to Italy next week. I will introduce you to them, then, you will know them and they will know you. So just accept it okay?"

"But..." Lacie said, still hesitant.

Asari hold her hand as he gives back the otoshidama "It is okay, just accept it. Think of it as a sign of introduction. Once you meet them, you could...umm...give them something to return their favor. How about like that?"

Lacie silenced at that moment but then finally accept the gift "Alright...thank you..." she thanked him with a smile.

Asari also smiled and then he suddenly brought out many boxes "And…these are Japanese traditional foods that also especially for New Year, osechi, ozoni, and omochi!" Asari revealed to her the foods inside the box.

"Asari…now that you mention it…New Year is tomorrow in Italy…" Lacie said.

Asari grinned and patted her head "Yup…that is why, me, Giotto, G., and the others will hold a Japanese New Year style party here, together."

Lacie's eyes widened in shock but then turned into happiness "Really…? All of us…? Together…?" Lacie slowly uttered, still quite shocked.

Asari nodded "Yes…your brother was the one who suggested this. He really feels guilty for making you lonely and locks you in here because of our work…so at least he wants to spend New Year with you and the others…" Asari explained, which made Lacie lowered her head.

One month ago, Giotto and G. built their own Vigilante group for the sake to protect people, to protect her. However, this also result they making many enemies from some similar organization but different purpose. To prevent any enemies harming his little sister, Giotto locked her inside her room in small tower inside the forest not far from his Vigilante group hideout.

"That is good then, it is been quite a long time I have not seen brother…" Lacie said softly with small smile.

"Well, I will be going now, there is still something that I must prepare for tomorrow, until then, bye!" Asari waved his hand as he exited the room. Lacie waved back and then hugged her pillow in excitement.

**The next day, outside tower, forest**

"Okay now, round one, GO!" Knuckle shouted and then Asari and G. began to play 3 round Hanetsuki. G., at first, highly declined to play this game because it's often played by girls. However, he decided to do it after Asari convinced him that he must do it to cheer up Lacie.

In fact, G., turned out to be enjoying this game after hearing that the loser's face will get mark on the face with India ink. G. determined to win at any cost so he could enjoy himself later placing many marks on Asari's face. Asari, on the other hand, doesn't take it seriously.

"Is it just me or…does G. somehow looked fiery up and glared at Asari with death glare…?" Lacie said as she looked at G. who hit the shuttlecock fiercely but able to be hit back by Asari.

"It…is just your imagination…this is just a game after all…" Giotto assured his sister while looked at G. and sweated dropped _"He really intent to make Asari suffering…huh…?" _Giotto said in his mind and smiled weakly. But he is enough as long as he could see his little sister smiling and laughing like she did when she was a child.

"Lacie, how about you try making some mochi with me!" Knuckle called Lacie as he prepared the preparations to make mocha. Lacie looked at her brother and he nodded, allowed her to go. Lacie then walked to Knuckle.

"I will pat it with water and you're the one who hit it with that wooden mallet." Knuckle explained to Lacie how to make mochi "Okay, here we go…now!" Knuckle started to pat the mochi, however, Lacie then immediately swung the mallet and hit Knuckle's hand.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Knuckle screamed in pain as he holding his hand.

Lacie immediately confront Knuckle in shock "So-sorry! Are you alright?" Lacie apologized as Giotto approached them with a medical kit in his hand. Knuckle nodded but still yelp in pain "Why did you hit faster…?" Knuckle asked as Giotto tend his hand.

"Uhh…you said that while you patted the mocha with water, I must hit with the mallet." Lacie said as she lowered her head in apologize.

"I mean AFTER I patted it…ouch…" Knuckle said as he yelped again.

"Knuckle, I think you should watch the second round of Asari and G.'s play. G. lost the first round and Asari made a mustache mark on his face (Which made G. angry and even more determined to win the next two rounds)." Giotto suggested as he finished tend his hand.

Knuckle nodded and glanced at Lacie with forgiving eyes before left. Lacie sighed. She felt stupid for made such an embarrassing mistake.

Giotto grabbed her upper arm and helped her stand up "Let us make mochi again. But this time, you must wait until I said I finish patted the mochi, then you can hit it with that mallet." Giotto said as he dragged her.

Lacie smiled weakly and they started to making mochi.

Meanwhile, Asari won every rounds of their game and G. angrily accepted all the marks that Asari made on his face, which made him look like an old man as commented by Knuckle who also laughed at G., earned a death glare and aura from G.

"Pft-hahahahaha…! What is wrong with your face, G.!" Giotto laughed as he pointed out G.'s face, which also made Lacie laughed. G. groaned in annoyance and backed away his face from them, told them to shut up.

"Now, now, do not be angry like that, here, clean your face with this." Lacie handed him a wet towels to make it easier and quickly erased the marks.

"Lacie, come here a second…" Asari called Lacie and handed her a bag. Lacie opened the bag and surprised to see an indigo kimono with lotus flower pattern on it. Lacie went to her room and immediately changed her cloth.

"Why Lacie went to her room? Is she tired already?" Knuckle asked to the Japanese man. Asari shakes his head and before he could answer, Lacie already back from her room and revealed herself with the kimono Asari had gave her a minute ago.

"Wooow! That kimono fits you perfectly, Lacie!" Knuckle commented.

"Thank you…" Lacie said shyly "What do you think, brother…?" She asked Giotto who also nodded and smiled at her "You're so cute and pretty with that kimono, Lacie." Giotto commented, which made Lacie happy and smiled wider.

"Okay, let's eat the foods and the mochi!" Asari exclaimed.

**Lacie's room, forest, Vigilante group hideout**

The five people eat their food happily and peacefully along with two cats that almost forgotten.

"Hey! Stupid cat, that's my food!" G. chased his cat who had stolen his sashimi "G., don't shouted and run like that while eating." Knuckle reminded the red-haired teen as he straining him.

Lacie looked down as she ate her mochi, which noticed by Giotto "What is wrong? You do not like the mochi?" he asked. Lacie shakes her head "No, it is just that…I thinking if only Éclair able to join us…" Lacie muttered, thinking of her only female friend that currently in Athene, Greek to participate on dancing competition.

"Yeah…it will be more fun if she is with us. We do not have many members yet…"Asari agreed.

"Hmph! You should not expect that sullen woman to come here in the first place since all in her head is dancing and-"as G. about to finish his sentences, something hit his head from behind, very hardly. G. groaned in pain and clutched his head.

"Who did you called 'sullen woman', G.?"

The five people turned around to the door and found a familiar long-white-haired young woman with white long-sleeves dress, carrying a luggage.

"Éclair!" Everyone shouted at the young woman.

"How rude…I just came back from Greek because I wanted to meet you all and stupid-G welcomed me by called me 'sullen'?" Éclair stared at the red-haired young man who flinched and looked away.

"What about the dancing competition?" Lacie asked Éclair as she approached her.

"I resign after my brother sent me a letter…there is some family problem and I must come to aid him and the others…but I decided to pay a visit here to meet all of you!" Éclair said as she hugged Lacie who she had not been seen for a long time.

"I bought some cake to eat together. But all of you seem to already have many foods, so let us eat it tomorrow. And this is especially for you and signore Giotto from Greek." Éclair handed Lacie the gifts which the others happily accepted.

Éclair then walked to the three remaining men "And as for you three…here." Éclair handed them a three small chocolates "This is tasty, so enjoy the snacks." She said innocently.

"HOW THE HECK WE COULD ENJOY THESE YOU SELFISH MEANY!" G. yelled, protested of her gift for him. Éclair then pointed out at Asari and Knuckle who eating their chocolate and from their reaction, they really enjoyed the taste of the chocolates.

"BOTH OF YOU DON'T JUST ENJOYED IT THAT EASILY, IDIOT!" G. shouted at Asari and Knuckle who kept eating their chocolates, made G. groaned in annoyance and glared at Éclair who smiled triumphantly.

They once again shared laughter together and went outside once they realized it's almost the time "Now…for the climax, it is time for fireworks."

"3…2…1…GO!"

The loud boom present as the fireworks exploding in the endless night sky.

"Happy New Year!" They cheered as they watch the fireworks that brightening the starry night sky.

Giotto glanced at Lacie's smiling face and gently placed his hand on her head as he leaned to her a bit closer. Lacie looked at her brother who just smiling at her. Lacie blinked in confusion but didn't ask anything.

Ten minutes later, Giotto and the others stayed at Lacie's room until she driffent asleep. Giotto covered her body with her blanket and placed a kiss on her forehead before left her.

"Huuuaaahm... Finally this party is over... I'm really tired..." G. said as he yawned.

"That is because you too serious when you play those games with us, especially when you play that Hanetsuki game with me!" Asari added and laughed softly without knowing the death glare that G. sent to him.

"Tomorrow we have a work to do and we have to find and recruit some people to join our Vigilante group and we also...have to become stronger than now..." Giotto interrupted and the atmosphere immediately turned serious.

Eclair nodded "Yeah...we have to find more members to join us. We cannot keep up working with just a few people like this...sorry...if only I could convinced my parents...my family will able to..."

Giotto shakes his hand and placed his hand on her shoulder "You do not need to apologize like that, and this is also our own problem and I do not want to drag your family to our problem."

"Signore..." Eclair uttered and really proud to work and have a leader like Giotto.

Suddenly before they enter their hideout, they feel presences of someone and hurrily readied their weapon.

"Who is there?" Giotto shouted as he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode.

From behind bushes, two women with black mask on their eyes, wearing long white clothes with black hoods.

Giotto lowered his guard, not sensing any hostile presence from the two "Who are you? What do you want?" Giotto asked again to the two suspicious looking women.

"We finally found the rightful bearer of the Sky Vongola ring." The woman on the right side said.

"There is no one who deserve this more than you and your descendants later that carrying your blood." The second woman on the left side continued.

"Vongola Ring? Who are you?" G. asked, also lowered his guard.

"We have come into your life as part of your thought. Our purpose is to deliver the Tri-ni-set rings to its true bearer." The first woman said to Giotto.

"So your point is, you want me to accept this Vongola ring?" Giotto guessed. The two women nodded "Not just the Sky Vongola ring...as the one who possess the 'harmony', your six comrades will also receiving the rest of the Vongola rings that shares the same attributes of flames..." The second woman said as they shows them the Vongola rings inside a small black box.

"You must now...that these are not just normal rings...the power within this rings are one of the power of this world. If you decide to accept these rings, you have to be ready for the responsibilty and ordeal you will deal later in the future. If you have the resolve...you will able to draw out this ring's true power..." Both explained and walked to Giotto.

"Giotto...what should we do? We cannot just trust these strangers." G. whispered to Giotto, but the two women could hear it "Our job is to give this rings to its true bearer. We will not interfere on your business." Both replied.

Giotto stared at the rings. He also knew that he cannot just trust some strangers, but his intuition told him that what they had said were true. After heard the word power, he rethink again and his hand began to slowly move to the ring _"If with this rings I able to protect Lacie...then I have to accept and try it myself...!" _Giotto thought and took the ring.

"Fine then, I accepted this rings." Giotto claimed.

"Very well then...you should found the rest of the bearer who do you think suit to bear those rings." The two woman handed him the box with the other rings in it and said for the last time as they slowly faded, much to surprised Giotto and the others.

"Giotto, are you sure about this?" Knuckle asked.

Giotto nodded "Yeah. I do not know why, but my intuition told me to accept this ring...sorry I did not ask for all of your opinion..." Giotto bowed his head to his friends.

"No, no, it is okay. If your intuition told you, then we will follow. Your Hyper intuition always the one who help all of us whenever we in danger!" Asari reminded their previous missions long time ago.

Giotto slowly placed the ring to his finger and suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

_Clam live through the ages, inheriting their shapes_

_Rain, storm, sun, cloud, lighting, mist, the harmonic sky that influences all of them_

_The harmonic sky that understand and accept all of them_

_The embracing great sky that takes in everything while being dyed by everything_

_Your destiny is in your hands now_

_Vongola Primo_

...

-END-

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Once again, the next filler chapter will be the last for a while until Frost190 awake and healthy enough to writing new chapters of this story. **

**Next Filler Chapter: Adult Times**


	14. Filler Chapter: Where it began

**Hi, everyone! This is the last filler chapter for now. Some of you might already know that half of it from the prequel of this story. She said that she might disappoint all of you with this filler chapter even though she changed some of it and she is sorry for it. Those who do not know about the prequel can read: "Arrivederci: Primo's time". **

**Please bear it until she wake up.**

**Riverbank, forest**

Éclair is seen carrying a vase with white roses in it. She is sitting near the river and carefully put the roses on the ground and then filled the vase with the clear water from the river. After she filled it with water, she put back the roses in the vase and arranged it gently.

"Miss Éclair! Primo called you for an urgent meeting!" Éclair's subordinate arrived as he called her.

"Oh, okay. I will go to Lacie's room first to give back her flowers." Éclair said as she showed him the vase full of roses.

"Then, please let me do it. You should go to the meeting room. Primo seemed to be in hurry when I met him before came here. It seem regarding about Deviola Family again." He explained and took the vase.

"I would not be surprise if it is. It has been one month and yet we still have any way out to end this war… Lacie even worry about us and always feel unease. Her face no longer cheerful like she used to be…" Éclair let out a sighed.

**Lacie's room, small tower, forest**

Lacie sitting on her bed, take a sip of warm Darjelling tea. It's been nine years she almost always spending her times inside her room reading, playing harmonica, playing with Sochratez, or knitting. She only allowed to be outside once a week but now, ever since Deviola Family's war declaration, she is forbade to leaving her room.

"Today seem to be a good weather to go outside…even though it is autumn…I wish I could go outside…" Lacie said, staring at the sky from the opened window.

"Excuse me, Lady Lacie… I came here to deliver this vase from Miss Éclair." Éclair's subordinate entered the room.

Lacie placed her cup on her table and walked to the young man and then take back the vase from him. She gave him her thanks and sent him her calm and sincere smile, which made the man blushing and quickly bowed before he took his leave.

"I wonder…how are brother and the others doing…?"

**30 minutes later, third floor hallway, Vongola HQ**

"Finally, the meeting was over... From this afternoon on, Signore, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, and G. will be away from here… this place will be quiet without them… at least Asari will be here so I am not alone… Now that I think of it…how are brother and the others at Catafalco Island…?" Éclair frowned, worrying her brother and her family.

"Talking to yourself like that will catching attention you know."

Éclair stopped walking and turned behind her, only to facing the white-haired cloud guardian.

"Alaude? You still here?" Éclair approached the cloud guardian.

"I'm taking my time here before going to that place that crowding family island of yours." He said coldly, crossing his arms as he they continue walking to the living room.

"You will in charge of the security in my brother's place?" Éclair surprised heard this.

For several minutes, they continue walking in silence until Éclair broke it "Umm…hey, do you have some time…? There is something that I want to talk about…"

**Vongola Library, first floor, Vongola HQ**

"Okay, now…to solve this problem-hey! Lampo! Don't fall asleep!" Knuckle whacked Lampo's head with a book.

"Auuuch! That hurt, Knuckle!" Lampo protested as he pointed his finger at Knuckle out of pain and anger.

"Then pay attention on your study!" Knuckle replied as he put piles of books in front of Lampo.

"I could not help it…all this study only made me sleepy. And I'm already an adult, the great son of earth master! So why I have to study…?" Lampo protested again.

"That is because of your lack of intelligent, social, and knowledge which suppose to be common. Primo also the one who requested me to teach you because of three things that I had told you a second ago. Now, like it or not, you will study!" Knuckle grabbed Lampo's upper arm, halting him from running.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lampo cried out.

And Lampo's hell time begin...

**Living room, first floor, Vongola HQ**

G. is leaning himself against the wall as he lighted his cigarette. Then, Asari entered the living room from the front door with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand.

"Ugetsu, where have you been? And what's with those flowers?" G. asked as he faced the Japanese man.

"I just get back from flower shop. I bought these lilies for Lacie. I'm planning to go to her room now." Asari replied.

"You cannot go now. Primo said he has something important to tell her and do not want us to interfere. So you should wait here until Primo come." G. said as he sitting on the couch.

"Hmm…is that so…? Then, how are the others?" Asari asked again.

"Knuckle and Lampo are studying on the library, Éclair and Alaude are talking in the garden, and Daemon…ugh… just remembering his name pisses me off…he is still staying in Milan." G. explained with irritated tone because of Daemon.

Asari chuckled despite the glare he received from G "Sorry, sorry, I know you hate Daemon but I never thought you hate him to that extend. How is Lacie?"

"Still the same..." was G.'s only replied.

"She still feel that way huh... she used to be more cheery and always had that bright smile. Brightest than anyone else I think..." Asari said as he sat on the couch across G.

"It's been years...things will eventually change. When we were children, Lacie was way more cheerful and slow. She even gave me a doll of myself at Christmas when I was eleven year old." G. reminisce the times when he, Giotto, and Lacie were still small children.

"A doll of yourself? Wow, I like to see it." Asari innocently said, which G. quickly replied "I already throw it away, sword-freak."

**Vongola Garden, Vongola HQ**

Éclair and Alaude walking around the garden, still in silenced but then Éclair once again broke it.

"Umm…hey…how are the others from your squad…?" Éclair asked in somewhat nervous tone.

"Many died because of the ambush of the enemy week ago." Alaude emotionlessly said.

"_How can you be so calm about that…? But…I guess…you are that kind of person…" _Éclair thought in her mind "I see…I have a request…please give this letter to my brother." Éclair handed Alaude a white envelope with a small picture signature of Éclair.

"Is that all do you want to say?" Alaude asked. Both then stopped walking. Éclair kept silence as she fiddling her fingers and frowned, which noticed by Alaude.

Alaude sighed "It's about the attack on Bertesco Family Island and order from those supervisors for you to prepare to replace your brother as the boss of Bertesco family, right? And you always seem to run away to my place whenever that order came."

An arrow hit Éclair. Alaude seemed to hit the jackpot. She smiled weakly "I just hate everyone worry about me. Ever since we were teenagers, I could be with you and you would not ask me any questions. So it helps me relax… I am really just running away huh…?" Éclair started to unleashed a gloomy aura.

"I just cannot take it like this! I have to be stronger…but still…but still…Uuuhhh…" Éclair began to frown "I really hate to hear it. Replacing my brother…that sounds like they really sure that my brother will die in this war! There is no way…my brother…"

"Although I think you are a pretty strong person than those three animals (G., Asari, and Lampo)." He stated, surprising the snow guardian "If you don't want to do it, then, say it clearly. If you call yourself the sister of Bertesco Primo, then have faith in him. You should already what kind of person your brother is."

Before Éclair could response, Alaude walked away, leaving her. Éclair sighed and smiled at the back of the cloud guardian as she saw him leaving. Her heart felt more ease and relax "Thank you…"

Eclair sighed once again and looked back at Alaude's direction before left _"To think I fall in love with that person... brother and the other will think that I am weird..."_

**Daemon's office, Vongola Milan branch, Italy**

"What is this?" Daemon asked while looking at a white envelope.

"This is an order from Vongola Primo, Sir Daemon." Theo replied before he bowed to the illusionist and left the office.

"Hmm~ from Primo…?" Daemon raised his brow in amusement. He never received a direct order from the Vongola Boss nor received any letter from him. Daemon opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Daemon,_

_Due to our current circumstances, from now on you will be placed at our HQ along with Éclair and Asari.G. has to assist the Geigue Family, Knuckle and Lampo has to assist Cavallone Family, Alaude has to assist Bertesco Family, and I has to assist Shimon Family._

_Because of the attack a week ago, we lost many members from the center HQ. You are the only one that available, so I order you to come here once you received this letter. Also, until further instruction, you must not leave the HQ and keep stand by._

_I already prepared your room at Guardians' quarters._

_Vongola Primo,_

_Giotto._

Daemon sighed as he finished reading the letter. He disappointed to be ordered to stand by but still decided to go anyway.

"Hmm~ I have to request to be put in front line…so I could enjoy the fight… Kufufufu… and somehow I have a feeling that I might found something interesting if I go to HQ now…" Daemon muttered and stood up from his seat, ready to go to HQ.

**Lacie's room, small tower, Vongola HQ**

Giotto told Lacie about his plan today but Lacie only silenced and nodded without looking at the blond Vongola boss.

"Do not worry, Asari, Knuckle, and Éclair will visit you today… I will come here again as soon as my work done…" Giotto promised. Lacie kept staring outside the window and didn't reply. Giotto sighed and left but not before greeted her despite knowing that she won't reply it. She watched him from the window as he left and turned to Sochratez who leaned to her feet. She picked him up as she walked to her bed.

She then opened a white box on her table and brought out her golden harmonica and start to play her usual music. The music feels blue but very pleasing and beautiful to listen to.

_"Why is my heart still searching for it? Searching for something that I even yet to know… And what is this feeling? I feel something unusual will happen today…" _she thought in her mind_._

She suddenly stopped and walked to the window "...someone...is coming..."

_**Living room**_

G, Asari, and Knuckle were chatting together and stopped as soon as they realized that Giotto had entered the room "Sorry to keep you waiting. Where is Éclair? I thought she was with all of you." Giotto asked "She went back to her room, she said that she still have some paper works to finish." G. answered as he lighted his cigarette.

"How is Lacie? Can I meet her know?" Asari asked for permission. Giotto thought about it for a moment and nodded, thinking now is the best time for Asari to meet her since it might as well cheer her up from his absence. Asari left and heading to the tower, exited to see Lacie with white lilies he had brought with him.

Suddenly, not long after Asari left the room, a butler suddenly came in and bowed to Giotto "Boss Giotto, Lord Daemon will arrive here soon." He said. G. and Knuckle seemed surprised knowing Daemon's arrival here. Giotto nodded to the butler and noticed G. and Knuckle's expression.

"Primo, why would Daemon to be here?" G. asked. His face already showed a sign of resentment "Since we lost many people from this HQ, I have no choice but to assign Daemon here for a while just in case if something happen while I am not around." Giotto explained, though his explanation was not quite satisfying for Knuckle and G "But why HIM out of all guardians?" G. asked again, his tone began to showed irritation. Knuckle tried to calm him down. Giotto sighed but explained again

"The remaining guardians still assisting the allied families, both of you will be busy from now on with me, and Daemon is the only one who does not have anything to do. So I have no more options besides him."

G. groaned but not saying anymore words "I have to go now, both of you will come later at noon, see you later." Giotto said as he took his leave. As G. and Knuckle sure that Giotto is not around, G. punched the wall he leaned on, releasing his anger "I know you do not like the fact he will staying here for a while, but just hold it, okay? You and I will meet up with Primo again this afternoon, so you would not meet him for a while after this." Knuckle assured as he patted G's back.

However, when G. started to calm down, someone opened the main door and it turned out to be Daemon. G. immediately became pissed again and put his irritated face by his arrival. Daemon raised his brow in mild amusement seeing G.'s "greeting" to him "Hmm~ what is with that face. G? That face does not seem to be pleasing one for me." Daemon said teasingly with his playful smile. Knuckle quickly step in front of G and talked to Daemon "Since you are here now, Theo will show you the way to your room." Knuckle pointed Theo, the butler from before not far from him.

G. interrupted and face Daemon directly in the eyes "If you planning something bad to Primo, I will promise you that your death would not be in peace!" G. threatened. But this only made Daemon amused even more "Hmm~ I am so scared that I could not even say a word… Kufufufufu…" Daemon offended, which worked on G. and brought out his bow "You really want a piece of me?" G. yelled.

Daemon smirked as he brought out his scepter. Noticing a great battle will occurs if this continues, Knuckle was about to interrupt until a clasp of hands caught their attention

"Both of you stop. We do not want to clean the mess of the destruction you cause." Éclair appeared in the nick of time.

Knuckle sighed gladly by her arrival. It will cost a lot of money to repair the HQ and two weeks if the destruction occurred and really a troublesome if Giotto is not around. Éclair walked to between G. and Daemon.

"Put down your weapons now and Daemon, now we will tell you the rule of this HQ." She turned to Daemon as he and G. put their weapons.

"What rule might that be?" he asked as he put his playful smile still on his face.

G. suddenly interrupted again "The small tower inside the forest near behind the HQ are strictly PROBIHITED and only AUTHORIZED people can enter it. You got it? If you dare to enter it, then…"

"Then what?" he asked mockingly offended G. again

"I will personally kick you out from this place and kill-"before he could finish his threat, Éclair elbowed hard on his chest, silenced him "Knuckle, Theo, both of you can escort him to his room now." Knuckle and Theo nodded and then left with Daemon from the room.

As they left, Éclair turned to G. who still holding his chest in pain "I know how you think about him. All of us also think the same of him, but getting mad at him not worth your time. Nothing you will gain from it, so control yourself." She began to lecture him.

G. rubbed his hair and light his cigarette again, only to be stopped by Éclair "What I told you about smoking in front of me?" She said as she throw the cigarette to the trash bin "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I am just worried about Lacie. What if Daemon broke the rule?"

"Asari and I were here, right? So you do not need to worry, we will take care of her. You should concentrate on helping signore. By the way, where is Asari? He was here before I left." She asked as she assured him "He visit Lacie. I bet they were playing duet music right now." G. commented as both of them went back to their own work.

**Guardians Quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

"From now on, you will stay here for a while." Knuckle showed him inside his room. It's a small room with white wall, a brown table for paper works, white bed for sleep, and wardrobe for clothes. It's clean though, so it's quite comfortable to live in.

"Hmm~ I guess I just have to get use of this small room. By the way, I wish to talk with Primo." Daemon requested

"That would not be necessary. Primo left for some mission a minute ago not long before your arrival." Knuckle answered.

"Hmm~ is that so? Then, I think I will look around HQ to get use my surrounding here." Daemon said and walked away after he put his luggage "I will escort you around then-"Theo suddenly interrupted and whispered something to Knuckle. As he finished, Knuckle sighed and turned to Daemon again "It turned out I still have some works to do, so I cannot escort you." He said.

"It is okay, I still remember the way to get here." Daemon replied and walked off "Maybe it is right...I might found something interesting here..."

**Lacie's room**

It turned out what G. had said was true, Asari and Lacie were playing duet of flute and harmonica. The symphony they playing were beautiful and plausible to hear. However, there's still sadness behind the symphony that Lacie played.

"Your skill had increased faster than I thought. You really have a talent to become a musician!" Asari praised. Lacie blushed but smiled calmly as usual like her brother did "Thank you for play duet with me and also for those flowers." She thanked him as she looked at the white lilies on her vase.

Asari smiled back, pleased by her. However, he noticed her sad gaze as she looked outside the window.

Asari could not help but also saddened seeing her like that. She is isolated from outside world and now they were busy with their missions and works because of the war declaration since one month ago. Silence surrounding the room and Asari quickly try to make a usual conversation.

"Will you play that song again? The song that you wrote yourself, have you give it the name of that song?" Asari requested as he remembered the song that she had created four weeks ago. The song that she always plays whenever Giotto and his guardians visit though, mostly she plays it whenever she feel lonely and every day.

"Sure, I already named it. The title is… "La Perla"" she answered as she picked her harmonica again, about to play ""La Perla"? In Italian it means "The Pearl", right?" Asari added. Lacie nodded and started to play.

This music is the only one that entirely and openly shows her emotions. However, it's still comfortable to hear.

_"Someone is coming here...why I feel so warm? Is it...what I have been searching for...will I find it...now?" _

**Vongola Garden near forest, Vongola HQ**

Daemon walked around the garden full of flowers and other plants as he became bored and unpleased "This place does not have anything interesting, only full of insignificant people." He commented as he looked around him. Most people there are maids, butlers, and several Asari's and Éclair's subordinates.

Without him notice, he walked to the direction of the forest "Oh...I lost in my own thought and end up being here without noticed... I guess I I should go back to my room and sleep...hmm?" When he finally realized, he already in the middle of the forest and immediately turned back to HQ direction until he heard a beautiful symphony that fill the air with burden and sorrow.

"Harmonica sounds?" he thought and closed his eyes, focusing to hear the music.

_"Hmm~ it is sound quite blue...but" _Nevertheless, he like the aesthetically pleasing and beautiful symphony and decided to follow it. He followed the symphony _"This symphony...what is this...? This music...every tune of it...why I feel like it calling me...maybe I will indeed find something if I follow this music..."_

and end up at a small tower and realized that the music came from inside it through the opened window. He then recalled the rule that told by G.

_"So this is the small tower that forbidden to enter? Then the person who playing this music are authorized person to enter?" _he wondered _"Hmm~ I might as well check it out with my illusion and then go back. With that, no one will notice me."_

Noticing someone's footsteps, he immediately put his illusion to hide himself and it turned out to be Theo whose coming and ran to the small tower, knocking the door. The music stopped as he knocked the door.

Asari replied and allowed him to open the door. Theo then opened the door "Lord Asari, Lord Knuckle wished to speak with you now." he said. Asari nodded and went back to Lacie to tell her that he must leave.

_"Asari…? So… he is one of the authorized people to enter this tower? Then, was he the one who played that music? No. He plays flute and do not have any experience on playing other instrument than that… Then who is the one who played it…?"_ Daemon thought in his mind, more curious.

As Asari left, he dismissed his illusion and approached the tower. He then noticed that the music started to hear again "The one who plays this music still inside there…"

Noticed that the window above are opened, he decide to see the person who play this music from the window and climbed the tree near it. As he almost reached the window, he didn't know the branch started cracking because of his weight.

"Huh...? What was...?" Lacie noticed the cracking sound from outside and stopped her music to take a look "What is it...?"

_"Ups, it seem the person noticed the sound, I have to hide myself..." _Noticing that the one who played the music came near to the window, he was about to use his illusion but before he could do so, he tripped from the branch since it could no longer hold his weight.

"The branch...! Crap...!" As he fell, his eyes met with a pair of violet eyes with sad gaze from the window _"A...woman...?"_

He finally hit the ground, fortunately he able to keep his balance and prepared seconds before hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lacie asked in concern as she looked down from the window. Daemon looked up and noticed a young woman with violet eyes and loosened-purple hair, wearing a white gown.

For what seems like an eternity, the two stared each other while they questioned to themselves each their identities.

This is the beginning of their story...

-END-

**Final filler chapter finish. Please review anything about this chapter either is good or bad.**

**Please wait patiently for the next chapter until my cousin wake up and once again, thank you for all who pray for her health. **


	15. Chapter 9: Realization

**Author's note:**

**I'M BACK EVERYONE! Frost190 is back now! Thank you for all of you who prayed for my health. How are the filler chapters that I told my cousin to write and update it for me, while I was absence?**

**I still kinda dizzy and still need some rests, though… but I want to write story again, so I try to ignore the dizzy! Sorry for taking so long and sorry if I made many grammatical errors (I'm still in searching for beta reader or anyone who can fix my grammar), here is the new chapter, hope you all enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Meeting room, third floor, Vongola HQ**

"Now, regarding the attack not long ago…I guess you already know what we will discuss about right now." Giotto said as he along with his guardians and the Arcobaleno sit on their seat.

"How the enemy know this place and how he get in here." Reborn completed Giotto's sentence.

"Correct. With this event, you must be already know what you must do, Nono." Giotto turned to Timoteo who sitting next right beside himself. Timoteo nodded "Yes, I will make the security stricter and higher with A-rank members including my own guardians."

"Primo, I think we should also participate with guarding this place like Nono had said." Asari suggested, followed by agreement from Knuckle, and G.

"I also want to agree with that, but then how about the training with Decimo and his guardians? They need our support too." Éclair added again, unsure about the idea.

Lampo suddenly shakes his head "No way! I cannot stand that cow brat who did nothing but playing and disturb my sleep time!" Lampo interjected, against the idea of training. But this only made him received some glare from G., Shion, and Collonelo.

"That's because you're too lazy to do your job seaweed-head! You really have no shame and failed as a tutor!" G. said angrily as he pointed out to Lampo.

Reborn sighing "Talking about failed as a tutor, Skull, how about you to be more serious to train Hibari rather than slacking off like a coward. Well, though, I never expect anything from a lackey from the very beginning." Reborn smirked to the Cloud Arcobaleno with mocking tone.

"What was that Reborn? I already prepare a special method of training for Hibari but the first-generation Cloud guardian kept bothering me." Skull said, denying Reborn' words and before he realized, Alaude sent him a cold glare and threatening aura around him. Skull flinched and hid behind Fon "So-sorry…"

Giotto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention back "We will leave the security of this HQ to Nono and his guardians, while the Arcobaleno and we, the first-generation family shall continue to train Decimo and his guardians." Giotto then turned to Daemon who so far kept silenced "Daemon, since you train Decimo's Mist guardians, I will also leave you to protect Chrome Dokuro that target by the enemies."

The first generation guardians looked at their boss in disbelieve including Daemon himself. Giotto's only reply to his guardians was only a gaze of his orange eyes. Seeing that gaze, they quickly realized that their boss is serious.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"

All occupants shocked by the sudden loud voice that can be heard through out the Vongola HQ.

"W-what was that?" Lampo asked as he stands up from his seat.

"Do not need to worry. It was Squalo, one of the members of Vongola Assasination group, Varia." Timoteo calmed everyone down.

"If he is here, then he must be have some information." Reborn added "Here he comes." Reborn pointed out the door and Squalo indeed came, pushing the door roughly with Belphegor and Lussuria behind him.

"Voooiii! We have good information for all of you!" Squalo shouted.

"Shishishishi...just keep your mouth shut, Squ-senpai." Belphegor interrupted.

"My, it's been quite a long time ninth." Lussuria greeted.

The first generation family, inclding Giotto, stared at the three Varia members in quite annoyance because they are noisy and also amazement because they could feel that they are high class hitman "What a bunch of noisy guys..." G. commented.

Timoteo cleared his throath, finally getting the three men's attention "Squalo, please lowered your voice and tell us this information that you found." Timoteo turned to the long silver haired swordsman.

**The next day, Chrome's room, Guardian's quarters, Vongola HQ**

Chrome covers herself with her blanket on her bed. She couldn't sleep for entire night ever since the incident. Her blushing still covers her cheeks. She cannot get it off from her mind. She still could feel the warmness of his soft lips and sweetness of his tongue.

"Uuuhhh…just forget it, just forget it, just forget…! Mukuro-sama maybe just teased me again like always…yes…it must be like that…but…still…what should I do…?" Chrome mumbled to herself.

She confuse what should she do when she meet Mukuro today. She thought and thought and the only idea that came up in her mind was act as usual like nothing happened.

"Yeah…I just need to act as usual…act as usual…then maybe everything will turn to normal…" As she mumbled to herself again, a sound of someone knocking the door made her back to reality from her thought "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Tsuna. Are you okay Chrome?" Tsuna asked. Concern after what happened yesterday.

Chrome opened the door a little to face her boss "I'm okay Boss…I'm just a little tired. Umm…how is Hibari-san? I heard he is injured…" Chrome asked. She remembered that Talbot had told her about Hibari yesterday, and quite blaming herself for this. Among Tsuna's guardians, Hibari is the only guardian that she opens up with and even calls him by his name, unlike the others that she mostly refers with their guardian title.

"Hibari-san is okay, he is recovering quicker than we thought. By the way, if you feel better, you should go to your training room. Daemon Spade said that he has something to tell you." Tsuna said as he greeted her before left the room.

Chrome quickly changed her cloths to her usual green Kokuyo uniform and switched her white eye-patch to the skull eye-patch that she usually use and then left the room "What is the first-generation mist guardian want to tell me I wonder…"

She yawned a bit and rubbed her single eye since she still quite sleepy. However, once she got a clearer view, Mukuro just came out from his room. As both of them facing each other, none of them speak and just staring each other in silence. Chrome's eye then looking at his lips and she began blushing again and looked down straight to the floor.

"Chrome I-"before Mukuro could say what he want to tell her, Chrome's blushing even further and she run away as fast as she could from him. Mukuro want to chase her but only to found that she is already gone from his view.

Mukuro sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his right hand "I am really a fool…"

**Training room 96, fifth floor, Vongola HQ**

Daemon sitting on the couch while he staring at Lacie's old music box as he reminiscing the old days that he spent with her.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"_This is…! How did you…? Are you a music box maker…?" Lacie asked, amazed._

_"No, I only made the design of the box and asked a certain person from a certain shop to make the rest." Daemon explained. _

_"This is wonderful, beautiful… thank you very much, Spade. I really love this!" she smiled widely at him, her tone clearly show that she is happy and grateful. Daemon could not help but chuckled and smile back which he immediately hide before she realized._

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Lacie…" Daemon muttered her name. Her face never once disappeared from his mind. He still remembers her and their promise. There's no way he would forget about the only woman he truly loved now and then.

"If you see me now…what will you think…" he said as he stood up and looked up "What will you say…if we-"suddenly, the door opened, distracting Daemon and he turned to the door and quite surprised as he saw Chrome panting quite heavily and then took a deep breath before she turned to him.

"Ng…sorry if I'm late…Boss said that you want to talk with me…" Chrome said softly, still hard to breathing usually.

Daemon walked to her and once he stands in front of her, he wiped the sweat from her face, which made her blushing. Seeing her blushing, he chuckled "Why are you blushing like that? And why did you panted heavily when you arrived in this room? You look like someone was chasing you." Daemon said in teasing tone.

Chrome's cheeks reddening even darker and looked down in embarrassment _"He really similar with Mukuro-sama…is it that why I feel so familiar with him…?" _She thought in her mind but then put it aside "Umm…what do you want to talk with me…?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, yes, Primo ordered me to be your bodyguard since I also training you. From now on, I will follow you everywhere. Are we clear?" Daemon looked at the young girl who just looking the ground.

"By you mean everywhere, it won't be all day, right?" Chrome asked innocently.

Daemon chuckled "Of course, I would not guarding you for 24 hours. I also have my own limit. Or…do you want me to also guarding you during your sleep time in your room?" Daemon really satisfied at her reddening cheeks as he grasped her chin with his fingers and leaned his face to hers.

"No, thank you. Let's…let's start training…!" Chrome said shyly as she pushed away and try to hide her face from the first mist guardian _"He…he really similar with Mukuro-sama…to this extent… He… never change… Wait… never change…? Why would I say that…? Why I said as if I know him for a long time…?" _Chrome thought in her mind.

Daemon observed the young girl's expression and chuckled softly _"Hmm~ I see that blushing of yours still same as ever along with that shyness…kufufufu…"_

**Vongola garden, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro is sitting on the couch beside the Christmas rose flowers. He sighed heavily and covered his right eye with his right hand. He touches his lips as he remembering what he had done yesterday and when Chrome ran away from him a couple of minutes ago.

"_What is wrong with me…? Why kissed her like that…? She is just a vessel…just a vessel…so why would I feel this way…? This feeling keeps bothering me." _Mukuro looked down with his being-defeated-like face.

_"Then we have no choice but to run and hide together, right? I along with Ken and Chikusa…will never let them catch you again…and we won't let them imprison you in that dark and cold place. Or even if it just two of us…I will never leave you…I'll be always by your side. I don't care the risk…the danger…let's both of us do our best. I will always…support you, Mukuro-sama…"_

Mukuro leaned against the couch and look up _"Why would she say that? Maybe better if she just crying rather than say something like that…but…somehow…I feel relieve…I feel comfortable whenever she is around…"_

"You're not training?" The voice snapped Mukuro to reality and he stands up from the couch, facing the young Bertesco Family boss along with his ancestor beside him.

"Gelaro and the first snow guardian…why are both of you here…? Do you have any business with me?" Mukuro asked with his usual playful smile.

"I'm asking you first, you're not training?" Gelaro asked again.

"Kufufufu, the mist Arcobaleno currently…well… I suppose you could say that he is in condition where he is seeing nightmare in the training room since yesterday." Mukuro answered and enjoyed the shocked and quite pale look from the two.

"_I see that Mukuro had used his lens on Mammon…this clearly showing the fact that Mukuro is far stronger than Mammon…" _Gelaro thought in his mind and sighed.

"_Nightmare huh…? He IS Daemon after all…I wonder how Daemon will do against his future-self…" _Éclair thought in his mind.

"How about Daemon? He is also your tutor, right?" Éclair asked despite knowing what he will say.

"I have no intention to be train by mafia." Mukuro countered.

"But I saw him training with Chrome at the training room 96." Gelaro said.

Mukuro shuddered and his brow twitched "That person…" Mukuro uttered, holding his anger and immediately leave the garden to the training room, surprising Gelaro and Éclair.

"What's wrong with him? Does he always like that…?" Éclair asked her descendant as they sit on the couch where Mukuro sat a while ago.

"He is always protective about Chrome. When he was imprisoned, he even entrusted Chrome and his friends' safety to Boss despite his hatred towards us, mafia. It's not like Gokudera had said that he just using her. I only know him from Chrome and only know him for a short times but I could tell from his behavior that he is not a type of person that will show his emotions easily." Gelaro explained.

Éclair froze at her ancestor's answer but then her shock face became a smile and she chuckled, confusing the young man "What is so funny? Did I say something that worth to be laugh at?"

"No, no, it is just that…you said like that but yourself is also the kind of person that won't show your feelings or emotions easily like Rokudo. You treat Chrome Dokuro like a little sister, right? As your ancestor, I am really proud of you!" Éclair hugged her descendant in excitement.

"K-Knock it off…! It's embarrassing!" Gelaro shouted and pushed away from Éclair and turn his face away to hide his blushing, which only made Éclair giggled more.

"_I am proud…you could understand Rokudo…you could understand Daemon… Unlike me…I only understand him after that incident…"_

**Rooftop, Vongola HQ**

"… What is it…? Why are YOU…here?" Hibari who is lying on the floor and just awake from his nap, looking at Chrome who sitting near beside him in nervous.

"Nothing…just trying to see the scenery from here and to look on your condition…" Chrome lied in nervous mixed with shy tone.

"It's Mukuro, huh. You always seem to run over to my place whenever you having a trouble about that wrecked illusionist." Hibari countered her lie efficiently, sending an arrow to Chrome who shuddered and blushed in response.

Hibari sighed but it's not a sigh of annoyance or irritation and he doesn't show any sign to bite Chrome to death like he usually do to others. After all, out of the other guardians, she is the only one that he really gets along with since Chrome never crowding like them.

"Umm…sorry…even though I know you never like Mukuro-sama…but you never ask and always listen to my problems and it makes me relax…" Chrome covered her face into her knees "That's why…"

Hibari stood and changed his position to sitting position "What's your problem with that person this time?" Hibari asked despite his annoyed look and hatred that already boiling in his chest when Mukuro's name was mentioned.

Chrome smiled weakly, appreciating the cloud guardian's willingness to listen. However, there's no way that she tell him that Mukuro had kissed her. If she tells to Kyoko, Haru, or Bianchi, it might be no problem since this kind of topic really suit for girls but that cannot be said the same to the men especially unsocial man like Hibari.

"Not really… I'm just thinking…what should I do after this war is over…yesterday Mukuro-sama told me that he only free until this war is over… after that, he will be drag to Vendicare Prison again. But for Mukuro-sama…he will be okay along with Ken and Chikusa…he is free…and he soon will not need me…" Chrome frowned and her face turned into sad one.

"If that's the case…why don't you just join those crowding their Vongola business? I'm sure that herbivore will welcome you into Vongola…"

"I think so…but…" Chrome replied hesitantly.

"Why do you choose to follow him when you know exactly that he is using you?" Hibari asked again.

"Because Mukuro-sama is…an important person to me…" Chrome answered.

Hibari suddenly stands up and clenched his fist _"Important person…huh…" _Hibari thought. He turned to Chrome and noticed some bruises and small bandages on Chrome's hands, leg, and forehead "Where did you get those bruises?" Hibari asked as he grasped Chrome's wrist.

Chrome blinked at the cloud guardian "Oh, these because of training with Daemon Spade."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You're pale face clearly showing that you're tired, go back to your room." Hibari said then walked to the rooftop exit with his tonfas in his hands. He took a last glance at Chrome "If you have any trouble, feel free to come to my place…" he said and left.

"Hmm~ Decimo's cloud guardian is really similar with Alaude. Rude and a lone wolf…" Daemon suddenly appeared behind Chrome, startling her.

"W-why are you here? Since when?" Chrome asked, still shocked by his sudden appearance.

Daemon smirked "I already told you that I will keep following you because I'm your bodyguard. And I am here since the very beginning." Daemon grabbed her upper arm, help her stand up. As Chrome face the illusionist, his face no longer showing the playful smile and his eyes are serious.

"…Are you okay with him…?" he asked.

"What?"

"You said that he soon not needed you, does that mean that you are aware that he is just using you…? Why you did not say anything?" Daemon added.

Chrome silenced for a moment but then answered "Because Mukuro-sama is a very important person to me. Of course it makes me sad whenever I thinking that he just using me…but I want to be beside Mukuro-sama a little longer…If he doesn't need me anymore…than I…"

Tears begin to fell from Chrome's eyes. Chrome bowed to Daemon and left the rooftop. Daemon clenched his fist as he look at the direction where had left

"If my reincarnation only hurt her more like I used to in the past… If I am only hurt Lacie like that times…then… I guess I have no choice…"

**Fourth floor hallway, Vongola HQ**

Chrome running as she try held her tears to fall further and wipe it several times. She already told to herself that she will not regret following her savior even if he just using her. However, a pain always came in her chest every time that thought came in her head.

"_What is exactly this feeling? I will never regret following Mukuro-sama…this loyalty will never fade…As long as…I can be by his side then…" _Chrome thought and holding her chest. Her chest really hurt at this time like a needles stab her heart.

"_At first… I thought it was ok just to keep my feelings unrevealed, always keep it inside. But then…it is better if I just let it out rather than keep it inside…"_

Chrome suddenly stopped and slowly fell to the floor "La…cie…" Chrome uttered and her eye once again, became hollow and she stays still lying on the floor, didn't move a muscle.

**Training room 96, fourth floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro entered the training room found no one there. He punched the wall near him until its cracking. He cannot be considers calm now, his mood has turned from bad to worst. First he confuse about himself, second he has a headache regarding Chrome, and last the first generation mist guardian had took her somewhere to train despite his ordered Chrome to rest.

"_Then you would not mind if I train her hard as I like…" _

"That person…so this is what he meant by that…! I have to make sure he will pay for this." Mukuro swore to himself as he recalled what Daemon had said when he defeated him, which further angered him.

"So you're here Mukuro…"

Mukuro turned around to face the familiar voice behind him, only to be welcome by a pairs of tonfas. Fortunately, he quickly grasped the attack and blocked it with his trident. He smirked at the skylark that glared at him with eyes full of bitter resentment towards him.

"Oh? What's with kind face you use, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro mockingly asked.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari charged again to Mukuro, rapidly attacking him, which Mukuro easily blocked and dodged.

"I'm afraid right now I don't have much time to play with you. I have to find Chrome and the first mist guardian. So let's end this." Mukuro disappeared from Hibari's sight.

"Too weak" Hibari ignited his flame. As the flame reacted, Hibari turned behind him, blocking Mukuro's trident that suddenly appeared, covered with indigo mist "Ho…so you already learn to counter my illusion…" Mukuro smirk wider in amazement.

However, Hibari then suddenly stopped and put his tonfas behind his jacket "You're still not in full condition. Your muscles are yet to recover entirely…there's no point to defeat you when you're not in your full power." Hibari said and walked away to the exit.

"Mukuro wanted to counter back Hibari's word but decided not to, he have to search for Chrome.

"Hey, what will you do to Chrome now that you're free?" Hibari asked without look back at Mukuro as he reached the door and stopped.

"I believe that is none of your concern. What I will to do to her is my own business. After all, she is just-"

"Just a puppet?" Hibari interrupted Mukuro's words.

Mukuro look at the cloud guardian in mild surprise and before he noticed, Hibari's cloud hedgehog already behind him.

"And I concern about her more than you I believe…" Hibari stated and left the training room, leaving the shocked and eyes widened Mukuro in the room.

"Concern more than I do? And just a puppet huh…" Mukuro muttered.

"_You should be more honest to your own feeling."_

"_What do you think of her?"_

"_I will never leave you. I will be always by your side."_

"_I will always support you…Mukuro-sama…"_

Mukuro shakes his head and exited from the room to the fourth floor, searching for Chrome again.

**?**

Chrome sitting under Sakura tree with Sochratez on her lap and Lacie in front of her.

"Lacie…about…our last conversation regarding Mukuro-sama…I…" Chrome was stopped by Lacie's finger on her lips.

"_I understand very well… It really hurt…to know that the person we love just using us…"_ Lacie said and remove her finger from Chrome's lips.

Chrome blushed when she heard Lacie mentioned "the person we love" and shakes her head "No, no, umm…I…I never thinking about Mukuro-sama that way…! I…I'm just… I'm just…"

Lacie smiled at her other self' shyness and embraced her _"As I said before…no use hiding it from me. I know you. After all, we have been gone through this journey to meet him. You and I…share the same feeling. Feeling to want to be by his side…"_

"You also want to be by Mukuro-sama's side…?" Chrome looked up to the young woman.

"_Not him…he is him but also not. You want to be by Mukuro Rokudo's side…the one I love…share the same soul as him. You know who I meant, right?"_

"Daemon…Spade…is he…?" Chrome guessed.

"_I wish I could meet him again…but with your body…and…if I meet him now…he will be trap in the past for eternity…" _Lacie said in sad tone _"You must not let go of him. When he near you, when he kissed you…what do you feel…? Is it really just a loyalty for you…?" _

Chrome pushed slowly pushed away and lowered her head. She think about the feeling she feel whenever around Mukuro, her heart always beating fast whenever he teases her, her chest feel warm whenever he communicate and comfort her. She always happy whenever he beside her.

Chrome slowly crying in soft voice. Lacie smiled in understanding and placed her hands on Chrome's "_You should go back now. He is waiting… Do not worry…I will move along with you…since…"_

"I am you." Chrome completed Lacie's sentence and disappeared.

"_Daemon…I miss you…I want to meet you…if only you could understand…our promise…"_

**Fourth floor hallway, Vongola HQ**

"Chrome, Chrome…!"

Chrome slowly opened her eye and when she regained her vision, three people, Mukuro, Gelaro, and Éclair, surrounding her with eyes of concern and worry like she is dead. Chrome then realized that she is currently on Éclair's lap.

"Thank goodness! We really thought that you were dead when we found you on the floor like that." Éclair sighed relieved.

"Just how many times you will make us worry sick about you like this? This is the second time ever since at the tower where you suddenly didn't breath." Gelaro added.

"Umm… Sorry, I-Wah!" Mukuro picked up Chrome into his arms, carrying her "You will go back to your room now and don't come out until I told you to. As for both of you, you may continue with your training now, excuse me." Mukuro walked away with Chrome, leaving the two snow guardians.

"You must stay in your room until I told you to come out. I will make sure the first mist guardian not to bothering you again. And I will not take no for an answer." Mukuro said to the still shocked Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama…I-"Mukuro kissed her cheek, silencing Chrome in instant "About yesterday…I'm sorry…just forget about it…"

Chrome shakes her head and grabbed Mukuro's shirt "No… It's okay… I do not mind at all…" Chrome said very softly. Mukuro stopped and stare in silence at his vessel in quite confuse and curious look.

"Y-you must be have a reason for did that…so I do not mind. I understand." Chrome continued again with nervous smile. Mukuro knew she's hiding something, but won't ask any further for now. However, he felt ease and relieved when Chrome said she doesn't mind about yesterday along with his cheeks suddenly felt burned as she said that.

Chrome turned away from Mukuro's gaze and fiddling her fingers in embarrassment but also somewhat glad after that. Chrome lowered her head and secretly smiled to herself and to her other self.

"_Yeah… I don't mind at all… After all… I… I love Mukuro-sama…"_

_

* * *

_

**Once again, sorry for grammatical errors. Please review anything.**

**And I also make a poll about my upcoming stories. All of you could see the upcoming stories at my profile.**


	16. Chapter 10: Confession

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the new chapter. It's really hard to make this chapter but I finally made it! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy all of you. At December, there will be a filler chapters again but it's about Tsuna and the others "daily" activities. My cousin will replace me again for around one week (I will be busy at December, SORRY TT_TT)**

**

* * *

**

**Training room 18, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Hibari was kicked to the ground by Alaude who finally attacked back after dodged Hibari's tonfas. He sighed, never thought he finally attack back "That's it for today." He said and disappeared, left the furious Hibari in the room.

Hibari stood and wiped the blood on his mouth "Hmph, run away again…" he said in angry tone.

Alaude never takes him seriously and only sees him as a mere child who is not worth to warrant his attention. Everyone admits that Hibari is strong, but they don't ever talk about it to him and now with appearance of Alaude, Alaude always spoken about with praise from most of the others how he never lost a battle at Primo's time, unlike him who already lost to Mukuro three months ago. This only show clearly their difference and he feel that he was view as weak.

"Ciaosu, Hibari." Reborn suddenly appeared from the ground with mole costume.

"Infant, what do you want?" Hibari asked as he walked to the exit.

"Tomorrow morning you should accompany Chrome to the tower where she was unconscious last time. There is something that I want you and Chrome to make sure." Reborn explained.

"Why don't you just ask Mukuro?" Hibari asked again.

"He has another job to do. So I'm counting on you, Ciao, ciao." Reborn said and once again dug the hole.

Hibari yawned and left the room, decided to sleep at the rooftop.

**Training room 27, fourth floor, Vongola HQ**

"Waaa!" Tsuna hit the ground from the air by Giotto who still unscathed. Tsuna stood up and turned back to normal and let out a long sigh. Giotto landed and walked to Tsuna.

"What's wrong Decimo? You're not fully concentrated moment ago." Giotto asked.

"Uhh…sorry, I'm still worry about Chrome and also… you still not yet explain everything about Lacie, your little sister and also about "Penalty" that Talbot just mentioned yesterday night. I know I have to concentrate but…" Tsuna answered hesitantly. He feel bad for his ancestor who training him but he is not fully concentrate to it, he feel that he's not appreciating his ancestor's effort.

"I think you should tell us now." Aria interrupted "Tsunayoshi-kun believes in you so you should also believe in him enough to tell him your own past. Tsunayoshi-kun also did this for his friends' sake just like you who always wish to protect people you hold dear. So I think it's better if you tell us now."

Giotto silenced at Aria's words. He closed his eyes and remembered again when Tsuna go through Vongola Trial and he already witnessed his resolve. Giotto smiled and opened his eyes, he nodded to the two, decided to tell them Lacie's past.

"I understand… but before I tell you, I also wish your mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo to be also listening to this story… Please do not ask why…" Giotto requested.

Tsuna nodded and went outside to call Mukuro.

"_I guess… this is also… for Lacie's sake too…"_

**?**

Lacie smell one of the spider lilies which underneath it with Sochratez on her lap, sleeping peacefully. She stroke the flower petal, remembering the time when she and Daemon went to the riverbank and where for the first time she like the red flowers that like a red carpet. Red carpet that said it led the way to the underworld. The beautiful red flowers that yet poisonous.

Lacie closed her eyes and smiled, noticing someone's presence in her world. Sochratez woke up and jumped from Lacie's lap, hissing to the presence that walking near.

"_So you now decide to visit me, Mukuro Rokudo." _Lacie said and facing Mukuro who stands in front of her while carrying the struggling Sochratez by grabbing his tail.

"You have hundreds of questions that you need to answer… Nagi" Mukuro said, refered her with her reincarnation real name.

Lacie blinked once before smiled _"You know my identity now… But you must be knew that even though Nagi inherit my soul… We are different…"_

Mukuro let Sochratez go who then ran back behind Lacie. Unusually, Mukuro does not have his usual playful smile on his face, instead, have his rare serious look "Why don't you just disappear from Chrome's mind already if both of you are different? You fully aware that she her condition weaken because of your communication." He narrowed his eyes, glaring coldly at Lacie.

"_I see even though you inherit his soul... even though you know my identity… You are not affected by it like him… but if you remember your past life… will you change your mind…?"_

Mukuro flinched and took a step backward. He gazed at her eyes and found it somehow familiar and unnerving that made him look away from her.

Lacie stood and walked to the young man slowly. When she finally in front of him, she placed her left hand on the left side of his face, made him look at her _"You are afraid… you may change once you regain your past memories. However, you convinced yourself this for Nagi's sake."_

"I'm not doing this for her sake, as I told you that she is just-"

Mukuro felt a dull pain before able to finish his words. His cheek reddened but faint. Lacie had slapped him. This action beyond either Mukuro or Lacie thought. Lacie grasped her right hand that she used on him, but doesn't show any sign of guilty for what she had done, instead she gazed at him again but her eyes are deep.

"_How long you are planning to deceive yourself like that?" _Lacie said softly but there is firmness on her tone _"If you just keep your feeling inside… you will later regret it. Just what will make you realize… your own feeling?" _

Mukuro froze while holding his cheek. A dull pain came again but this time his chest and his head. His chest hurt like he is being stabbed by knife. His head hurt like huge bowl of rock hit him. An images and sounds then appeared in his mind. The pain made him kneel and his hands now clutching his head.

"W-what is this…!" Mukuro uttered.

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

_"It is finish now. Are you okay?" Lacie asked as she finished bandaging his hand "Yes I am okay…" a man's voice replied and stands up from the chair._

_Lacie observed him carefully. She never saw this man around him and this man even tried to saw her by climbed the tree. She then questioned him "Who are you? I never seen you around here and my room is suppose to be forbidden to enter by a random people." She asked, hiding a dagger behind her sleeve just in case, however, the man noticed this._

_He could not help but laughed at this "Kuhahahaha! First you concern about my wound and insisted to tend it, now you become cautious and even hid a dagger behind your sleeve." He laughed, felt amused by her. Lacie blushed but immediately back to her calm face. The man chuckled by her brief reddening cheek._

_"Hmm~ that blushing of yours… was cute." He said teasingly, made her blushing again and turned her eyes from him before she replied "I… I was born this way. This is something that I inherited." She said shyly. He fought the urge to laugh loud seeing her expression "Hmm~ she is an interesting young woman…"_

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

The pain, the images, and the sounds disappeared. Mukuro panted and took a deep breath before stand up.

"That was…my memories…?" Mukuro said, stunned by the vision. He narrowed his eyes once again at Lacie "You know the past me… You know who I am at my previous life. Answer me everything you know about my past life." Mukuro demanded.

"_I cannot tell you about that… and I cannot disappear yet. I have to make sure…that Nagi will never regain our memories… it is too painful for her…" _Lacie stated and then placed a finger on Mukuro's forehead _"It is time for you to go back."_

Mukuro felt himself being pulled away from the world forcefully before he could ask her about Chrome.

**Chrome's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro awake from his communicating state. His connection had completely being cut off by Lacie. He gritted his teeth, angered for not being able to get about himself except that he knew Lacie in the past. His anger softened as he felt small hand squeezed his hand and turned to the young girl's face. Chrome's eye fluttered open, blinking few times before focused on Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama you still here…?" Chrome asked and blushed once she knew that her hand squeezing Mukuro's and immediately let it go "So-sorry…! I didn't mean to…umm"

Mukuro smiled and patted her head "I don't mind. You have a fever so you should rest again. I will bring your food now from dining hall and I won't take no for an answer." Mukuro kissed her forehead, made her blushing even more and shy away.

"I'll be going then, I will back immediately." Mukuro stood up and walked to the door but then stopped when he heard Chrome calling him "Mukuro-sama… umm… I… there is something I want to talk about after this…"

Mukuro smiled and nodded before left. Chrome sighed when he finally left and her heart beating fast and she still feel his warm and soft hand. She became confuse now if Mukuro near him ever since she finally realized her feelings for him. However, her face turned sad as she remembered.

"_My love for him…will never be accepted…"_

**Talbot's room, underground, Vongola HQ**

"Oh? This is Lady Lacie's music box, right? Where did you get it?" Talbot asked the illusionist in front of him who crossing his arms and look at the old man with somewhat apathetic expression.

"Never mind about that, I just want you to fix it immediately." Daemon demanded, completely ignoring Talbot's question. Daemon had decided to fix the music box that none other than his present especially for Lacie years ago. Similar with the harmonica that he keeps, the music box also can be a memento of her.

"Alright… I think it would be finish after two or three days. Do you have any complaints?" Talbot asked as he observed the music box and cleaned the dusk off it.

"Just hurry up or you will seeing a nightmare for a whole year." Daemon threatened with his devilish smirk.

Talbot however, nodded and doesn't seem to be afraid and continue on his work. Daemon turned around to the door intended to leave the room that he viewed dirty like a broken ship. When he held the knob of the door, Talbot's voice stopped him from leaving.

"Mukuro Rokudo is not as inconsiderate as you can see." Talbot said. Daemon turned to the old man and saw him that he still concentrating on his work "Mukuro Rokudo is you after all. Can't you understand yourself? You also similar weren't you? You only able to realized your feeling at that day, when her last breath faded…"

"You do not know how to keep your mouth shut and just stay away from other people's business, do you not?" Daemon glared at Talbot, sending a shiver through out Talbot's body. Despite this, Talbot kept his pace and concentrating back at his work.

"That is better." Daemon said and left.

"I hope you can regain your memories… Mukuro Rokudo…" Talbot murmured shortly after Daemon left.

**First floor hallway, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro walked from the dining hall, carried food for Chrome. It's quite hard for him to go to dining hall, first because there's still part of the room need to be fixed and second because the HQ is really huge and quite hard to find the way to the room.

It's also hard for him to be in the place full of people that he really hates and not to mention the attention he get from every people he passed by due to his reputation as mafia criminal. If Ken is here, he will immediately yelled at them and start picking a fight. He really wanted to destroy every single person in the HQ but he knows that this is not the time to think about that and have to bear it.

"This place full of insignificant people… trash…kufufufu, I have to get away from here quickly…" Mukuro muttered under his breath while avoided the stare he get from people around him.

"Finally I found you." Daemon blocked Mukuro's way, easy for him, since he is taller than his future-self.

"What do you want? Out of my way." Mukuro demanded, already showed annoyed look on his face.

Daemon stared at the food and medicine that Mukuro is holding. It was a bowl of miso soup, a bowl of chicken porridge, and a glass of water and the medicine is fever medicine "Is that girl, Chrome has a fever?" Daemon asked.

"Yes she is. If you know then move away so I can give it to her." Mukuro said.

Daemon smirked and raised his brow at his reincarnation in somewhat mocking way "Hmm~ I thought you said she is just a tool. Even if you said that you will be in trouble if something happen to her, I do not think it will be a trouble if she is only getting a fever."

Mukuro glared angrily at Daemon, fighting the urge to attack him with his trident, which Daemon noticed and only increased his amusement. Daemon suddenly took the food and the medicine from Mukuro's hands and pointed his scepter onto his neck, stopped him from moving.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada and Primo has something to discuss with you. They are waiting for you now at the training room 27. I will have a maid take this to her." Daemon explained and removed his scepter from Mukuro's neck.

Mukuro gave the other a distrustful look "And why I should believe you? I also never regard Tsunayoshi Sawada as my boss. I never part of mafia and only do this because I have no choice."

"Hmm~ well you should trust me because what they want to discuss is connected to that vessel of yours, which is why I suggest you to go to their place." Daemon replied.

Mukuro clenched his fist but then decided to do what the man said, much to his dislike. He made his way to the fourth floor to Tsuna's training room. Daemon watched Mukuro's back who walked away until he entered the lift. Daemon turned back and walked to Chrome's room with his playful smile disappeared from his face.

"Yes… Take your time as much as you can… before I ended your life…"

**Rooftop, Vongola HQ**

Hibird flew around the rooftop with a white envelope in his mouth and landed beside the sleeping Hibari and carefully pecked his head, which awaked him.

"What is it?" Hibari asked his pet bird and noticed the envelope in his mouth. Hibari took the envelope and opened it. There was only a small paper note with Reborn's "signature".

_Because of some changes of circumstances, _

_You and Chrome have to go to the tower right now._

_Since she is kind of sick, both of you do not need a long time to be there._

_Just go check it out and come back to the HQ._

_I am counting on you,_

_Ciao, ciao._

With the end of the letter, Hibari sighed and immediately stood up "Why I have to do this?" He asked to himself and wanted to just throw out the letter, but changed his mind as he remembered the word Chrome being sick and furthermore her weird behavior the past few days, he decided to visit the girl, take her with him, and go back.

"I guess take her a walk will cheer her up…"

**Chrome's room, Guardians' quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Daemon entered the room with the food and medicine and spots Chrome on her bed. She was sound asleep again, shivering and cuddling to herself with the blanket under the floor. No wonder since she is has a fever and Daemon sighed at the clothes she is wearing. Chrome only wears a tank top and shorts.

"Hmm~ I guess something does change… when you also catch a fever like this, you never sleeping this way and always wears those white gown and white dress…" Daemon commented and sat at the edge on Chrome's bed.

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

_Lacie awake from her sleep but decided to keep laying herself on the bed, knowing her own condition. Her vision quite blurry and she tried to close her eyes again so she could fell asleep until she felt a warm hand holding her hand tightly._

_"I thought I already told you not to sleep late and not to sleep on the floor…"_

_Lacie's vision become clear and surprised seeing the person who held her hand._

_"Spade…!" Lacie uttered "I thought… you along with brother and the others going on a meeting." She added._

_"The meeting was over soon than we had expected… because of some interruption…" Daemon explained "Well, it seemed you felt better now, still… you should get some rest." He said as he let go of her hand and gave her a warm soup. _

_Lacie sat and took the soup "Thank you… I feel much better maybe because of Talbot's herbs… he gave me before he went to the meeting." She explained and drank the soup._

_"Where is my brother…?" she asked "He is in his office, taking care of something."_

_"I see… umm…" she felt her head suddenly dizzy, her vision become blurry again, her body unexpectedly give out on her. In an instant, Daemon is there to catch her "So… sorry…" Lacie apologized softly as she look up to him. However, she blushed as Daemon pressed his forehead to hers, intent to check her body's temperature._

_"You should sleep now, it seems your fever started to heat up again, your face even became so red like that…"_

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

"You always selfless and think about someone's well-being above else…" Daemon added again.

Chrome's face frowned like she is having a nightmare and muttered her master's name. His eyes then focused solely on her pale face. Slowly, his hand was wrapped gently around hers and his other was calmly brushing through her hair. He didn't have his smug smirk or the all-knowing look in his eye. There was concern, concern for Lacie.

Noticed her temperature, Daemon took the medicine from the table "Since you are sleeping like this, I guess I have no choice, though, if it is the past you, I will be happy and it will be my pleasure."

Daemon drink the medicine but didn't swallowed it, he leaned to Chrome and he raised her head a little from her pillow and pressed his lips to hers, made her drank the medicine.

Chrome's frowned turned to be more ease and she smiled a little, made Daemon chuckled and put the blanket on her body, warmed her "Hmm~ well I guess some things does not change…" Daemon commented and took a last glance at Chrome before disappeared.

Shortly, Chrome opened her eye and looked at the direction where Daemon disappeared she smiled and touched her lips "I also… have been waiting for this… it is my pleasure… Spade… And sorry Nagi, I take over your body when you are sleeping like this…"

Lacie thanked Daemon in her heart and apologized at Chrome for took over her body while she is sleeping.

"Hey, are you awake?" Hibari knocked the door, called out Chrome.

"It is about time I go back now. I give back your body now, Nagi." Lacie said and closed her eye.

Chrome opened her eye and blinked several times until Hibair's voice that called her snapped her back "Y-yeah, wait a second!" Chrome quickly wore her uniform and then opened the door, welcomed the impatient young skylark.

"The infant told us to check the small tower inside the forest that you visit last time. Let's go, I'm sleepy so hurry up." Hibari demanded and walked from the room. Chrome nodded and followed him from behind.

**Lacie's grave, forest**

Éclair and Gelaro prayed in front of Lacie's tombstone and put Christmas flowers on it, followed by Asari and Yamamoto, and G. and Gokudera.

"All of you came too?" Gelaro approached the four people behind them.

"Well, we don't have anything to do so we just followed both of you." Yamamoto answered and put white roses on the tombstone.

"So, this is the grave of Primo's little sister that you mentioned about?" Gokudera asked and pointed at the tombstone.

"Yeah and you should watch your language and your attitude in front of her tombstone." G. replied and 0patted Gokudera's back.

"Hey, what was that mean?" Gokudera asked to the first storm guardian with annoyed tone. Yamamoto patted Gokudera's shoulder, calmed him down while Asari and G. join Éclair prayed for Lacie.

After they finished praying and stood up, Gelaro remembered that he had something to ask "How did all of you know that Chrome is Lacie? And even if she is her, she doesn't have Six Paths of Reincarnation like Rokudo did."

"How should we put it… hmm… when we first met Dokuro and looked at her eye, we know that she is Lady Lacie and also this is the reason." Éclair handed them an old photo of Lacie and Giotto.

"Wow! She really resembles Chrome! Except Lacie had two eyes and her hair was longer and matured." Yamamoto commented, surprised saw the photo, so does Gokudera and Gelaro "But I heard all of her records were erased from Vongola history, why is that?" Yamamoto asked again.

"It's Primo's decision. We don't know why he did that. He never told us the reason." G. answered "Anyway, let's go back, it's already late in the night. Tomorrow I will start train you directly with my weapon." G. said to Gokudera.

"Hmph, bring it on!" Gokudera replied, like he was accepting a challenge.

The four other guardians just sighed as they walked while saw the two storm guardians bickering each other.

**Lacie's room, Small tower, forest**

"So this is the room where you fell unconscious?" Hibari and Chrome arrived at the room. Chrome nodded and sat on the bed.

"Somehow it felt nostalgic when I am here…" Chrome said, looked outside window, looking at the moon "It's like I had live here before…"

"_That's because you really had live here before…" _Hibari responded in his mind "Have you found anything in this tower?"

"No. The only thing I found in this room last time was an old small music box that almost similar like a box weapon. But I lost it somehow… I don't remember…" Chrome replied, half of it was lie though, she knew that Lacie gave it to Daemon.

"Something also weird about that music box…"

"Weird?"

"That music box was really old and supposed not be able to produce any sounds but… I heard this familiar music from it… I thought it's only my imagination but it's also felt real..." Chrome explained as she opened the empty desk drawer where she found the music box.

"… Let's go back… it's already late…" Hibari suggested. Chrome nodded and both of them left the room.

"How is your condition? You have fever right?" Hibari asked in concern as he placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"I feel better somehow…" Chrome answered.

"Do not push yourself too hard." Hibari say, which made her smiled and nodded.

"Umm…how is your training Hibari-san?" Chrome asked back, which made Hibari shuddered and a flame of hatred came out from his body. Chrome flinched at this and immediately bowed her head, apologized to the young man "S-sorry…!"

"You do not need to apologize… that man…never treat me as equal or take me seriously…" Hibari referred Alaude "He isn't interested to fight with me, seeing me as a mere child and not strong enough to warrant his attention." Hibari said with a frown which he tried to hide but Chrome saw it.

"U-umm…but…but Boss and the others including Mukuro-sama… already sees you as a strong person. Boss always said that you're awesome (and scary), Cavallone-san thinks that you're a genius (and fearsome), umm and Bertesco-san also said that you're reliable..." Chrome tried to cheer the mood of the young cloud guardian who smiled inside his mind at her efforts.

"… How about you…?" Hibari suddenly uttered.

"Eh…?" Chrome stopped, oblivious about what he meant.

"How am I… in your eye…? In your mind…?" Hibari asked and looked at her directly into her eye.

Chrome froze at this. The young man's eyes were serious and passionate, very rare for him to show this kind of eyes. Chrome silenced at his question and slowly her cheeks faintly reddened and her heart beating fast.

"…Yes... You are amazing…" Chrome finally uttered and ran away as she felt a sudden headache and images appeared in her head.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_"Éclair…? What is wrong? You look like you are lamenting something…" Lacie noted._

_"Oh, no, it is nothing. This soup is really tasty, that is all." She replied quickly._

_"You will go on a meeting soon, right? Be careful." She said in concern tone._

_"Yes. I-we will… you should need more rest too. You look a little pale, you know. And your face is all red. Have you slept properly these days?" she asked, looked at her pale face._

_"I… I am okay…" she encountered it. But this only made Éclair suspicious. She placed her hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Her body is really hot "Lacie… I think you catch a cold... rest now." Éclair help her stand and as Lacie lay on her bed, about to sleep, she covered her body with the warm blanket._

_"Please do not tell my brother or the others about this… at least until the meeting is over…" she said as she fell asleep. Éclair sighed gladly as she put a cold towel on her forehead before leave the room._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"What is this…? Lacie…" Chrome uttered and finally stumbled to the ground. Éclair and the others who passed by, immediately approached her and took her back to her room with G. carried her on his back.

**Spettro Family HQ, Italy**

"So you failed, Alpha." Nero faced his cloud guardian with angry look.

"S-sorry boss…! I would have succeeded if only the cloud guardian and mist guardian didn't interfere!" Alpha defended himself with a clear fear of his boss in his tone "The first generation Vongola also interfere and I cannot handle them alone!"

"…Fine… I let you this time. I have another plan anyway…" Nero said with mischievous grin.

"Plan?" Alpha asked, confused. He never heard about this so-called plan.

Beta and Rio then arrived at the room with huge cannon behind them that carried by trolley" We have back with the thing you have asked… Boss…" Rio said emotionlessly. Beta walked to Nero with the cannon and a box in his other hand.

When he in front of the Spettro Boss, he kneeled and presented the cannon and the box to his boss. Nero reached for the box and walked to the cannon. He stroked the cannon as if like a pet and suddenly laughed.

"Kukukukuhahaha…! With these…I will have my revenge…Giotto… Daemon Spade… Vongola…and that woman too…!" Nero said and suddenly put his finger into his left eye, much to the three guardina' surprised and shocked. A black light surrounded the eye and slowly disappeared.

"Tomorrow…will be the beginning of our true plan…the plan to eradicate Vongola once and for all…!"

Nero stated, removed his hand from his left eye, revealing a red eye with word "six" on it.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 11: How I feel about you

**Author's note:**

**This chapter might surprise all of you. It's really hard to arrange this chapter and I felt my brain broken like a machine because of thinking this chapter. Sorry for the grammar, I'm still searching for someone who can fix it.**

**

* * *

**

**Riverbank, forest**

Daemon stood beside the river with a Spider Lily flower in his hand. He leaned against tree and stared at the river as he remembered yesterday night when he gave Chrome her medicine while she was asleep. He chuckled softly like he was mocking himself for what he did.

"_Really…what have I done? Kissed a thirteen year old girl…" _Daemon muttered quietly. He laughed under his breath, a mocking laugh that directed none other than himself. This is very unlike him. He never thought he did something like that. Part of him hate this part of himself, he began to thinking that he had soften like Giotto.

"_Her existence…still lingered in my mind… That day… what did you say…? That day before your end…what was that word that you said? Her voice is too low for me to hear… If only you can tell me now…"_ Daemon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Our promise had been fulfilled but my reincarnation… turned out to be hurting her like I did before… Even though she does not mind… if he only hurt her more… Then…soon…"

Daemon crushed the Lycoris flower and stomped it hard. His face became serious and his expression was darkened.

"I will eliminate him… with my own hands…"

**Mukuro's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro lying on the bed with his right hand covered his right eye. He panted and his face cold sweated. He then looked at his Hell ring that he received from Talbot. The ring glowed faintly along with his right red eye.

"Kufufufu… it's not as easier as I thought… Like that craftsman said, it's also reminded me of that sickens memories… When I received this cursed eye…" Mukuro said humorlessly but also sickened like he wanted to puke at the same time.

Mukuro changed to sitting position and took a deep breath. Once he let it out, he activated the Hell ring and the ring began to glowing a blue light with a strange symbol appeared on it. Mukuro's eye also began to glowing.

Flash of images and voices appeared inside Mukuro's mind. However, it didn't stand long because Mukuro immediately felt a headache and sharp pain in his right eye. The pain was unbelievable like his eye was stabbed by a sword and he felt his head was stabbed by thousands of needles. Mukuro growled in pain and stumbled on the floor.

Fortunately for him, Tsuna and the others were still training with the first generation guardians. He rather died than mafias seeing him in shameful condition and it will be a great humiliation for him in his entire life.

This was the fourth time of his attempt to regain his past memories and he only found a few memories that he thinks unimportant. However, he kept trying… for her sake… despite his own denial of this fact. He refused to admit what his heart told him.

"_No… it couldn't be… she's just a tool… just a vessel…"_ However, as he denied this, a flashback of Chrome's words appeared in his head, much to his surprised. Along with Lacie's word that haunted him.

"_How long you will lie to yourself?"_

Mukuro shakes his head, tried to get off the words from his mind _"I'm not doing this for her… there's no way…but then why she always appear in my mind…?" _Mukuro thought and stood up again, ignited the ring.

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

"_On the contrary, I only said that I might be not able to visit you for a long period of times. I never said I will." _

"_D-do not startled me like that…!"_

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

"_How is…my brother…?"_

"_He is fine. Talbot is tending him right now."_

"_Why did you say like this is the end?"_

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

Mukuro kneeled on the floor as the images and voices disappeared again. Mukuro was shocked by the images. Images of Daemon with Lacie but what shocked him the most was image of Daemon with serious expression when he embraced the bloody Lacie.

"What was that…? Daemon Spade…and Lacie… So it was just like Vongola Primo has said… Daemon and Lacie… is that the reason he is so attached to Chrome? If it that so then-"a feeling of dislike when he thinking about Daemon and Chrome together, shocked Mukuro.

"Hmph… Why I even thinking about it? She's means nothing to me…"

**Medical room, second floor, Vongola HQ**

"It seems your fever had gone almost completely. You recovered faster than I thought…" Talbot said in amazement as he checked Chrome's condition.

"The first-generation snow guardian and Bertesco-san used their flames throughout my body to cool the fever-huaatchu!" Chrome sneezed after explained Talbot.

Talbot chuckled at this "It seems what they done made you cured from the fever but it also made you catch a small cold, hohohohoho…" Talbot said humorously, made Chrome blushed in embarrassment and lowered her head.

"You can started training again today, but I will give you a medicine again just in case." Talbot allowed her to leave and gave Chrome her medicine.

"Umm…Talbot-san… Do you know someone named Lacie…?" Chrome asked. Talbot surprised by her sudden question. Chrome then continued "The first generation mist guardian…he…when we were still in Japan, he called me by that name…and I also began to dreaming of her…"

Talbot patted her shoulder "About Lady Lacie…you should know more than I do…" was the only answer that Talbot gave to her. Chrome blinked in confusion but decided not to ask any further and took her leave.

Outside, she was welcomed by Hibari who turned out to be waiting for her. Chrome about to asked about it but then remembered about last night and blushed. The two stared each other in silenced until Gelaro broke it.

"Dokuro, the ninth wants to talk with you in his office, now." Gelaro called out Chrome. Chrome immediately nodded and about to leave the place but Hibari grasped her wrist, prevented her from leaving.

"Meet me at rooftop as usual after you finished." Hibari whispered into her ear and let her go.

Chrome glanced at Hibari who walked to the rooftop direction and blushed again before ran to Gelaro.

**Timoteo's office, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome entered Timoteo's office and bowed her head as a sign of respect and greet. Timoteo returned her gestured with a nod. Giotto suddenly appeared beside Timoteo. The two Vongola bosses switched glances and Timoteo nodded.

"Chrome-kun, Vongola Primo wished to talk with you in private. So I took my leave now." Timoteo said and leave the two alone.

Giotto then sat at Timoteo's chair and ordered Chrome to sit at the chair in front of him. Chrome sat as Giotto ordered nervously. Giotto smiled at the girl's nature that much like Lacie used to be.

"Chrome Dokuro the reason I called you here because I have a request regarding the ring that the Spettro Family possess." Giotto turned serious to the young girl.

"Request…?" Chrome uttered.

"Yes, I want you to destroy that ring once we have found the enemies. The ring has chosen you as its true bearer and thus, you are the only that can destroy the ring." Giotto explained and showed her a photo of a bottle with red liquid inside it.

"This is my blood. This blood was stolen by the when you and Decimo and the others were ambushed by them. You saw their boss carried a black box with Vongola Crest on it, right? Use my blood and your power to destroy it." Giotto recalled the day where they were attacked.

Chrome nodded in understanding. She felt unsure, though, she is not confidence about it. However, he decided to do it anyway, because if by destroying the ring she will able to be useful for her friends, then she will do it.

She then remembered Giotto in Lacie's memories and asked "Umm… Vongola Primo… Do you know someone named Lacie?"

Giotto was startled by her question. He wondered was Chrome regained her past life memories but this thought dismissed and he felt an anger boiling in his chest when Chrome continued again "The first generation mist guardian…called by that name when we were at Japan…"

"_That Daemon…!" _Giotto thought in his mind and clenched his fist _"Does he intent to make her remember…?" _Giotto narrowed his eyes, scared Chrome who saw him. Noticed this, he immediately apologized to the young girl.

"Lacie… Lacie was my deceased adoptive little sister… She and Daemon were really close…" Giotto explained in sad tone. Of course he would be sad, explained about his sister while she's actually in front of him. However, as a boss, he has to keep his calm and act like a boss should do.

Chrome apologized hearing this, felt sorry for Vongola boss and the first-generation guardian, and also for Lacie. If Daemon really closed to Lacie and she resembles her, no wonder he called her by Lacie's name. Most questions that lingered in my mind were answered.

The serious atmosphere soon disappeared by Chrome's stomach that growled quite loud. Chrome blushed in embarrassment she looked away and lowered her head from the Vongola boss. Giotto fought the urge not to chuckle so he won't be sound rude.

"You may go now. Let's continue this conversation next time." Giotto allowed the young girl leave, which Chrome quickly agreed and took her leave.

As Chrome left, Giotto slammed the table with his right fist "Daemon…!"

**?**

Mukuro opened his eyes, thought that he will saw a light lamp of his room and ready to cover his face, only to found a certain woman which made him get a shock of his life. He was lying on Lacie's lap and he immediately into sitting position with a brief and faint blush on his face.

"_You finally awake…" _Lacie smiled at him and giggled at the same time by his reaction.

"What do you want this time?" Mukuro asked but turned his face away from the young woman.

"_Oh no, you are the one who wormed yourself here. I did nothing to you... But this good chance to tell you… You have to stop your effort to regain your memories…" _Lacie said softly but there was firmness in her tone.

Mukuro then turned back to Lacie. He remembered again about the scene of her with Daemon. He wanted to make sure of something.

"… How do you feel about Daemon Spade…? What is your relationship with him?" Mukuro asked.

Lacie's eyes widened a bit and then slowly, her cheeks reddened. Mukuro surprised by her blushing and saw Chrome in her for that moment until Lacie spoke up.

"… _He is… the most precious person like my brother…" _Lacie replied softly_ "But… I do not know how he felt about me… how far he cared for me… but this feeling would never change…forever…" _Lacie clasped her mouth in disbelieve once she realized of what she had said. Her cheeks reddened even more. She never thought she just answered the question easily to the man who none other than the reincarnation of the person she loves.

"Is that so? Then are you trying to erase Chrome's existence so you can take a full control of her body? So you can meet him again?" Mukuro asked cynically.

Lacie shook her head and her blushing quickly disappeared _"No, of course not. This is Nagi's life. That is why I won't take it away from her. Even though Nagi inherited my soul, her journey is her own and I who nothing but her past have no right to interfere the future." _Lacie firmly stated.

"Hmph, but the fact that you are here and even communicated me several times prove that you want to live in this time." Mukuro countered her statement, didn't believe her a second.

"_I just want to prevent Nagi from regain my memories. As I said before, it would only harm her mentally. She already knew who I am and I knew she will try to find out about me. That is why I must prevent it and after that, I will disappear. She…does not need my memories…you also do not need those memories…" _Lacie countered again.

"…but I need those so-called memories…" Mukuro replied.

"_So…you also like Spade after all…still lingering to the past…" _Lacie said with disappointment tone.

"What was that mean?" Mukuro responded in quite annoyed tone.

Lacie then leaned to Mukuro, she placed her hand beside his face and slowly she leaned her face closer to him _"You care for Nagi but why you keep refuse to admit it? Just what will make you realize about your feeling?"_

Mukuro flinched and try to pushed her away but can't. He felt his body froze like a statue and couldn't move from his spot "I don't know what you're-"Lacie silenced him with her mouth. It took Mukuro by shock and his mind went blank.

After heart-stopping minute, Lacie pulled away from the kiss. Mukuro still froze by it and could only stare at her with quite hazy eyes.

"_You also kissed Nagi, right? Nagi…also thought the same thing like you did right now…" _Lacie said and disappeared.

Mukuro awake in his room on the floor. He sat up and touched his lips while his other hand clenched tightly.

**Vongola Garden, Vongola HQ**

Chrome sat beside Hibari with some distant several meter. After met him at the rooftop, the cloud guardian brought her here and they sat on the nearby couch. However, around five minutes they sat there none of them spoke anything.

Chrome fiddling her fingers, nervous of the cloud guardian beside her. The confession from the cloud guardian really shocked her. She always thought of him only as a good friend or even best friend and until now she still is. After all, she already has someone she loves, her master, Mukuro.

"Umm…Hibari-san…I…uh…" Chrome muttered, tried to make some conversation but found nothing to talk about _"What should I talk about? About training? Activities? Hibird? Oh…what should I do…!" _Chrome cried on her mind.

Suddenly, Hibari stood and ordered her to do so "Follow me…"

Chrome dumbfounded by his order but followed him anyway. The two walked around the garden while Chrome stared at the flowers with sparkling eye, almost completely forgot about the uneasy atmosphere a while ago.

Hibari who watched then stopped, made her hit his back, surprising her "S-sorry! The flowers are beautiful and pretty so I distracted by them and…" Chrome lowered her head in apologized. However, she then felt a hand on her cheek. It was Hibari's hand, made her looked up at him.

"It seemed you had cheered up. That expression suits you better than yesterday." Hibari said without looking at her.

Chrome blushed and smiled at him. Hibari really understood her almost as close as Mukuro.

"About yesterday… I am serious…" Hibari said slowly but serious.

Chrome stared at his eyes and knew he was not lying. Chrome looked down and her smiled fade. She didn't know what to say and afraid she might upset him if she said she loves Mukuro whom he hates very much. However, she also cannot just quiet about her own feeling.

"Hibari-san… I-"before Chrome could say something, Hibari knocked her head, made a small thud sound.

"You like Mukuro, right? I only want to tell you how I feel. Are you disturbed by it?" Hibari asked while he looked at a small pink flower on the ground and picked it.

Chrome shook her head "No, of course not. I'm just surprised…because for the first time someone confess to me. And yes, I like Mukuro-sama…but I know it will never be accepted…" Chrome replied sadly.

Hibari then leaned to her and put the flower on her hair "You should tell him regardless of his answer. Because I will only give up on you if both of you feel the same for each other, so…can I have this hope until then…?" Hibari asked.

"I also like you…but it's different from Mukuro-sama…and you should already know that Mukuro-sama will never…never…" Chrome's eye started watered along with sad smile.

Hibari placed one arm around her and pulled her to him "It's not that I want him to reject you so you will upset or make you come to me, but If you didn't tell him you will only be hurt. You should tell him and then you will feel glad…if he hurt you, then I'll bite him to death…"

Chrome looked up at the cloud guardian and wiped her tears "… Thank you… Hibari-san…but if I still thinking of you the same as usual…are you okay with that…?"

"Yeah…" Hibari said with small smile which barely noticed by the young girl. Both kept in their spot, enjoyed the moment they experiencing now.

Only, to be their moment then ruined by the arrival of the tenth Vongola boss and they quickly pulled away from each other. Chrome tried to hide her blushed while Hibari glared at the Vongola boss along with deadly aura for ruined his happy moment, which made the Vongola boss flinched and walked backward a bit.

"Chrome…I just want to check on your condition…are you alright?" Tsuna asked in concern and looked away from Hibari at the same time.

"I'm okay boss, thank you." Chrome appreciated her boss' concern for her.

Tsuna sighed relieved but then interrupted by Hibari's dark aura _"Why Hibari-san staring at me like that? I didn't remember did anything wrong to him!" _Tsuna cried in his thought and sweated dropped, terrified of his cloud guardian.

"Boss, what's wrong?" Chrome asked her boss, unaware of the dark aura that Hibari produced.

"Err…nothing! I'm glad you're okay. Where is Mukuro? I thought you're with him." Tsuna asked, avoided Hibari's death glare. This question only made Hibari angrier, though, Mukuro's name is taboo at several moments for him.

"Mukuro-sama said he wanted to rest in his room. He seemed tired lately…" Chrome replied with worry and concern of Mukuro. She knew something wrong with him ever since she saw his right eye glowed.

"I see…well, don't push yourself too hard. See you then." Tsuna said and left the two alone again.

Chrome then faced Hibari again. Her mouth opened but no word came out. She quite hesitant to say it until Hibari told her to "What is it? Spit it out." Hibari demanded.

"…can you train me, now…?" Chrome said very softly.

"Train you? But I thought I thought that another pineapple-head is in charge to train you?" Hibari pointed Daemon in his mind who he also hates due to two reasons; he is an illusionist and he resembles Mukuro in almost all aspect.

"But he trained me more to strengthen my illusions and you more experience in close-range combat, so…will you…please…?" Chrome pleaded despite the determination in her eye.

Hibari sighed and nodded "Let's go then."

**Forest outskirt**

Giotto punched Daemon, made the illusionist's face cheek and mouth bleeding. Daemon only smirked, didn't mind and instead amused by the expression of his boss. This is nostalgic for him, being punched like this before in the past with almost same reason because of one woman.

"Kufufufu…never thought you will punch me again like this…this sure brings back memories, right? Primo…" Daemon taunted as he wiped the blood from his mouth and his cheek.

"Dokuro is her but she is not her too. She already has her own life here so don't bring it up to her by calling her past name. You should know already that she will only be hurt if she remembers." Giotto said calmly, finally regain his composure.

Daemon simply shrugged "I do not have any intention to return her memories. I called her that by accident that is all."

Giotto narrowed his eyes once again at his mist guardian "Then why are you so attached with her? I had observed you that you have been looking her from a far. I decided to make you her bodyguard because I'm really sure that you would not harm her but I never thought you have another thought in your mind." Giotto said in quite regret tone.

"Why not? Regardless of what you say, I'm her trainer and her bodyguard so I will be by her side." Daemon turned his back on Giotto "You yourself also yet to forget about her…right?" Daemon stated and disappeared from the sight.

Giotto shuddered and closed his eyes. He slowly leaned against tree into sitting position.

"I guess he is right…"

**Training room hallway, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro walked through the hallway. He really tired from the efforts to regain his memories and also shock as he remembered Lacie had kissed him even though it was not directly and only inside 'mind/dream.' But still, it bothered him.

"_That woman…really know how to make people headache. If this continue I might as well gone mad… Not bad, though…really similar with Chrome…that warm lips…that sweet tongue…what am I thinking…!" _Mukuro thought in his mind and scratched his head.

"Where is Chrome? Talbot said that she already well but then where is she?" Mukuro dismissed his thought and focusing on Chrome. He had no clue until sounds of weapons clashed heard into his ears. He then followed the sounds until he arrived at Training room 18 and surprised by what he saw.

Chrome struggling to avoid and block Hibari's tonfas with her trident. She used her illusion but Hibari able to saw it through and landed an attack on her, made her hit the ground.

"You must find out enemies' weakness and use it against them once you find it. Do not keep dodging or blocking the attack." Hibari gave his advice and helped her stood up.

"T-thank you…" Chrome thanked Hibari and without them realize, their face were close each other, which made her blushed until Mukuro's voice interrupted them.

"Chrome!" Mukuro shouted, earned the two people attention.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome stood up, Hibari glared at Mukuro and have to fight the urge to bite him to death right now.

Mukuro rushed to Chrome, ignored the glare from the cloud guardian "What are you doing with him in here?" Mukuro asked as he grabbed Chrome's arm quite pain.

"Hibari-san is training me. I cannot find Daemon Spade so I ask him to train me." Chrome answered, startled at his behavior.

"I told you I will train you. You should tell me." Mukuro replied, disapprove by her decision.

Hibari lost his patience and walked to Mukuro, grabbed his hand that grasping Chrome's arm "Enough, let her go." Hibari said calmly but mixed with irritation "If she wants to become stronger then she have to find her own way to fight. She wants to become strong enough to protect herself and to protect you so get out of here now." Hibari demanded. His grip on Mukuro's wrist tightened.

"Hibari-san, please stop it!" Chrome pleaded the cloud guardian as she sensed the tense atmosphere from the two men.

"Why do you want to protect me so badly? Why are you doing this for me?" Mukuro asked, finally let go of Chrome's arm.

Chrome's face reddened but also somewhat sad at the same time. Mukuro and Hibari could only stand and watched her expression. Chrome's eye watered but tears not yet fall from her big violet eye. Chrome stayed silent until she's finally able to spoke.

"You're important…you're really precious for me, Mukuro-sama…" Chrome said, surprising the two men who heard her unexpected answer.

"I…I know what I'm doing sounds crazy for you…asking help from Hibari-san… After this fight over…Vendicare will take you back so I must be prepared for that… As I'm doing this for your sake, Mukuro-sama…I thought it would be nice if I become stronger so I would not be a burden for you…" Chrome lowered her head, avoided the gaze from Mukuro.

Mukuro silenced by her answer and looked at his vessel in disbelieve _"She is talking about our conversation two days ago? I really don't care about that now… What matters is the reason she training with him in the first place…"_

"If you don't have anything left to say, leave this place now. You already know her answer." Hibari interrupted, said to Mukuro cynically.

Mukuro glanced at Chrome who still lowered her head and then faced Hibari "I'm sorry Hibari Kyoya. But please cancel your training today." Mukuro replied and held Chrome's hand, taking her out from the training room, leaving the cloud guardian alone.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome confused by his action but just let him pulled her along with him.

Hibari, however, he didn't chase or try to stop the illusionist and just let them go.

"Hmph, never straight as usual…"

**Fourth floor hallway, Vongola HQ**

"Mukuro-sama, wait! Mukuro-sama, what is going on with you today?" Chrome asked while they kept walking.

Mukuro just silenced, ignored her question and his grip on her hand tightened. At the same time, he also confuse of himself. He confused from the moment he saw them together when their face close each other.

"_I wonder that myself. What the heck am I doing? If I do stuff like this, Kyoya Hibari's bound to get angry. But…seeing them together like that…it irritates me…and I just had to confirm myself how much it made me happy. The reason Chrome was training with him it was for me." _Mukuro gasped quietly as he realized what he had thought.

"_Happy…? Why am I happy…? Why am I felt like this…? Her loyalty to me is supposed to be foolish…she continues to hold me dear… But now it seems like… I…" _Mukuro stopped and gazed at Chrome who still confuse and just gazed at him too.

Mukuro felt his cheeks burned red, he felt his chest warm like he is surrounded by bright light, and he felt Chrome's gaze unnerving but also beautiful. Slowly, his heart began to beating faster and faster. His hand then let go Chrome's hand but then he wrapped his arms around her, tightly.

"Mukuro…-sama…?" Chrome froze by his embrace. His chin landed on her shoulder and she could felt his warm breath on her neck, which made her blushing and shuddered "Umm… Mukuro-sama…?" Chrome uttered but cannot say anything further.

Mukuro then gently pushed away from the embrace and smiled at Chrome while his thumb softly stroked her cheek.

"Sorry… Thank you, Nagi…"

Chrome became even more confused of why he was thanked her and only nodded "It's… It's okay…"

"I'll take you to your room…" Mukuro then held her hand again and Chrome let him guide her to her room.

"_What am I doing? I really have gone mad…"_

_

* * *

_

**Please review and sorry if I made many mistake. In the next chapter and several chapter later, Daemon and Lacie will be shown more but there's still 6996 moment of course.**

**Next chapter title: Realization II**


	18. Chapter 12: Realization II

**Author's note:**

**New chapter here! I might not be able to upload for a while after the next chapter. There will be tests and I cannot continue to the next grade if I failed.  
**

* * *

**Rooftop, Vongola HQ**

The Seven Flames of the Sky appeared, revealing Giotto and his guardians for exception of Daemon.

"Everyone, how was the training?" Giotto asked his guardians.

"Hayato Gokudera was very impatient so I had to use a little unusual method of mine to train him." G. replied, which made Giotto worried about his descendant's storm guardian.

"Takeshi Yamamoto really a fast learner. His skill has increased greatly, I could say." Ugetsu said, satisfied with the progress of his student.

"Ryohei Sasagawa also had improved, his stamina is his excess." Knuckle also satisfied with his student's progress.

"I cannot stand that cow brat. He did nothing but play so I just let him be." Lampo said lazily and earned stares from all guardians "What? It's not my fault if he didn't listen!" Lampo said, tried to defend himself from being scolded in vain.

"As his tutor you should MAKE him listen to you! Geez, you just let him be and you called yourself a guardian?" G. shouted at Lampo and seemingly ready to strangle him to death.

Lampo shrieked and hid behind Éclair. Éclair just sighed and calmed G. down "Now, now, this is not the time for this. If you want to do that, do it after this. By the way, Gelaro also improved. He able to broke my ice barrier." Éclair said with proud of her descendant.

Éclair then looked at Alaude who just leaned against the wall beside the exit and silent "How was your training with Kyoya Hibari, Alaude?" Éclair asked as she and Giotto approached him.

"Better, but he still cannot warrant my attention." Was Alaude only replied and refused to talk any further. Giotto and Éclair then assumed that Hibari had improved too just by heard the word "better" from the man.

"How about you Signore? How was Decimo's progress?" Éclair asked her boss.

Giotto nodded, claimed Tsuna also improved and already fulfilled his expectation "Same like all of you, as his ancestor I can say that I'm proud of him like you did." Giotto said with his usual calm smile but also happy one.

"But how about Daemon…? He is nowhere to be seen and I also heard that he act strange these past few days." Éclair worried about Daemon, the man that she initially hated until _that_ incident "Rokudo and Dokuro also strange, according to Gelaro…will this be alright…?"

Giotto silenced along with the others who finally pay attention. Giotto then brought out his pocket watch and opened it, stared at time that stopped at 12.15 once he opened the lid before he looked at the starry night sky that full of bright stars.

**Next day, Chrome's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome wake up in cheerful mood in her. Of course she will, because Timoteo and Reborn had arranged some small party especially for Tsuna and the others tonight. Timoteo thought that it will be better if they relax for once in the while even though they currently in the middle of some war. It's not good for them if they overdid it.

Chrome really excited for this since there will be many cakes and she have to prepare some dress for it. After she finished changed her cloth to her usual uniform, she went outside, making her way to Éclair's room.

"I wonder…what kind of dress I should wear tonight..." Chrome wondered happily without her realized, that she's a bit sneering. However, this thought stopped once she in front of Mukuro's room. She stopped and stood in front of it, her hand readied to knock the door but slowly moved away from it.

"_Maybe I just leave him be for now…" _Chrom thought and then continued to her way to Éclair's room.

"_I cannot ask him. I really cannot ask him why he hugged me and kissed me…" _Chrome cried out in her mind and let out a long sigh.

"Are you still thinking about Lacie?"

Chrome heard Éclair's voice downstairs. Chrome hid behind the wall and saw Éclair and Daemon talking. The talking seem serious, Éclair wore a worry yet angry expression for Daemon. While Daemon wore annoyed and irritated expression.

"How long you will hate yourself like this?" Éclair yelled at the illusionist but kept her voice as soft as possible.

"Nothing, this is my own problem, Éclair. Do not interfere." Daemon replied. The man insisted nothing in his mind. Daemon then disappeared, leaving the furious Éclair who then also disappeared from the place.

Chrome came out from her hiding place "Hating himself…? Does something happened between Lacie and Daemon in the past…?" Chrome wondered but then suddenly felt dizzy. She lost her balance and fell downstairs.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Lacie took off her white gown and changed it to the long white dress that given by Éclair and wear the white shoes that given by Talbot. The size fit her perfectly and she really loves it since she had wanted this for long times "I finally can wear this… how will the other think if they see me wearing this dress…?" she wondered as she looked herself at the mirror._

_"Hmm~ I think it really suits you rather than wearing that same white gown…" Daemon appeared behind her. She startled as she saw his reflection at the mirror and turned behind to face him properly "You really think so…?" she blushed and smiled at him._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Chrome blinked and gasped a little, shocked by the vision. She then found out that she had fell from the stairs. Fortunately, nothing injured. She then stood and proceeded to walk downstairs.

"_Now that I think about it…Lacie…she is me…she is part of my soul and I part of her soul… These images that keep appear these days…were it…Lacie's memories…? Vongola Primo also said that Lacie was her adoptive sister and also close to Daemon Spade…!"_

Chrome then stopped walking and looked down with her eye widened _"Then…does that mean…I once live with Vongola Primo…and that's why I feel so familiar with the first generation family…especially Daemon Spade…?" _Chrome shocked of what she thought. There's no other answer than that.

"_Then maybe…if I keep saw this vision again I might able to remember my life as Lacie…and I might able to help Boss and the others…!" _Chrome thought.

"_I cannot let you do that…"_

Chrome then felt a headache and passed out again, entering her other self's world.

**Spettro Family HQ, Italy**

"Boss, sorry to interrupt you but I want you to tell me the plan that you said before." Alpha kneeled in front of his boss, asked his plan.

Nero smirked and played with chess pawn before put it at his black table and turned to Alpha "It is simple. All we have to do is distracting the guardians from Chrome Dokuro then we snatch her from them without any interference." Nero said as he grinned wider.

"Distract? How?" Alpha asked again, he raised his brow in confusion by his boss' answer.

"Rio will tell you at the meeting tonight. Kukuku~ I cannot wait to see her… I cannot wait to make you remember that pain… I'll make sure that Vongola will suffer in this plan of mine…" Nero looked at Lacie's silver memory ring in his palm.

The door opened, revealing Beta who then kneeled beside Alpha "Boss, I have done what you had ordered me to."

"Good, let's go to that place…"

**?**

"_Nagi… I already told you…you must not remember it…" _Lacie said as she grabbed Chrome's shoulder.

"But why? These also my memories…" Chrome asked, confused by her past self.

"_It will be painful for you. You are me but you also not me at the same time. We are two same and different individual." _Lacie shook her head. Disapprove by Chrome's decision _"It was all in the past. You have your own journey, your own memories. My memories…it is also something that you need?" _

"But I felt like if I had these memories…I might be able to help the others…" Chrome replied, became unsure of her decision.

"_And if you don't, you won't? Will the ties that bind you and your friends will utterly severed?" _

Chrome silenced at this and frowned. Lacie closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Chrome's.

"_If you cling to the past then you won't be able to move on. You have your own life now. Me, brother, Spade, and the others have no right to interfere. What done is done, you cannot change the past… I hope…I can say this to them…to him…"_

"But I'm too weak. I'm not strong enough to even protect myself. I always rely on Mukuro-sama or the others. I cannot be useful for them… Daemon Spade also…really missed you…" Chrome began to sob.

Lacie embraced Chrome _"If you…if you already decided and somehow Spade still lingering to the past me…please scold him…convince him…that you are not me… If you remember…you might lost your feelings for your master"_

Chrome looked up and wiped her tears "I…don't want to lose it…" Chrome sated.

"_You should rethink again then… proceed to walk on your own path…Nagi…"_

**First floor hallway, Vongola HQ**

Chrome opened her eye. She fixed up her hair that quite messed because she was fainting for a quite long time. She sat up, silenced at the spot. She looked at her hands and briefly closed her eye.

She remembered again the memories of Lacie and then the memories of her own. From the painful one when she lived as Nagi until now.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"_It's not just me, no one wish for her to live any longer!" Nagi's mother stated to his husband._

"_Oi, Nagi can hear you." Nagi's step-father said._

"_She is in ICU, she cannot hear me."_

"_Anyway, I will go back to office, you do as you please." Nagi's step-father said and then left the place._

"_Dear, wait!" Nagi's mother followed her husband._

_Nagi lay on the bed with many machines around her to keep her alive "Strange… I can hear everything…I'm going to die… I'm little relieved…it will finally over…" Nagi thought in her mind, didn't care wheter she live or not, her mother had abandoned her anyway._

"_An ending is merely a beginning of another cycle." A voice suddenly came out._

"_Who?" Nagi asked the voice._

"_Oh? You can hear my voice?" Nagi turned around and no longer see a hospital room. She found herself at plain grass field with a man wearing white blouse and black pants with blue hair standing in front of her._

"_Who…? Who are you…?" Chrome asked the man as she slowly sat up from the bed._

_The man only smiled at her "You and I, maybe similar…"_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"_I'm hungry! I'm hungry Kakipi!" Ken shouted at Chikusa. Much to scared all kids at Namimori park. Ken glared at them and the kids ran away in fear._

"_Shut up, Ken. We don't have any time for this." Chikusa replied calmly but with annoyed tone at Ken's yelling._

_Ken's stomach growled and slowly, he fell to the ground. Chikusa sighed and about to approached the fallen Ken until he noticed a girl near Ken. Ken looked up noticed someone's shadow and saw a girl with white eye patch, purple hair loosened hair, and big violet eye, looked at him with confusion._

"_What are you looking at, woman?" Ken shouted but then his stomach growled, much to his embarrassment. Nagi blinked and then she kneeled down to Ken and opened her bag. She brought out an apple and offered it to Ken._

_Ken smelled some food and looked at the apple that Nagi offered, without second thought, immediately accepted and ate it with tears "Delicious! I never thought apple will be this delicious!" Ken cried out happily._

_Chikusa approached Nagi, he bowed and nodded a little as sign of gratitude._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"_Not Mukuro Rokudo." Tsuna said._

"_Really?" Gokudera asked Tsuna as he pointed out at Chrome._

"_You defend me? Thank you Boss…" Chrome thanked Tsuna and gave him kiss on his cheek, much to surprise everyone._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"_We will boycott all housework! Tell us everything!" Haru and Kyoko declared while holding a board with boycott written on it._

"_Sorry Tsuna, I'm with them." Bianchi said as she wrapped her arms around Kyoko and Haru._

"_Me too. Sorry Boss." Chrome appeared while holding I-Pin, tagged along with Kyoko and Haru._

"_I-Pin too!" I-Pin also joined along._

"_We also joined the girls! Good luck, Tsuna." Reborn along with Fuuta and Giannini appeared while dressing as girls "Sorry, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta apologized to Tsuna._

"_No way! How could you?"_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

She reopened her eye and then stood up, continued her way to Éclair's room.

**Mukuro's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro washed his face, hoping to feel fresher. He looke at his reflection on the mirror, he doesn't have his usual face. His face can be considered gloomy to himself.

He still thought about yesterday. Why he felt irritated when he saw Chrome and Hibari very close? Why he felt relax whenever he around Chrome?

Those questions kept spinning around in his head and he cannot get it out.

"Why should I thinking about her this much?" Mukuro murmured. He then dried his face with towel and wore his Kokuyo uniform.

"Why her gaze…hurt so much to look at? That gaze…really annoying...it really irritates me"

**Éclair's room, first floor, Vongola HQ**

"This dress really suits you!" Éclair exclaimed happily and clasped her hands as she saw Chrome wears white sleeved dress with big rose on the side of her waist.

Chrome blushed at Éclair's praise for her and smiled shyly "T-Thank you…"

"Umm…but this dress also cute, or this one suit for tonight's party theme, or this one…" Éclair continued to show Chrome many dresses that most of it color in white.

"Umm…Éclair-san…I think I just wear a normal dress…" Chrome said but Éclair pay no attention as she too busy with dresses. Chrome sighed softly and then noticed a white dress near the closet _"That dress…!" _

Chrome walked to the closet to see the dress. The white dress seems old but still good enough to wear. Chrome like the white dress and decided to wear it for tonight party. She picked the dress and showed it to Éclair.

"Éclair-san, what about this white dress. Can I wear it?" Chrome asked.

Éclair surprised seeing the dress. It was the white dress that she gave to Lacie as present in the past. She wanted to say not to, but seeing Chrome's puppy's eye, made her cannot say it and allowed her to wear it "Alright…"

Chrome's face beamed and bowed "Thank you!"

"_Well…I guess Lacie would be happy wearing that dress…"_

**Lacie's room, small tower, forest**

"It's been a while since I came here. Last time was when Chrome suddenly fainted and called Primo brother also my name. That time, even it was only a brief, do you remember me?" Daemon talked to himself.

Daemon sat on Lacie's old bed. He brought out her harmonica from his pocket along with the fixed music box. He wanted to hear the 'La Perla' song but unfortunately, there's no key to open the music box.

"_Could it be that this music box triggered her memory even if it is only for a brief moment?"_

He wanted to hear it again, the beautiful symphonies that represented her inner feelings. He wanted to hear her sweet voice calling his name with her soft lips. He wanted to feel it again, her warm touch of her hands that cherishing his cheek.

"_Those times I mostly hurt you… When the times I finally realized my feelings for you…you already gone… Those times without you and now…I feel empty…like there's no hope or despair... When we finally reunited again after four hundred years, my reincarnation is the same kind of person that only using you…only hurt you…" _

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_"I shall wait for you… even if we were to fade away… not able to meet… in this place again… across times… everything… I shall wait for you… forever…"_

_"You will fulfill your promise… because you will never forget me… so one day… we can meet once more…"_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"_Lacie…do not worry…if…if Mukuro Rokudo will only hurt you like I did…then I will end your pain with these hands…and…I will then, come to you…la mia amata Lacie…" _**(1)**

**Vongola ballroom, Vongola HQ**

It's finally six o'clock the party finally began with Tsuna and the others including Varia except Xanxus (who still finding information) and Mammon (who still unconscious because of Mukuro's devil lens), Arcobaleno except Aria (who have to make an excuse about her absence), Shion (who still want to training by herself), and Verde (who busy with his research), first generation guardians, Timoteo and his guardians, and several members of Bertesco Family gathered at the ballroom. Almost everyone wears black suit, while the girls wears dress.

Lambo, Lampo, Ryohei, and Skull began to snatch the foods available at the ballroom but then stopped by G., Reborn, Collonelo, told them to watch their behavior, Yamamoto talked with Squalo with end up as one-sided argument, Gokudera talked with Tsuna about the party is great which Tsuna answered with a nod.

"It is been a long time since we participating a party like this." Éclair said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, it was really nice to be in such a fascinating party like this." Ugetsu agreed as he joined the crowds.

"Where are Daemon, Alaude, and Primo?" Knuckle looked around the ballroom and noticed two guardians and his boss not in the place.

"I do not know about Daemon, Alaude probably somewhere far from the crowds here like Decimo's cloud guardian, as for Signore, he is over there talking with Nono and his guardians." Éclair answered and pointed at Giotto who talked with Timoteo while holding a glass of wine.

"Where are Decimo's mist guardians?" Knuckle asked again.

"They suppose to be here any mi-there there they are." Éclair pointed at the ballroom enter before she could finish her sentence. Chrome and Mukuro finally came, Mukuro wears a simple black suit like Tsuna and the others did while Chrome wears the white dress that she had chose at Éclair's room.

Giotto and his guardians surprised seeing Chrome wearing Lacie's dress and looked at Éclair. Éclair only gave them a weak smile in return.

"That is Lacie's dress, right?" Daemon suddenly appeared beside Éclair. He stared at Chrome and then began to saw Lacie in her.

"Yes…she found the dress near the closet of my old room and chose that dress for this party." Éclair told Daemon and Knuckle what happened this morning and earned a small knock on the head from Daemon.

"I change my mind about you for being intelligence. You turned out to be a fool." Daemon commented which angered Éclair in her mind but able to stay calm seemingly not offended by Daemon. Éclair can be considered similar with Giotto. She has a good grasp on her emotion.

"Never mind then, it's too late anyway." Daemon let out a short sighed and focus again on Chrome and Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, are you okay…?" Chrome asked Mukuro who being silence for entire time and with some frown on his face.

Mukuro look at Chrome and began to saw Lacie in her. Mukuro looked away, ignored Chrome's concern for him _"It seems the Hell ring finally shows it effect. The vision of Lacie and the first generation guardians…does that mean that in my past life I was part of Vongola?"_

Mukuro went away from the crowds and he took a seat the most far from others. He covered his face with his right hand. He smiled weakly and chuckles _"My past life being part of Vongola Family? Being mafia? Kufufufu…how ironic could that be…"_

"Umm…Mukuro-sama…" Chrome approached Mukuro while carrying a cocktail in her hands and offered one to Mukuro.

Mukuro accepted and drank the cocktail but avoid any eye contact with Chrome. Chrome slowly sat beside Mukuro nervously but also worried of her master's strange behavior. She wanted to ask but had no courage to do it.

Mukuro looked at Chrome's dress and recalled when Chrome experienced headaches and fainted several times _"Could it be that she also started to remember her memories as Lacie?" _Mukuro thought. His hand slowly tried to reach her shoulder to ask her directly until a loud voice shocked them.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! Are challenging me? You scum!" Squalo pointed his sword at Ryohei and Gokudera.

"Bring it on!" Gokudera and Ryohei said at the same time "How dare you insulted Tenth! I'll make you pay!" Gokudera added again.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, brother, please don't fight at-"Before Tsuna could stopped them, Reborn punched him aside, made him unconscious. Reborn and Colonello brought popcorns, seemingly ready to watch the fight "This should be interesting." Reborn said with smirk.

"Hiiieee! Éclair help me!" Lampo ran away to Éclair to get away from G. who chased and pointed his gun to the green-haired boy "Wait you squirt!" G. shouted but then strained by Asari "Calm down G., we were in the middle of part-"

"Flame arrow!" Gokudera blasted his Flame arrow to Leviathan, which made a big hole at the roof of the ballroom and made Leviathan knocked out. Ryohei then avoided Belphegor's knives as he tried to punched him "Maximum cannon!" Ryohei attacked him but it hit Lussuria instead, who also then knocked out.

"This is no longer a party! We should stop them, where are Signore and Nono?" Éclair began to panic.

"Nono said he has something to discuss with Primo so they headed to the office shortly before this happen." Knuckle answered.

In a second, the party turned into a battlefield that finally ended several minutes later with all participants blacked out in the ballroom except the first generation guardians, Mukuro, and Chrome who could only watched the battle that had occurred.

**Vongola ballroom terrace, Vongola HQ**

"That really was an interesting show." Mukuro said amusingly "Don't you think so, Chrome?" Mukuro asked his vessel.

"A little…I think…" Chrome answered timidly but smiled at him, which made Mukuro blushed faintly.

Mukuro looked away again with his hand on his chest "Again…why I feel like this?"

"Mukuro-sama, are you okay…? Which is that hurt you?" Chrome asked. Finally have enough courage to ask him.

Mukuro turned again to Chrome. He raised his brow at her question "What do you mean? I'm okay Chrome." Mukuro said with fake smile and his voice a bit strained.

"You seem troubled and also the past few days…what's wrong? You didn't act like yourself. Please tell me." Chrome clutched her chest tightly.

Mukuro then felt uneasy feeling in his chest. He lowered his head as his expression darkened "Chrome…I'm okay, do not worry." Mukuro replied as he clenched his fist tighter.

Chrome shook her head, realized that Mukuro avoided her "Please tell me, I want to help you. I want to erase that painful face on you…" Chrome said as she approached him.

"_What's with that face? Don't look at me that way. Stop making such a face. That gazed that similari with last time. That gaze that unnerving and pitying me…annoying…it's very annoying…"_

"Painful face? Why do you always ignorant and selfless like that?" Mukuro gritted his teeth, his patience had snapped.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome about to reached Mukuro, only her hand to be hit by Mukuro's

"Always concerned about me over yourself, being loyal to me, how long you will be so ignorant and naïve like that?" His mismatched eyes ceased into dark glare "Why don't you just realize already that you have been use all this time! Throw away that innocence and resent me already!"

Chrome was startled at his angry words. Her single eye widened and her body began to trembling. Mukuro then back away from Chrome. She still stayed in her spot, though, she walked again slowly to Mukuro to reach his shoulder but Mukuro's word prevented her to do so.

"Don't touch me. That foolish loyalty of yours it irritates me…GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT!"

Heard Mukuro's harsh and cold words, tears fell from her eye. Chrome clutched her chest tightly and ran from the place, leaving Mukuro alone. After Chrome left, Mukuro punched his fist to the wall _"Damn it…why I behave this way…?"_

Without his noticed, from somewhere, Daemon had observed the entire event from the very beginning. He narrowed his eyes at Mukuro and sighed.

"I guess…I have to do it…"

**Chrome's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome covered herself with her pillow. She cried and cried, remembering Mukuro's words that still echoing in her mind. Even though she knew that Mukuro had just using her, it still hurt her to hear it from the person directly. However, what painful for her more is the fact that she still trust him despite what he had said.

"_Nagi…Nagi…"_

**?**

Chrome found herself in Lacie's world. Lacie stood in front of her and then kneeled to Chrome, embraced her. Chrome sobbed again and clutched Lacie's gown tightly. Lacie gently stroke Chrome's hair.

"_Nagi, please understand. He just cannot be honest with himself." _Lacie tried to calm Chrome down.

Chrome sniffed before looked at Lacie "I-I know that Mukuro-sama just using me and I don't mind…I just want to be by his side…but it still hurt me…hearing those words from Mukuro-sama…" Chrome said slowly.

"_I know…I understand…" _Lacie hugged Chrome again.

Chrome then gently pushed away from Lacie. She wiped her tears and looked at Lacie with determined eye.

"But with this…I'm really sure now… About the memories…I already decided…"

* * *

**Please review! And I know all of you must be shocked or dislike this chapter but please bear it for now. The next chapter won't be like this again, so don't worry. By the way, when Chrome met Ken and Chikusa in Namimori park, that does not occured in manga or anime, but at the second volume Katekyo hitman reborn light novel: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 2x-Fiamma"**

**(1): My beloved Lacie**


	19. Chapter 13: Acceptance

**Author's note:**

**Here is the changed chapter 19. I knew that Hibari was terribly OOC and many hated it, so I changed it a bit. I know it was too late but I thought I have to do this either way. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter. **

**Meeting room, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Tsuna and the others (Excluding Hibari, Mukuro, Gelaro and Chrome) frowned and felt their bodies aching and a very painful headache. The cause was none other than last night at the ballroom where they were suppose to have a relax and peaceful party but then changed because of an argument between certain captain of boxing club with self proclaimed right-hand man and Varia second in command.

Not to mention that they also must cleaned up the mess this morning and when they finally finish, they have to attend a meeting which is the reason why they are here right now.

"Last night…was a disaster…" Tsuna commented gloomy. He thought that he will finally get some free time from those strict training but all ruined in instant _"I'm still tired…! Why Primo and the ninth had to talk at the times of that chaos? Haaah…I hope I can just skip today's training…" _Tsuna cried out in his mind as he leaned his face on the table like his guardians did.

As Timoteo and the Arcobaleno entered the meeting room followed by the appearance of Giotto and his guardians except Daemon, Tsuna and the others immediately sat up.

"Hohoho, it seemed all of you still tired because of yesterday night. I am sorry for not be able to prevent it because I and Primo have something to consult." Timoteo apologized but his tone does not show any guilty, instead he seemed amused by it.

"Where are Daemon Spade, Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro Rokudo, Hibari Kyoya, and Gelaro?" Shion asked, noticed some of the guardians were absence.

"Chrome said she's not feeling well, Hibari-san hates crowds, Gelaro said he has to inform something to his family, I don't know about Mukuro and Daemon." Tsuna answered.

"That Daemon disappeared again!" G. shouted angrily but Giotto patted his shoulder, ordered him to calm down.

"No need to worry, G. I could guess where he is right now." Giotto assured confidently.

**Chrome's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Chrome lay on her bed, tightly hugged the pillow beside her. Her eye was red due to the non-stop crying all night. She really confused now. She didn't know how she will face Mukuro today after last night conversation at ballroom terrace.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whispered softly.

"Red eye like that really never suit you." Daemon suddenly appeared beside Chrome's bed which startled her.

Chrome immediately wiped her tears and faced the mist guardian properly "W-why are you here? I thought you suppose to attend the meeting." Chrome said shyly, embarrassed of herself.

Daemon sighed and sat beside her as he placed his hand on her head "I saw it…last night…" Daemon revealed. Chrome's eye started filled with tears and she began to sob again, Mukuro's word began to once again echoing in her mind.

"Now what will you do? Will you still follow him?" Daemon asked and he began to patting her head, calmed her down "He already said it out loud to you."

Chrome sniffed and wiped her tears again to speak "I-I was alone…when I lived as "Nagi"… M-my parents…had abandoned me when I get a car accident and I lost my organs and right eye because of that accident…but Mukuro-sama saved me and he said he needed me…" Chrome began spoke softly "I don't care he use me or not…I felt happy because someone finally said that he need me… Ever since I met Mukuro-sama…I'm no longer alone…I met Ken and Chikusa…and also because Mukuro-sama I able to met boss and the others… I'm really grateful…"

Daemon's eyes widened at her words. Who had thought that his reincarnation will be able to made Lacie's reincarnation to be this grateful and happy.

"But…even though I already know Mukuro-sama just using me…it still hurt to heard it from his own mouth…directly…I…uhh…" Chrome began to cry again. Daemon then slowly pulled her to him, made her head collided with his chest.

At this, Chrome became silenced but her tears still fell from her eye. A confusion surrounded Chrome's mind. Why Daemon embraced her like this? That was the only question in her mind. However, at the same time, she also felt warm and ease.

"_Do not worry…I won't let him harm you again…I won't let anyone hurt you, even myself… Soon…I will…"_

Realized what he did, Daemon immediately pushed away from the embrace and tried to hide his reddening cheeks from Lacie's reincarnation. Fortunately for him, Chrome is really dense and oblivious of it and just stared at him in confusion.

"Chrome, are you awake?" Hibari knocked the door along with Gelaro, worried about Chrome's condition.

Daemon quickly left the place, leaving the still shocked Chrome alone in the room. After Hibari and Gelaro knocked again, Chrome snapped and opened the door, let him enter "I'm fine…it just that…Mukuro-sama…"

"What about Mukuro? Did he do something bad to you?" Hibari asked, his anger and will to bite Mukuro to death already reached the fullest and he gripped his tonfas.

Gelaro grabbed his wrist "Don't start it here, Hibari. Put down your tonfas."

"Uh! No! It's just that…let's…let's go to Vongola Garden…" Chrome suggested.

**Training room 69, third floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro destroyed another robot that had been prepared for training. He had destroyed thirty robots and each of it can no longer being fix. He had destroyed all of it to the core like a piece of junks. Mukuro had really being agitated by what happened yesterday. He himself also cannot understand why he said that and why he felt guilty about it.

"_Why I feel this way? She's just a vessel, a tool, so why I thinking about her this much? Why would I bothered by it? I felt annoyed by her gaze…it as if she was pitying me…so it's obvious I told her to get out of my sight…then why I…?" _

Mukuro gritted his teeth and threw his trident against the wall. He sighed and tilted his head back so that he could rest it against the wall "Why…I cannot let go of her from my mind…?"

"Is it not because you actually care about her?"

Before Mukuro realized, Talbot already stood in front of him with a small grin plastered on his face. Mukuro quickly pointed his trident to Talbot's neck. Talbot does not seem to be afraid of this though. He only chuckled.

"What do you want now?" Mukuro asked threateningly. He is not in the mood to be joking around and he is serious if he said he will kill the geezer.

"I'm just wanted to take some flowers that I grown here for Lady Lacie's grave." Talbot showed him small yellow flowers in his hand.

Mukuro dropped his trident and grabbed Talbot's shoulders "Lacie's grave, where it is? Tell me!"

**Vongola garden, Vongola HQ**

Chrome walked between Hibari and Gelaro, Chrome told them what happened last night, every of it. Both nodded as they heard her along with anger slowly boiled in Hibari's chest and he already showed it on his face his obvious hatred for Mukuro. Chrome and Gelaro flinched and Gelaro tried to calm him down again.

"But I still cannot let go of Mukuro-sama. I still want to be by his side…" Chrome said very softly.

Chrome statement made Hibari calmed down a bit and Gelaro sighed in relieve. Even though at the same time Hibari also jealous and angry of his nemesis "So…you will still follow him…?"

Chrome nodded "Even if he told me to get out from his sight, to get out from his life, I'll follow him. I want to help him…he is still an important person to me…" Chrome said with small smile.

Gelaro smiled while Hibari just nonchalantly silent but actually pleased seeing her smile.

"Hmm~ it seemed you are popular among some guardians here." Daemon teasingly said. He appeared behind Chrome, Hibari, and Gelaro. Much to the three guardians' shocked (though Hibari able to hide it). Daemon satisfied by the respond of the three teens "Kufufufufu…I see that three of you on some kind of date?"

Chrome and Gelaro blushed and denied while Hibari twitched in irritation by his presence "NO WE'RE NOT!" They both said in unison. This only made Daemon laughed even more and could not hold it back

"W-what are you doing here?" Gelaro asked. Try to change the subject.

"Your ancestor is waiting for you at your training room." Daemon replied.

Gelaro forgot that he must train with Éclair today too. He greeted Chrome and Hibari before left. Daemon then turned to Hibari and Chrome with sly smirk on his face "Now then, I guess I just have to leave both of you, love-birds alone~" Daemon said playfully as he walked away.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari brought out his tonfas, ready to punish the pineapple head number two.

"H-Hibari-san! Please stop!" Chrome strained Hibari by grabbed his arm. Hibari slowly stopped and put back his tonfas behind his jacket.

Mukuro, who walked near the garden, on the way to the forest witnessed the scene and stopped for a moment. As he saw them together like that again, a dull pain came again like last time _"Again…why seeing them together…feels so irritating…?"_

Mukuro remembered again about yesterday and shook his head _"So what? What if they together? It's none of my business. She's no longer my subordinates." _Mukuro continued his way to the forest.

"Huh?" Chrome turned to where Mukuro had stood but didn't saw him there.

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked.

"Just now…I felt Mukuro-sama around here…" Chrome said. Hibari soon saddened but didn't show it to her. Chrome then realized that she still grabbed his arm and let go of him with her cheeks blushing and bowed to him "S-sorry!"

Hibari sigh "No need to apologize. I don't mind since it's you."

As their moment passed, something cold and white fell from the sky "Snow!" Chrome exclaimed.

Hibari placed his jacket around her "You will catch a cold if you just wearing that cloth."

Chrome smiled and held the jacket "Thank you, Hiba-"

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Lacie suddenly sneeze softly and Sochratez trembling even more "I guess we should head back now. Let us go Spa-"before she realize, Daemon embraced her from behind and put his jacket around her, warming her "You will catch a cold again… you should not leave your room for a while until all of us get back…" he whispered into her ear and carry her as he walked back to the tower._

_"Spa-Spade… you do not need to carry me, please put me down now…" she protested shyly. Daemon's gripped tightened and ignored her protested "Your body is cold… this will warm you for a while until we arrive at your room. Just stay still for now…" he insisted. Lacie blushed and buried her face on his chest before she looked up and smiled at him "Thank you…"_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"W-what…was…?" Chrome mumbled as she held her head.

"What's wrong?"

"No, I-"

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_"I finally… realized my own feeling. Weird… I only with him for a short time… but I feel this way for him… If I finally say it to him… will he stop visiting me…? I should not think about this now… I really am stupid… they will come back. Once they come back, I will welcome them with smile… yes… smile… hmm?"_

_She suddenly sees thick smoke coming from the HQ. Even though the tower is quite far from the HQ, she can see it clearly "What is that smoke…?" she wondered. She suddenly heard the door of the entrance of the tower opened. Sochratez hissed and ran down stairs to outside tower._

_"Sochratez? What is wrong-"as she about to follow her cat, she heard her cat screaming loud and she quickly ran outside, concern about her cat. As she arrived outside, there are only two men in front of her._

_"So, this is Vongola's little sister?" the man beside Theo asked as she observed Lacie. Theo nodded "Yes she is, boss."_

_"Theo…? Do you see Sochratez? And… who is this… why did you called him boss?" she asked to the butler as she pointed the man beside him._

_The two men smirked and Theo walked closely to her and she back away "Here you go… Lady Lacie." Theo suddenly threw something to the ground. Lacie look terrified by what she seen… Sochratez bloodied body._

_"SOCHRATEZ!" she cried as she leaned to her cat, held him, and then glared to the two men with anger._

_Theo brought out his sword as he leaned to Lacie "Please behave and we won't hurt you… for now… until Vongola Primo come."_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_"I shall wait for you… even if we were to fade away… not able to meet… in this place again… across times… everything… I shall wait for you… forever…"her heartbeat slowly began to faint._

_"You will fulfill your promise… because you will never forget me… so one day… we can meet once more…"_

_Daemon leaned to her and kissed her forehead "We will meet again…I swear… I will come for you…" Daemon held her tighter._

_Lacie smiled even wider and tears burst out even more from her eyes she looked at him again before she buried her face onto his chest "Please take care of Sochratez along with me… and… also, the spider lilies… they usually for funeral right…?" she pleaded to him, knowing her fate that will come soon._

_"Arrivederci… Daemon Spade…"_

_The other guardian voice could be heard. They're near and almost arrived. However, both Daemon and Lacie knew that it was too late. She had lost many bloods. Her heartbeat slowly fainted. Lacie murmured her last word that directed to the man who holding her, only for him. The word that he could not hear due to her low voice…_

_"Ti…amo…"_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Chrome sobbed as tears fell from her eye. She kneeled down and her body trembled. Hibari rushed to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Hibari asked.

Chrome didn't answer _"What is this…? Why it feels painful…?"_

**Lacie's grave, forest**

"Snow? It's already winter huh… That vision…when Daemon held the dying Lacie…it also snowing…" Mukuro muttered softly as he watched the snow.

Mukuro arrived in front of Lacie's tombstone. He kneeled and touched the tombstone carefully. He finally found out that the graveyard of his vessel's past life was inside forest near the HQ after forced the old craftsman, Talbot to spat out the location and decided to take a visit.

"_I thought I will remember something if I came here…but it turned out nothing familiar come out in my mind…" _Mukuro thought in his mind. He walked to the tombstone and kneeled in front of it. He touched the tombstone with the word "Lacie" engraved on it.

"This tombstone really well-cared, someone must have been taking care of it from the very beginning until now… these flowers must be from the first-generation guardians…hmm?" Mukuro noticed a certain bouquet of red flowers.

"Lycoris flower? Kufufufufu, it is indeed suits for funeral…to think there's someone gave her this kind of flower." Mukuro said in amusement.

"I am the one who gave that flower because she liked it."

Mukuro turned around and found Daemon with his arm crossed and leaned against tree. However, there's no his usual playful expression or sly gaze. His eyes were cold and his scepter in his grip. He then walked to young illusionist.

Mukuro stood and readied his trident "What do you want?"

Instead of answering, Daemon immediately attacked Mukuro who able to blocked his scepter with his trident.

"I will eliminate you now." Daemon stated and attacked Mukuro again, he swung his scepter and hit Mukuro's back, made him hit tree "You really disappointed me."

Mukuro coughed and glared at Daemon, concluded him as his enemy. Mukuro's eye changed to "four" and purple dying flame appeared on his red eye "Is that so?" Mukuro said arrogantly and striked Daemon with his trident covered by mist flame from his Hell ring.

**Vongola garden, Vongola HQ**

Chrome gasped, made Hibari looked at her in confusion and asked her "What's wrong?"

"Mukuro-sama…something has happening to Mukuro-sama…" Chrome said and her face became pale "I-I have to go to him!" Chrome ran to the forest direction.

"Hey, wait!" Hibari ran followed her behind.

"_This feeling… Daemon Spade…also with him…what's happening…?" _Chrome wondered and opened her Vongola box, freed Mukurou from the box.

"Mukurou, please searched Mukuro-sama!" Chrome pleaded to her mist owl. Mukurou then flew further inside the forest.

"_What is this? And those visions that I saw…was it part of my memories as Lacie…? It hurt…it really hurt… Does this is what she meant by it will be painful for me?"_

**Outside tower, forest**

Mukuro panted as he held his wounded left arm. He chuckled, felt ashamed of himself, being wounded by the first generation mist guardian not only one but twice. No wonder he would being beaten like this since Daemon don't have body to begin with, thus he cannot be harmed.

"Is it because of Lacie?" Mukuro asked to Daemon who walked nearer to him.

"That is none of your business." Daemon replied.

"It is my business because it's involving Chrome who is her reincarnation, the reincarnation of the woman whom you very close with." Mukuro ignited his Hell ring "You still lingering to your past and attached yourself to Chrome because she is Lacie."

Daemon grabbed Mukuro by his neck and pinned him to the wall of the tower "Don't say like anything like you know me and didn't you said that Chrome means nothing to you but a tool?"

"You failed to safe her so now you look up to Chrome as her substitute. You're softer than I thought." Mukuro taunted, infuriated Daemon even further.

"Silence…!" Daemon threw Mukuro aside "If your existence only hurt Lacie like I did…then I have to put an end to it. You don't have any feelings toward her so why don't you just leave her and disappeared. I'll take care of her for sure."

Mukuro flinched and grabbed his wrist that holding his neck _"Take care of Chrome for sure? You? Don't joke me around!"_

Mukuro glared Daemon "You who are nothing but the will from the past have no right to interfere the future! Chrome is Chrome and she is no one else!" Mukuro stated firmly and swung his trident that finally able hit Daemon.

"It seemed I had given you too much chance for nonsense." Daemon kicked Mukuro by his face made him lying on the ground "Do you have any last word?"

Mukuro stood up again, his body trembling by the pain he received "I have no last word because I will not die." Mukuro said confidently.

Daemon brought his lens and glared at Mukuro through it. Mukuro felt his body paralyzed and kneeled to the ground "And you will die now." Daemon stated and raised his scepter that covered by mist flames.

Chrome arrived near the tower and saw Daemon pointed his scepter that began to turned shape into sword to Mukuro.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Theo ran to Giotto with alarming speed, before Giotto could even react or turned behind, he feel a slice of steel intruding his body. Blood dripped from his mouth and his body trembling in pain. Theo smirked and let out his sword from Giotto's body, he fell to the ground while holding his wound. Giotto breathed heavily._

_Lacie's eyes widened, shocked by the scene she had saw when she turned to her brother again. She could not utter a word until she saw her brother's blood tainted the white snow that she loves and finally screamed._

_"BROTHER!"_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"No…" Chrome uttered as she saw the vision and Mukuro who was beaten up.

"_No…no…please don't…not again…don't…!"_

"Checkmate." Daemon said and focused all of his flames to one point.

Mukuro gritted his teeth but his playful smile still stay in his face. Daemon swung his trident, Mukuro closed his eyes, prepared for the impact he will get. As he closed his eyes, Chrome's face appeared in his head _"Why I thinking of her face…at this time…?"_

However, he felt nothing after several seconds.

He then felt someone's presence, stood in front of him. He opened his eyes and shocked as he found out the person who stood for him.

Daemon's eyes widened, seeing the person who protected his reincarnation and received his impact instead, the small and fragile figure, with familiar hairstyle, and skull eye patch covered her right eye. Chrome stumbled in front of the two men due to the attack.

"NAGI!" Mukuro shouted.

"_Nagi? Is that her real name?" _Daemon thought.

Mukuro rushed to the girl, held her in his arms "What are you doing? It's dangerous!" Mukuro shouted to the girl who just smiled at his reaction.

"I'm glad you alright…Mukuro-sama…" Chrome's only replied.

"What are you doing? Why are you saving me? I told you to get out from my sight!" Mukuro held her closer and tighter "Why do you still loyal to me?"

"Because…Mukuro-sama is the most important person to me…from now on and then…"Chrome said with smiled and tears burst out from her eye. She then turned around to Daemon with pleading eye "Please…stop this… Please don't hurt…Mukuro-sama…" Chrome passed out as she finished her sentences.

"Nagi-!" Mukuro panic but then he saw Lacie within Chrome and again, a vision.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_"I… what… what I wanted you… to promise me… is that… you will always by my side… no matter what happen… wherever I am… always…"_

_Daemon felt his eyes widened by her wish. Tears fell from her eyes but she still smiling "I am enjoy being with you… that is why… I want to be by your side… I am truly grateful… I am always felt lonely… most of my life…I was isolated here… even though my brother… and… the others… visit me often… I am somehow… still not satisfied… but… after you came into my life… all changed…"_

_She rested her head onto his chest "I never thought… it will turn out like this… but… I am still happy… I never regret… second of it…"_

_"Do not talk like this is then end! How can you smiling with your condition like this?" Daemon yelled as he held her closer._

_"You said that smile suits me more… right? Did not you tell me… that an end is merely… a beginning of another cycle…?" she said, reminded him of his word before. She opened her music box that stained by her blood "If there really is another cycle… then I will be waiting for you there… that will be… our new promise… from now on…" she gazed at him like before. Gaze that he always try to avoid._

_"I… might not be able to fulfill that kind… of promise…" Daemon looked down avoiding her gaze, but then, she made him look at her "Do not worry… do not doubt my words, Spade… I am truly happy. Because I know… you will keep your promise… and come back… to me…" her heart beating slower and slower, her voice became more quite._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Mukuro's eyes widened then looked at Daemon in very shock expression "I…remember… You are…"

"Mukuro…!" Hibari arrived and surprised at the scene "What happened here? What happened to Chrome?"

"We were in the middle of training and then Chrome came here. When she was about to approached us, she suddenly passed out." Mukuro lied. He aware that if he told the truth, it will only enraged Hibari and things will get worse.

Mukuro stood while he carries Chrome "I'll take Chrome to her room." Mukuro said and ran back towards HQ followed by Hibari from behind.

Daemon stared at his reincarnation in disbelieve. His reincarnation, just a second had shown the exact expression he had when Lacie dying in his arms, the expression of concern and care for the girl "No way…does he…?"

**Chrome's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro placed Chrome on her bed and covered her body with her blanket. He took of HIbari's jacket and handed it back to him "This is yours, she doesn't need it anymore." Mukuro said to the skylark behind him but his eyes were focus on Chrome and his hand caressed her face.

Hibari observed Mukuro's expression and behavior. His expression clearly showed sadness, concern, and guilt. Even though Mukuro never want to admit it and despite what Chrome had told him, Hibari is sure now that the illusionist is actually care for the younger girl.

"You really pathetic fool herbivore." Hibari said.

"What?" Mukuro responded with annoyance in his tone.

"I said you're a pathetic fool herbivore. Not only you deceived yourself, you also lied to Chrome with those good for nothing words and hurt her." Hibari said and left the room.

"Kufufu…I hate to admit when you right…" Mukuro chuckled and then focused back to Chrome "I'm really stupid…I made you hurt again like this…like my past self did long ago…" Mukuro held Chrome's cold hand.

"I'm sorry…for said horrible things to you and made you cry… I'm really stupid…the shock when I saw you protect me like that…similar when you protect Primo back then. I remember now…all of it…our promise...everything. I finally realized now. I accepted it now, my feelings for you… I really cannot be honest with myself like I did before and only realized it at the moment where it's too late. That's why Daemon Spade…did this… I understand now what Lacie meant. Do not worry, just because I remember now, I will still the same." Mukuro slowly felt sleepy and he fell asleep beside Chrome.

Daemon appeared beside the sleeping Mukuro. He watched both of them sleeping peacefully. He then watched his reincarnation held Chrome's hand. Daemon sighed and gave Mukuro a small knock on his head.

"I'll pull back for now… when you hurt her again…then there will be no more chance."

**The next day, Chrome's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro awaked. He rubbed his eyes and yawned "It's already morning…? How is-"

Mukuro silenced in relieve as he saw the girl beside her sat up and her hand squeezed his hand. Mukuro looked up with his gentle smile on his face.

"Chrome, you're awake." Mukuro exclaimed.

Chrome only silenced and looked at Mukuro. Mukuro's happiness disappeared as he saw Chrome empty gaze and emotionless face.

"Chrome…?"

**Please review anything. Sorry if I made many mistakes. And if there's some of you that don't know yet, all flashback about Lacie in this story were occured at the prequel of this story, "Arrivederci: Primo's time". This prequel focused on Daemon and Lacie's relationship. So if there's any of you who don't understand the story yet should read this prequel and if possible, review it please.**


	20. Chapter 14: Familiar, argument, sadness

**Author's note:**

**Okay, it turned out that my tests schedule had been changed some of it and I have two days off. I used these two days to made this chapter. This is the longest chapter I had ever made so far. This chapter might be confusing for all of you and I'm sorry if I did. I hope all of you still enjoy it eventhough only a little.**

**Okay, sorry, I have to go back to my study now.**

Chrome's room, Guardians quarters, second floor, Vongola HQ

"Chrome?" Mukuro stared at Chrome's hazy gaze.

Chrome slowly blinked several times and looked at Mukuro. Chrome's hand that held by Mukuro twitched and her face suddenly widened like she was surprise by something. She gasped and pulled away her hand from Mukuro.

"M-Mukuro-sama! Why are you here?" Chrome said with her cheeks reddened horribly.

Mukuro raised his brow in shock by Chrome's sudden change. She was like emotionless doll just a second ago, and now she turned back to her normal shy self. Mukuro let out a long sigh and rubbed his hair.

"_Was it just my imagination? But she seemed different just a second ago…" _Mukuro thought. He looked again at Chrome who still looked at him shyly and smiled at her "I'm worried about you. Are you okay…?"

"Umm…I'm okay…how about your injury?" Chrome asked as she calmed down.

"This is nothing. But…" Mukuro pulled Chrome which made their face only a few meters. Of course this made Chrome blushed again but she then noticed that Mukuro's face was dead serious "I don't want you to do that again. And…I'm sorry…about before at the party…"

Chrome frowned and looked down "But…that's true…right? I'm just a mere-"

Chrome was cut off when Mukuro attached his lips to hers. Chrome was shocked, this is the second time he kissed her and again, she cannot do anything but froze in her bed. After Mukuro pulled away, Chrome's face turned red almost completely like an apple.

"You're not a mere vessel. I used to think that way but now it's different." Mukuro held her hand again and sat next to her. He rested his head on her shoulder, which made her shuddered and confuse at her master.

"I…remember my past life…" Mukuro revealed.

"You do…?"

"Yes…I remember now, but don't worry…I won't change…that was all in the past…" Mukuro said softly, assured Chrome. He smiled at her again which made Chrome also smiled.

A sound of footsteps, however, ruined their lovely moment. Mukuro immediately stood up while Chrome covered herself with her blanket and pretend to sleep. The door opened and revealed Tsuna, Giotto, Gelaro, Talbot, and Éclair.

"How is Chrome?" Tsuna asked worry.

"She's asleep as you can see." Mukuro answered calmly like nothing had happened.

Everyone sighed in relieve. Talbot entered the room along with Giotto. They walked to Chrome who pretend to still asleep.

"Could everyone leave this room for a while? I want to check on her condition." Talbot requested.

"She's okay, there's no need for you to check her condition." Mukuro rejected the request.

Talbot slowly walked to Mukuro "I have something to talk with her. She only pretended to be asleep, right?" Talbot whispered with a slight chuckle. Mukuro sighed and could not help but think about the geezer in front of him. Just how sharp this old man can be?

"Fine…" Mukuro agreed and everyone get out from the room.

After everyone left, Talbot turned to Chrome "You can cut the act now. I know you only pretended to be asleep." Talbot said to Chrome.

Chrome opened her eye and sat up with a blush and small smile on her face "So you knew…" Chrome commented

"Of course I do. I could sense your soul…Lady Lacie."

"I see… Thank you for told everyone to leave this room. I don't want my brother or the others know about this." Lacie smiled sadly.

"How is Chrome Dokuro's condition?"

"She's okay. I will give back this body later. I just want to make sure…Mukuro said he already remembered his life as Spade… But he said he will not change. Thank goodness that he understood and able to let go the past. However, I cannot ignore Spade. It is my fault that he and Mukuro…yesterday… He still remained attached to the past…"

"Yes. Sir Daemon always thinks of you…especially when you accidently took over Chrome's body and called your brother and him. That showed that you actually want to meet him, don't you? Why don't you just meet him by borrowing her body? I don't think Chrome will mind about it." Talbot said teasingly with grin.

Lacie blushed "N-no! I cannot do that! I must not interfere with it. And beside…I do not know…what I should do if I met him…not after "that"…" Lacie reddened even more as she remembered the kiss that Daemon gave her/Chrome.

"That?"

"N-no, it's nothing… A-anyway…I will go back now…I'm just glad for Mukuro. Also, if it is possible, please do not let Nagi to fight. That ring…carries another of my will, my soul, it will make Nagi remember. I know what I said is selfish and I really understand her feelings that want to be stronger like I did…but please…" Lacie pleaded and bowed her head to Talbot.

"I'll try…" Talbot replied.

"Thank you." Lacie thanked him and closed her eye. Chrome opened her eye and nodded at Talbot, aware of what had happened "Sorry…but…I still want to fight alongside boss and the others, Grandfather Talbot."

"I already knew you will say that so I cannot promise Lady Lacie. It's hard since you also Lady Lacie and I have to obey both of you because both of you also same person…You should…talk directly to Sir Daemon if you want to make clear of Lady Lacie and yourself." Talbot gave her some capsules.

"Also, that silver ring, contain Lady Lacie's will, her soul, if you wear it you will remember your life as Lady Lacie…from the beginning…until the end…" Talbot warned Chrome and left the room.

Chrome stood from her bed and changed her cloths with her uniform and wear sweater to warm her body since it's snowing outside.

"I have to ask to Daemon Spade directly…"

**Spettro Family HQ, Italy**

Nero drew a hexagon-like symbol with some stick around big bed with black pillow and black blanket. After he finished, he then placed the Memory ring on the bed. He grinned widely and brought out his knife, he stabbed his palm with it and let the blood spread out from his hand. As the blood dripped to the symbol, the symbol shined.

Xeno and Adianne entered the room and stared at the symbol with amazement and awe.

"Woooooow! It's cool! So you really succeed by using that ring and your blood!" Adianne said excitedly as she leaned to her boss.

"When we will go against them? We need to capture that girl fast, right?" Xeno asked and dragged Lacie away from the boss.

Nero chuckled "We will start…tomorrow. That's why we should heading to the meeting room now. I will tell you the plan." Nero left the room followed by Xeno and Adianne.

"Hey, hey! What will you do after you capture her? Also about the cannon what is it for?"

"I will tell once we capture her. She will be place in that room. It's a special room for her after all. A special room for special guest that will pay what they had done to me in my past life. That day, just like this snowing day." Nero brought out a paper with Vongola crest being crossed.

The three entered the meeting room with the remaining guardians already wait for their arrival. The meeting room quite similar with Vongola meeting room, it has a round table with eight seats around the table. The difference is that the room has a billiard board and some darts game with photo of Tsuna and the others as targets. Rio nodded to Nero and handed all guardians a piece of paper.

"These are your missions for tomorrow." Nero announced "The first generation Vongola…will be shocked by this plan…like in the past…"

"Boss, won't you let me handle it? I want to payback what they done to me!" Alpha interrupted, still humiliated by his last failure.

"No. I want to see their face with my own eyes. Kukukukukuku…I still remember…that day when Vongola Primo humiliated me…and when I was killed by Daemon Spade…I could never forget that… This time I will make them suffer, by steal away what precious to them."

Nero threw one dart to the paper with Vongola crest being crossed.

**Talbot's room, underground, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro handed Talbot the Hell ring. He thought he didn't need it anymore since he already remembered his past.

"I already remembered my past. I don't need this anymore." Mukuro stated.

Talbot shook his head and placed back the ring to Mukuro's palm "Keep it. It will be useful in fight. Think of it as a present from me, Sir Daemon."

"Don't call me that. I am Mukuro Rokudo. Daemon Spade already dead long ago and he is not me." Mukuro replied, disliked being called by his past name.

Talbot chuckled "Good then. Lady Lacie must be happy with this. I hope Sir Daemon able to realize this."

"I'll convince him…he already crossed the line by almost kill me and he must pay for it…" Mukuro said with sly smirk and took back the Hell ring.

"Wait." Talbot opened his cloak and picked a small old bag from it. He handed it to Mukuro and motioned him to open the bag. Mukuro confused but opened it anyway. Inside the bag turned out to be golden key to open Lacie's music box.

"This is…! I thought it already lost."

"Chrome Dokuro found the music box when she fainted at Lady Lacie's room. Before she fainted, she gave it to Sir Daemon and he asked me to fix it. I already fixed it but I forgot to give him this key, so please give it to him." Talbot explained.

Mukuro sighed and without a word, left the room.

**First floor hallway, Vongola HQ**

Chrome ran slowly throughout the hallway, looking for Daemon who is nowhere to be seen. She had to make sure what happened yesterday when she attacked Mukuro and seemingly nearly kill him. Lacie very upset about this. The fact that Daemon will intended to kill Mukuro never cross in her mind.

"Daemon Spade…where are you?" Chrome stopped for a while, tired from the running.

"I saw him walked into the forest. He always went there every day since our first arrival here." Hibari came out of nowhere and already stood beside Chrome.

"Hibari-san! Umm…about yesterday…Mukuro-sama and I…uhh…" Chrome hesitant to say what happened this morning. She cannot just easily say to the man who already confessed his feelings to her even though the man already knew who she likes.

"I know already. About Mukuro yesterday he already showed me himself." Hibari said with his usual tone, though inside he is very irritated and hard to accept lost to the wrecked herbivores that humiliated him before and now he lost again to him.

Chrome tilted her head "Showed himself?"

"Feel free to talk with me if you have any trouble. Anytime you want." Hibari patted Chrome's shoulder and pushed her a little, initiated her to go quickly.

Chrome comply and she ran to the stairs but not before she turned back again to Hibari "Thank you, Hibari-san! I-I hoped…I also feel…the same way…" Chrome blushed and then proceeded her way to the forest again.

Hibari stopped and looked back at the spot where Chrome stood "Hope also felt the same way…huh… Not really good consolation…but not bad either…" HIbari murmured.

"Being finally rejected?" Gelaro suddenly stood behind Hibari like Hibari did when he confront Chrome earlier.

Hibari just gave him a single "Hmph" and ignored the Bertesco boss. Despite knowing that Hibari will ignore him, he continued to spoke "I never thought you will just let her go, especially to Rokudo who already defeated you once."

Heard Mukuro's name and reminder of his defeat at his hand, Hibari twitched and swung his tonfa to Gelaro that he blocked with his staff "Calm down. I only want to talk peacefully. You really are a carnivore." Gelaro commented on Hibari's bloodthirsty attitude.

"What about you? Aren't you felt the same?" Hibari asked back, his tonfa still clashing with Gelaro's staff.

Gelaro jumped back and put back his staff to his box "I only fond of her. She's like a little sister to me." Gelaro replied "I can trust her to Rokudo since I know him. He is not the type that easily honest to his own feelings… Just like you."

Statement being compared to Mukuro only fueled Hibair's anger and again, he attacked Gelaro "Don't compare me to him, herbivore!" Hibari ignited his ring, made his tonfas surrounded by cloud flames. He rushed to Gelaro.

However, Gelaro then froze his cloud Vongola ring with power of his snow Vongola ring. This made the flames that surrounded Hibari's tonfas disappeared and he unable to produce his flames "Melt the ice from my ring, now." Hibari demanded.

"If I did you will attack me again." Gelaro said and created a blizzard with his box weapon. Once the blizzard cleared up, Hibari no longer saw the Bertesco boss in from his sight. Hibari groaned and picked his tonfas again.

He ran to every room in the first floor. He entered the room one by one, searching for Gelaro. He then found a blue door with a word "DO NOT ENTER" on it. However, Hibari pay no heed and just crushed the door.

The room full of dust and spider web. Hibari coughed because of the dusk and decided to leave but then noticed a certain photo. He picked the photo and cleaned off the dusk from it. As the photo became clear, it revealed the picture of Giotto, Lacie, G., and Cozart.

Hibari surprised as he saw Lacie in the photo "So…this is Lacie. Really resembles Chrome in every way… except her hairstyle…hm?" Beside the photo, there's an old golden harmonica with Lacie's name on it. After a minute, Hibari decided to take the photo and the harmonica with him.

**Lacie's grave, forest**

Daemon placed another Spider Lily on Lacie's tombstone along with her harmonica. He brought out his scepter, noticed someone's presence, someone that he almost kill yesterday "What do you want… Mukuro Rokudo…?"

Mukuro stepped out from behind the tree and show no sign to fight "I remember my past life…your life…" Mukuro stated and walked to Daemon.

Daemon lowered his guard but his eyes still narrowed to the young man "Then you must be knew why I did that."

"I won't hurt her again. I finally can accept my feelings for her. Unlike you who realized your feelings only at the moment where is too late." Mukuro referred to Lacie's last moment.

Daemon flinched "You realized your feelings? And how I suppose to believe that?"

"You should know right now that I'm not lying. You are me after all." Mukuro replied calmly and put a Spider Liliy on Lacie's tombstone "Chrome…also like this flower like Lacie did."

"She is Lacie so it's obvious-"

"No. I already told you that Chrome has her own life now and Lacie has nothing to do with the current her and you who only my past self have no right to interfere. I won't repeat the same mistake like you did. I will protect…Nagi"

Daemon grabbed Mukuro by his collar "Why I must believe in you? Even though you are my reincarnation I cannot forget what you had said to her that night at the ballroom. You made her cry and hurt."

Mukuro held Daemon's wrist and glared at Daemon "That time I cannot be honest with myself. That also applied to you before. I came here because I want to say that you stop attaching to your past. You already reincarnated as me so believe yourself!" Mukuro pushed away from Daemon.

"I…still cannot believe in you. Not a single bit. I will watch over Lacie. I'm her bodyguard after all. I can't entrust Lacie to someone like you."

"Isn't it obvious now that I cherish her dearly?"

Mukuro looked at Daemon with determined eyes. He might be not good on expressing or show what his heart told him and not to mention that he also a good liar. But this time it's different, there were no lies in his eyes and Daemon know of this.

However, the problem is that Daemon still refused to let it go. He refused to let go the past. He must never forget that feeling, that tragedy, he wanted his most precious Lacie stay in his deep heart. If he forget, there will be nothing left for him.

"To think you are my reincarnation…what a pity…" Daemon said and disappeared.

Mukuro frowned and clenched his fist. Ashamed not be able to convince his own incarnation, his own past self.

Unknown to Mukuro and Daemon, Chrome was hiding behind trees and heard their conversation from the very beginning. Tears fell from her eye but able to kept quiet so Mukuro cannot hear her. His words erased all of her doubts and believe that her master truly cares for her.

"_Mukuro-sama…"_

Mukuro brought out the key for the music box and opened it. Shortly, the symphony flowed surrounded the place.

Chrome let out a small gasped as she heard the music _"This music…the one that I heard at the tower…La…Perla…"_ Chrome thought. Voices then echoed in her head. A familiar face flashed in Chrome's mind.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_Asari and Lacie were playing duet of flute and harmonica. The symphony they playing were beautiful and plausible to hear. However, there's still sadness behind the symphony that Lacie played._

_"Your skill had increased faster than I thought. You really have a talent to become a musician!" Asari praised. Lacie blushed but smiled calmly as usual like her brother did "Thank you for play duet with me and also for those flowers." She thanked him as she looked at the white lilies on her vase._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoX_

"Uhh…this…is…La…cie…" Chrome slowly closed her eyes and entered the Lycoris field.

**Lycoris Field**

"_Nagi…I already decided what I have to do…I never thought…Spade would go that far…because of me…because of me…he almost killed Mukuro…I am sorry…It is my fault…" _Lacie apologized and bowed to Chrome.

Chrome shook her head and approached her incarnation "No! It's my fault! I cannot be more firm of myself. I should be apologized." Chrome

"_Chrome…I have a request for you…" _Lacie walked to Chrome with sad mixed with determined eyes.

"Request?"

"_I will…convince Spade…on my own…even though it will hurt him…I really have to say it to himself..." _

**Lacie's grave, forest**

Chrome stepped out from the tree, confronted Mukuro.

"Chrome...! Since when you been here?" Mukuro startled by Chrome's presence. Her hazy and sleepy expression made him realized that her presence somehow different and her gave even more unnerving. It's not being sees her as Lacie but he could only see Lacie.

"Chrome…? What's wrong? Are you tired?" Mukuro asked, worried of her condition and her injury that caused by Daemon yesterday.

Chrome then looked at Lacie's grave with a sad gaze but also pleased as she saw the Spider Lilies.

Noticed Chrome's gaze at the tombstone, Mukuro explained "This is Vongola Primo's little sister's grave. Lacie likes Spider Lilies despite the sad legend behind the flower like you did. So I decided gave her this flower. This music is-"

"La Perla..." Chrome uttered softly.

"What…?"

"La Perla… the music that I love…" Chrome uttered again with her hands on her chest and smiled sweetly at Mukuro.

Mukuro step backward as he saw her smile. To him, her smile much brighter than usual and the gaze even more unnerving. He could only thought of the girl as very cute and sweet like an angel.

"_W-What happened? Her presence almost similar like this morning when she woke up but her expression is bright and not hazy… Chrome…what happened to you?" _Mukuro shouted out in his mind. But then he remembered that Chrome mentioned Lacie's name and she knew the title of the song means that she possibly also remembered.

"Chrome, did your memories also…?"

"Mukuro! Chrome!" Tsuna arrived at the grave along with Giotto and Reborn.

"So both of you are here, come on, Éclair said that she hold a party again and want Chrome to change to white dress yesterday." Tsuna took a deep breath as he tired from the long running searching for his two mist guardians.

"A party again? So the last party was not enough?" Mukuro recalled the party that turned into disaster.

"Éclair insisted on doing this because she likes party after all and very disappointed by the last party." Giotto added.

"Anyway, Chrome, you should go now to Éclair's room." Tsuna said and took Chrome's hand, which made him received death glare from Mukuro but Tsuna didn't noticed this since he is in a bit hurry "Let's go, Chro-"

"Everyone, will be going to the party too, right…?" Chrome asked softly with calm smile.

Tsuna blushed at the smile and let go Chrome's hand. He never saw the shy girl smiling like she currently did. Tsuna walked to Mukuro and whispered to him "What's wrong with Chrome…? She's…different…somehow…"

"So you also knew, huh. She seemed to remember her first life as Lacie."

"Hiiiieeee? She did?"

"Yes…and also, more importantly…"

Mukuro took out his trident and pointed it to Tsuna's neck "Don't you even dare to hold her hand again easily like that. Also, don't blush at her like she's some cute girl that your drooling over...you might want to see hell if you did again…" Mukuro smiled threateningly.

With the trident pointed to his neck, Tsuna doubted that he was joking "N-no! Never! I didn't mean that way!" Tsuna sweat dropped and shook his head roughly as he walked away from Mukuro _"Beside, I like Kyoko-chan!"_ Tsuna added in his mind.

"Chrome, let's go!" Tsuna turned again to Chrome and Chrome followed. As Chrome ran passed Giotto, Giotto sensed his little sister's presence, Lacie's presence. Even for a moment he felt that his sister beside him.

Giotto grabbed Chrome by her upper arm, halted her. Chrome turned around to Giotto. Giotto froze as their eyes met. The aura of purity around her filled the air with kindness and warmness "La…cie…?" Giotto muttered.

"Primo what's wrong? Why you stopped Chrome?" Reborn's voice snapped him and he let her go.

"S-sorry…" Giotto apologized _"She is…just now…she…seemed like Lacie…"_

**Terrace, garden, Vongola HQ**

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and the Arcobaleno were arranging and decorating the terrace for the tea party.

"What's with this party? We already have a party the night before yesterday!" Gokudera protest, remembered he being passed out after the fight with Squalo and other guests. That party really made him guilty and ashame for not be able to keep Vongola tenth's right hand man namesake.

"Now, now, Asari Ugetsu said that this is special only for Tsuna and us. Varia and the other families won't be joining, so we can relax, right?" Yamamoto assured Gokudera while gave him a pile of plates.

"Stop complaining and work to the extreme, Octopus-head!" Ryohei added as he cut the origami for one of the decoration.

"What was that, turf-head?" Gokudera ran to Ryohei and they start bickering.

"Geez, how can they be so cheerful and relax in the middle of this war?" Colonello commented.

"Well, it's better this way. It will also be bad if they are too nervous and tense, right? Every people have their own limit." Aria commented back "It's really pleasing to watch them smile and laugh together like now."

"FINISH!" Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto said in unison. They finally finished decorate the place for the party.

"All of you should change your clothes now to the same suit you wore at the last party and wake up that cowboy." Shion gave them the bags with the black and white suits to the three guardians.

"By the way, where's Tenth?" Gokudera asked, disappointed that Tsuna wasn't here.

"He went to pick Chrome and Mukuro at the forest. They probably already back by now." Yamamoto answered.

"Now that I think of it…Chrome's being acting weird to the extreme these days, don't you think so?" Ryohei said in worry.

Yamamoto nodded "Yeah, she's often fainted or daydreaming. I wonder is it alright for her to fight…"

"Of course she must! She is a guardian too! She's more trustworthy than that Mukuro! That mafia criminal that almost kill all of us!" Gokudera yelled fiery. He never forgot the day when they battled Mukuro nor he forgives him.

"I wonder…what kind of person Chrome was in her past life…"

**Éclair's room**

"There you are, come on, take a bath first so you will be cleaner and wear this dress, hurry!" Éclair pulled Chrome to the bathroom. Éclair bowed to Tsuna "Thank you Decimo, sorry to interrupted your resting time."

Tsuna rubbed his head "No, is okay. I'll go back to Gokudera-kun and the others. See you at the party." Tsuna left. Shortly then, Giotto entered the room along with the other first generation guardians except Daemon.

"Why were all of you here?" Éclair asked, startled by their arrival.

"We have been waiting for you. Everyone except you and Dokuro already gathered at the terrace." G. said impatiently.

"Wait, Chrome is still the bathroom-Oh! Wait, she's out now…" Éclair froze in shock and amazement. The guardians and Giotto confused by Éclair's sudden silenced. They then approached her and noticed Chrome walked to them. As Chrome stood near them, they could saw her face clearly and also froze and shock like Éclair did.

Chrome's hairstyle no longer the pineapple like hairstyle she'd worn before and simply let her hair down, falling to her mid back, as well as parting it to the side instead of its usual middle part. Her expression was calm and bright like the goddess Venus. Everyone began to saw and think her as Lacie, not the tenth generation mist guardian, Chrome.

"La-Lacie…?" G. uttered slowly, still shocked.

Chrome just silent but then smiled at them. All guardians felt they amazed by her bright smile and it melt their frozen state. Giotto slowly walked to Chrome and stared at her with his eyes showed that he missed her very much. He missed Lacie very much.

"Lacie…is it really…you…?" Giotto asked quietly.

Chrome opened her mouth but their moment was interrupted by Reborn and Talbot's arrival. Their arrival snapped them to reality.

"What are you doing? Come on." Reborn motioned them to go outside to the terrace.

All guardians left the room followed by Chrome. Reborn and Talbot then noticed that Giotto still stood frozen in his spot. Talbot approached the Vongola boss and hit his feet with his scepter, which made Giotto snapped back.

"What's wrong Lord Giotto?" Talbot asked.

Giotto frowned and didn't reply. He only shook his head and left.

"He seemed shocked by something." Reborn commented.

**Terrace, garden, Vongola HQ**

"C-Chrome?" Tsuna shouted as he saw Chrome. The others also shocked by her appearance that different from before as they dropped their jaw to the ground. Even Mukuro, Gelaro, and Hibari also shocked but beside that also happy and pleased. Both hard to describe her by words and could only thought that she's cute and pretty.

"Shall we start the party…?" Chrome asked softly. Her language more polite and her tone emphasized calmness like a water.

"Y-yeah, let's start now!" Tsuna said and they began the tea party.

As several minutes went on, everyone no longer worry about Chrome's behavior since she seemed enjoyed it and talked usually with Aria. Mukuro, Giotto, Gelaro, and HIbari, however, still worry about Chrome and suspicious.

"Hey, did you do something to her?" Hibari asked the illusionist not far from him.

"Nothing, we already reconciled…but she's indeed strange since this morning…" Mukuro answered. He placed thumb on his chin, curious about his precious girl's behavior "I could only think that the possibility is her memories had returned."

"Return? How is that possible?" Gelaro asked.

"Because…this music box, when I opened it and the music started flowing, she knew the title and said that it's her favorite music." Mukuro explained as they showed them the music box.

"She said that?" Giotto shocked and turned back at Chrome who ate her chocolate cake "Then…she…"

"Hmm~ so all of you hold a party in this place despite this cold weather?" Daemon suddenly appeared beside Giotto.

"Daemon, this no time to joke around, Lacie is…" Before Giotto could continue, Chrome approached while carrying three cakes, chocolate cake, cheese cake, and fruit tart.

"Here, Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san, Bertesco-san. Three of you haven't eating any cake." Chrome said with bright smile that made the five men shocked and felt their heart melting inside…again, but able to hide it very well.

"Tha-thank you, Chrome. Chocolate is my favorite." Mukuro accepted the cake. This followed by Hibari and Gelaro. As the three men eat, Daemon observed Chrome with expectation that her memories will return back.

"_That smile…Lacie…your memories…is it really back? If that so…then I want to talk with you…I want to…apologize…I…missed you…" _Daemon said in his mind.

Chrome then noticed a golden harmonica inside Hibari's pocket and took it.

"I found that harmonica at storage room. I take it since there's a name on it and can still be played along with this picture of yours." Hibari handed Giotto his photo.

"Thank you. This photo…it sure brings back memories…" Giotto said with sad smile "Me, Cozart, G., and Lacie…those days really peaceful and full of happiness…"

"Lacie…is here…" Chrome interrupted. The five men turned again to Chrome with their eyes widened.

Chrome began to play the harmonica. She plays Lacie's favorite song, La Perla.

All attention turned to Chrome. The first generation guardians cannot hide their shock when they heard her played that song. Tsuna and the others, on the other hand, amazed by her play and listened to it quietly.

Daemon brought out the exact same harmonica of Lacie _"This song…and that play…so…she really remembered…?"_ Daemon slowly walked to Chrome, only to be stopped by none other than his reincarnation who blocked his way.

"Move." Daemon demanded.

"I refused to let her being trap by her past memories like you did." Mukuro stated and walked to Chrome _"Yeah…I won't let her remember that memory…she no longer needs it…"_

Chrome closed her play and bowed. She received applauses from every person who listened to her play. Tsuna followed by Gokudera and the remaining guardians approached her.

"Wow! I don't know you can play harmonica Chrome! It's wonderful!" Tsuna commented, still amazed by her play.

"Yeah! That was amazing play to the extreme!" Ryohei added.

"You should play it again next time!" Yamamoto suggested.

Chrome blushed and lowered her head but smiled to them "Thank you…Decimo…everyone…"

"Uh?" Tsuna silenced and his face no longer smiling _"Decimo? Only Primo and his guardians call me that… Chrome always calls me Boss… So…something really is weird with Chrome…like she is somebody else…does that mean what Mukuro had said was true? That her memories…return?" _Tsuna thought and looked at Chrome with mild suspicious.

Mukuro placed his arms in front of Chrome, made the Vongola boss and his three guardians step back a bit "Sorry, but I have something important to talk about with Chrome. Excuse us for a while now." Mukuro dragged Chrome from the terrace.

The first generation guardians gathered around Giotto and began to discuss about Chrome. Giotto placed his hand on his face. He also wanted to know about it. If her memory really return, does Chrome changed back to Lacie again? That was his question in his head.

"Where's Daemon? He was here, right?" Éclair noticed Daemon's disappearance.

**Vongola garden, Vongola HQ**

Mukuro dragged Chrome to the garden in front of Spider Lilies and he motioned her to sit on the nearby chair which she complied.

"What's wrong? Mukuro-sama…?" Chrome asked softly.

"Is that you, Lacie…? Don't even try to deny it, I could tell that you're not Chrome. Even though you really similar with her, I could tell."

A pause. Chrome didn't spoke anything while Mukuro stood in front of her, patiently wait for an answer. Chrome then looked up at Mukuro with hazy eye. Her mouth opened but no word came out. Mukuro sighed and sat next to her.

"Please answer me…truthfully…" Mukuro pleaded and held her hand tightly.

"So…you knew…that I…"

"I need to speak with you know." Daemon appeared behind Mukuro and punched his pressure point of his neck, made him unconscious.

"Mukuro!" Chrome cried out "Why are you doing that?" Chrome asked as she approached Mukuro on the ground.

Daemon grabbed her upper arm, made her stood up and their faces were close to each other "I demanded an answer here. Do you remember? Lacie?" Daemon asked.

Chrome flinched and pushed away from Daemon "No…that's not my name…! Lacie…already dead…a long time ago…!" Chrome said firmly but her eye also began to teary.

Daemon's grip tightened "You knew she was dead a long time ago then you must be already remembered also you called my reincarnation over there just by his name. Be honest with me…Lacie…!"

"No… I am…Chrome Dokuro." Lacie freed herself from Daemon's grip. Daemon's eyes widened at her words. Lacie could no longer hold her tears and it began to fell on her cheek.

"What done is done, we cannot change the past! Don't force my past on…Nagi…!" Tears burst out from Lacie's (Chrome's) eye.

Daemon could only stand on his spot with shock on his face. He could only saw her began to sobbing.

"_I'm sorry…Spade…but…this is also for your sake…I…don't want you to be trap in our past anymore… I want to be by your side, I always do. But…our time…has end…please…forgive me…I just cannot stand it…for you to see me like this…" _Lacie cried in her mind.

"_Lacie…it's alright…you don't need…to do this any further…" _Chrome's voice said.

Lacie wiped her tears and nodded. She looked again at Daemon who still in complete shock. She smiled sadly "This…a good bye…"

"No…Lacie…!" Daemon rushed to her.

Lacie's eye back to it empty state. She closed her eye and fell, about to hit the ground if Daemon didn't caught her.

"Nagi!" Mukuro get back his consciousness and rushed to Chrome followed by Tsuna, Giotto, and Reborn who searched for them.

**Lycoris Field**

Lacie sat beside Chrome with her eyes red and her body trembling. Chrome placed her hands on Lacie's and smiled at her "This time…I'm the one who comfort you…is it alright for you…?" Chrome asked in concern.

Lacie nodded _"Yes…this is my own choice…I am sorry for asked you doing this… My performance tonight…I did that…as my last present for brother and the others…this is the only way…to convince Spade. I cannot tell him my feelings because it would only bind him more…"_

"I'm the one who should sorry…because I cannot convince him…I'm too scared…I'm always dependant on someone…I cannot protect myself…" Chrome apologized.

"_Our promise…already fulfilled after all…so it's no longer necessary for him to cling to his past…I am glad that Mukuro understood…I hope this war is over…and you should stop fight please… If you understand…then you must avoid be involve with this war…"_

"Sorry…I can't…I want to stand and fight alongside Mukuro-sama and my friends…"

"…_please think about it…again…I don't want you to be burden by my memories…" _Lacie said and disappeared.

"I…don't want to run away…"

**Please review and review. Either it's critics or praise, I don't care. I want to know how all of you truly think. It's really hard and I'm very tired when wrote this chapter. I'm really sorry for made many mistakes. My head really hurt when thinking about tests. Some spoiler for all of you, in the next chapter, Spettro Family will begin their plan**


	21. Chapter 15: Raid, Nemesis from the past

**Author's note:**

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you for my cousin who wrote a very funny and amusing filler chapter as my present and also to ChromeX3, Kuromu, XYukiXSnowX, and NagiChrome who said "Happy Birthday" to me! I'm really happy ^_^ :)**

****

I hope you enjoy this chapter even though only a little bit.

The night breeze was cool and calming, the stars was shining brightly on night sky. However, Daemon who stared at the sky, rather found it nothing but dark and empty. He felt hollow either inside or outside. The only thing he could think of was Lacie's words that still echoed in his head and the expression she wore while she possessed Chrome's body.

"…_I am…Chrome Dokuro. Stop. Just stop with that already. What done is done, we cannot change the past. You only look past me…and only see the woman that resembles me… But that…is not ME! Don't force my past on…Nagi! This…is a good bye…"_

Daemon frowned and covered his face with his hand. He didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to accept her words. He didn't have a chance to apologize to her. He didn't have a chance to tell his feelings for her. When he finally met her, she bid him farewell, said to him that they will never meet again.

"_Did I…only really hurt her even more…without knowing it…? I guess…she must be really hates me now… My feelings…will never be reciprocated after all…"_

A sky flame appeared near behind Daemon. However, Daemon just ignored it. He didn't even look back when his boss greeted him.

"So you here…Daemon…I already heard from Mukuro Rokudo about Lacie…" Giotto slowly walked to Daemon side but he looked at the night sky as he spoke instead facing Daemon properly "I don't know what you and Lacie were talking about but I think you must be realized by now that Lacie no longer here…"

Daemon just silent, didn't spoke a word. Giotto sighed at his mist guardian's behavior. He didn't really like his arrogant and apathetic attitude to others including himself, but Giotto also could not bear to see his mist guardian act nothing like himself. Put aside his betrayal, to Giotto, Daemon still his guardian and important friend.

"Daemon, I know how you feel, I also misses Lacie very much. To be honest, I'm quite jealous because you able to talk to her even though it was not a happy conversation…"

"If you are trying to comfort me then forget it, your softness only sickens me more." Daemon said cynically without any slightest sign of appreciation. Daemon disappeared, leaving Giotto alone.

"I guess I am really useless at comforting him…"

**Spettro Family HQ, Italy**

Nero sat on the couch while he drank his Latte. He stared at the endless blue sky early in the morning. Finally the time has come for him. The time for him to make his move to got his revenge on Vongola.

Everyone is ready now, boss." Beta said as he wore his jacket.

"Finally I could beat up those brats!" Adianne said excitedly.

"Stupid! We are not allow to kill them remember?" Alpha interrupted. Adianne only sneered in response.

"Calm down now, Alpha. Don't waste your breathe for both of them" Kasuka held his shoulder, prevented him for walking to Adianne and Alpha.

"It's no use for thee to separating two animals." Vigore added to Alpha and Kasuka nodded in agreement.

"Who did you called animals, you spirit?" Adianne protested to the brunette wearing gothic Lolita cloth and stuck her tongue out to her, which Vigore ignored.

"Show your respect in front of Boss." Xeno glared and showed his murderous intent.

"…" Rio and his twin sister Rie just silenced beside Nero.

Nero crushed his cup and stood up from the couch. The guardians stopped their bickering as they heard a loud thud of the cup and looked at their boss. Nero turned to his guardians with a smirk and sly eyes on his face.

"As all of you already know, now we will execute our plan. Today will be the beginning of Vongola's end and the new beginning of Spettro Family. All of you already know each of your own targets and you better do your job without fail…or I will personally break every bone in your body. Are we clear?" Nero said playfully yet intimidating, made the guardians except the twins shivered.

"Let us go now." Nero said as he out of the room.

"Yes, Boss." The guardians responded and followed him behind.

**Lacie's grave, forest**

Chrome placed a Spider Lily on the tombstone along with Mukuro, Tsuna, and Gelaro.

"Thank you for accompany me here, Mukuro-sama, Boss, Bertesco-san." Chrome bowed to the three.

"It was okay, Chrome. I'm glad you're okay. We really worried when you fainted again yesterday after the party. Not to mention that you didn't remember anything including when you play harmonica." Tsuna recalled yesterday night.

"I did? I didn't remember anything about last night…sorry for troubled all of you and made all of you worried…" Chrome apologized.

"You do not need to apologize again like that. All that matters is you're alright." Gelaro said with assurance tone. Chrome smiled and blushing a little, which made Gelaro earned death glare and killing intent from Mukuro.

"I'll go back now, Primo and the ninth has something to tell me about. Bye, bye." Tsuna took his leave.

Chrome waved at Tsuna and looked back at the tombstone as she kneeled in front of it. Mukuro and Gelaro who had been watching Chrome switched glance at each other and whispered something while Chrome's attention focus on the tombstone.

"Are you sure that Lacie's spirit still ALIVE inside Chrome and possessed her yesterday?" Gelaro asked, wanted to confirm the truth.

"It was true. Lacie was the one who created that song and play that harmonica. At first I thought that Chrome also regained her past memory like me, but it turned out I was wrong. It seemed the reason Chrome had often faint these days was because of the interference of Lacie's spirit inside Chrome without her knowing." Mukuro explained detailed.

"Then is that why Chrome didn't remember anything about yesterday night was because Lacie took control of her body when she was unconscious?" Gelaro asked again, Mukuro nodded.

Unknown to them, Chrome could hear their whisper and felt guilty about it. She already knew who Lacie is and clearly remembered what happened last night when Lacie took over her body. However, she didn't spill any of it and just pretend oblivious since she already promised Lacie.

"_Please keep pretending that you don't know anything about me also about what happened tonight."_

"_I feel sorry for Mukuro-sama, boss, and the others though…They were worried about me and I cannot tell them anything about me already knew who am I…but if told them especially the first generation…they might insist me to call Lacie out…" _Chrome thought and sighed.

Hearing Chrome's sigh, the two men stopped whispering and turned to Chrome "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

Chrome shook her head and stood up "No, nothing. I-I want to go to the tower that I visit last time." Chrome said, changing the subject and pointed to the small tower not far from them.

Gelaro and Mukuro gave her a weak smile before spoke "Chrome, you better not went near that tower again…something there might triggered your memory again…" Mukuro said the last sentences in whisper.

"Please?" Chrome pleaded with shining wide eye.

"…" Gelaro and Mukuro silenced. Once Chrome had gotten like this, it's really hard to resist it.

"…okay but not long…" Gelaro said in defeat.

Mukuro glared at the snow guardian "If she goes there something might triggered her memory! What happened in the past has nothing to do with her now in the present!" Mukuro shouted in whisper.

"It's only for a while. It won't be long so I think it's alright. Beside, we're with her, so we could anticipate if something happen to her." Gelaro reasoned with Mukuro.

"That's not the ca-"before Mukuro could continue, he noticed Daemon watched them from afar, watched Chrome from afar. Daemon on the other hand, also noticed that Mukuro found out his presence and motioned him to follow him.

Mukuro looked at Chrome and after a moment of hesitation, he decided he will follow Daemon "You go with her. I have something else to take care of…" Mukuro whispered and walked to where Daemon motioned him to go.

"Mukuro-sama where will you going?" Chrome asked.

"There's something I must do, you go with Bertesco." Mukuro replied and walked fast but not before he turned back to Gelaro and whispered to him again "Just to make this clear, don't you dare do something seductive to my Chrome or you will experiencing hell." Mukuro whispered threateningly with his fearsome grin.

Gelaro sighed "I don't have any feelings for her to that extent like you or Hibari. She is like a little sister to me and I'll pray for both of your happiness in the future." Gelaro replied in calm tone. Not offended by Mukuro's threat.

"No thanks, I do not want any pray from Mafia." Mukuro replied and left.

"_Cold as ever…"_ Gelaro commented in his mind "Let's go Chrome."

**Forest outskirt**

Mukuro arrived where Daemon had waiting. For several moments, the two only stared at each other and didn't say a word until Mukuro broke the silence.

"What did Lacie said to you last night? You…look down…and do not try to say this is has nothing to do with me, I'm your reincarnation after all…and do not forget that knocked me down back then…" Mukuro asked.

Daemon narrowed his eyes to the teen "…Lacie will not appear again…that's all…" Daemon said simply.

"So you already knew…that Lacie's spirit still residing inside Chrome…but she decided not to come out again…Its better that way."

Daemon grabbed Mukuro's collar "What do you mean its better? She won't appear again and you happy about it?"

Mukuro slapped Daemon's hand from his collar and gazed at him calmly "Not really, especially after I regained your memories. But that…is not my feeling…it's yours. My feelings for Chrome and Lacie…are different. I thought you realized now that the promise between you and Lacie already fulfilled. I had met Chrome who is the reincarnation of her."

Daemon flinched at this statement. He already knew from the moment he saw Chrome and Mukuro together. He just didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to accept her death. He still had his guilt over his inability to protect her.

"You should know the reason why I could never forget…" Daemon lowered his head, made Mukuro cannot see his sad expression.

"You do not need to forget it."

The two illusionists turned to the source of the voice. When they heard footstep, they readied their weapons in their hands.

"Calm down, put your weapons, it's just me." Talbot showed himself and pointed his scepter to their weapons, motioned them to put it down. As the two put down their weapon, Talbot turned to Daemon with smile.

"You do not need to forget it. However, you cannot cling to the past forever. You just need to simply put it behind."

Daemon gave Talbot an irritated look why while Mukuro just sighed but inside, he agreed with the geezer. To Mukuro, to forget means to run away but that cannot be use as a reason to keep living in the past. If we keep clinging to the past, those memories will only be a burden and prevent us to go on.

Daemon turned his back on Mukuro and Talbot, tried to hide the pain that shown on his face.

**Lacie's room, tower, forest**

Chrome looked outside through window while Gelaro stood against the door, patiently wait for her until she finish. Gelaro observed the room. He noticed that despite its old look, it still good to use it. Éclair had told him that Lacie always kept her room clean and took cared her things carefully.

"_This place really comfortable to stay…" _Gelaro thought.

Chrome looked down from the window and remembered again the vision when Lacie first met Daemon. She giggled softly as she did.

"Chrome, let's go back. I already told you it's only for a short time." Gelaro reminded her.

"Okay…" Chrome said disappointedly, still wanted to stay longer inside the room "Bertesco-san, what were you whispering about when we were at Lacie's grave?" Chrome asked, pretended to don't know.

Gelaro patted her head and shook his head "Nothing important…by the way…how are you and Mukuro doing?"

Chrome stuttered by the sudden question "What do you mean…?"

"I mean, have you already confessed to him?" Gelaro asked again and almost chuckle when he saw Chrome's expression and blushing.

Chrome shook her head in denial "Not yet…even though I am sure now that Mukuro-sama…really care about me…but…I still don't have any courage to say it…it might strain our relationship… I…I really don't know…what I should do…" Chrome blushed even further.

Gelaro finally can no longer fight the urge to chuckled, made Chrome felt embarrassed and lowered her head. As they walked, snow began to fall from the sky. Gelaro wrapped his scarf around Chrome and took her hand.

"Let's go, you will catch a cold if we stay here too long." Gelaro pulled her hand, guide her to the entrance of the forest.

"Bertesco-san…you really act like Hibari-san…" Chrome commented, remembering when Hibari wrapped his jacket around her to warm herself.

"If you have any trouble, just talk with your big brother here. I will listen." Gelaro said with smile.

"Thank you…B-"Chrome suddenly felt her head dizzy and her body heavy. She felt a pressure throughout her body, sensed something coming near. Chrome kneeled, trembling in fear.

"Dokuro, what's wrong?" Gelaro kneeled down to Chrome "What is it? Are you cold?" Gelaro asked again and noticed that her face became pale.

"Something…some people…coming near…"

**Entrance, Vongola HQ**

The guards in front of the gate of Vongola HQ were chatting but kept guarding the gate securely until they noticed the arrival of uninvited guests. "Who are you? This is Vongola HQ, no one-"Before the guard could finish his words, his head already cut off.

"How rude…oh well, now that I think of it…Vongola always like that…kukukuku…" Nero said humorously and licked the blood on his sword. Orange flames ignited from his ring and then spread throughout his sword. He swung his sword once to the gate.

Nero turned around to his guardians "It's the time now. Do not fail me and play your role well." He put back his sword and behind him, the gate was sliced into half, opening the entrance for them to proceed.

**Training rooms, Vongola HQ**

"EMERGENCY! INTRUDERS HAD INFILRATED VONGOLA MANSION! EVERYBODY PREPARE TO FIGHT! REPEAT! INTRUDERS HAD INFILRATED VONGOLA MANSION! EVERYBODY PREPARE TO FIGHT! THE ENEMIES HAD SPLIT INTO FOUR AREA OF THE HQ!"

"The Spettro Family! They attack again? All of them?" Tsuna shocked by the announcement, so does Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari who in the middle of training in their own training rooms.

"Let's go, Decimo. They must be come here to take Chrome Dokuro." Giotto stopped the training and the two Vongola bosses along with Aria went out from the training room.

Suddenly, Tsuna's headphone beeped and Timoteo's voice came through it "Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians, can you hear me? Please go to the place where the Spettro guardians went while we and Arcobaleno fight with other members of Spettro Family and evacuate the maids and injured members!" Timoteo ordered.

"Which area they currently are?" Tsuna asked the Ninth through the earphone.

"They at the Garden, ballroom, rooftop, and weapon storage, I and my guardians currently-Ugh…!" After heard Timoteo's sound, the communication was cut off.

"Ninth! Ninth! No...The ninth was attacked…the communication was…" Tsuna said in panic while they were running to the nearest area, Vongola Garden.

"Calm down Decimo. That is why we have to hurry now. I already contact Éclair, Daemon, and Mukuro Rokudo. They currently go to where Chrome Dokuro is. We have to focus on defeating the enemies and prevent them from kidnap Chrome Dokuro." Giotto patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"_I'm counting on you to protect Lacie…Daemon…Éclair…"_

**Ballroom, Vongola HQ**

Gokudera, G., Yamamoto, and Asari arrived at the ballroom. Many Vongola members lying on the floor, supposedly dead and only three people stood among them, the Storm and Rain guardians of Spettro Family, Beta and Kasuka.

"Damn you! How dare you attacking our base again!" Gokudera yelled at the two enemies in front of him with his arrow pointed to them.

"Are all of you trying to take Chrome again?" Yamamoto readied his swords along with Asari and G.

"Partly yes, but this time, our first priority is to kill all of you as ordered by our boss." Beta answered and ignited his flame then rushed to Gokudera and the others.

**Weapon storage entrance, Vongola HQ**

Ryohei, Knuckle, and Lampo arrived in front of the weapon storage room that already engulfed in fire. The three men stared at the scene in complete shock. From the fire, there were three silhouettes walked nearer to them.

"Who's there?" Knuckle removed his cloak and turned to battle stance.

"My my how weak! This place really not worth to be called invisible like people said!" Adianne appeared from the fire along with Vigore and Xeno "Hahaha! Nice expressions all of you have on your face! Just like a clown!" Adianne mocked.

"What was that? I'll beat all of you to the extreme with these fists!" Ryohei angered by the blond.

"We shall defeat thee…" Vigore declared.

**Rooftop, Vongola HQ**

Hibari clashed against Alpha who unleashed his box weapons, Lupo della Nuvola, summoned several grey wolfs that surrounded Alaude. Hibari attacked Alpha with full of rage, still remember their last fight and he heavily injured by him.

"I'll bite you to death this time!" Hibari declared as he attacked Alpha rapidly. However, Alpha managed to block and evaded all of it since Hibari's rage only made his move monotone and easy to read. Alpha took this as advantage.

"Is that your best attack? How weak, weaker than that convict." Alpha taunted.

Hibari gritted his teeth, enraged more by being said that he is weaker than Mukuro, easily took the bait and attack Alpha more fiercely. Alaude, noticed Alpha's plan tried to snapped Hibari from his rage only to be stopped by wolfs that non-stop attacking him. Alaude had no choice but to use his handcuffs.

**Vongola Garden, Vongola HQ**

Tsuna, Giotto, and Aria arrived at the garden with many corpses of Vongola members. The three sickened by the bloody scenery around them and felt they want to puke. Anger fueled inside Tsuna and Giotto. Giotto remembered the similar scenery, back then, that day when everything engulfed in fire, that day when he lost his precious pearl that more important than his own life.

"Same…again…back then…" Giotto mumbled.

"Primo, are you alright?" Tsuna asked, noticing Giotto's sad expression.

"This scenery remind you of the day where you lost your little sister right?" Rie suddenly appeared above them, flying with her Snow Dying Will Flame Boots along with her Orso di Neve. From Rie's whip and mouth of the polar bear dripped many blood of Vongola Family members that died in place.

Tsuna entered HDW mode and summoned Natsu from his Vongola box. Aria brought out her gun also prepared for fight until Giotto's hand twitched in front of her "You should back away. Both of us are enough to handle that girl and the little white bear." Giotto said.

Aria about to insist but then thought again. Giotto is known as the strongest Vongola boss and Tsuna as his descendant already show power that promising to be able to surpass Giotto in the future, which Aria herself already admitted. She will only be a burden if she interfered. Aria put back her gun and did what the first Vongola boss had told her.

"I already know your techniques from boss…I will defeat you as ordered by boss…"

**Forest outskirt**

Mukuro, Daemon, and Talbot assembled with Éclair and Gelaro.

"Where is Chrome?" Mukuro asked, not seeing the young girl along with the two snow guardians.

"We left her at the tower, that place is the safest place right now. We already made some barriers and traps just in case. How are the others?" Éclair asked.

"Primo and the others already busy fighting the intruders. Nono and his guardians along with the Arcobaleno also fighting and evacuate the injured and maids from this place." Daemon explained the situation.

"What should we do now? Should we help the others too?" Éclair asked again.

"That won't be necessary."

Suddenly, explosion occurred not far from them. The impact made them injured but still able to fight. From the thick smoke, they saw a single human silhouette along with dangerous murderous intent that even enough to made two first generation guardians felt a chill.

"_What a strong murderous intent…whoever had this strong intent…it will be not easy…" _Éclair thought.

"All of you won't be able to help your friends…since I will stop you from doing it…unless you tell me where is Chrome Dokuro…" Rio appeared as the smoke clear.

"Kufufu~ you have to pass over my corpse first if you want to know the answer. Though, that would never happen." Mukuro said playfully and attacked Rio with his Hell ring, grows an iron claws that consume Rio in a minute.

"You really bold to challenge us alone, little kid." Daemon stated.

"Please do not call me a kid. I'm already 19 years old." The claws shattered to pieces, much to shock Mukuro and the rest. Rio remained unscathed by the attack "Boss had sealed your connection with Vongola rings that also meant that he also sealed most of your powers. It would not be easy for both of you to win against me. All of you could attack me at the same time. If you didn't, it won't be fun for me."

Gelaro and Daemon flinched at the boldness of the young man in front of them while Éclair kept calm and careful of the young man's power. Gelaro used his technique, Becatta di Neve, created a gauntlet like ice with his snow flames, Daemon brought out his scepter, and Éclair brought out her long white orihalcon scarf that surrounded by snow flames.

"Let us finish this quick." Daemon and Mukuro said in unison.

Rio opened his box weapons, brought out his broad sword and summoned his killer whale.

"_Everything had gone as we planned…Boss…"_

**Lacie's room, tower, forest**

Chrome sat on Lacie's bed with worrying face and her body trembling. She had felt this before. It's similar from back then, similar from the day four hundred years ago, when she died once as Lacie. Tears fell from Chrome's eye without her notice.

"_No…Nagi…you have to get out from this place…!"_

Chrome slowly closed her eye and entered the Lycoris field.

**Lycoris Field**

Lacie rushed to Chrome and held her hands tightly. Chrome could felt that Lacie afraid of something which is why that her body also trembling. She was traumatized. Traumatized by the incident where she lost her cat, where she died.

"_Nagi, you have to run. That ring…that ring is here…somewhere inside this area…! You will be hurt like I did. Please you have to run from this place…!" _Lacie pleaded with teary eyes.

Chrome wiped the tears off "Lacie… I think…this is not about me being hurt or not…It's about you who don't want to experience the same event…you're afraid aren't you…?"

Lacie looked at Chrome as she heard this. She wanted to say that she is not, but she also cannot deny the fact that she really afraid to experience it again. She indeed worried about Chrome and really don't want her to be burden by her memories and go on with her own life, but inside her deepest heart, the main reason she told Chrome to stay away from her memories and from the war was because she didn't want to be hurt again.

Lacie silenced and froze on her spot, didn't know what to say. Chrome took her respond as yes, admitted that she was indeed afraid "I only remembered a little but…I think I can understand your feelings…I am you after all…I also afraid…"

"_I am afraid…I am scared…but I think…I just do not want to admit that I am being selfish…all those warnings I told you with the reason I do not want you to be hurt…it was all just to hide my selfishness…I am really know no shame…" _

Chrome could felt her past self's feeling of guilt. She could felt her sadness and pain inside her heart. Chrome hugged Lacie and without her notice, tears also began to fell from her eye "It's okay…I understand…when we felt don't want to be hurt…I understand…because-"

_Che tristezza_

Chrome and Lacie gasped when they heard unfamiliar voice. Only Chrome, Lacie, and Mukuro who able enter this field and no one else can. Unless…the person who able to enter this field has the ring and connected to her past life.

"Who…?" Chrome asked.

"_Nagi…! Our connection…! Be careful whatever is coming…!" _Lacie said before Chrome being pulled off from the field.

**Lacie's room, tower, forest**

Chrome found herself at Lacie's room again. She readied her trident and walked downstairs, intent to check outside the tower and then go back again. She walked as quiet and careful as she can and slowly opened the door. However, there's no one outside so she walked out from the tower.

"No one's here…then who the one who interfere with out connection?" Chrome looked around her, cautious of her surrounding in case there's an enemy. She still felt that her connection with Lacie was severed and almost she cannot felt her soul within herself.

"I wonder…how Mukuro-sama and the others are…if only…I am strong enough to protect myself…" Chrome uttered with guilt.

"I see…that even you don't have your memories, you still same as ever…Lacie…"

Before Chrome realized, Nero already wrapped his arms around her from behind and one hand cupped her face. Chrome trembled in fear, she cannot move an inch, unnerving and fearsome intent from the man made her froze on her spot until Nero threw her to the wall of the tower.

Chrome coughed as she fell to the ground. She used her trident to stand up again. She prepared to fight but Nero disappeared from her sight as she ready "What…? Where…?" Chrome looked around her.

"I'm right in front of you, Lacie." Nero suddenly appeared in front of her. One of his hands pressed on the wall next to her face and he looked at her with smug grin and sly eyes on his face. Chrome then realized that his right eye was red with the word "six" just like her mater had.

"That…! It's similar with Mukuro-sama…!" Chrome uttered in surprise.

Nero smiled wider before he stabbed Chrome's shoulder with his sword. Chrome winced in pain, her shoulder bleeding, and dripping blood stained the white snow on the ground. When Nero let out the sword from her shoulder, Chrome kneeled down with her back leaned against the wall and she held her bleeding shoulder with her other hand.

"I also have a past lives…since you forgot about me…shall I jog that memory of you so that Lacie within you will show up…?" Nero snapped his fingers and suddenly Chrome felt a pain inside her head.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

_"Sochratez? What is wrong-"as she about to follow her cat, she heard her cat screaming loud and she quickly ran outside, concern about her cat. As she arrived outside, there are only two men in front of her._

_"So, this is Vongola's little sister?" the man beside Theo asked as she observed Lacie. Theo nodded "Yes she is, boss."_

_"Theo…? Do you see Sochratez? And… who is this… why did you called him boss?" she asked to the butler as she pointed the man beside him._

_The two men smirked and Theo walked closely to her and she back away "Here you go… Lady Lacie." Theo suddenly threw something to the ground. Lacie look terrified by what she seen… Sochratez bloodied body._

_"SOCHRATEZ!" she cried as she leaned to her cat, held him, and then glared to the two men with anger._

_Theo brought out his sword as he leaned to Lacie "Please behave and we won't hurt you… for now… until Vongola Primo come."_

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX_

Chrome gasped after the vision disappeared. She stared at Nero in disbelieve "No way…impossible…you…!" Chrome said with trembling voice.

Nero leaned to Chrome and raised her chin "It is me…you possessing Chrome Dokuro's body now, right…? Lady Lacie…"

His voice, the way he talks, the sword, the face…all of it was familiar, she had met this person before, she know him. She remembered now. The man in front of her was the man who took what precious to her, the man who took her life at her previous life.

"…Theo…?" Lacie uttered, finally recognized his identity (A/N: I had said this before, but I remind again: Those who don't know about Theo and want to understand about the story more must read "Arrivederci: Primo's time", the prequel of this story because it strongly connected to this story).

"You finally remember… Now, I believe…I will take you with me now…to our HQ…" Nero hit Chrome's neck with his fingers, hitting her pressure point.

Slowly Chrome's vision began to darken. She tried to resist the urge to close her eye until Nero hit once again her neck and other pressure points on her body, made her muscles weaken and her body can no longer feel anything. She lost her power to move and she finally gave up, she closed her eye, finally drifted between dream and reality.

"…_Brother…everyone…Spade…help…"_

**Please review and review and also please bear with it if you don't like the end.**


	22. Chapter 16: Defeat & the abduction

**Author's note:**

**About this chapter...I'm really sorry if I made many grammar mistakes and if this chapter really bad and make all of you disappointed. But I have to write this because it's also important for my story. Also, the next chapter will be a filler chapter again from my cousin.**

**Rooftop, Vongola HQ**

"Finally...what a persistent herbivore..." Hibari muttered and panted badly, losing many of his stamina. He finally able to beat Alpha with his Cambio Forma, Alaude Handcuffs and Alaude managed to 'incapacitated' all wolfs that attacked him.

"Mission...Succeed..." Alpha uttered, he hadn't faint completely yet and still struggle to move but cannot due to Hibari's strong Handcuffs that bind him entirely.

Hibari grabbed him and glared deadly "What all of you planning? I'm really pissed now, you had disturbed my nap." He grabbed him tightly and ready to crush him with his Handcuffs until Alaude interrupted.

"We could ask him some question." Alaude said as he placed his hand on HIbari's shoulder, much to the other's dislike. Alaude motioned him to released the man from the handcuffs but don't let him get away. Reluctantly, Hibari did so and released Alpha who tried to escape but stopped by the death glares and death aura from the two cloud guardians.

"We just...act...as…bait..." He muttered quietly with smirk.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Hibari confused, he grabbed him by his collar and shook him violently until he finally told him their plans. Hibari's eyes widened in surprised and he quickly ran off from the rooftop along with Alaude but not before they bind him again with their handcuffs.

**Vongola Balroom, Vongola HQ**

The sound of swords clashing was heard loudly. Fortunately there are no people in that area and the place is quite far, from the shopping street. Yamamoto and Asari still struggles fighting with Kasuka who easily blocked and dodged the attacks from the two rain guardians of Vongola.

"_How can he able to block our attacks at the same time?" _Yamamoto wondered, impressed by the reflex and skill of his enemy.

"Do not let your thinking distract you in the middle of battle." Kasuka kicked Yamamoto's shoulder, sent him to crush the nearby trees. Yamamoto coughed blood, he breathe heavily and his body shaking.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, are you alright?" Asari rushed to Yamamoto but this made him unable to dodge Kasuka's water prison.

"As the first generation rain guardian, I thought you much more experienced and more cautious…" Kasuka commented and snapped his fingers, made the water prison explode. Asari lay on the ground in paralyzed condition despite don't have a real body.

Before Yamamoto could react and helped Asari, he could felt a sharp pain as Kasuka already behind him, holding his Shigure Kintoki, stabbed the rain guardian with it. "I'm quite disappointed by you and dislike you, but rest in peace Takeshi Yamamoto..." Yamamoto felt to the ground and slowly closed his eyes.

"Yamamoto! Asari!" Gokudera and G. cried out as they saw their friends collapsed.

"Don't look away!" Beta attacked them with his cannon that blasted huge ball of storm flame.

"What a crazy hooligan!" Gokudera commented and launched his Flame Arrow to Beta who used his cannon to counter the arrow by swung it and sent it back G. Fortunately, Gokudera immediately opened his Sistema C.A.I, protected G "I thought you told me to be careful."

"You don't need to remind me." G. replied and shot his arrows twice.

Beta charged and about to blasted his cannon to prevent the arrows from hitting him. Suddenly, however, Kasuka grabbed Beta's shirt and dragged him aside, safe him from the arrows "What are you doing?" Beta asked his partner.

"Can't you hear that our transmitters ringing?" Kasuka pointed his transmitter on his ear "Our job is done. Let's go to boss's place now. He already gave the signal of where he is now." Kasuka pulled Beta to stand up to retreat.

"Tch. Well, if that was Boss's order then I have no choice…" Beta said in disappointment.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Gokudera pointed his arrow again to the two enemies who flew away through the big hole on the top of the Ballroom but was stopped by G. who worried about Asari and Yamamoto's condition.

"Don't. We cannot just leave them be like this." G. said as he carried Asari on his back and motioned Gokudera to do the same to Yamamoto and he did even though he still wanted to chase the enemies. As both carries Yamamoto and Asari, they head out to a safer place.

"_Tenth…I hope you alright…!"_

**Weapon Storage, Vongola HQ**

"Ugh..."Ryohei's body full of bruises, he panted heavily.

"Kyahahahaha! I'm lucky. I admit that you are strong, but your brain is as dense as an ape. You are not fighting seriously against me and this is what you got!" Adianne stood while wiped her blood that drip from his mouth, mocked the injured Ryohei.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Ryohei's right leg. He kneeled over and grabbed his leg. A needle had gone right into his leg. He winced in pain.

"Hahaha soon your pain will be over Vongola" Adianne said with a laugh "These senbons will go through all your vital muscles rendering them useless. Soon you won't be able to move let alone feel your muscles, and then your heart will slowly start to shut down."

She was right. Ryohei couldn't feel his leg any longer; it had gone numb. He gritted his teeth angrily. He wanted to fight back, but his opponent was a girl and he held back his power. Ryohei was an honorable man and would never even lay a finger upon the girl. Another one of the needles hit Ryohei in the arm. Again he felt the sharp pain and then his arm went numb "Damn…!" shortly, Ryohei spaced out.

Adianne walked to Ryohei and ready to launch a finishing blow until her transmitter suddenly rang. She turned on her transmitter to answer.

"What is it? I haven't finish yet, what is it? Oh? You already finished? Okay, I'll go there right now."She turned off her transmitter and looked at Xeno and Vigore who still fighting Knuckle and Lampo.

Knuckle attack Vigore and Xeno while Lampo defended himself with his shield, shivering. The two thought in confusion, how they able to hurt them when they are suppose to don't have a real body, just a will of the Vongola rings and cannot be destroy unless the Vongola rings were destroyed but how they able to hurt them?

"You wonder why we able to hurt you physically? You could say that due to Boss's influence since he is also here right now. He able to gave you a physical body, real body, a body to tortured and kill. We could kill all of you if we want right now." Xeno said arrogantly.

"_Real body? Is that even possible? But…I feel indeed alive again…" _Knuckle thought.

"Xeno, Spirit! Order from the boss! We must leave now!" Adianne shouted at Xeno and Vigore.

"Already? That's fast… Well, this destruction is enough as disadvantage for them…" Xeno commented. He then took a last glance at Knuckle and Lampo who both felt exhausted "We will meet again soon, until then, bye bye."

The three flew away from the scene. Knuckle immediately approached Ryohei and carefully removed all senbons in his body and healed him at the same time with his sun flame activation "Lampo, you take him to somewhere safe, I will go after them!" Knuckle said as he handed Ryohei to the green haired guardian.

"But… How about your condition? They were strong!" Lampo halted Knuckle from leaving.

"It's okay. If they were gathering at their boss's place, I'm sure Primo and the others also follow them. Now go!" Knuckle stated and ran.

Lampo reluctantly carried Ryohei to infirmary.

**Vongola Garden, Vongola HQ**

Tsuna launched his fists to Rie who uses her whip to counter it. The garden became a mess, the beautiful flowers that once covered the garden with its wonderful colors, were burned to ashes without a trace.

"We have to end this quick." Giotto said while he panted. "We have about half-hour until this entire mansion burned to crisp." Tsuna added.

"Then let's end this." Rie attacked again with her whip. This time her whip is covered by Snow flames.

"No worries...5 minutes are enough to defeat you." Giotto said and flew directly to Rie with alarming speed. Sky flame covered his gloves brightly "Get ready Decimo!"

"Understand!" Tsuna replied.

"So? What of it? You charged directly to me. It's a big mistake!" Her whip suddenly become longer and sharpened. It tried to stab Giotto on the heart.

"It's no use." Giotto froze the whip as it approached him before it could stab him "Now Decimo!" Giotto flew aside.

"What!" Rie shocked by the sudden technique. When Giotto flew aside, it revealed Tsuna concentrated his X-Burner that directed to Rie.

"X-Burner!" Tsuna shouted and shot his X-Burner to Rie who don't have a chance to dodge it. She was hit by the technique and fell to the ground "Finally...It's over…" Tsuna sighed and returned to his normal mode "What should we do with her now?" Tsuna asked.

"Let's take her to the HQ, we can gain useful information from her about..."Before Aria could finish her word, a cracking sound come from Rie's place. Rie's eyes suddenly opened wide, startling Tsuna, Giotto, and Aria, who was about to take her.

A black chain suddenly came out from the ground under Giotto's and he was chained by it. Tsuna and Aria try to free him, but suddenly they were thrown to the floor by Rie's whip.

Rie suddenly jumped to her right side, dodging Tsuna's kick "That was closed." Rie said mockingly. Her transmitter suddenly vibrating, she immediately opened it to answer "What? Is over already? I'll go there soon…" She turned off the transmitter.

The chains that wrapped Giotto disappeared, freed him. "Boss called me...I have to go back now…" Rie said and flew away.

"What are you doing No good-Tsuna? Follow her, she still planning something with her comrade!" Reborn suddenly came and stomped on Tsuna's head.

"Reborn! How are the others?" Tsuna asked.

"We already evacuated all maids and injured members and also defeated the Spettro members but many other Arcobaleno were injured so does the ninth and his guardians. They are currently resting in emergency infirmary not far from the HQ. Varia will arrive soon to clean this fire." Reborn explained.

"Explain later, let's go!" Giotto ordered.

Aria and Tsuna nodded in agreement and they chased her.

**Forest outskirt**

"Haaaah...haaah..."Mukuro's body shaken, his shoulder bleeding, and he panted heavily.

"I'm lucky. To be honest, if only your muscles fully revived, you could beat me easily."Rio said emotionlessly while licked the blood near his mouth.

"_Ugh...My body still heavy this bad? Bertesco and the first generation guardians also…almost reach their limit…but what curious me…just what kind of power that this man possess?" _Mukuro said in his mind while he looked around him, Gelaro kneeled while holding his face that covered by his blood from his head, Éclair lay on the ground unconscious, and Daemon who also like him, still stand but injured quite gravely.

"Why don't you just give up? Just tell me where your vessel is."Rio lied, pretended to not know where Chrome is.

"Kufufufu...You must stand on my corpse first to take it." Mukuro grinned and stand up again.

"Hmm~ I admit now that you are strong, kid." Daemon said mockingly.

"I see...Then I have no choice but to kill you. It's quite troublesome for me, but..." His transmitter suddenly rang, he answered it "I see...Okay, boss…" Rio turned off the transmitter and glanced again at them "Our job is over…we will go back now…" Rio flew to the direction of the tower.

"Three of you follow him! He is going to the direction of the tower" Talbot shouted as he held the injured Éclair.

"What about both of you?" Gelaro asked in concern of his ancestor.

"The medical team will be here soon, so hurry! I will take care of her, go!" Talbot said and began to tend Éclair. Without any hesitation, Mukuro and Daemon quickly chased Rio. Gelaro glanced at Éclair and reluctantly left them and follow Mukuro and Daemon.

On the way, Daemon and Mukuro felt a strange familiar feeling. Ahead, there's dangerous force that sickened somehow sickened them _"What is this…? Somehow I felt it before…but when…? Chrome… Please be alright…! I'm coming now…!" _Mukuro thought and increased his speed.

**Outside tower, forest**

"What took them so long? I already got her…don't tell me they getting carried away…" Nero bored while carrying the unconscious Chrome "Well, they were just slaves after all…so I might as well punish them later…"

"Boss we come now!" Beta arrived along with Adianne and the others except Alpha who flew behind him, but Nero cannot be happy and instead, displeased since Tsuna and Giotto followed behind them along with Mukuro and the rest who also followed by foot.

"Why is Vongola Decimo and Primo along with their minions here?" Nero asked with anger on his loud tone to his guardians.

"It's because Rie and Adianne just let them followed us, boss!" Beta pointed out to Rie and Adianne.

"It can't be helped! They quite persistent! And who did you called stupid woman, you dickhead! You also let them followed you" Adianne protested as she stuck her tongue out to Beta. Rio suddenly appeared beside Nero, much to surprise the others.

"Where is Alpha?" Nero asked.

"He was defeated by them quick and being held by first Vongola Cloud guardian." Rio answered.

Nero sighed "Useless fool…"

"Found you know! We won't let get away!" Tsuna said as he, Giotto, Aria, and Knuckle prepared their battle stance along with Hibari, Mukuro, Daemon, and Gelaro who arrived shortly.

"I'm afraid our mission is already done, Vongola." Nero said and smirked to Chrome on his hold.

"Nagi!" Mukuro shouted and glared angrily at Nero.

"Their main goal is not to defeat us, but to capture Chrome while they hold us off and created this destruction." Hibari revealed their plan with a huge rage inside and outside his face.

"What?" Giotto react so does the others present "Let go of Chrome Dokuro!" Giotto demanded.

Nero smirked and slowly laughed demonically "Kuhahahahaha! I see…even though four hundred years had passed and she already reincarnated to a different girl that you knew…you still cherish her like you did before to Lacie…so, you still haven't forget it… It also surprised me to see two people who have same soul to interact each other like they are not one being…right, Daemon Spade…Mukuro Rokudo?"

"What…?" Giotto and Daemon said at the same time.

"It is me…Lord Giotto…Sir Daemon…don't you remember…this plan really similar with back then, right? Today is snowing, like that day…when the mansion was burned…when I injured you…when I…killed your precious pearl with this sword…" Nero pointed his sword to Chrome's heart.

"Stop it you-!" Mukuro felt a headache and a vision began again. Vision of his past that buried deep inside him. He saw it, Giotto lay unconscious with his blood stained the snow on the ground around him, Lacie was stabbed by a silver steel sword covered by lightning flames. She collapsed and revealed a black haired man wore a butler suit with smug grin on his face. That man…right now stood in front of him.

"Theo…?" Mukuro uttered.

Giotto, Daemon, and Knuckle widened in surprised as Mukuro called the Spettro boss by that name and stared at Nero in disbelieve. Aria, Gelaro, Hibari, and Reborn could only stare in confusion with the reaction of the three first generation guardians and boss.

"Who is Theo?" Gelaro asked.

"Theo was a spy when Primo and the others fought against Deviola Family four hundred years ago. He gave pretend to help Vongola and gave information that actually was trap to destroy Vongola…and I also heard that…he was the one who killed Primo's little sister…Lacie…" Tsuna explained the story he heard from Primo when he trained him a few days ago.

"It seemed four hundred years ago is not enough as a lesson for you…because of you many of our allied family members died…because of you…Lacie was dead…and now…you dare to declared war on us again and made all this destruction…!" Giotto said angrily and unleashed high amount of flames.

Nero smirked in mild amusement. He slowly moved his sword to Chrome's neck and sliced her neck skin little enough to made it bleeding "I guess you know who's in charge here." Nero taunted as he began to move his sword to Chrome's cheek.

Giotto and the others could not attack or move from their spot in fear for injuring Chrome. However, they also cannot just stand there and watched Chrome being taken away by them. Nero smirked wider as he ignited his ring flames.

"We will take our leave now, goodbye." Nero waved as thick smoke surrounded them.

"Dokuro!" Gelaro shouted.

However, the smoke suddenly blown away and revealed Nero and his guardians being bind by poisonous snakes. Before Nero realized, Chrome was gone from his arms. None of them dare to move because the snakes will bite them if they did.

"Hmm~ I'm afraid this is your end, Theo." Daemon said mockingly with Mukuro carrying Chrome beside him.

"I already said you have to pass over my corpse first if you want her." Mukuro stated with playful smile.

Nero struggled to free himself but then he stopped and smiled "You really think that this kind of snakes could stop me? How soft of you…" Nero revealed his right eye and used the same path of beast, summoned poisonous snakes that killed Mukuro's poisonous snakes.

"What! He also has Six Paths of Reincarnation?" Tsuna shocked.

Nero motioned his guardians to recapture Chrome. The guardians obeyed and rushed to Mukuro, Daemon, and Chrome. But before they could reach them, Tsuna, Gelaro, Hibari, Knuckle, and Reborn interrupted, blocked their way.

"You are no to touch Dokuro." Gelaro unleashed his box weapon, Snow Reindeer.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari rushed to them with his cloud hedgehogs.

The place immediately became a battlefield. Vongola and Spettro fight fiercely without any desire to lose. Tsuna attacked Rie with his flames that deflected by Rie. Knuckle fought Adianne who kept throwing him an insult. Reborn shot Beta with his gun and at advantage with his Chaos shoots that hard to be avoided. Gelaro fought Vigore, he use a combination between his own fighting style with his box weapons while Vigore used her acrobatic moves to deal with it. Hibari brutally attack Xeno with his tonfas without giving him any opening or chance to counter the attack, leaving only Nero and Rio who free to attack the three illusionists.

Chrome's eye flustered opened and found herself in Mukuro's arms "Mukuro…-sama…" Chrome uttered as she saw Mukuro.

"Chrome, you're awake!" Mukuro put her down and embraced her "I'm glad you're alright."Chrome blushed but managed to nod that she is alright.

"Such a melodramatic children both of you, not different from four hundred years ago…" Nero commented as he walked to them "Lacie, how about you being a good girl and come with me if you want all this fight over?"

Mukuro and Daemon placed themselves in front of Chrome. They didn't let go their eyes from their old nemesis "That will never happen." Mukuro said threateningly.

"I will not let you do the same thing to her like you did to Lacie. I will kill you again like before." Daemon brought out his scepter.

When Nero and Rio about to approached them, Giotto attacked Nero who protected by Rio "Mukuro, Daemon, hurry take Chrome far away from here!" Giotto shouted while he stood in front of Nero and Rio.

Mukuro and Daemon switched glance at each other and nodded. Three of them immediately ran to the forest entrance. Giotto smiled as they left and turned serious again at Nero "I will show no more mercy this time, Theo." Giotto declared and rushed to Nero.

"Stupid. Do you really think…that I will let all of you get away from here?" Nero ignited his ring along with the Memory ring as he raised his sword and made a giant barrier throughout the forest in a second with the power of the two rings, prevented Mukuro, Daemon, and Chrome from leaving.

"_How can he make this huge barrier in such a short time?" _Daemon thought in surprise.

Chrome kneeled to ground while clutching her head in pain "No…please don't…! Not again…! Lacie…" Chrome muttered softly as she winced in pain. Mukuro rushed to her, tried to calm her down. Chrome grabbed Mukuro's arm and looked at him with teary eye "Please…hurry…or else Nagi will…"

"Lacie…!"

Daemon turned to Chrome who once again being possessed by Lacie "Lacie…?" Lacie then turned to Daemon. Both didn't spoke a word, only stare at each other until Lacie spoke "Spade...I actually-"

"I have no choice huh…everyone, stand back immediately!" Nero ordered with slightly scary voice. The guardians of Spettro immediately stopped fighting and jumped back to Nero's side "Boss, are you really going to do that?" Beta asked. Nero only glared at the other as a sign yes.

Tsuna and the others gathered around Chrome. They can feel something strange. The wind somehow felt heavy for them and the surrounding became tense "What is this feeling...? Something is not right. As if...something dangerous will happen..."Tsuna muttered.

He felt uneasy and can only looked his surrounding, but nothing is there. Chrome's face became paler than before. Her body shaking like she was frightened of something "I can't take this...anymore..."

"What's wrong, Chrome?" Hibari shook her body when he approached her. Chrome's hands clutched his shirt tightly, making him and the others confused more "What's wrong? Say something." Hibari demanded.

"_CIELO SENTENZA"_

"What? Whose voice is that?" Knuckle looked around to find the source of the voice that turned out to be Nero. Nero's body covered with Sky Flames through his Spettro ring and Memory ring. He raised his hand like he did before when creating the barrier and the flames from the ring rise to the top of the barrier.

"Everyone, the sky…!" Gelaro pointed out the sky with a strange huge red symbol up ahead them.

"That is...! Everyone run now!" Lacie suddenly shouted, told them to escape from here as soon as possible. However before they can to do so, a struck of huge sky flame come from the symbol and fell towards them, hitting them directly.

"Direct hit!" Adianne excited and satisfied by it.

"Not yet..."Rio commented.

From the thick smoke, Tsuna and the others survived the attack but gravely injured "Uhh...Everyone...okay?" Tsuna asked as he tried to stand up.

Everyone nodded heavily except Aria who went unconscious. "What was that?" Giotto tried to stand up and coughed blood.

Chrome opened her eye, she is injured. However, Hibari turned out to use his body as a shield to protect her from grave injury like the others "Hibari-san!" Chrome shocked by the action of the cloud guardian along with the injuries throughout his body "Hibari-san are you okay?" Chrome asked in concern.

"I think I should thank you for saving Nagi..." Mukuro leaned closer to Chrome and Hibari slowly "That attack…so that's the power of the Memory ring and Spettro sky ring…what a destructive power it hold…" Mukuro wondered.

"They still alive? BORING!" Adianne became furious and took out her axe "Now they were weaken let's..."

A thick fog suddenly appeared. both Klein and the others and Spettro guardians cannot see anything. "Fog? At this season...?" Gelaro commented confusedly.

"Calm down, it's an illusions." Daemon added "This illusion is from the first path of Six Paths of Reincarnation, Path of Hell." Mukuro added again. They can see it through. Both are an expert about illusions and stuff after all not to mention their reputation in mafia underground.

"As expected from the Vongola Mist guardians, I must say..." A man's voice suddenly heard. It's near them...They can feel it clearly.

"That voice...! Everyone hurry run from here!" Giotto ordered all of them to run only to be slashed from behind. They all shock and ready to fight again despite their conditions. Nero appeared behind Giotto who then collapsed unconscious.

"Theo! How dare you attack Primo!" Knuckle ran to him out of anger.

"How foolish…I thought a priest should be calmer…" Nero without Knuckle notice already in front him close, he again slashed him with his sword and kicked his stomach. Knuckle fainted with many blood dripped from his body.

"Knuckle!" Gelaro screamed and stood up. But he before he can move, he could feel a fist bury on his stomach. He coughed blood and his body was paralyzed and fell to the ground.

"Gelaro!" Tsuna's body shaking seeing many bloods came from his friends even though the fog is supposed to be very thick. But he could see it clearly so does Reborn, Chrome, Mukuro, Daemon, and Hibari. When Tsuna finally snapped out from his shock, he realized that Nero already behind him walking towards Chrome.

"To think you are the next successor of Vongola. Well, you just as foolish as your father." Nero said mockingly while he kept walking to Chrome.

"Now then...Long time no see, Lacie." Nero walked closer to Chrome. Chrome gasped, immediately Mukuro, Daemon, and Hibari ready with their weapon on their hand in front of Nagi.

"Stay away. What do you want with Chrome? What do you want with Lacie?" Daemon asked threateningly. His gaze kept on him and never left him.

"Why...?" Chrome asked as she walking backward but ready with her trident.

"I already said that I want to destroy Vongola but to make them suffer first, I need you sonce you Lacie's reincarnation my dear~" Nero said playfully.

Daemon's mind became full of rage. "First you killed her cat, second you killed her, and now you want her to fulfill your plan?" Daemon asked coldly his grip on his scepter tighter.

"Let settle this quickly, herbivore." As Hibari said, he ran straight to him.

"Hm? You really bold aren't you? Cloud guardian, but..."Nero grabbed his neck in instant. Hibari felt his energy disappeared. His tonfas fell to the ground "You still need to know many things about fighting to learn!" Nero tossed him aside.

"Hibari-san!" Chrome screamed.

"Now Lacie, let's go..." Nero walked to Chrome again. From behind, Tsuna attack him with his fist, easily, Nero blocked the attack with his bare hand. Nero struck him with his sword into his stomach. Tsuna's vision darkened as he fell to the ground, unconscious. "

"Boss!" Chrome cried.

Daemon appeared beside Nero and about to hit them with his scepter, only to be poisoned by Nero's snake that bitten Daemon on his feet. Daemon's vision became blurry, his body didn't listen to him and gave up. He laying on the ground and could only watched Nero continue his way to Chrome.

"Don't… you dare…lay a finger…on her…!" Daemon uttered as he forced his body to move to no avail.

"You really love Lacie did you, Daemon Spade? Do not worry, I won't kill her now. Not until I made use of her as my weapon." Nero smiled evilly.

Mukuro attacked directly with his trident that covered with Mist flames. However; Nero easily grabbed it and the Mist flames disappeared to Spade's surprise. "You really are Daemon's reincarnation. Similar in personality and also face…even fall in love…with the same person like four hundred years ago…but it will end now, good bye." Nero's hand covered with Sky flames. He stabbed Mukuro on his stomach until it get through out. Mukuro coughed blood and many bloods dripped from his stomach.

Nero threw him to the ground, but Mukuro surprisingly still have his consciousness, he grabbed Nero's leg tightly despite his body shaking in pain from deep wounds "I won't let you…take…Chrome…away…! Not as long as I'm still alive…!"

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome screamed in despair, tears started to fell from her eye.

"Chrome, run now…!" Mukuro uttered heavily.

"My my, what a persistent one, but I'm impressed by your strength. I actually wanted to keep you alive until I use this ring power, but if you insist… It seems I must crush your heart to make sure this time you finished." Nero prepared again and clutched Mukuro's neck, lift him off the ground. Mukuro no longer have a power to move, he try desperately to move but to no avail.

"WAIT!" Nero's hand stopped and looked to Chrome who walked closer to him.

"Don't do this again..."She dropped her trident and her ring. Nero smirked, he let go of Spade and leaned to Chrome. Mukuro can only watch. His body won't obey. He can't even move a finger. He can only watch as his consciousness start to fade.

"Nagi, RUN! Don't just stand there! Run!" Mukuro screamed told her to run, Chrome wanted to, but knew she can't since she know if she run away, her friends will be killed and she never want that. Her friends is precious to her, she never want to lose them. She cannot fight him either, since that only make thing worse.

"Good girl, now then...Let's go."Nero covered her mouth with some cloth. She suddenly feel dizzy and sleepy, she fell to Nero's arm. He carried her and looked at Mukuro for last time, "Well, I'll retreat now. I have business with your Chrome now. I will wait for you to settle this until all of you strong enough to fight me equal. See you again, Mukuro Rokudo." Nero smirked and disappeared. As the fog cleared up, Nero is nowhere to be seen so does his subordinates.

"Nagi..." Mukuro's eyes mixed with rage and regret, his vision become darker, he can't hold it any longer, fell and finally fainted.

...

* * *

**Please Review =) **


	23. Chapter 17: Depressions among them

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the new chapter! Well, I'm not really sure about this chapter but I hope all of you enjoy it even if it just a little.**

* * *

**Medical room, 3rd floor, Vongola UG secret base**

Mukuro opened his eyes. He looked around him confused and found out that he is in medical room with Tsuna and the rest of the guardians beside him, also asleep with many bandages on them. He sat up and covered his face with his hand. His memories were somehow hazy.

"_What happened…? I was…talking to Daemon Spade and Talbot…then…Chrome…!" _Remembered about Chrome, he immediately got off from the bed and rushed outside but stopped by G. who was guarding the room the whole time.

"You must stay on your bed." G. warned the rush man.

"Out of my way, I have no time to stay bed in here!" Mukuro insisted.

Giotto and the other guardians entered the room. Mukuro was shocked to saw bandages covered some parts of their bodies. Now that he remembered again, Daemon, Giotto, and Knuckle able to be knocked unconscious despite don't have any real body to being with and even received injuries.

"Please calm down Mukuro." Tsuna get up as he tried to calm down Mukuro. He then turned to Giotto "Is it true...Chrome...?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately…yes…she had been kidnapped by the enemies…" Giotto nodded sadly and filled with regret.

Tsuna and Mukuro frowned at the news and could only blame themselves for not be able to protect Chrome "How about the others…?" Tsuna asked again.

"Nono and his guardians currently being tent in another room, the Arcobaleno are discussing something regarding this assault, Varia investigating again about the where about of the enemies. Most of the HQ were burned down and took quite a long time to repair again." Giotto explained in one breath.

Shortly, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, and Gelaro awake. They feel dizzy and pale and some winced in pain by their injuries. However, they quickly snapped and look at Giotto and the first generation guardians. Giotto knew their eyes seeking an answer about what happened.

"As all you can see, Chrome Dokuro had been taken away by Spettro family." Giotto said calmly and closed his eyes. Everyone gasped in shock.

"No way, is that true?" Gokudera shouted.

Giotto nodded again "The boss, Nero…has a really fearsome power that even we were overpowered by it…" Giotto explained as he looked at his wounds.

"Now that you mentioned it, how he able to injured all of you while you don't have bodies to begin with?" Tsuna asked. Giotto silenced at this question.

"Why don't you just spit out all that you know? Spit or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said bitterly and glared at Giotto.

"Calm down, Hibari. You are in no condition to fight." Reborn entered the room with also tended injuries "Why don't we just ask Alpha, one of the enemies that you able to catch?" Reborn suggested as Coyote nougat brought Alpha who glared at the entire people inside the room.

"You better begin to tell us what happen to our bodies. Right here, right now and you better be honest and detail but not long." Daemon said with threatening tone.

Alpha flinched and then noticed every stern and angry gaze from Tsuna and the rest, especially Mukuro who readied his trident and lens. Alpha gulped and had no choice but to explain what he knew, though he didn't intent to tell them entirely.

"Boss had used the combined power of Sky Spettro ring and Memory ring to block your connection with the Vongola rings and materialized all of you like all of you return to life again and also reduced 80% of your powers. With that, we will able to kill all of you and your wills will disappear for eternity from the world." Alpha explained reluctantly.

"What! Is that possible?" G. asked in disbelieved.

"Possible or impossible, you already experienced yourself, right?" Alpha pointed his wounds.

The first generation family could hard to believe the fact but they realized that it was true. They could feel the pain of their wounds. There's no doubt the pain they feel was real and they also indeed feel their bodies alive again.

"What is your family attention to Chrome?" Mukuro asked this time.

"You must be knew the Memory ring's power and who is the only one who could use it. Boss needs that power for revenge and that is why he needs Chrome Dokuro to activate ring."

"I doubt Chrome will do what he said no matter what." Gokudera commented.

"Who knows about that…"Alpha smirked "Boss seems already anticipate in case she refuse."

"What do you mean by that? And better yet, why don't you just tell us where's your family hideout before I let you seeing real hell?" Mukuro grabbed his collar. Alpha shivered as he saw the pair of cold eyes from the blue-haired man and murderous intent that clearly shown. He doubted that the illusionist was joking. However, he couldn't leak any further information or his boss will kill him. So, he decided to lie.

"I don't know. Boss is not a type of person that would easily reveal his own personal plan to a mere guardian like me. You have to found out yourself. As for the base…since this is boss's order, the hideout is located inside forest near Florence or to be exact, inside abandoned building. Until then, farewell…" Alpha suddenly pulled out grenade from his pocket and it fell to the floor.

"Everyone get out from here!" Tsuna shouted as everyone became panic.

"Too late!" Alpha screamed.

However, instead exploding, the grenade produce electricity that made Tsuna and the others paralyzed and bright light that blinded their eyes. When the light and the electricity disappeared, Alpha was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn! He escaped from the window!" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"At least we know where their hideout is…Pompeii is not far from here so we can go there anytime we want." Gelaro calmed Gokudera down.

"That place…that place was used to be Deviola Family's HQ in our era." Giotto recalled the base they once ambushed.

"So...what should we do now that we know where the Spettro HQ is?" Ryohei asked.

"We cannot just attack rashly, first we need to recover ourselves and then we will train and try to find their location." Tsuna answered calmly only to be punched by Mukuro.

"Tenth!" Gokudera rushed out from bed to Tsuna.

"Do you think I can relax while Chrome is with the enemies?" Mukuro smiled but with an angry tone in his voice. Gokudera twitched and pointed his box weapon to Mukuro but was stopped by Gelaro who strained him to calm down.

"Listen, we cannot just infiltrate their base without any preparation and plan and not to mention with all of these injuries, so that's we have to stay here and think of plan..." Giotto interrupted as he helped Tsuna to stand up.

"I have to agree with him." Daemon added as he walked to beside Mukuro "How can I just stay here without while the enemies planning to use Lacie's soul for their plan to take revenge on us? You really are naïve even after many years passed. Because of that naivete of yours Theo-"

"That's enough!" Éclair finally lost her patience "How can we save Dokuro while we cannot even lay a finger on Theo? And rather than arguing like this how about we recover our wounds and discuss another plan for later?" Éclair said with loud voice that enough to make every person inside the room, silenced.

Mukuro groaned in annoyance. He hated to admit it, but she was right, he was easily overpowered by Nero. He's not strong enough to defeat Nero with his current strength "I'm going to my own room…" Mukuro said and walked out from the room.

"Wait, Mukuro!" Tsuna tried to stop him but the latter already gone.

"I will also get out from here, all of you are crowding." Hibari said and also left the room.

Tsuna could only sighed and the turned back to Giotto "So…right now we should focus on recovering ourselves and then train again…harder…so we able to save Chrome and end this war…" Tsuna said and Gokudera and the others nodded in agreement.

"I will speak with Nono regarding this, let us go." Giotto and his guardians left the room. Once they were outside, Giotto turned to Daemon "You do not need to come with us."

"And why is that?" Daemon asked back.

"Just do it. Come to the office this evening, I want to speak with you in private." Giotto replied and didn't show any sign to continue talking further. Daemon sighed and did as his boss's said. He went upstairs to the exit of their hideout, wanted to get some fresh air.

"You made a right choice not to let Daemon join our discussion." Éclair commented.

"Yes…with the appearance of Nero…or to be exact…Theo, he might be will back to his old self…"

**Mukuro's room, 4th floor, Vongola UG secret base**

Mukuro sat at the corner of the room with his one knee leaned to his body and his face covered with his hand. He just cannot forgive himself for not be able to protect the girl that very precious to him, more than his own life. He vowed to never let any harm come to her. He vowed to will never commit the same mistake like he once did as Daemon Spade.

"_Nagi…I'm sorry… Are you alright? Are you safe? Damn it…I'm weak! I cannot even make any bruise on him…on that person…that person who once killed Lacie…"_ His shoulders slumped, almost in a defeated way as he continued to stare at the floor.

He should have spent more time with her, instead of just worrying about gaining control over Tsuna's body, instead of just worrying about take over the world. He should have realized his feelings for her faster. This might not happened if only he realized it from the very beginning. He was at the extent of breaking.

"_This is my fault…my fault…Nagi…"_

Someone then knocked the door "It is me, Mukuro Rokudo." Talbot said as he knocked again "I wish to speak with you regarding Chrome Dokuro and also about the Memory ring." Talbot added and this got Mukuro's attention.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked after he opened and faced the geezer.

"Let's talk in another room, shall we?"

**Room, Spettro HQ**

Chrome was lying unconscious on the bed with hexagram-like symbol on it. On the edge of the bed, Nero sat beside her with Rio stood against the door. Nero placed the Memory ring on Chrome's finger and it began to glowing and then he stabbed his own hand and let drip of his blood entered Chrome's mouth. Chrome's face frowned and tears fell from her eye to her cheek.

"Now, we only have to wait until the Vongola come…for now, you have to be a good girl and stay here, Lacie." Nero said with smirk.

"Boss…Alpha had arrived…" Rio reported. He could sense Alpha's presence inside this base.

"So that useless fool came back… I guess I should greet him then. Rio, you will stay here and watch over the girl. Rie, you will come with me. Oh, and Rio, make sure that you treat our special guest nicely is she's awake." Naro said and left the room with the younger twin.

Rio bowed as his boss left and then turned to Chrome. He leaned and wiped Nero's blood from her mouth "So you're Lacie that boss always talked about. An ignorant and naïve little girl…" Rio stared at Chrome's face closely "But…just what kind of determination…that I felt that time…? That time when you awoke after Mukuro Rokudo able to took you back to his side…? You're different from what I thought…maybe boss…should just another person than you…"

**Meeting room, second floor, Spettro HQ**

Alpha faced his boss and his fellow guardians with nervous. He ready to accept any punishment from the boss, but he also cannot hide his fear from the wrath of the Spettro boss. Nero walked to Alpha with dreadful grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome back, Alpha. I think you must be knew what I will ask to you…" Nero gripped his sword while narrowed his eyes at Alpha who already trembled.

"Forgive me boss…I let my guard down…but, but I didn't revealed any important information! I-I only told them about this place!" Alpha excused, tried to avoid his boss's rage "Beside, even though they know about us, they still won't stand a chance against us, right?"

Nero sighed "What are they doing then?" He asked.

Alpha sweated dropped and stuttered "Uh…I don't know…but most likely they discussing about a plan to infiltrate this base…!"

"Infiltrate? Can I kill them if that happen?" Adianne exclaimed.

"Of course you can…but after I made them suffer first, Adianne." Nero turned to Alpha again with playful smile "Thank you, Alpha. You had done a good job…"

"I-it was nothing real-"

"That's why I don't need you again, ciao~" Before Alpha realized, he was already beheaded by Nero with his sword that now stained by his blood. For the first time, Rie showed an emotion of shock by the scene that had occurred in front of her, while the others didn't react and act like it was daily activities.

"Boss, it is unnecessary to kill him…" Rie commented, which earned her dead glare from Nero.

"So you think I should let him live then?" Nero asked with his brow raised.

Rie leaned to Alpha's corpse and covered it with her jacket "Yes. I know that he failed to do his duty, but I do not think it is necessary to kill him…with this, we lost one Spettro guardians…" Rie added again.

"Heh? So what of it? We can find a replacement better than him!" Beta said easily without any remorse.

"Yeah, I hate him anyway. He's just a scum after all! It's good that he died!" Adianne said happily and stuck her tongue out to Alpha's corpse.

"It was thee own fault to be weak…" Vigore commented.

"Understand, Rie? Weak people do not deserve to be in our family…only us, the strong one that able to survive, that able to conquer the mafia world…kuhahahahahaha…!" Nero laughed demonically while some of the guardians chuckled or grinned.

Rie stood in disbelieve at her boss and the other guardians.

**Meeting room, 3rd floor, Vongola UG secret base**

Giotto and his guardians discussed their next plan to infiltrate Spettro Family base and to safe Chrome along with the Arcobaleno and ninth generation family excluding Daemon who still furious regarding Chrome's abduction.

The meeting cannot be considered smooth because some of it turned into argument. G. suggested that they should attack immediately before the enemies could use the Memory ring's power, but this idea was countered by Timoteo who suggested they should train again and recover their wounds first. The first argument then followed by the second and third, until Giotto's patience finally snapped.

"SILENCE!" Giotto shouted, lead them to stopped arguing and turned their attention to the boss of all Vongola bosses "I also want to safe Chrome Dokuro as soon as possible, but I doubt we will able to do that with Decimo's family and our own condition."

"Then what are you suggesting us to do?" Fon asked.

"I agree with the ninth." Reborn interrupted "If we attack without any preparation, it will only same as committing suicide. You must already know how strong Nero is since we had beaten by him. Tsuna's family greatest weapon is their growth. You must be knew very well what I mean, Primo." Reborn looked at Nero with small smile.

Giotto gazed at the Sun Arcobaleno in quite astonishment but able to replied "Yes, I know what you meant, Arcobaleno. I also agree. I can sense that Decimo and his family still has potential that hidden within them."

"So do you suggest we have to wait until we recover and train then?" Éclair asked.

Giotto shook his head "No. Five days will be enough for them to recover and train. Talbot had told me that it took five days for Theo to unleash the Memory ring's power. That's why we will help them about the plan…along with give them our succession test as their training." Giotto finally decided to commence the succession test for Tsuna's family.

"You're serious? At this kind of situation?" G. stood from his seat, not satisfy with Giotto's decision.

"Please trust me G. I know what I am doing. If you still refuse, then I will make it as an order." Giotto faced G. straight in eyes, meant he was serious and confident without any doubt. Once Giotto made that face and determination, G. cannot decline and had no choice but to obey.

Giotto turned to Knuckle, Éclair, Asari, Alaude and Lampo who all sighed and then agree with the boss's order. They knew very well that even though Giotto's decision and action look unreasonable to most people, this action also turned out to be the right thing and the reason they able to survive in the most obstacles they had encountered.

"Very well, I agree if you say so." Timoteo accepted Giotto's decision so does his guardians.

"We also agree, right?" Aria said to his fellow Arcobaleno who some nodded reluctantly by the decision, but once the Arcobaleno boss had said so, they must agree since the Sky Arcobaleno had much authority over the Tri-NI-Set policy.

"We will begin the training and the test tomorrow. I will inform Daemon myself about this." As Giotto finished, the guardians nodded and only had one word to say to the Vongola Primo:

"Yes, Boss."

**Offensive training room II, 5th floor, Vongola UG secret base**

Mukuro closed his eyes, try to contact Chrome through their telepathy connection, only to found it was blocked by someone or something. He groaned in frustration at this and finally reached his limit, he had used all of his energies to connect Chrome and also due to his injuries, he quickly became tired.

But he forced himself to try again, refused to give up. He cannot calm down until he at least knew that Chrome is safe and sound. Right now, he could only think of her well-being than himself. He tried again to connect with her mind but then found his head dizzy and his vision blurry. He felt his head spinning around and kneeled to the floor, panted heavily.

"Do not force yourself. Theo won't do anything to her yet." Talbot said as he entered the room with unexpected people, the cloud guardian and the snow guardian, Kyoya Hibari and Gelaro.

"Why are they here…?" Mukuro asked cynically, not in the mood to argue with the young skylark.

"I just happened to met them on my way back here and they also wished to hear about Chrome Dokuro." Talbot said as he sat beside Mukuro who still kneeled.

"What you could tell us about Dokuro?" Gelaro asked.

Talbot cleared his throat before he continued "To use the ring's power, as you already knew that he needs Chrome Dokuro alive. Theo won't do anything that will threaten her life. There are some conditions for able to activate the ring."

"And those conditions are?"

"First, Chrome must be in some limbo state, so her flame will slowly be absorbed by the ring. Second, she must experienced something that will shock and revive Lady Lacie's consciousness within her, so those memories will able to take 'form' and created a space time of past lives. Last, she must to lose all of her emotions. "

"Those conditions didn't sound good in any way…" Gelaro commented.

Talbot nodded "Indeed it is, but those conditions were difficult since Chrome Dokuro don't have any desire to use that ring. But from the look, Theo must be already thought of something to anticipate it like said by that Alpha boy. But it still took around five days to complete it. Which is why, within these times, all of you must use it to recover yourselves and train harder."

"But what if they able to complete those conditions faster? We have to hurry-"

"As I said, we must not act careless and consider what we will do first before we act. We must not act reckless or else we will only make a same mistake and it will all be over, you will not be able to safe Chrome…" Talbot said.

Mukuro, Gelaro, and Hibari didn't say a word at this, knew that he was right. Once they infiltrate the base, they won't be able to have another chance. They will only have one chance to attack them and one chance to safe Chrome.

"Please relax for now and think again." Talbot said and left the room.

The three men stayed on their place without any words came out from their mouth. Silenced surrounded the room for a quite long time without any of them glanced each other not even a second. The air became somewhat tense and uncomfortable. Gelaro tried to think of saying something but to no avail, he cannot just say random things especially to the most two dangerous guardians of tenth generation family. The silent moment finally ended by Hibari who could no longer stand of it.

"I'm out of here." Hibari said and left the room.

This left Gelaro alone with Mukuro who still a bit depress and upset over Chrome. Gelaro finally sighed and turned to Mukuro "What will you do now?" he asked. Mukuro didn't say anything, ignored the question from Bertesco boss.

"Did you know…how Chrome feels about you?" This question got Mukuro's attention.

"He only sees me as her master, her savior, that's all…and I don't think she will believe me if I say what I feel about her…" Mukuro answered with a little bit of sadness in his tone, which is very rare for him to talk like this to anyone especially to mafia that he hated so much.

"Wrong." Gelaro replied "She also…feels the same way as you do…"

Mukuro's eyes widened at his reply. He always thought that his cute little Chrome only think of him as her savior and admired him, which explain her loyalty to him. He never even once thought that she loves him as much as he do "If you try to cheer me up than I suggest you get out from here before I sliced that tongue of yours out from your mouth."

"I'm serious. Whenever she has trouble regarding you, she always talks to me or Hibari. She mentioned about how you just using her to free yourself from Prison and her unrequited affection towards you and etc. Even after you talked harshly to her, she still desired to be by your side even if you hate her."

Mukuro's eyes widened once again. He felt his cheeks burned and although faint, his cheeks definitely reddened when he thought Chrome feel the same way. If it was true, he was more than happy to know that the young girl also harbor the same feeling as him.

"_Never thought that he actually could make that kind of face… That face didn't have the usual smug grin or either playful smile…it is kind and gentle…" _Gelaro noticed the illusionist's expression but kept quiet since he knew the latter will send him to hell if he mentioned it.

"_If…she really thought so…" _Mukuro stood up and walked to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Gelaro asked.

"To somewhere where I can relax my mind…" was only Mukuro's answer.

**Outside Vongola UG secret base, Italy**

It sun already set, the sky began to darken. Daemon sat under a tree while staring at Lacie's harmonica. He thought of her when she possessed Chrome's body before she was taken away. He wondered of her unfinished words to him:

"_Spade… I actually…"_

"_What are you trying to say…? Was that about…yesterday night…?"_ Daemon mumbled under his breath. He felt that he failed again. Failed to protect the woman he cherish from another suffering like four hundred years ago. He wished to be able to apologize to her. He wished be able to atone his failure.

Realized what he thought, he quickly shook his head and dismissed the thought _"No…I must not thinking about that now…I have to focus…I have to focus on the plan to save Lacie…and kill Theo…definitely… This time…I will make him won't be able to reincarnate again…"_

"So you're here, Daemon." Giotto approached Daemon who then immediately stood up, didn't want his boss to see him in his 'shameful' state "We will train Decimo and the others for five days and I also came here to order you to begin your inheritance succession test for Mukuro Rokudo. This test will be training for him too."

"I see…good then, I already sick for waited too long…" Daemon replied "Five days, huh…I better make sure that boy became stronger and immediately annihilate them…" Daemon said in cold tone.

"Daemon, I know how you feel about Theo, I also think the same but Lacie surely don't want that. When you about to kill him back then, she pleaded to stop, right? Please consider again your-"

Giotto was cut off by Daemon who stomped his scepter to the ground "I had enough with your naivete. Regardless of what Lacie think, I will do it anyway with my own hands. If we let him live it will only give him a second chance…similar when we let him lived which resulted on Lacie's death." Daemon glared at Giotto coldly and furiously as he remembered Lacie's death.

"I know very well that it was my fault. But that is why I won't simply decide to kill Theo, because it will only make us same as him." Giotto countered Daemon's believe.

"You do not know anything…!" Daemon countered again, which made Giotto silent for a moment.

"True, I do not know anything about you nor understand you…but…I know very well how Lacie feel about you…so does how you feel about Lacie for all these times…" Giotto said calmly and softly "I at first…didn't want to admit it…but after heard her opinions about you…and your expression that time when she was dying in your arms, I understand it." Giotto said again.

Daemon a bit flinched at this and annoyed at the same time, that he turned away from the blond but then spoke again "Isn't it obvious how she feel about me? After last night, I understand clearly…about it…she must be hated me…"

"Wrong. She loves you, always. The reason why she didn't show herself to us…it was because she do not wish for us to be trap in our past or carrying that burden on our back…she wish for us to be able to go on…why can't you just accept it?"

"I refuse…to accept such a thing, never." Daemon stated and left the place.

**Offensive training room III, 4th floor, Vongola UG secret base**

Hibari fiercely swung his tonfas, destroyed moscas that attacked him. What he felt now was consists of rage, hatred, and humiliation, all that was cause by the defeat on the hands of the Spettro boss. Not to mention, that he took Chrome away. He was really not in the good mood to the point that he might harm Hibird in the process.

Hibari stopped and decided to take a brief rest. He walked to a couch and wiped his sweats with his purple towel and drank a bottle of mineral water. He sat and let out a deep breath as he took of his jacket and released the buttons of his collar to ease him to breathe.

"_That person…I will definitely bite him to death…!" _Hibari vowed in his mind grudgingly _"Also…I have to safe Chrome from them if what that geezer said was true…" _Hibari thought again, concern about Chrome's condition.

Hibari took a sip of the water before he stood up again and continue his training. He pressed the red button on the wall near the couch he sat on to summon more Moscas. As the Moscas were all summoned Hibari readied again his tonfas and about to rush to them until he noticed something dropped from his pocket.

"What is-"Hibari picked it that turned out to be a handmade armband much similar with his usual armband that he always wear that symbolize his duty as the President of Namimori middle disciplinary committee but with different colors and it had cloud-like pattern on it.

"_This-this is for you…Cloud man…I don't know what you like…and you might not like it…so you could throw it if you want…uh…umm…t-thank you…"_

"So I still keep this thing? I thought I already lost it… She doesn't look like an amateur on knitting like she said herself…" Hibari said humorlessly "…it's quite brings back that time…" Hibari mumbled softly.

"That time…when I started to took a liking for that girl…"

* * *

**Please review~ **

**All of you might already realized from Hibari's last sentence that the next several chapters will tell about Hibari and Chrome's relationship prior to this storyline. To be more clear about the story of how Hibari begin to like Chrome ^_^**


	24. Chapter 18: Hibari & Chrome I

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! I was on the search of ideas for 1896 but only get a little about it so I asked for my cousin's help in this chapter. This is part one of two parts of this flashback chapters. Hope all of you enjoy it even if it just a little. I'm in the middle of great shock right now after read KHR chapter 318 and quite disappointed with Daemon...but I'll continue this story so don't worry...! I still like Daemon after all since he really resembles Mukuro and I quite like a type of villain/antagonist like him...**

**

* * *

**

**Two months ago, Training room, Vongola Estate, Japan**

Hibari twitched his eyebrows in annoyance and irritation. Currently, he was in the middle of training session between Vongola and Cavallone, where many people crowding. He wanted to bite every single person in the room to death and since this is training, so it will be okay. Unfortunately, he cannot to do so since he was chosen to pair up with Chrome as his training partner, which angered him further, because Chrome's his greatest nemesis's vessel and he can't say no since it was a part of his deal with Reborn. Though he quite pleased when Dino pointed to be his tutor again and he could fight him with all his heart content, much to Dino's horror.

"_That infant…he better keep his promise or I'll bite him to death!" _Hibari said in his mind as he remembered the previous night.

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

"_Ciaossu Hibari." Reborn greeted the head of disciplinary committee of Namimori middle in his office._

"_What is it, Infant?" Hibari asked but his eyes still focused on his paper works on his desk._

"_Tomorrow there will be training with Cavallone Family at Vongola Estate and as one of the Vongola guardians, you must come." Reborn said as he gave Hibari the invitation and the map of the Vongola estate._

"_I refuse to associate with crowds." Hibari said as he threw away the invitation to the trash bin beneath his desk._

"_Come on, Hibari. Dino will be your tutor again and you can bite him to death with all your heart content." Reborn smirked wider "And I will also participate in that training…as everyone's opponent…and I can promise you that."_

_Hibari narrowed his eyes as he heard the word "Opponent", he picked up the invitation from the trash bin and put it inside his pocket "Fine then…"_

"_Also, I have a job for you to do…" Reborn said again._

"_What job?"_

"_Hmm…"_

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

"Umm…Cloud man…can we start now…?" Chrome asked timidly.

Hibari glared at Chrome which made the later took a step back in fear _"To think my job is to train and look after this herbivore for throughout this training period." _Hibari thought in annoyance and he already decided to take it all out on this training.

"Don't holding back for your own safety herbivore. I'll bite you to death" Hibari stated as he brought out his tonfa.

"Umm…Cloud man, just for you to know that I eat meat too…" Chrome said nervously, misunderstood what Hibari meant by her being herbivore.

Hibari rushed to Chrome and swung his tonfa, which Chrome able to block but not long. Hibari rapidly attacked her and don't have any intention to give her an opening nor chance to attack back. When Chrome finally was cornered, Hibari hit her to nearby wall beside the stairs.

"Stand up herbivore. Or better yet, why don't you just call out Mukuro so I can bite him to death." Hibari said coldly "Stand up so I can-"

Hibari was interrupted by Dino who placed his hand on his shoulder "Now, now, Kyoya. You shouldn't be too hard on her. Chrome is a girl after all so you should at least hold back even if it just a little?" Dino said, showed his sympathy and concern towards the young illusionist.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari turned his attention to Dino and swung his tonfa to him.

"Whoa! Kyoya I'm not ready yet! Wait a-Whoa!" Dino screamed, he had fell from the stairs and out cold once he reached the floor. His subordinates were not around so no wonder his skill had decreased greatly.

Chrome slowly approached Hibari "Umm…how is Cavallone-san…?" she asked worriedly.

"It's no fun to bite him to death in that kind condition." Hibari said as he walked away but then stopped by Chrome.

"Shouldn't we…continue practicing…please…?" Chrome pleaded nervously "Please…train with me…"

Hibari raised his brow "And why I should?" he asked.

"Because there's nobody else I could ask for…I want to become stronger…so I can protect myself…without Mukuro-sama's help…" Chrome answered very softly but her eye showed her determination.

Hibari quite surprised as he saw her eye _"So…you're not herbivore that I thought before…not herbivore that always rely on that pineapple-head bastard…"_ Hibari commented in his mind.

Chrome, realized that she still grabbed Hibari's hand, immediately let it go "So-sorry! Umm…I won't force you if you don't-"

"For the first time someone actually asked me to train with. Except for that person (Ryohei) who was one of those three animals (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei) and he end up complaining because I'm unpleasant and you might as well like that too, herbivore." Hibari explained what Ryohei felt last week when he came to his house and challenged him, only to be literally "kicked out" by Hibari himself.

"But you're not unpleasant to me…and you're strong…so I think if I train with you I will become stringer faster…and I can trust you, since you will not hold back on battle.

"Fine, but you better keep up with it and don't faint." HIbari said and swung his tonfa. Chrome startled by the sudden answer and attack, but quickly grabbed back her trident and they began their intense training for the next one hour.

After one hour, Hibari and Chrome finally decided to take a break. As they did, Tsuna came to check on them since he was worry when Reborn just paired Hibari with Chrome and thought of the possibility there will be a great battle if Mukuro appear since Chrome is a fragile girl in his eyes. He more worried when he found the unconscious Dino on the floor and hurry ran upstairs with imagined a destroyed training room. However, once he arrived, he widened his eyes as he saw the scene before him.

Hibari and Chrome eat their lunch in peace and quiet without any of them make a noise. Tsuna rubbed his eyes to make sure that his vision wasn't wrong and when he realized that it was not, he walked back downstairs slowly as he mumbled himself "Wow…I never thought that Hibari and Chrome will able to eat together like that…it seemed the training had gone well…but then…why Dino-san was unconscious…?" Tsuna cried, not realizing that he had scream quite loudly at the last sentences.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" Hibari already stood behind Tsuna with his tonfa in his grip.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered in fear.

"For disturbing my lunch, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with clearly annoyed look.

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeee! Sorry I won't bother you again!" Tsuna shrieked and ran away from the place as fast as he could while carrying the unconscious Dino.

"Hmph." Hibari decided to continue his lunch.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh…? Boss didn't mean to interrupt you or something…" Chrome said as she ate her bento.

"No. And what he intent it doesn't matter, what is matter is what he had done." Hibari said "Just shut up and eat your food. You better get enough energy so you won't be faint when we continue again." Hibari added.

Chrome nodded slowly and continued her lunch. She glanced at the cloud guardian beside her _"He is nicer than I thought…and quite different from what Mukuro-sama told me…" _Chrome thought as she observed Hibari.

"Cloud man…why did you call me herbivore and also to Cavallone-san…? We eat meat, you know…" Chrome asked. Try to make a conversation with the man beside her.

"Because the way you behave like one. Though you a bit better than that Bronco and the other herbivores." He views every normal people, who doing their normal lives, normal activities, as herbivores, including anyone who he view as weak or anyone he hates.

"I see…umm…what do you think about…Mukuro-sama…?" Chrome asked again.

Hibari twitched as he heard the word Mukuro that he broke his spoon. Chrome who noticed this immediately apologized "S-sorry…! I'm…curious because you also called him herbivore but…I don't think Mukuro-sama look like one…"

"…that's because I HATE him and I will surely bite him to death." Hibari said as deadly aura appeared from his body.

Chrome flinched at this statement "S-sorry…"

Hibari raised a brow "Why were you kept apologizing…? Drop that already herbivore." Hibari said in slight tinge of annoyance "Apologizing like that only make you like herbivore more and that pisses me off."

"Ah-yes…umm…sorr-I mean…umm…okay…" Chrome embarrassed, she lost at words.

Hibari observed the girl with analytic eyes. Is she really one of Mukuro's subordinates? How can she follow a criminal like him? In Hibari's eyes, Chrome is just an innocent and shy girl, opposite of Mukuro who is rather aggressive and intimidating.

"Why do you serve someone like him anyway?"

"…Mukuro-sama saved me…he gave me a chance to live again…he always kind to me…he's a nice person…" Chrome said with small smile.

"_Nice…? Which part of him that 'nice'? That pineapple-head…to think he deceived this kind of girl…" _Hibari wondered in his mind.

"…why do you ask…?"

"I just never thought herbivore like you will serve someone like him…that cunning man…" The last words were said in whisper "I also thought that you are similar like those two who following that man around and would obey his order like his pet."

"Ken and Chikusa? That's because Mukuro-sama also saved them and I also will obey what Mukuro-sama ordered me…but…there's also times where I will decide of what I think is right…" Chrome simply answered softly.

The two finally finished their food and only wait for the food to be burned inside their stomach so they won't get a stomachache. As they wait, they once again not say a word and just sit silently. Chrome couldn't stand the silence and decided to say something but then found Hibari was sleeping peacefully.

Chrome looked at his sleeping face and smiled a little _"He seemed…tamed when he's sleeping like this."_ Chrome thought as she slowly covered him with his jacket that he had taken off before he train with her and left him alone.

"_I should not bother him…" _Chrome thought and ran as quietly as possible but fast. She then looked back again, glanced at Hibari and didn't noticed that she was about to go downstairs and tripped "Aaaahhh!" Her scream woke up Hibari who then saw her tried to sit up after she reached the floor.

"My foot…" Chrome said in pain as she held her tripped foot.

Hibari sighed and walked to her "You really know how to disturb people when they sleep." Hibari said as he approached her.

"C-Cloud Man! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up…!" Chrome apologized as she tried to stand up, but can't because of the pain of her foot "O-ow…"

"Here." Figuring that it might be sprained, Hibari lifted her onto his back and carried her off towards the infirmary. On the way to infirmary, Chrome apologized every 5 minutes which annoyed Hibari "I get it already, so now stop apologizing like herbivore and shut up or I'll drop you."

And Chrome obeyed, she didn't say anything more and stay silent. They continue their way to the infirmary in silence. When she noticed his jacket, she noticed the armband that he always wears since it symbolized his position as the head of disciplinary committee _"It's already torn out…"_

Chrome slowly tried to reach the armband to have it a closer look until a certain voice interrupted.

"Hibari, Dokuro! Dokuro what happened?" Gelaro approached as he noticed Hibari carries her.

"I was tripped and couldn't move my foot because it hurts…so Cloud Man carrying me to infirmary…" Chrome explained as she smiled at Gelaro.

Gelaro blinked in astonishment and stared at Hibari in disbelieve. He had always thought that the cloud guardian is a cold and loner person, thus he never thought he would do this one act of charity "Then let me the one who take her, because I was just about to call Hibari because Reborn wants to talk with you and currently he is waiting at Sawada's training room."

Hibari glanced at Chrome and she nodded in responded. Hibari gave the young girl to Gelaro and then went to Reborn's place.

"He is a nicer person then I thought…" Chrome said softly.

"I have to agree, he is usually violent… (I'm one of his victims of his challenge invitation)" Gelaro said with weak smile as he remembered when he turned down Hibari's challenge to fight him.

"I haven't thanking him properly too…I should do it next time I see him…"

"You better not let Rokudo out or you will get him angry." Gelaro reminded the last time Mukuro and Hibari fought which destroyed half of Vongola base.

"U-Umm…I know…"

**Tsuna's training room, second floor, Vongola HQ**

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Kyoya and Chrome, eat lunch together?" Dino shouted in disbelieve. He haad thought of the worst scenario when he was unconscious and afraid that Chrome get hurt by his student.

"Yeah…they seemed to get along well." Tsuna said as he drank his drink.

"Kyoya and Chrome huh… Unbelievable that Kyoya…though it would be interesting to see Kyoya like that…both of them are the least to socialize with the other of your guardians after all…" Dino said while cupped his chin in understanding.

"I don't think it's unbelievable. He has soft spot for small animals, right? Hibird and Roll are the example for it." Reborn interrupted "And who said that you can take a break without my permission No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna on the face.

"Ouch! That hurt Reborn! And we already train for hours so let me rest already!"

"No." And Reborn kicked Tsuna again.

"Ouch!" Tsuna cried.

"What are you doing herbivore?" Hibari arrived at the place.

"Hibari-san/Kyoya!" Tsuna and Dino said in unison.

"Sorry for calling you here, Hibari." Reborn approached.

"No problem baby, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I need you to train Tsuna now. He might show his fangs if you push him hard as you like. Dino also said that he might visit your school with his subordinates crowding there after this training." Reborn said with evil smirk and sly stare at Tsuna and Dino.

"NO WAY!" Tsuna protested and started to cold sweat continuously as Hibari began to walk to him with his tonfa in his grip and with so called I-will-bite-you-to-death-face.

"Wait Kyoya! I never intent to crowding in your school! It was just another Reborn's lie!" Dino tried to calm his student down "B-by the way, how is Chrome? I heard you eating a lunch with her!"

"She's at the infirmary, tending her tripped foot. Now, I'll bite you to death." Hibari ignited his Vongola ring and cloud flames covered his tonfa.

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!"

**Infirmary, Vongola Estate**

"How does it feel now?" Gelaro asked as he finished bandaging Chrome's foot.

"Better…I think… Thank you Bertesco-san…" Chrome thanked Gelaro.

"I still have some business with the external advisor of Vongola, you will be okay if I leave here, right?" Gelaro asked which Chrome replied by nodded "Okay then. I leave now." Gelaro waved his hand as he left.

Chrome sighed and lay on the bed, felt a bit sleepy _"I haven't thanking the Cloud man…maybe…I should give something for him in return… But what kind of gift that he likes…? Now that I remember it again, his armband was already torn and old…maybe I should give him a new one."_

The thought made her hard and she began to felt dizzy and drifted to sleep.

**Tsuna's training room, Vongola Estate**

Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at the room and surprised of what they saw: Tsuna and Dino were unconscious in half bitten to death state, the entire room in mess or rather like been exploded by bomb, and Hibari stood in the middle of the room with his cloth almost completely torn out.

"Tenth!" Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed to Tsuna and Dino "Tenth! Please wake up! Please hang in there! Hibari, how dare you hurting Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he shook Tsuna, tried to wake him up.

"Hibari…I think you had gone a little bit too far…" Yamamoto said slowly with weak smile and sweated dropped.

"Hmph, it's their fault to try to run away from me." Hibari said cynically and walked away from the room.

"Where are you going you bastard? I'll make sure you pay for what you did to Tenth!" Gokudera brought out his box weapon.

"You did well, Hibari. Thank you for trained Tsuna and Dino for me." Reborn suddenly popped out from nowhere "Gokudera put down your weapon. I'm the one who ordered Hibari to train with Tsuna."

"Re-Reborn-san! Why?" Gokudera said in disbelieve.

"Let's take them to infirmary, Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he carries Dino on his back.

"You should go to infirmary too, Hibari." Reborn suggested.

**5 minutes later at infirmary, Vongola Estate**

Chrome who already woke up from her sleep were eye widened when Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived with injured Hibari, Tsuna, and Dino behind them.

"W-what happened…?" Chrome asked as she approached them with medical kit.

"Training." Hibari said easily.

Chrome could only even more hard to believe and shocked. Their bodies full of bruises like they just had been experiencing a real dead battle and he easily said it was just because of training? He talked like it was a daily activity.

Chrome dragged Hibari to the bed and motioned him to sit there so she can tend his injuries and knit his cloth while Gokudera and Yamamoto tend Dino and Tsuna's injuries.

"You should be careful Cloud man…" Chrome said as she tended his wound.

"I can do whatever I want…and beside, that was the request from that infant." Hibari replied nonchalantly.

"But you can just refuse it…" Chrome said timidly which Hibari could not hear.

"What?"

"Nothing… Do you love fighting like this…?" Chrome asked curious about the cloud guardian's nature.

"As long as it could amuse and excite me, then yes." Hibari answered straight without hesitation.

Chrome didn't know what to say. Mukuro told her that Hibari is arrogant, violent, proud, dutiful, loner, fearsome and unnerving (last two were for normal people only). By his condition, Chrome could understood what Mukuro meant by him being violent and proud, but she still could not understood the rest of it because she found Hibari nice.

"You're different from what Mukuro-sama said…" Chrome finally commented "He said that you're arrogant, violent, proud, dutiful, fearsome, unnerving. He also mentioned when he defeated you which Mukuro-sama said it left a great humiliation for your pride. Even though I don't understand what he meant actually…but it seemed bad for you…"

Hibari twitched his brow and felt something will explode inside him. He really wanted to bite the pineapple illusionist to death and throw his corpse somewhere that really very far from Namimori and most important from his sight.

Realized what she said only made Hibari angry, Chrome bowed several times and apologized "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry! I just want…to express my opinion… I think you're a nice person…" Chrome said shyly as she began knitting his cloth and armband with her reddening cheeks.

Hibari started to calm down as heard him being described as "nice". No one ever called him nice human being, not even his parents or his loyal subordinates "You're the first person…to ever call me nice…" Hibari said.

"Really…?" Chrome blushed even further "Here…sorry if it was bad…I'm not really good at knitting…" Chrome handed him his cloth that already being knitted. The result was not bad, it turned out quite well and done "And… This-this is for you…Cloud man…I don't know what you like…and you might not like it…so you could throw it if you want…uh…umm…t-thank you…for helping me…"

Chrome handed him a newly made armband. It much similar with his previous one that already torn out but this one had cloud-like pattern on it and the colors were different (A/N: Sorry, I don't have any idea what color I should put on to describe it. I leave it to your own imagination).

Hibari stared at the new armband "You did this to thank me?" he asked without looking at Chrome.

"Yes…sorry for not doing it without your permission…I realized that your armband already torn so I thought I should fix it…umm…" Chrome said nervously, afraid that she had angered Hibari.

"…I'll wear it until I get the new one…" Hibari said as he wore his new armband. Even though he seemed not care, he actually quite pleased by her kindness.

"Okay." Chrome said with bright smile, which made Hibari looked away from her when he saw it. He felt something strange when he saw her smile.

"Wow…two of them really get along pretty well!" Dino exclaimed when he observed the two guardians from behind the door to the other infirmary room beside along with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto "Kyoya really full of surprises…"

"I think we shouldn't peek like this…if Hibari-san find out he will bite us to death again!" Tsuna tried to convince Dino to stop.

"Hibari is surprisingly nice to her! Chrome really is something for able to tamed Hibari like that!" Yamamoto commented.

"I have to agree with you for once, baseball-freak." Gokudera agreed.

"Could it be…this is what people call 'soul mate'?" Dino wondered.

"…_I don't think so, Dino-san…"_ Tsuna said in his mind "We should stop before-Hiiiieeeee!" Before they realized, Hibari already stood in front of him with his tonfa ready in his hands.

"Hyaaaaaaaa!" Tsuna and Dino already run away with Hibari chasing them.

"Wait for me Tenth! I'll save you!" Gokudera and Yamamoto followed the three, leaving Chrome alone.

"…" Chrome blinked in confusion and could only sit in her place.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review or if possible, suggesstion...see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 19: Hibari & Chrome II

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the very late update! Me and my family was just finished our holiday in Bali. In Bali, my parents already arranged which places we will go and this made my schedule full and I could only write this chapter at night. Well, I also have some problems to write story actually and my cousin help me again for this chapter. This is the last flashback chapter of 1896, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**One month ago, Three days later, Hibari's room, Vongola Estate**

Hibari was reading a book. Even though he didn't show it, he's happy because he will soon be free from the training between Vongola and Cavallone that will be end tomorrow. This was good news for him, since sooner the training ends, the sooner he gets back to his beloved Namimori Middle school. He already bored by Dino's suggestions and had to bite hi to death several times even though mostly Dino able to escape. Though, he quite enjoy by Chrome's company who always" less herbivore and crowding" and better than Tsuna and the others.

Ever since their first day of training, he and Chrome spent most of their times together, even though Chrome the one who talk the most and Hibari most of it listened and silenced to her story. He also, ate every bento she gave to them (which almost as powerful as Bianchi's poison cooking) and helped her to make it better.

Hibari looked at the clock, noticed that it almost twelve o'clock, he closed his book and wear his jacket uniform along with the armband that Chrome gave to him. Today and tomorrow are free days, the guardians were allowed to spend their time as their resting time but that cannot be told to Tsuna since he's the boss as said by Reborn, much to the other protest.

"It almost time. I better go now." Hibari said and left his room.

**Chrome's room, Vongola Estate**

Chrome carefully wears her pink yukata with Lotus print on it. She have been waiting for this day, she will go to autumn festival in Namimori shrine with Hibari. Yesterday, she heard there will be autumn festival at Namimori shrine and decided to go there. Coincidently, Hibari will be there due to his duty as the head of disciplinary committee to take the payment from every store there. Knowing that both Hibari and Chrome will go to the festival, Reborn persuaded Hibari to be her guide, which Hibari quite hesitantly agreed since he owed her.

"It's almost the time. I have to hurry…Cloud man maybe already waiting…" Chrome said as she wore her sandals in hurry and took her bag and left "I cannot wait to see the fireworks at night." Chrome said excitedly.

**Entrance gate, Vongola Estate**

"You're late 2 minutes, herbivore." Hibari said to Chrome who just arrived at the entrance gate.

"S-sorry, let's go." Chrome apologized but Hibari just ignore it and left with Chrome followed behind him. Meanwhile, behind trees, Dino, Gelaro and Romario watching the two left to the festival. Dino stared at them in amazement and disbelieve.

"Both of them…they go on a…a…a…"

"A date." Gelaro finished Dino's sentences.

"DATE?" Dino screamed in surprise.

"Kyoya and Chrome…whoever thought that both of them could get along this well…Kyoya really have a good taste, I thought he only interested in battle…" Dino commented as he sweat dropped, still difficult to believe what he saw and he thought.

"Aren't you the same? Many ladies like you due to your handsome figure but you never even realize it and only talk to them as acquaintances." Gelaro interrupted.

"Hey! They are my acquaintances and they just think of me the same because we are allies." Dino protested.

"_That's what I meant, you just as oblivious as Hibari, though Hibari is worse…" _Gelaro said in his mind "Well, I'll go back. If you want to spy on them like a stalker, then I suggested you should do it very carefully or Hibari might as well bite you to death like last time." Gelaro warned as he left the place.

"Aren't you worry about Chrome? I thought you said that she's like a sister to you!" Dino shouted but Gelaro already disappeared from the sight. Dino sighed and faced Romario "Let's follow them. I want to know how their date will go on."

**Namimori shrine, Namimori town**

Once Hibari and Chrome arrived at the shrine, there are already many people. But once Hibari stepped in, they immediately let him pass. Chrome observed in confusion of why people immediately gave them way.

"Kyou-san!" Hibari's right-hand man, Tetsuya Kusakabe arrived. He waved his hand so Hibari able to see him among the crowds, but it's already unnecessary since the crowds quickly gave Hibari and Chrome the way.

Kusakabe shocked to see Chrome who walked along side Hibari. He never saw Hibari walked with anyone beside him and usually, people who did that were bitten to death unmercifully by Hibari. But now, here, there's a young girl who walked with him like they are a couple.

"Kyou-san…who is this girl…?" Kusakabe asked hesitantly.

"Important acquaintance, you better treat her well or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said along with his threat as he gripped his tonfa.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro, nice to meet you." Chrome introduced herself softly with shy smile.

Kusakabe blushed when he saw her smile. He wondered how young girl like Chrome able to be so close with Hibari "Nice to meet you too, Chrome-san!" He answered with his still reddened cheeks.

"I'll go gathering the payment, for now, you will guide her until I finished." HIbari ordered as he went to the nearest stand.

"Yes, Kyo-san! Let's go Chrome-san. I shall be your guide." Kusakabe replied and began to escort Chrome to one stand to another.

Chrome went to the first stand where it sold chocolate banana and some cotton candy that recommended by Kusakabe "What does Cloud man do when he is in festival?" Chrome asked.

"Cloud man?" Kusakabe asked back.

"I mean…Kyoya Hibari-san…I called him that because…umm…well, he's like an aloof cloud, right?" Chrome answered. She cannot tell the second in command of disciplinary committee that she calls him that because of his duty as Vongola Cloud Guardian.

"Oh, in Namimori, there's a tradition where every shop here must pay a lot fee to the one who running this area. In this case, this area is running by us, Namimori middle disciplinary committee. Everyone in Namimori should know about this, are you not from here, Chrome-san?" Hibari asked after he explained.

"No, I'm…I'm from around Kokuyo." Chrome answered "Does Cloud man do something else aside collecting the fee?"

"No, when he done he will go back to school. Chrome-san, sorry if it's personal for you but I cannot ask Kyo-san so…what is actually your relationship with Kyo-san? I never saw Kyo-san walking with anyone beside him.

"Oh, we…just an acquaintance but… I think he's a nice person. At first I thought he's scary just like everyone said, but he's nicer than I thought, different from what I heard." Chrome commented with small smile while Kusakabe widened his eyes in surprise. No one had ever referred Hibari as 'nice' including himself.

"Nice? Which part of him that nice?" Dino said quietly as he observed Chrome from a far while he ate his taiyaki. Dino decided to enjoy the festival and observe Chrome's and Hibari's 'date' at the same time. He had changed his clothes to black yukata while Romario still wears his original clothes.

"_Is Chrome pretty dense or she's too innocent? She doesn't even know that Hibari will destroy the shop if they don't pay the fee!" _Dino thought.

"Boss! There's a shooting game here!" Romario shouted as he pointed the shop. Dino excitedly ran to the shop, ignored his observation for a while.

Chrome and Kusakabe stopped at certain accessories shop "Chrome-san…uh, sorry I have to go to toile now…"

"Ok, I'll wait here." Chrome nodded and Kusakabe left.

Chrome saw every accessory on the stand. There are many beautiful and cute necklace, bracelets, brooch and rings that made her felt want to buy all of it until she saw a certain skull-silver-like brooch with black and golden chain around it that make it pretty.

"_Maybe it will suit for my boots and eye patch…"_ Chrome thought. When she's about to buy it, several people surrounded the shop. Chrome turned back and noticed from the uniform that they wears, they from disciplinary committee like Kusakabe.

"Pay the fee now or we will destroy the shop! The fee will be 50.000 Yen!" One of the members said.

"W-wait, please I almost got just one more 1000 yen then I can pay you! Please wait a little bit longer!" The shopkeeper pleaded.

"Not a chance! Destroy the shop now!" The members brought out the tools, ready to destroy the shop.

"Wait a minute, I will buy this brooch then he can pay you, right? Just let me pay him first." Chrome stood in front of the shopkeeper, defended him.

"No, his time to pay already passed so we will destroy it, out of our way!" The member with sunglasses grabbed Chrome's arm painfully.

Dino and Romario watched from afar began to worried "Romario, let's help her!" Dino ordered and about to run to Chrome until he felt someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Ouch! What the-" Dino watched the person who pulled him hard to the ground and halted Romario when he was about to chased him "The leader already back, let's wait here."

Chrome shrieked in pain from man's grip until the man suddenly let go of her arm and became silenced. Chrome slowly opened her eye and shock to saw Hibari stood in front of him and the man who hurt her was lying on the ground while holding his chin that injured by Hibari.

"C-Cloud man!" Chrome shouted.

"Kyo-san!" The members shouted as they bow to him "S-sorry Kyo-san! We want to collect the fee but this girl got in our way!" The member with sunglasses said as he stood up.

Hibari looked at Chrome who shook her head "I just want to pay this brooch but so he could pay the fee but he said his time already passed and won't let me buy it." Chrome answered.

"Kyo-san! Chrome-san! What happened here?" Kuskabe arrived t the scene with confuse look as he saw Hibari and the other members gathered together in front of certain shop "Why all of you gathered –ukh!"

Before Kusakabe could finish his question, Hibari punched his face with his tonfa "Tetsuya Kusakabe, I thought I already told you to take care of my important acquaintance or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with death glare, made Kusakabe and the members shivered.

"Cloud man, Kusakabe just got back from bathroom. He didn't mean to leave me here alone." Chrome said as she helped Kusakabe stand up.

"This girl is Kyo-san acquaintance?" All members whispered each other in disbelieve.

"When you said acquaintance, you meant, IMPORTANT acquaintance." Kusakabe added.

"We-we're sorry Chrome-san!" They all apologized to Chrome.

Chrome blushed as people's attention turned to her but she smiled to the disciplinary members "It's okay, as long as you promise me you're not going to do it again." Chrome smiled brightly, which made the disciplinary members all flustered red.

"Yes we will!" They all replied.

Chrome once again flashed a bright smile, which made the disciplinary committee members felt melted by it _"So cute!" _They all thought in unison.

Hibari patted Chrome's shoulder "Hurry up if you want to buy that thing so I can receive the payment." He said in annoyed tone as he glared at the crowds that surrounded them but then immediately they walked away from the stand.

The shopkeeper gave Chrome the brooch and bowed to her several times. He really grateful that Chrome had saved him and his shop "Thank you very much miss! Thank you! Thank you!" He said with tears of joy. Chrome blushed and raised her hands in embarrassment.

Hibari looked at the brooch she bought and remembered that her eye patch, her boots, and even her pocket money have a skull on it "Do you like skull?" he asked.

"Oh? Yes, I did. I somehow really fond of skulls…" Chrome said nervously "Maybe because it just similar with my last name" (A/N: Dokuro means skull in Japanese).

"…let's go now."

"Eh?"

"All of you do your work again, I'll guide her." Hibari ordered. Kusakabe and the others nodded "Hurry up if you still want to enjoy this festival." Hibari said and motioned her to follow him. Chrome nodded and followed him.

"Cloud man, I heard from Kusakabe-san that you only come to festival to collect fee, was it true?" Chrome asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just for that I come here." Hibari simply answered.

"…don't you want to try to enjoy the festival…?"

"No. This place is crowding and full of herbivores. For this case, this is because I owe you."

"I see…thank you. Where are we going now?"

"Over there." Hibari pointed out the stand where it sells goldfish.

Meanwhile, from afar, Dino who finally finished the shooting game and able to get many presents with Romario carries it, back to observe Chrome and Hibari. He able to hide himself because of some girls gathered around him due to his handsome feature.

"Kyoya and Chrome are now alone…Kyoya really did a good job when he helped Chrome from his subordinates…I wonder what they will do now…" Dino mumbled quietly, almost ignored the girls around him "Excuse me ladies, but I have to go now." Dino excused himself as he forced himself to the way out from the girls.

"_Maybe I should help them so they able to get close one another…this may change Kyoya's attitude…"_

Hibari suddenly shuddered. He had a bad feeling and felt something will happen. Chrome noticed this and asked "What's wrong?" she asked as she finally got her goldfish and approached Hibari who stood not far from the stand.

"Nothing, let's just hurry to the next shop. The festival will over soon." Hibari replied and unconsciously grabbed Chrome's hand.

Chrome immediately blushed at this and became nervous "C-Cloud man...your hand…umm…" Chrome said nervously.

Hibari who then realized quickly let go of her hand "You're so slow, hurry up so I can get out from this crowds." Hibari said nonchalantly, tried to keep his image.

"Okay…" Chrome replied, still blushing but then quickly walked to beside him.

"No one have nerve to walk beside me." Hibari chuckled in amusement at Chrome.

"S-sorry, I'll keep the distance…" Chrome slowly distanced herself from Hibari along with a surprise. For the first time she saw the skylark chuckling like that. But she felt lucky for it. She like the expression he made even if it just for a moment and also chuckled softly.

Noticed her chuckling, he raised his brow "What so funny?" he asked, a bit irritated.

Chrome shook her head "No, nothing. I'm just…happy I guess? I never saw you chuckling like that. You really different from what the others said…I like that expression you just made." Chrome slapped her hand on her mouth after realizing what she just said, only in a moment too late "Eh…well, sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry umm…I…uh…" Chrome blushed even further in embarrassment.

"…I don't mind if it's you who walk beside me. You don't need to distance yourself with me." Hibari said without looking at her. Chrome blinked her eye in surprised but also pleased and slowly walked beside him but still hiding her reddening cheeks.

Dino, who was eating his corn, began watching in mild amusement like he's watching a humor-romance movie. He cannot hide his shock and somewhat proud of his student "If Tsuna and the other sees this, they will surely shock like me. Right, Romario?"

"…Yes, boss…" Romario answered weakly due to the weight of the presents that Dino got from shooting games, which made the shopkeeper crying as he could only watch all of his souvenirs being taken away "But…I don't think this plan is a good idea…"

"Do the plan now, Romario!" Dino ordered. Ignoring Romario's comment.

"Boss…"

At the same time, Hibari and Chrome walked to the street "Cloud man, where are we going? The festival still not finished yet…" Chrome asked.

"It's almost time for the fireworks. We will go the best place where we will able to watch it." Hibari replied.

"But isn't it-"Suddenly, a black car stopped right beside Chrome and dragged her inside it and drove fast. Hibari who stood there and watched Chrome being taken away, twitched his brow in anger and immediately open his Vongola Box, summons Roll.

"Neddle Ball Form, Roll."

Inside the car, Chrome surprised to see Dino's subordinates were the one who "captured" her and cannot hide her confusion "Umm…why all of you…?"

"Sorry Chrome-san. But please play along!" Ira apologized.

"Uh...but why?" Chrome asked again.

"It's because boss-Uwaaaaaaaaah!" They were interrupted by spikes break through from the top of the car, destroyed it. Roll changed back to normal and revealed Hibari who entered the car with his tonfa ready.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said with deadly tone.

Dino's three subordinates screamed in fear including the one who driving until Chrome halted Hibari "C-cloud man, wait! They are Cavallone-san's subordinates!" Chrome defended and motioned the driver to stop the car, which he did.

In a second, the three subordinates came out from the car and kneeled before Hibari who showed clearly his threatening aura that signaling that he ready to bite them to death any second "What is that Bronco intent to do?" Hibari asked.

"We-we don't know…but boss mentioned about to make both of you closer…" Ira answered timidly.

Hibari's aura changed from threatening to deadly, which scared them even more "I'll bite you to death."

"W-wait Kyoya, I'm the one who ordered them so don't punish them!" Dino suddenly came out from behind the nearby trees along with Romario "I don't mean to be bad, it's just that I just want to-"

Dino was cut off by Hibari's tonfa who just barely hit him.

"No more talk, I'll bite you to death." In no time, Hibari chased Dino who chose to run away.

Chrome and the four subordinates including Romario, could only watched until Dino began to tripped his feet and hit by the motorcycle. Romario immediately approached Dino along with the rest and took him inside car and drives to the hospital.

"Will he be alright…? Cavallone-san doesn't mean bad…" Chrome said in concern tone.

"He disturbed the peace so he deserves it. You want to watch the fireworks or not?" Hibari said nonchalantly without any regret.

"O-okay…ah…!" Chrome noticed blood from on his hands "You're hurt." Chrome examined his wound as she grabbed his hand.

"It's only a scratch, don't fret over it."

"But you will be infected if you just let it." Chrome began to wrap his wound with her handkerchief "Aren't you tired? Doing this kind of thing continuously every year?" Chrome finally had courage to ask.

"This is for the peace of Namimori, so the answer is no. No one care anyway if something happen to me." Hibari said cynically. Chrome's eye widened when she heard his last words but Hibari barely noticed this and just took her hand "Hurry up herbivore. It almost time."

Both walked to the best spot that Hibari told her. The place is empty, not even one person there. Chrome now understood when Hibari said that this is the best place to watch, he actually meant that this is the best place to stay away from crowds. However, just as he said, she could see the sky very clear, which mean she could see the fireworks clearer than see it from the temple.

"Five minutes more, then the fireworks will start."

"Yes!" Chrome said with expectant smile as she looked to the sky. Hibari raised a brow at her expression.

"You look like you never saw fireworks." Hibari commented.

Chrome nodded "My parents never took me to festival or some event like this. I mostly spent my time in my room. I don't have a friend either back then… But after Mukuro-sama saved me, I'm no longer alone. I met Ken, Chikusa, and also boss and the others and also you, Cloud man. I'm really grateful…" Chrome said with gentle smile.

"…_That Mukuro really know how to use people…especially this innocent little girl…" _Hibari thought in irritation as he remembered Mukuro.

"You said…that no one cares whatever happened to you… You're wrong about that, Cloud man." Chrome faced Hibari directly and looked at him straight in the eyes. Hibari could not help but seizedby her gaze that's serious yet kind.

"Boss and the others care about you. Umm, maybe boss mostly scared of you but always panic if something bad happen to you. The others even though they not show it openly, they also concern and think of you as comrade."

"It's my duty as the leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee to make Namimori peace and perfect. I don't intent to associate with herbivores that only do nothing but crowding."

"…It's impossible to do something so perfect. Also, Kusakabe-san and the other members of your committee are very loyal to you, so they must be really respects you don't you ever think so?" Chrome replied after a second of silent moment.

Hibari only shrugged "Then how about you? What kind of person I am from your point of view?" He asked, seemingly try to test her.

Chrome placed a finger to her chin, thinking to choose the right words "You're a bit…outrageous." Chrome said quite bluntly. Hibari felt an arrow stabbed him and stared the girl in shock. However, Chrome didn't noticethis and continued to spoke.

"I feel that you're too busy to thinking about things that cannot be done. Neglecting the people that had already done what you had wanted them to do." Chrome said softly "Has anyone scolded you?"

"No. Not even one dares to think to do it." Hibari replied calmly.

"See? That's why you're outrageous…but that's only my opinion." Chrome said nervously mixed with embarrassment as her cheeks reddened.

Five arrows stabbed through Hibari in his mind. No one had ever so courageous enough to comment him like that. Hibari could tell that she's honest, too honest to be precise. In his eyes, the young girl in front of him is really innocent and not suit to the way of life such as Mafia like Tsuna who strong but naïve.

"Boss and the others often say that you don't need to worry about anything. But I…feel that, that is asking too much. I don't know why but you somewhat seem… so tired."

"What?" Hibari shot up his head.

"Cloud man, you're so strong…therefore nobody would worry about you nor wish for your happiness or something that involve that. No matter how strong you are, you're also a human, you also have your limit and emotion. The times I had spent with you these days…I found out…I think you're a nice person and worth to receive pleasure. That's why…"

Suddenly, at long last it was the time and the fireworks began to be thrown in the sky. The fireworks were beautiful. Chrome's eyes were fixated on the brilliant colors that painted the night sky briefly before the sparks faded away, only to be replaced by another design, another color. She constantly let out another sound of awe but her companion, who was leaning against a giant tree remained silent. She could tell that his eyes were trained on her and he was frowning, still thinking about her words and wait for the words that she hadn't finished.

"That's why…at least, I will pray for your safety…and your happiness. Because, Cloud man…is…also…umm…an important person to me…" Chrome said slowly and nervously but flashed a warm smile to the skylark in front of her.

Hibari stared at the girl in awe and reddened cheeks that hidden by the shadow of the tree. His chest felt warm and his heart beating fast as he heard those words and saw her bright smile.

"I discovered something lately. This kind of thing, please don't mind me, sorry Cloud Man-"

"It's Kyoya Hibari." Hibari interrupted.

"Eh?"

"I have my own name. Stop calling me with my flame attribute, it makes me sound like some property…" Hibari said as he walked to her with his normal nonchalant face.

"Then…how about Hibari-san…?" Chrome asked hesitantly.

"That's better." Hibari said with small smile "Let's go back." Hibari said as he held her hand.

"Yes!" Chrome replied and both of them left the place.

**

* * *

**

I know this chapter seems in a hurry but I made it this way because I think I should not make this story longer and might be will end it with several chapters soon. But of course I won't make the story too rush and without any detail. Maybe starting from the next chapter, I will make each chapter with 5000+ words in it. Please support me.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Next Chapter: Faraway Blessing** **(I will make the flashback chapters of Gelaro and Chrome after this chapter. This chapter will focus back on Mukuro and Chrome/Lacie)**


	26. Chapter 20: Faraway Blessing

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! School makes me have a little time to write story! This is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it even if it just a little!**

* * *

**Three days later, Custody room, Spettro Family HQ, Italy**

Chrome's eye flustered opened. She felt her body heavy but still able to move. She sat up and looked around her. The wall, the bed, the door, entirely, she found out that she's not in her room or the Vongola HQ.

"Where am I? Why I…?" She looked down and noticed the ring on her finger, which surprised her. Her vision blurry and her head felt hazy until a certain person came in.

"So you're awake." Rio entered the room along with Rie who carried food for their captive.

"You…! Then, this place is…" She remembered the moment she saw Rio. The flashback of when she met Nero and then offered herself to him to save Mukuro and the others appeared inside her head. She distanced herself when Rio sat on the edge of the bed.

"You do not need to afraid like that. I won't hurt you or anything." Rio said expressionless "We only came here to give you this food from boss. You better eat it." Rio served the food to Chrome. Chrome looked closely at the food. It was a Risotto alla Milanese with saffran, a traditional Italian food from Lombardy region, Ribollita, a classic Tuscan peasant dish from Veneto region and a warm chocolate drink.

"I don't need-!" However, before Chrome could finish her protest, her stomach betrayed her. Her stomach growled loud, which could be heard by the twins.

Chrome covered her stomach and blushed horribly in embarrassment. She looked down so her face covered by her shadow, don't want to show it to her enemies, though it's already too late for her. She cannot believe she could be this stupid in front of the enemies.

"Your stomach can no longer hold it up so I suggest you to eat the food. You do not need to worry to eat it because there's no poison there. So eat up." Rie said emotionlessly.

"…how long I've been here…? Where am I…?" Chrome asked while she began to eat hesitantly and slowly.

"You're currently inside our HQ near Pompeii. You had been slept for three days because of the drugs that boss gave you."

Chrome almost choked her drink when she heard the word drugs "D-drugs…?"

"It's just a sleeping drugs, it won't hurt you. Boss needed some preparation for his plan to succeed and he needed you to sleep for three days for that to make sure you don't do anything. Also, he needs both you and Lacie to control that ring on your finger. You better, cooperate with us in order to destroy Vongola."

Chrome stopped eating. She glared at the twins and clenched her hands "I won't. I will never help all of you!" Chrome said firmly.

"…" The twins silenced and looked surprised at Chrome. But it didn't last long because of the twin's awe expressions.

"…you're more though than we thought… We were expecting you to be scared and afraid since you seemed to be a shy and timid girl like boss said but I guess he was wrong." Rio said as he held back his laughter.

Chrome blushed even further at this but also dumbfounded by the reply and blinked in confusion. She expected them to be mad and use force against her to make her obey. To found out that twin instead chuckling at her answer was a surprise for her.

"…why your boss…brought me here? What he intent to do with me…?" Chrome asked.

"Unfortunately for you, we cannot tell you yet. Rio, our business here is done. Let's go back." Rie interrupted as she grabbed her brother's wrist.

"Boss will be here soon. You better watch your mouth if you don't want to get hurt. Stay here and be quiet" Rio warned before they closed the door.

Once their footsteps not heard anymore, assured that the twin already gone, Chrome let out a long sigh that she held back without her notice and let herself fell back to the bed and hugged the pillow tightly. They told her to stay here and be quiet but there's not even anything to do in the room with only a bed, table, and chair in the first place.

"_Mukuro-sama… Boss… Everyone…"_

She wondered if it was really a good idea to offer herself to the enemy of Vongola from the past, the enemy of Vongola Primo and his guardians who had killed her past self. She wondered if she stay here will only add to the total in the long run.

"_But…if I didn't do this, Mukuro-sama might be killed back then… Above all else, I have to make sure they like me enough to keep me around. At least…until the preparation of war are finished."_

Slowly, the Memory ring glowed. It got brighter and brighter along with voices. Suddenly Chrome felt something forced its way into her brain and she gritted her teeth and clutched her head in frustration due to the pain as images came rushing into her mind. The feeling and pain were different from the usual when she had a flashback of Lacie's memories.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Lacie leaned on the window as she staring outside while listening to the music box. She wondered about her brother and the others and prays for them inside her heart._

_"It is been two hours… they not come back yet… Please hurry came back… brother… Spade…" Lacie uttered to herself._

_She looked at her music box and reminiscing again the time she spent with Daemon days ago, his word, his touch, his expression, his action, and his smile._

_"I finally… realized my own feeling. Weird… I only with him for a short time… but I feel this way for him… If I finally say it to him… will he stop visiting me…? I should not think about this now… I really am stupid… they will come back. Once they come back, I will welcome them with smile… yes… smile… hmm?"_

_She suddenly sees thick smoke coming from the HQ. Even though the tower is quite far from the HQ, she can see it clearly "What is that smoke…?" she wondered. She suddenly heard the door of the entrance of the tower opened. Sochratez hissed and ran down stairs to outside tower._

_"Sochratez? What is wrong-"as she about to follow her cat, she heard her cat screaming loud and she quickly ran outside, concern about her cat. As she arrived outside, there are only two men in front of her._

_"So, this is Vongola's little sister?" the man beside Theo asked as she observed Lacie. Theo nodded "Yes she is, boss."_

_"Theo…? Do you see Sochratez? And… who is this… why did you called him boss?" she asked to the butler as she pointed the man beside him._

_The two men smirked and Theo walked closely to her and she back away "Here you go… Lady Lacie." Theo suddenly threw something to the ground. Lacie look terrified by what she seen… Sochratez bloodied body._

_"SOCHRATEZ!" she cried as she leaned to her cat, held him, and then glared to the two men with anger._

_Theo brought out his sword as he leaned to Lacie "Please behave and we won't hurt you… for now… until Vongola Primo come."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

She hoped all of this was only a nightmare. She hoped all of the pain she suffered right now was a dream. She hoped once she woke up she will be welcomed by Mukuro comforting her. She hoped she could feel his hand brushing her hair, patted her head to calm her down. She hoped she could hear him soothing sweet words in her ear. She hoped she could see his smile, assuring her.

"Mukuro…-sama…"

She heard the door opened and someone entered the room. Her vision darkened and blurry so she barely knew who was the one who entered the room but she could saw a smirk on the face of the person before she passed out.

"It's time for you to be use, Lacie."

**Garden, 5th floor, Vongola UG hideout**

"I deem you worthy of my inheritance." Éclair gave Gelaro her inheritance as she disappeared. Her power went inside Gelaro's Snow Vongola Box. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Gokudera, Hibari, and Gelaro, thus made only one guardian and the boss left that hadn't received their inheritances.

Yamamoto able to received Ugetsu's inheritance after showed that he will not attack a defenseless person without any will to fight and his talent as swordsman.

Ryohei able to received Knuckle's inheritance after showed his vow never kill anyone no matter what the circumstances are and his passion for boxing.

Lambo able to received Lampo's inheritance after very easily solved Lampo's riddle and games and shock Gokudera with Gyuudon and Electrico Cornatta.

Gokudera able to received G's inheritance after he showed his desire to protect Tsuna even if he's no longer a guardian or his right-hand man.

Hibari able to received Alaude's inheritance after he showed his aloofness and indirectly helped Tsuna and the others when needed (Thanks to Reborn scheme by using Skull).

And Gelaro able to received Éclair's inheritance after he revealed his mistakes and desire to cleanse his Family's stained name along with Vongola's.

Mukuro and Tsuna were the only ones left and they were eager to finish their trial and gain their inheritances quickly. But there still no words from the first Mist guardian and Vongola boss "Where's Daemon Spade?" Mukuro asked Gelaro who just received his inheritance.

"I don't know. It's only just you and Sawada left now who need to get the inheritance." Gelaro replied.

Mukuro stiffened and continued his search for his past self. Only three days left for him to prepare himself and get ready before they infiltrate Spettro HQ and rescue Chrome. He had to surpass Nero and Theo. He must end this once and for all. He must destroy him to the core, make sure his soul will never able to reached the living land anymore.

"_Where is he? While Tsunayoshi Sawada's guardians already receive the first generation Vongola's power except me and Tsunayoshi Sawada himself, the only thing I could do is just waiting… Only two days left before the infiltration…I must have that power now!"_

His thought was interrupted by Gelaro's hand, clutched his shoulder not quite hard "Relax a little. You began to lose your cool again. Alpha said that The Spettro Family Boss needs Dokuro to achieve his goal to annihilate us, that's why he won't kill her yet. She's still alive."

"I know. But that also the reason I cannot just stay here while he might be done something to Chrome." Mukuro replied as he remembered what he had been through when he was still in Estraneo Family five years ago.

"If you lose your cool like what you did that time, you'll only get beaten again by him. You know how strong his power is. If you were beaten, then who will save Chrome?" Gelaro left to his room after the words, ignored Mukuro's expression towards him.

"…it's really easy to say than done…" Mukuro sighed and took a deep breath. He covered his right eye with his right hand _"Even though what you said is true…how can I stop worrying about her? There's no way…"_

Mukuro was really worried sick about Chrome since three days ago. No. These days she worried him that nearly got him a heart attack. She already made him worry this much since her attempt to free him from Vendice Prison. To him, ever since the day he first met her, Chrome is a fragile girl, different from Lacie that he knew in the past.

Chrome that he recognized in this life is a shy, innocent, and timid girl. Chrome was no longer Lacie who he recognized in the past. Even though he regained his memories as Daemon Spade, just as he said, he will not change. He already put his past behind him and already accepted Chrome not as Lacie the pearl of Vongola but as Chrome the only girl for him.

He wanted to tell his feeling to her quickly. Know that he knew how she feels about him, it's time for him to return it.

Mukuro took a deep breath calm himself down. As much as it hard to be in the middle of mafia community, it was hard to relax himself. He's far beyond stress right now and he doubt someone will able to comfort him and even if there is, he will make sure he decline it because no one here except mafias. Ironically for him, that his past life was actually a mafia member and also one of Vongola Guardians that protected the Vongola boss.

"_Chrome, don't worry. I will get my power and come for you! I swear!"_

**Tsuna's training room, 8th floor, Vongola UG hideout**

Tsuna drank a whole bottle of water. His body full of sweat and bruises. Aria handed him a towel to brush the sweat from his body.

"We will continue our training in 4 hours, so you should use that time to rest." Giotto told Tsuna.

"Umm, Primo, what should I do for the Inheritance test? Everyone except me, Gelaro-san and Mukuro already received their inheritances." Tsuna asked.

"Until your Mist Guardian's trial finished, then I will tell you." Giotto said before he left the room but then he entered again for a second "And to tell you, your snow guardian already passed Éclair's trial a while ago."

"Gelaro-san did?" Tsuna asked with excitement and relieved "Then, only me and Mukuro left." However, his thought interrupted by a kick from Reborn on the head "What are you doing Reborn?" Tsuna cried.

"You should check up on Gelaro now. He's at dining room." Reborn said without any guilt or intent to apologize.

"I'm tired! Let me rest fir-"and again, he welcomed by Reborn's kick on the face.

"Don't be lazy. Mafia has a little time to rest. Hurry up now." Reborn turned Leon into a hammer in case Tsuna still insist to rest there and Tsuna knew that his tutor will definitely pummel him if he didn't, left him no choice but stood up and ran out from the room.

"You don't need to be so hard on him, you know." Aria commented.

"This is how I teach him." Reborn said with smirk "I don't need to worry about Tsuna. But the current Mukuro is the one I'm worrying about now. Because everyone except Tsuna and himself already gained their inheritances, he became impatient."

"Indeed. That boy is too worried about Chrome. But I guess that just show how much he cares for her." Aria stated.

"He's apathetic of suffering of others and considers people as tools or toys. But yet, he's a kind of person who never wants to display his inner emotions to either us or his most trusted subordinates." Reborn added.

"Similar with you right? My mother said that you also that kind of person." Aria said followed by giggles. Reborn only tilted his fedora in response.

**Dining room, 2nd floor, Vongola UG hideout**

"Gelaro-san!" Tsuna entered the dining room and found Gelaro along with Yamamoto and Gokudera ate their lunch together.

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera rushed to Tsuna, noticed bruises and sweat on Tsuna's body and shook his shoulder several times out of worry "You should be resting Tenth! Sit there then I will ask the chefs to serve foods for you!"

"I'm alright, Gokudera-kun. It's just because of training. Anyway, Gelaro-san, is it true that you get Éclair's inheritance?" Tsuna asked after she assured Gokudera that he's alright.

Gelaro nodded and showed his Vongola box while he continued to eat.

"Then it's only you and Mukuro left." Yamamoto said cheerfully "Only two inheritances to go!"

"Yeah. But where's Mukuro? When I saw him four hours ago, he seemed to be in hurry. I'm worry…he didn't act like himself these past few days…" Tsuna said in concern. Mukuro's behavior for the past three days since Chrome was taken away is really worrisome and the main concern for Tsuna.

"Really? He still same person to me. That pineapple head still sarcastic and arrogant as usual." Gokudera said coldly. But saw Tsuna's face even more worried he quickly took back his words and tried assured Tsuna "B-but don't worry, tenth! This is Mukuro we are talking about! He will be alright!"

To Gokudera's dismay, Tsuna's expression didn't change and it became worse when Gelaro, who finished his food start to spoke "Unfortunately, he didn't. With his current condition, I doubt he will able to pass his trial."

"Yeah, he really is weird these days. Maybe we should try talk to him." Yamamoto suggested.

"He will be alright! There's no need to worry about him! Besides, I doubt he will listen to us, tenth! You know what kind of person he is!" Gokudera interjected.

"Yeah I know…but…he's also…same as us." Tsuna said softly, confused Yamamoto and Gokudera _"Yeah…Mukuro also same as us. I don't know if he's an enemy or ally but he truly cares for Chrome, right? That must be it…"_

**Training room, Spettro Family HQ, Italy**

Rie leaned against the ceiling, looking at the orange sky. She replayed again the scene when Nero killed Alpha, she still hard to accept her boss's action. Rie dislike Alpha for many reasons but she sympathize him being killed like that just because of small failure.

"Rie, so you're here." Rio entered the room. He noticed her worry plastered on her face "What's wrong?" He asked as he placed his hands on Rie's.

"…About boss when he killed Alpha…what do you think about it…?" Rie slowly asked.

"Boss's decision is absolute. He must be had the right reason for killing Alpha. Do not forget that he was the one who saved us from that slum. He's our savior, our boss." Rio replied firmly.

"Yes, but…somehow…it feels wrong to me…"

"You're worrying too much. Just continue your training now with your box weapon. It will relax you eventually." Rio patted her shoulder with assuring and comforting tone.

Rie sighed and decided to do what her brother had suggested her. He opened her box weapon, revealing her snow wolf, Batou "Batou, we will train now! Come here!" And as she ordered, Batou ran to her, revealed his fangs.

"_I must not question boss's order. Yeah…I have to trust him. But then…why I…"_

**?**

It was a dark place, nothing there but complete darkness and emptiness. Chrome floated with her hands covered her face. Afraid and wished she got out from the darkness. The voices, screams, pains, all of it were floating around her, tortured her mentally.

"_Where is this place? It's dark! It's so painful! I'm scared! I'm scared!" _Chrome screamed in her thought. She kept pleading for help to get her out from the darkness. She decided that she doesn't need the memories of her past because she already accepted herself as Chrome Dokuro not as Lacie.

She then felt soft hands covered her face _"It's okay. You're not in the dark place anymore."_

Chrome opened her eyes. She was no longer in the midst of darkness, but in the Lycoris field where Lacie is. Chrome looked around, looking for Lacie only to found said woman behind her with pale and worry face quite similar with hers. Before Lacie could say anything, Chrome hugged her tightly. Lacie could felt that her reincarnation really afraid of the experience she just experienced not long ago.

"What is this? Why your memories keep coming like this? I thought you said I don't need it…" Chrome said tearfully.

"_I know. I also afraid…I never thought I will saw it again with my own eyes. This is because you wearing the ring." _Lacie said with her body also trembled like Chrome did _"Theo…forced us to remember our memories four hundred years ago…"_

"What should we do? How could we stop it?" Chrome said as she wiped her tears.

"_First thing you must let go the ring first. It will prevent the seal of the ring to break further. That's the best thing to do for now-"_The field suddenly darkened and the flowers withered _"Nagi! Be careful!"_

**Custody room, Spettro Family HQ**

And with that, Lacie disappeared and Chrome regained her consciousness. She sat up and panted slowly as she wiped her cold sweat from her forehead. She can no longer felt Lacie in any part of her mind.

"This room have some kind of special defence device that will block any interference as long as I want it. You won't be able to connect Lacie, Chrome Dokuro." Nero said. He leaned against the side of the door with his evil smirk "You already recognized who I am, correct? But now, I'm Nero, not Theo that you knew in the past." He said as he pointed his Six Paths of Reincarnations.

"What do you want with me…? I will never help you!" Chrome said with determined face despite her fear of the man in front of him.

Nero observed her with amused sort of delight face "Kukuku…I see that you still have that traits of Lacie's even if you're reincarnated. And you will help me even if you don't want to. But I will let you relax here until the day after tomorrow."

"What you did to me? And I won't wear this ring again! I don't need it!" Chrome said and began to try to pull out the ring from her finger. But strangely, it won't even budge, it still stay in the place.

Nero laughed at her futile attempt "Unfortunately for you, with the power of my Spettro Sky ring and my own blood. That ring will always attached on you. When you were asleep, I made you drank my blood, which made you become part of me, physically and mentally. As long as I wish for the ring to attached on you, then it will never able to be separated." He said with triumphant smile.

"Let it go! I don't need those memories!" Chrome shouted.

"But I do. By using your memories and that ring, I will take my revenge on Vongola. Especially that master of yours who killed me in the past as Theo. You don't know how pain it felt when he killed me." Nero said with Theo's voice, which is serious and threatening.

Chrome shuddered as she felt the pressure behind his voice. She trembled. Nero quickly gain control of himself and use his playful smirk again as if nothing he never snapped.

"Well, enjoy your memories, Lady Lacie." He mocked before closed the door, leaving the room.

Chrome began to saw the memories again inside her. Fortunately, the pain was not as worse as the previous pain. She felt stupid about herself. She already promised herself that she will become stronger so she doesn't need to rely on others anymore. But here, now, she cannot do anything but waiting for Mukuro and the others to help her.

She could felt the danger Mukuro and the others will face if they come here _"Mukuro-sama…if you will really come here for me…then please…be safe… God…I don't care what happened to me please just protect Mukuro-sama and the others. Take my life if you must…" _

**2nd Garden, 3rd floor, Vongola UG hideout **

Mukuro gazed at the starry moon. He wished Ken and Chikusa are here with him. If he knew things will turned out this way, he will take both of them along with him. Their constant bickering might able to relaxed him a little and cast aside his worries. After all, even though he never showed it, he regards both of them as his friends. Unlike what everyone think that he only think of them as his tools.

However, unknown to him, there's one person who knew this.

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?"

Mukuro almost let himself show his shock face when the tenth Vongola boss with his tutor on his shoulder confronted him "Tsunayoshi Sawada, what do you want?" Mukuro asked coldly.

"Nothing, it's just that you look troubled. Are you okay?" Tsuna asked in voice of concern.

"Kufufufu, showed your kindness to your enemy. You and Vongola Primo are same one and another. I guess idiocy and naivete also runs within blood." Mukuro said mocking and cynically.

Tsuna flinched at this statement _"Hiiieee! How cold. He never changed at all! He's still scary!"_

"You're worry about Chrome. Right, Mukuro?" Reborn guessed.

"So? It will be troublesome for me if Nero use her and that ring to annihilate us. I won't let that happen. Besides, I will not die until I possess your body and destroy mafia." Mukuro wore his playful smirk, which startled Tsuna. Tsuna had learned that if Mukuro smirked like that, it was a bad sign for him.

However, his intuition told him that Mukuro partly lied about what he just said. Tsuna could also felt that Mukuro is worry about Chrome. He knew that even though is a kind of person who considers people as tools or toys, he also same as him and the others; a kind of person who would never abandon his comrades, though the latter refuse to admit it.

"Chrome will be alright."

Mukuro stopped walking but he didn't face Tsuna, instead he just stood on his spot as he heard Tsuna continued.

"Well, I also worry about Chrome…but if I think again, she's not a weak girl. She always tries her best on training or duties. That's why…umm…I think we should have some faith in her even if it just a little rather than keep worrying about her…"

There's a tense silent. As if the time had being frozen. None move nor say a word like they were turned into stone. However, the moment ended when the mismatched eyes illusionist finally spoke "If anyone knows how strong she is, then it would be me. And I don't want to hear that from-"

"We are allies now." Tsuna cut off Mukuro's words, which surprised him and finally he turned around, facing the tenth Vongola boss.

"…what?"

"Chrome is my friend. She's a guardian, which make her part of Vongola. My dad was the one who offered you to become my guardian as well, right? Even though you said you did this so you could possess my body…you actually did this in return of your comrade's freedom, right? That's why…right now…you're also my comrade…!"

"You're part of Vongola, you're my part of my family. That's why…you're-you're…My friend!"

Mukuro's eyes widened in shocked when he heard Tsuna's last sentences. He remembered the day when Iemitsu offered him the position of Vongola Mist Guardian.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_I understand. I will protect Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto who are still on the run." Iemitsu said to Nagi who sat in front of him._

"_Kufufufu…how unique of you…I had all of my abilities being taken away and I could only stay in this unique girl's body only for a short period of times." Mukuro said with bemused tone._

"_I do not mind. I want you to become Tsuna's mist guardian along with that girl, Mukuro Rokudo." Iemitsu brought out the Mist Vongola Ring from his pocket. _

_Mukuro glanced down at the ring extended towards him. Slowly,one of his hands rose and gently plucked the Vongola ring from the offered hand and slid the Vongola ring onto Nagi's finger._

"_Very well, then."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

"…you and your father are the same fool, one after another…" Mukuro walked to Tsuna and stopped right beside him. He whispered something that beyond Tsuna's thought "Though I guess…that foolishness of yours is what endears you to help Chrome several times."

Tsuna watched Mukuro's back until the blue haired illusionist no longer in his sight.

"Mukuro…"

"_I guess No Good Tsuna slowly gain his respect…" _Reborn commented.

Outside the room, Mukuro met the Bertesco boss, Gelaro with his arms crossed and stood against the wall. He seemed to be waiting for the illusionist to calm himself down and able to listen what he had to say again.

"What do you want again?" Mukuro asked.

"I want to tell you something. Just follow me now." Gelaro motioned him to follow him. Mukuro, who already calmed himself a little, decide to follow the teen boss. He knew that if Gelaro asked him to do this, it must be really important.

"Where will you take me?"

"To here." Gelaro pointed the door with "Library" written on it. The two entered the room and Mukuro sat on the chair while waiting for Gelaro who took some coffees for both of them from vending machine.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want to talk about?" Mukuro asked right to the point.

"You still not calm like you usually do. That's why I think I should tell you some story that will ease your head. This won't be boring for you so why not try to listen to it?" Gelaro took a sip of coffee while observed Mukuro's reaction.

Mukuro really doubt that this story that Gelaro will tell will ease his worry even one a bit but he's curious about the Bertesco boss suddenly intent to tell him some story. Gelaro is not a type who would tell something useless or unimportant and it's very rare for him to comfort someone except Tsuna and Chrome.

"Very well…" Mukuro replied.

Gelaro smiled a little "This is happened four months ago. That time not long after I encountered Vongola Tenth at Catafalcato Island…"

* * *

**How is it? Like it? Hate it? Please just review! See you!**

**And I'm very sorry if I made many mistakes _**


	27. Chapter 21: Gelaro & Chrome I

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I know I broke my promise and once again, late for updating. I'm very very sorry! School make me have a little time for internet or writing stories and I also must go back and forth to hospital to take care of my cousin. I know this chapter won't atone for it but hope you forgive me and enjoy it even if it just a little bit.**

**

* * *

**

Four months ago, Bertesco HQ, Catafalcato Island, Mediteranian, Italy

A week has passed since Parvento was defeated and Bertesco Family returned as allied family of Vongola. To take the responsibility for challenged Vongola and almost kill the boss along with his guardians, Bertesco Family repairing the Vongola Bataglia (Vongola special ship) that destroyed during their battle. Since Tsuna and the others need the ship to go back to Japan and cannot go back without it, they must wait for two weeks until the ship completely repaired at Catafalcato Island by staying at Gelaro's residence.

Gelaro tried his best to make Tsuna and the others at peace and comfortable as an act of apologize for what he had done and of course as a friend. Even though Tsuna already told him many times that it was all a misunderstanding and Bertesco was deceived by Parvento to freed him, Gelaro still regret his action and he didn't feel that he will able to forget it or put it behind.

Right now, Gelaro organized an event that celebrated by the people in Catafalcato Island every year, Catafalcato Snow Festival. It's a celebration where people will make arts from snow and the best snow art will be placed at the center of the biggest lake on the island, which is also the most beautiful and the center place at the island. At the end of the festival, the residence of the island must gather at the lake at night and release thousands of Fiamma Lanterns that will gather and turned into a shape of giant white bird.

Kyoko and the others were very excited about this and also help for the preparations happily despite Gelaro already told them that he and the other members will do it. This followed by Tsuna and the others who also began to helping.

**Bertesco Field, South Catafalcato Island**

Two days before the big day, Tsuna and the others compete making the snow arts that will be put on the center of the lake. They split to three teams:

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei

Chrome, I-Pin, Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi

Dino, Romario, Hibari (Though Hibari only sleeping and watching from afar), and five Cavallone members.

Tsuna's team decided to make giant Reborn snow doll (Forced by Reborn), Chrome's team decided to make a castle, and Dino's team decided to make snow dolls of giant Hibird (Forced by Hibari) and Enzio. The judges are Reborn, Brina (One of Gelaro's guardian), and the Catafalcato Island mayor.

They made design sketch for the arts before they start and chose the area where they will make it and must make lines so it will show each others' territory. No one allowed to sabotaging each others' arts or else they will be disqualified.

"Tenth, we will surely win this competition!" Gokudera said confidently while making Reborn's feet along with Tsuna. "Reborn-san is one of the most famous hitman in Italy, everybody will choose this art!" Gokudera added.

"_Of course we will win because Reborn is one of the judges and he wanted his figure to be well known by people even though he already had a head statue of himself on the top of Tokyo Tower…" _Tsuna thought (A/N: Watch Reborn OVA to see it).

"But making the kid's giant snow doll surely difficult than it looks." Yamamoto commented, he currently making Reborn's body, while Ryohei making Reborn's head.

"UOOOOOOH! We will definitely win to the extreme!" Ryohei said determinedly.

"Just shut up and do your job, Baseball-freak!" Gokudera shouted. He became even angrier once he realized that Ryohei began to make Reborn look like Master Pao Pao, one of Reborn's that-only-stupid-and-idiot-believe disguise. "Don't ruin Reborn-san's doll! That's not even Reborn-san! In what way that is Reborn-san? Are you trying to make fun of the Vongola?"

"What was that, Octopus-head? Master Pao Pao is one of people who I respect the most to the extreme!" Ryohei countered.

"But we are making Reborn-san's doll, you extreme idiot!" Gokudera threw a snowball at the sun guardian.

Ryohei automatically punched the snowball into pieces and began to make several snowballs "What was that for, Octopus-head? I'll pay it back to you now to the extreme!" Ryohei threw the snowballs to Gokudera.

"You want a piece of me? Very well you turf-head! Eat this!" Gokudera countered the snowballs with another snowballs.

"Lambo-san also wants to play snowballs!" Lambo and I-Pin came.

"I-Pin too!"

Soon, much to Tsuna's dismay, instead making the arts, everyone started to play snow fight and the area became the battlefield. Gelaro, who watched from afar, chuckled at the scene in front of him. He never knew that the Vongola would be this funny and amusing. However, he then spotted one person who did not join the game, Chrome. She only watch and hid between trees.

"You're not playing with them?" He asked to the timid girl. Chrome almost jumped in surprise when Gelaro asked. From her reaction, Gelaro realized that Chrome didn't feel his presence at all "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. Why you're not playing with them?" He asked once again.

"…umm…I…don't know how to play…" Chrome replied slowly and with very soft tone that almost could not heard.

"Could not play? You never play snow fight before?" When Chrome nodded, Gelaro raised his brow in quite shock. Snow fight is a common game every winter season in every country. Many kids usually play this game when it comes to winter and he never once thought there's someone who didn't know about this game.

"You already watch it now, right? You only need to make snowball and threw it at your opponents like they do right now. It's very simple so you will able to do it." Gelaro pointed at the battlefield.

Chrome lowered her head and blushed even more. She didn't respond and only stay on her spot while fiddling her fingers. Observing the petit girl's behavior, Gelaro assumed that she's too shy to participate or even ask to join the game.

"Come on, I'll ask them to let you play along." Gelaro said and held Chrome's hand. This action made Chrome stuttered and immediately slapped away Gelaro's hand from hers, which of course surprised the Bertesco boss. When Gelaro turned facing her, Chrome's face already turned red like a tomato.

"S-sorry…! I'm…going back…to my room…" Chrome apologized and ran towards the Bertesco manor as quickly as possible.

Gelaro stared until she entered the manor "She's quite weird…" Gelaro commented.

"Gelaro-san, watch out!" Tsuna warned the incoming snowball that heading to Gelaro.

Gelaro who still staring at Chrome's direction, took a step to right without looking back, barely dodged the snowball. "Vongola Tenth, please make sure who is your target before you throw the ball. And I thought you intend to make snow arts. It's almost late so you should be hurry."

"It's hard once everyone began like this..." Tsuna turned back at the snow battle that still continued.

"By the way, your mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro…she seemed wants to play with you."

"Chrome did? But then why she didn't just join us? Where is she?"

"Well, when I said the same thing and intended to take her to all of you, she blushing and run away back to the mansion." Gelaro shrugged.

"She's just too shy to join." Bianchi along with Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin approached the two "I heard from Reborn that she used to be alone and she never once thought her existence will be accepted by people. That's why she don't know what to do when we nice to her and will distant herself." Bianchi explained.

"I see…" Gelaro placed his fingers at his chin in thought.

"But she's actually a nice girl!" Kyoko added.

"Yes, she just need some time to be use to it!" Haru added again.

"E-everyone, let's go back making the arts again. If we don't make it now, we won't be able to finish it until tomorrow." Tsuna interrupted and pushed them back "Gelaro-san, thank you for telling me this. I will try to talk with Chrome later."

"…not accepted by people…huh…" Gelaro frowned for a minute before he went back to the mansion.

**Chrome's room, second floor, Bertesco Mansion**

Chrome watch the snow fight from her window while holding her hand that was held by Gelaro not long ago. Her cheeks still flushed red. For the first time someone except Mukuro holding her hand. Her cheeks reddened even further when she thought about it again.

She quite regretted it though, when she slapped away Gelaro's hand and rejected his offer to help her join the game. She really wanted to play with her boss and the others but she could not help but just watching from afar. She's afraid if she will screw up or just being disturbance even though she already quite opened up to I-Pin, Kyoko, and Haru.

Chrome moved to her bed and opened her bag, brought out Italian dictionary and Italian guide that she usually read to learn Italian, since her goal is to someday converse Mukuro in Italian. She decided to turn on the light and started studying Italian language.

**Evening, Bertesco Boss Office, third floor**

Gelaro stamped his last of documents that piled up on his desk. He took a sip of hot Espresso and leaned his back to his chair, finally able to relax. All of his works are finished, he will able to have a free time tomorrow for a whole day. Tomorrow is the big day that he had been waiting for. Tomorrow is always become his special day ever since he was a child.

"Boss, sorry for interrupting you." Giaccio entered the room. "I come here for the documents. Have you finished it yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's over there. Take it to Brina, she will take care of the rest." Gelaro said without looking at Giaccio, his gaze still on the scenery outside the window.

"Understand. I will deliver this to Brina. And Boss, since you already finished, you should take a dinner now. The Vongola Tenth and his Family already take a dinner at dining room. Also, you haven't sleep properly ever since we found Parvento one week ago. Now that Parvento already defeated and our Family once again allied with the Vongola, you do not need to stress over yourself regarding the incident. The Vongola Tenth also already forgave us." Giaccio reasoned his boss.

"…Giaccio…for you maybe it's easy to forget or to put what he had done to Vongola behind…but not for me…I misunderstood his feeling… I already disappointed my father's will…" Gelaro said bitterly.

"Boss…I don't-"

"Please leave me alone, Giaccio." Gelaro ordered.

"Alright…" Giaccio gave up and left the room.

Gelaro let out a heavy sigh as he changed his position back to his desk. He stared at a photo beside the desk. The photo show a young Gelaro being piggyback by a tall man with same light blue hair as him, wearing a distinctive white leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar and a low-cut black suit underneath. With this he wears black pants along with three interconnecting belts hanging off the waist as well as black boots and gloves. Beside them, a black short pony tailed haired woman wearing light blue and white ensemble with a green scarf, accompanied them.

"Father…mother…if only I realize your will and the truth behind our family faster…both of you might be still here…" Gelaro mumbled and slowly he closed his eyes, drifted to sleep.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_Bright lights were flashing onto their faces…it looked as if it was in the middle of a forest. A small kid with light blue hair and a man with the same hair as the kid run with heavy breath and full of scratch throughout their skin._

_"What are they doing here?" The kid said in panic. _

_"Gelaro! Come on, this way!" The man pulled the young Gelaro to some cave._

_There was nothing more than blisters and bruises while they ran. There was screaming from behind them, arrows and bullets whizzing past their ears._

_"Go, run now! I'll distract them!"_

"_No! I'm not leaving you! I don't want to be alone! We almost reach the HQ!"_

"_You're guardians will be with you, now go! If you die here, who will be the one succeeding the Bertesco Family?" The man pushed the young Gelaro to continue his way._

_Gelaro tearfully do as he said. However, when he turned back, a splash of blood and loud gunshots were heard. The man collapsed on the ground._

"_FATHER!"_

_XoXoXoXoX_

Gelaro's eyes shot opened in shocked. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and realized he was falling asleep in his office. He sighed in relieved. It was all just a nightmare. But that one nightmare was enough to open the great scar inside him.

"…I guess I'll take some walk to clear my head…"

**Hallway, second floor, Bertesco Mansion**

"…_again…that dream. That nightmare…how I will able to be free from that nightmare I wonder… Huh, probably never…" _Gelaro frowned and chuckled humorlessly _"It still eight o'clock but I think everyone already asleep. Well, it's not that I have someone to talk to about it…hm?_

From the window, Gelaro noticed sitting on the couch at the park. He could not see the person clearly and decided to go outside to check out.

"Who is still awake at this hour?"

**Park, Bertesco north area, Catafalcato Island**

Gelaro arrived at the park. Now that he could see the person clearly, he recognized the one who sitting on the couch, especially because of the certain pineapple hairstyle "Chrome Dokuro? What is she doing here…?"

He noticed her mouth moving like she's mumbling something. He walked as closely as he could so she cannot hear his footsteps. As he walked nearer and nearer, close enough to hear what she saying, he realized that she's practicing Italian language. He impressed that she able to practice outside with this cold weather.

"C-come sta?" Chrome said trembling because of the cold weather.

"Non c'e' male."

Chrome stuttered and almost fell from the couch when she felt something warm on her cheek. She looked back behind her to find Gelaro who just answered her and offered her a hot chocolate that he brought from vending machine.

"Why are you're studying Italian in such a place with this cold? You might get sick." Gelaro asked as he sat beside her. "How long you've been here?"

"…around one hour maybe…" Chrome replied and began to crossing her arms throughout her body to warm herself. "The stars and moon…are beautiful so I think…I want to practice here…" Chrome let out a sneeze and trembled even more.

"Here." Gelaro offered again the hot chocolate.

Chrome slowly accepted and quickly drank it before it gets cold. "Thank you…" Chrome said timidly with her cheeks flushed red. There's a silence between them. Gelaro thought of something to start a conversation while Chrome only slowly kept drinking her chocolate.

"Why do you learning Italian?" Gelaro finally asked.

Chrome only silent, not respond his question. Gelaro sighed and tried to think another idea to start a good conversation with the known shy girl but once again, found nothing. However, a timid voice broke the silence.

"…because I want…to converse Mukuro-sama…in Italian someday…" Chrome said very softly and shyly. She blushed even further as her tiniest bit of her courage faded.

"Mukuro? You mean Mukuro Rokudo, the other Mist Guardian?" Chrome nodded at this question. "I see…" Chrome once again sneezed as the wind become faster. Gelaro quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her from the couch, much to the latter surprised.

"There will be a blizzard, we should go back now or else we might as well freeze to death (Though I actually can survive that)!" Gelaro shouted and Chrome nodded but still managed to blush.

**Living room, first floor, Bertesco Mansion**

Gelaro turned on the chimney and covered Chrome with blanket and served her another hot chocolate. Chrome gladly accepted it, this time without any hesitation since her body is too cold and need something hot to warm it up. Chrome clutched tightly on the blanket around her.

"I suggest you not to practice outside at this kind of weather next time." Gelaro suggested, which Chrome agreed to by a nod. "But with this blizzard, I guess tomorrow the snow will be heavy."

"What about the snow arts? They were all outside, right?" Chrome asked in worry that the snow castle she made along with I-Pin and the others will be ruined.

"Do not worry. To anticipate this kind of situation, we already put some kind of protectors for every snow arts and other preparations for the festival in this town. They will not be ruined." Gelaro assured her.

"…don't you feel cold? With this snow but you still look usual about it." Chrome asked. For the first time she finally able to started a conversation with the Bertesco Boss.

"Me and my guardians have been here for years, we already used to it. More importantly, tomorrow Vongola Tenth and the others will play a snow fight again. You should join too since this afternoon you're not joining." Gelaro changed the subject before it could go any further.

"…but…I…"

"You do not need to be shy, they will surely accept you. Besides, it's fun, winning or losing it doesn't matter. You also need some activities so your body won't be rigid. Bianchi-san and Sasagawa Kyoko and the others are worried about you." Gelaro try hard to persuade the young girl. First, because Kyoko and the others want her to join them, second, because he feel as part of Vongola Guardians he should get along with the other guardians, and last, because he somehow understand about the timid girl's feeling.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_Oh, who are you? A new member? Or son of maid here?" Grandi asked the young Gelaro who are messy looking and full of bandages. _

"_Hey! Don't be disrespect! He's the next boss of our Family!" Tormentas interrupted "He's the son of the deceased Bertesco boss that just arrived here today after managed to flee from enemy!" Tormentas began to scold Grandi._

"_So you're the next boss? What's your name?" Carivel asked as he approached Gelaro who immediately move a step back. "Hey, we are your Guardian so do not be afraid, boss."_

"…_Gelaro…my name is Gelaro…" Gelaro answered timidly._

"_Grandi, Tormentas! What are you two doing-Gelaro-sama! So you're here?" Brina rushed to Gelaro. "Goodness…your head of hair all unkempt, boss. I'll fix it for you, so please come over here for a second!" Brina pulled Gelaro as she brought a comb from her bag._

"_Hey, who's that kid over there, your boyfriend?" Nivis teased Brina the moment he arrived because of the commotion between Tormentas and Carivel._

"_Wow, Brina I never thought you have such a taste to a younger boy! You break apart my heart!" Giaccio said humorously shortly after his arrival._

"_HE'S OUR NEXT BOSS YOU DUMB!" Brina shouted to Nivis and Giaccio, which made Gelaro flinched. "S-Sorry! I don't mean to scare you, boss."_

"_You seem to have a rough time…but you don't have to worry, because the people here are just like you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We were also persecuted by them because of our alliance with your family, Bertesco Family. But you don't have to worry as long as you here. Because we are just like you and the townspeople in this island are also close and respect your father so they will protect us and hide our existence. They accept us." Brina explained and finished combed his hair._

"_Yeah, boss! You do not need to worry here and you do not need to be shy around us, we are your family after all." Tormentas patted Gelaro's head._

"_We are just like you. We are your family!" Giaccio lifted Gelaro from the floor to the air as the others gathered around him. "If you need something, just tell us, ok? We will follow your orders, boss!"_

_The young Gelaro blushed and felt tears fell from his eyes, tears of happiness and joy. _

_XoXoXoXoX_

"_That time…is for the first time someone beside my parents accept me for who I am…" _Gelaro said in his mind, reminisced his memories.

Chrome tried to hide her face by reading the guide book but answer it anyway "…I-I maybe will only…become a bother…I never play before…"

"That's why you have to play. You must get used to it first so you can play again next time with them." Gelaro added to persuade her more.

There's a pause for several moments. Chrome slowly faced Gelaro and revealed her red face that like a tomato, which almost get Gelaro into laughter if he didn't hold the urge to laugh. Chrome's mouth opened but there's no word come out and she closed it again. Gelaro wait patiently until she finally spoke.

"I…will…think about it…" Chrome said and covered her face back with the book.

Gelaro finally could not stand it, he burst into laughter. Chrome stared at Gelaro in confusion and wondered did she say anything funny to him. Gelaro, noticed her confusion immediately stop and clear his throat. "S-sorry…how should I put this…well, you really honest…too honest and too shy, huh? You should be more talkative and courageous if you don't want to be alone."

"Eh?"

"I also used to be like that but thanks to my Guardians' encouragement, I able to become what I am now. Vongola Tenth and the others must be feels the same way for you. They think you are their important family." Gelaro said sincerely with gentle smile that almost remind Chrome of Mukuro.

"… Umm…Snow-man, why are you here at this hour…?" Chrome asked.

"I cannot sleep so I decided to take a walk. How about you? Why don't you sleep already?"

"…same as you…"

"So that's why you learn Italian to kill your time? Well, it's not a bad idea but I'll remind you again to do it indoor, in your room. Also…please just call me by my name. 'Snow-man' makes me sounds like I'm as same as the snow arts…just call me Gelaro. You do not need to be honorific we are fellow Guardian after all."

"…then…Bertesco-san…" Chrome decided.

"I said just-"

"Bertesco-san is Bertesco-san…you're Bertesco boss after all…"was Chrome only answered and her tone showed that she refused to call him anything than that.

Gelaro sighed in defeat. "Alright…in return can I call you Chrome?"

Chrome nodded in respond.

"I know this is kind of too late but since we hadn't introduced ourselves properly…nice to meet you, Chrome." Gelaro offered a handshake. Chrome looked at his hand hesitantly. She hesitantly reached for the hand but then seeing the smile on Gelaro's face, her heart felt at ease and finally accepted it.

"Nice to meet you…" Chrome smiled.

* * *

**Sorry if make many many mistakes. Please review...and maybe I will late again for the next chapter...sorry...**


	28. Chapter 22: Gelaro & Chrome II

**Author's note:**

**I'm very sorry for once again, late updating the story. I'm currently staying at hospital because of my heart illness and thus, must go back and forth check up with the doctor and must take much rest and not allowed to open my laptop for a long time. It's kind of scary because the doctor said there's a big possibility for heart operation…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter even if it just a little! ^_^**

* * *

**South Field, Bertesco Area, Catafalcato Island**

As Gelaro had said, the blizzard yesterday night made the snow bulky than before. But fortunately the snow arts were safe due to the special device that Banchiza have made. The snow arts competition continued and due to the bulky snow, participants began to modifying their arts, of course that include the Vongola especially Tsuna's group (Because of Gokudera's insistence).

While the competition continues, Gelaro walked throughout the Catafalcato Island to check all preparation for tonight. The lanterns were all in place and the shops were also ready to be open anytime. As he checked one by one, he could not help but thinking that the event this year will be even more splendid than usual.

After made sure that the preparation is complete, he went back to his mansion and entered the garden within the mansion not far from his room. There, he stood at two gravestones under maple tree.

"_Father, Mother, this year's event will surely make the people in this island much happier than last year, since the Vongola Tenth and his family also participate… If only both of you able participate too this year…" _Gelaro looked at his parents' gravestone. He slowly kneeled and touched it.

"Boss, the mayor wishes to see you." Brina arrived.

"Just for a minute, then I will be there." Gelaro replied without looking at her, his eyes still on the gravestones.

Brina frowned seeing her boss like that. She knew that one her boss gotten like this means that he had the nightmare and what their family had done to the Vongola makes it worse. "…boss…I think your parents are proud of you. You already take a full responsibility of our actions and reconciled with the Vongola. They must be happy for you…" Brina said before left.

"…I wonder about that…I don't really think so…" Gelaro mumbled. He placed two white Chrysanthemum flowers in front of their gravestones. "…I better get back now…excuse me, father, mother…"

**Festival stand area, north area Catafalcato Island**

"Wow! Even though the festival is not begin yet, this place already full of people!" Haru commented, seeing the crowds around the area along with Chrome, Kyoko, I-Pin, Lambo and Bianchi. They finally finished the castle after for 3 hours non-stop and decided to break until the night by looking around the island, sightseeing the event preparation and get some lunch while the boys still busy with their snow arts that not proceeding well.

"I heard last night there's blizzard occurred and that's why the snow today is bulkier but the stands and the snow arts are still fine. If there's a blizzard then the arts and the stands suppose to be buried under the snow." Haru wondered.

"That's because Gelaro-san had protected them with some special device. I don't what kind of device but it seems great." Kyoko told Haru. "Oh, look! There are some stands that already open, let's take lunch over there." Kyoko pointed at certain noodle shop.

"Yeah, let's go! Chrome-chan will also join us, right?" Haru looked at Chrome who's looking inside her bag for a whole time. "Chrome-chan, what's wrong?"

"…umm…I…I have something to do… I'll go back to the mansion…" Chrome blushed heavily, she answered with very shy and timid voice. She bowed before running to the mansion direction, not hearing Haru and Kyoko's call.

Chrome took out a turquoise handkerchief from her bag. _"I forgot to give this back to Bertesco-san…I have to give it immediately. But…how I should give it…?" _Chrome stopped running and lost herself in thinking—again. _"Now that I think about it…how should I approach him? Maybe I should greet him first and then give it back quickly to him…no…maybe that would be rude… Or maybe I just ask the judge woman (Brina) to give this to him? But I think I must do it personally since he lent it to me yesterday and even helping me…but…"_

"What should I do…?" Chrome muttered.

"Do what?" Gelaro asked. Chrome turned around and shocked to see the said person behind her. Chrome almost jumped foot in the air out of shock. "Hi, Chrome. How are you feeling? Do you get a cold?"

"N-no…I'm fine… Thank you…for yesterday…u-umm…" Chrome tried to find another words that suit for the conversation. "_Come on, think! I can do this…I have to do this…! I must do this…!" _Chrome said several times in mind, not realizing that she clutched the handkerchief tightly, which make Gelaro noticed her intention. However, seeing the young girl's effort to talk with him, he decided to be quiet and patiently wait for her to give it back.

"_I guess it really hard for her to talk like normal people did to me…" _Gelaro chuckled.

"H-here…I want to give this back…" Chrome handed him the handkerchief. She lowered her head and shut her eye tightly with her blushing on her cheeks.

"Thank you. You actually could keep it if you want." Gelaro said as he accepted his handkerchief.

"No-no way, it belongs to you so I have to give it back...!" Chrome replied shyly, she looked away from the Bertesco Boss. At this moment, however, her stomach growled loudly, breaking the brief quiet moment. Chrome froze, too embarrass to say a word or move.

Gelaro chuckled and sighed. He patted her shoulder, made the younger girl look at him. "I'm also starting to get hungry, how about we eat together?" Gelaro offered. Chrome blushed even harder and shook her head, refused the offer but Gelaro's grip on her shoulder tighten. "I insist." Gelaro simply said and dragged her with him.

**Stella Restaurant, Shopping Area, Catafalcato Island**

Gelaro and Chrome welcomed by waitress who immediately set a table for them, since Gelaro and his family are seen by the residence as their savior and protectors. The Bertesco Family has always been greeted warmly by the people of the entire island and will do their best to make them feel comfortable if they coming.

"Please sit here, Glearo-sama and…"

"Chrome. She's my acquaintance." Gelaro answered.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The waitress asked bluntly, whispered in Gelaro's ear.

"No she isn't." Gelaro whispered back, make sure Chrome didn't hear it. "Anyway, I order this, this, and this one." Gelaro showed the menu. The waitress nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare the lunch.

After several minutes, the food already served on their table. Chrome shocked to see the food; its Neapolitan Pizza, Orrecchiette with tomato sauce, agnoloti (pasta folded over with a roast beef meat and vegetable stuffing), and two cups of bicerin (hot drink made of coffee, chocolate and whole milk). Chrome is too astonished by the food in front of her eyes. It was all expensive and Chrome feels bad to eat them.

"What's wrong? Eat. I'm the one who pay so you do not need to worry." Gelaro took a sip of his bicerin.

"But…"

"If you don't eat at this kind of weather, you will easily get sick. Besides, your stomach seems cannot hold any longer anymore..." Gelaro pointed as Chrome's stomach growled. "You also look so thin so you better eat. If you refuse instead, then I will be uneasy…so eat, please?"

"…okay…" Chrome reached her spoon and took the Orrecchiette first. She slowly munched it in her mouth and swallowed it. "It's warm and…delicious…" Chrome began to eat the rest without any hesitation this time. Gelaro smiled as Chrome continue to eat like she hasn't eaten anything for days.

"How is your Italian studying?" He asked when Chrome started to eat the Neapolitan pizza.

"…still same…not much change…" Chrome answered. "I still don't understand words followed by phrase…or to be precise, adjectives that I don't really understand…" Chrome sighed in disappointment of herself. "I still need to learn harder."

"Which one you don't understand? Would you show me?" Gelaro's hand asked for her Italian book. Chrome slightly confused but handed him the book and pointed which one she don't understand. Gelaro read the book and nodded what Chrome pointed.

"Adjectives with different meanings are depending on position. Here, you should use this word like this along with this word…" the times passed with Gelaro teaching her Italian since himself is Italian. Chrome applied every single Gelaro's instruction.

The waitresses observed them with interest. They really doubt Gelaro's words about Chrome only being his acquaintance and also his denial. In their eyes, they just look perfectly for each other. The waitresses began to gossiping that also earned other guests attention that also think the same way while Gelaro and Chrome busy with their lessons and didn't really listen.

"I see…I understand now…thank you Bertesco-san…" Chrome thanked him with her sweet smile. "And for the foods too…"

"It's okay. I also have a good time. Thank you too." Gelaro thanked her back. His cell phone ringing, it was from Brina. Gelaro answered to know that it's almost time for the festival to be start and announced the snow arts already chosen. Gelaro looked at the time and surprised to found it's already 18.00 p.m. They had been in the restaurant for five hours. "I understand we will be there soon."

"_We?" _

"No, anyway, I'll see you there." Gelaro turned off the phone. "Chrome, congratulation, your team's arts had been chosen to be placed at the center of the lake tonight." Gelaro congratulated Chrome by shaking her hand. Chrome blushed by the sudden contact but accepted it anyway and since she's happy that their arts had been chosen. "Let's go back."

**Bertesco Field, Bertesco Mansion, South Catafalcato Island**

When Gelaro and Chrome arrived, people already went to celebrate the event since as Brina had said, they already announced the winner and the snow castle already being placed at the center of the lake. Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin told Chrome enthusiastically and happily about their art had won and they should celebrate it together.

"By the way, Chrome-chan, where have you been?" Haru asked.

"Bertesco-san taught me Italian." Chrome told them.

"I don't know you studying Italian. By the way, where should we go? There are lots of stands at the festival area! Which one do you think is good to celebrate our victory?" Haru asked her companions opinions.

"There's a cake stand that popular with its cheese cakes. Do you want me to show you?" Gelaro suggested. "I could also recommend you some good games stand to you." Gelaro turned to Tsuna and the boys who joined them.

"I think that's a good idea, let's all go there!" Tsuna agreed, followed by everyone.

"I almost forgot, here. When we gathered at the lake, you must ignite your flames and turned on these lanterns. Please don't lose it." Gelaro handed them small round lanterns. He then turned to Kyoko, Haru, and I-PIn "But except those who don't know about Dying Will Flames can just turn it on with usual cigarette." He handed them his cigarette.

"Understand, let's go everyone."

"Yeah!"

Gelaro glanced at the moon. It was a beautiful full moon and the stars were all clear to be seen, brightening the dark sky. _"Thank goodness there are no clouds that motioned another blizzard…it kind of reminding of that day though…"_

"Bertesco-san, are you okay?" Chrome asked.

"Um? Yeah, I'm alright… Let's go."

**Festival Area, North Catafalcato Island**

Everyone already split up the moment they arrived enter the area. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto gone to shooting game stand, Ryohei and Lambo eating Takoyaki, Dino along with his subordinates play in another game stands and bought some souvenirs, Hibari who don't like crowds just eating in the most far shop while watching them, and the girls eating chocolate banana before go the cake shop that Gelaro told them.

"Are festival…always full of many people like this?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah, it always crowding. You never went to festival before?" Gelaro asked back.

"No…I only heard about it…I used to spend my times at home…I rarely went outside…always alone…" Chrome revealed a bit about her past. Remembering it bring back pain in her chest. She hoped never go back to that times again. "That's why, this is the first time…it's more crowding and livelier than I thought…"

Gelaro felt sorry to hear it and mixed with guilt for bring up such a bad memory that saddened and pained her, even though he's not quite sure. _"She really… similar like me in the past…although maybe not really similar but…it also not quite different…"_

"I understand."

"What?"

"I understand how you feel…because I also used to be alone… My parents were killed when I was little and they wished for the Bertesco to once again help the Vongola and befriend them like the old days before the Primo retired. But I disappointed them already. I freed Parvento and turned against the Vongola. Even though it's already over…they must be sad and mad at me…" Gelaro told Chrome with eyes filled with regret and smile of bitterness.

Chrome shocked to hear the sudden revelation about Gelaro's past from himself. But on the other side, she felt she could understand about him more. She knew very well the expression, because 'Nagi' also used that expression before and not different from him now.

"I'm sorry to hear that…just forget about what I'm saying… You're not going to some stand or shop, Bertesco-san?" Chrome wiped away her pain and did her best to smile and act normal and cheered up the Bertesco boss.

"No, I should be sorry for suddenly saying random things to you. Can you accompany me until the festival is over?" Gelaro requested.

"But…would it not better to ask someone else to accompany you? I'm not really a good company…" Chrome fiddled her fingers.

"You will be alright, let's go to that shop." Gelaro held her hand and take her with him. They spent their times together, eating chocolate bananas, playing games, dancing traditional Italian dance, watching street performances with Gelaro as her translator and also practice for her Italian conversation. Saw every expression she had made, Gelaro decided to give her something as some symbolism and also as her present for her team won the competition.

"_Even though I manage to get some conversation with her, she still lack to begin it…at least I should ake her open up a bit…" _It was then an idea came to his mind. "I intend to go at that flower shop… Do you want to go with me?" Gelaro requested.

"Me? But maybe I will just be a bother…and Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and I-Pin-chan must be already waiting…" Chrome frowned.

"Just for one more minute." Gelaro pushed her to walk with him to the shop. Chrome gave up and just followed him. Chrome stared at the flowers inside the shop with admiring eyes while Gelaro seriously choose in mind what kind of flower he should buy.

"Gelaro-sama, what kind of flower you want to buy?" The florist asked.

"I don't know…I don't know what kind of flower I should give to her…" Gelaro pointed at Chrome.

"Is that the rumored girlfriend of yours I had heard this morning?" The florist nudged Gelaro with teasing eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend and who started the rumor?" Gelaro panicked. He didn't want there's a rumor around about him and Chrome. It will be quite of an annoyance and Chrome also won't be comfortable with it. "She's only my acquaintance, friend. That's all. Anyway, what kind of flower do you think that suit for her?"

The florist observed Chrome. In his eyes, she's a cute, sweet, and innocent young girl and anyone would be lucky to have her. He opened the book on his desk and turned page to page until he stopped at certain page. He looked at Gelaro who looked at Chrome and grin plastered on his face.

"What kind of girl she is?" The florist asked while looking at the book.

"I don't really know about her… to me, she's a shy and timid girl but also kind but I heard she always confused whenever people kind to her because she don't think her existence will be accept by people and she also seems used to be alone…" Gelaro told him though confused what does it has anything to do with flowers.

"I see…then why do you want to give her flower?"

"Well…I only want to give her as sign of friendship…since our Family (Vongola and Bertesco) have been allies for years and I think I should also befriend her. It's not like out of pity but…it's better if she become more social with her other friends too...and…she also…quite remind me of myself…" The last part was said under his breath. His face showed a bitter and sad smile.

"Then, I think this flower will be good for her." The florist showed him a Honeysuckle flower.

"If you say so, then I'll buy this. Please make it a small bouquet but not too fancy." Gelaro requested. Chrome finished looking at all the flowers inside the shop and walked to Gelaro who hid the flower behind him. "Let's go to the next shop."

"Wait, I want to buy this flower." Chrome showed him a red Spider Lilies in her hands.

"Spider Lilies? You like that flower?" Gelaro asked, quite shocked since Spider Lilies mostly used for funerals.

Chrome nodded. "It's beautiful and somehow nostalgic…" Chrome answered. She paid the flower and they went to the next shop that selling cotton candies and other chocolate sweets.

"_How should I give it to her…? This is the first time I give a bouquet of flower to someone except my parents… But I have to give it to her…I cannot let her keep like this…" _Gelaro tries to approach Chrome and give her the bouquet but announcement interrupted him from doing so.

"EVERYBODY PLEASE GATHER AT THE LAKE."

"It's already time for the lanterns…let's go."

"_I'll give it to her at the lake…"_

**Lake, Center of the Catafalcato Island**

All people of the island gathered around the lake where at its center, the snow castle was placed. Each of them holding the lanterns and cigarettes and also rings in mafia's case, ready to float it and see the lanterns gathered turned into shape of giant bird. The Vongola and Bertesco Family were standing at special place where they could see in every direction clearly.

"Everyone ready?" Gelaro looked at his companions who nodded in response. Gelaro ignited his rings, followed by the others and lighted up the lanterns, made it flew to the sky. The people of the island also lighted up the lanterns. The lanterns that floating in the sky are like thousands fireflies. Once it quite far away in the sky, the lanterns gathered and slowly, every light of the lanterns get even brighter and made the shape of giant bird that brighten dark sky even than the moon itself.

"It's beautiful!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"It's wonderful desu!" Haru added.

"It's really…pretty… I wish Mukuro-sama, Ken, and Chikusa could also see this too…" Chrome muttered wishfully. Her round violet eye could not let go from the bright and beautiful bird that shines the island with its light.

"They can see it." Gelaro said.

"Eh?"

"Next year, you could bring them here. That's why we have to do our best to free Rokudo from Vindice." Gelaro patted her head and gave her the bouquet. "Since your team won the competition, you earn some present and also, because from now on, we are friends." Gelaro smiled kindly at her. "You're not alone anymore. Your family is here for you… I know I sound smug and I don't even know clearly what happened in your past but…you can talk anything with me if you like…" Gelaro rubbed his head with his face reddened a little in embarrassment.

Chrome's cheek flushed red along with her heart throbbing. Her eye began to water with tears that she held back. Even though Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin already said many times that they are friends, she cannot help but also feel the same way again whenever they said that they are friends. For her entire life, she was always alone until she met Mukuro and followed by the Vongola Family.

"Thank you." Chrome accepted the bouquet happily and sniffed it. The smell of the flowers had filled even more happiness within her heart. "It's a pretty flower…then…here for you…" Chrome gave him the spider lilies flower. "I know it's not enough but this is also for thank you for helping with my lessons and take me around. Also, I think your parents…proud of you… Because, all these people are here and smile right now because of what you had done for them. Because of your hard work, everyone is smiling like this, right?"

Gelaro accepted the flower whole-heartedly and thanked her too. Their attention once again turned to the sky, the bright of the lanterns slowly gathered at one point. In five seconds, the lanterns explode and its sparkles fell throughout the island like shooting star or snow.

"The event already finished?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah, but you can still enjoy the festival if you want or you can just go back to your room." Gelaro answered.

"Chrome, Kyoko and the others are calling for you. Hm?" Bianchi approached and noticed Honeysuckle bouquet that Chrome held. "Where did you get that?" She asked.

"It's from Bertesco-san. He said as present for winning the competition." Chrome showed the flowers closer to Bianchi.

"Gelaro did?" Bianchi turned to Gelaro. Gelaro only nodded. She stepped back a little so she could face two of them. "Do you know what the Honeysuckle symbolized?" Bianchi asked two of them who clear shown their obliviousness.

"Symbolize? What does it means?" Gelaro asked.

Bianchi paused for a while before grinned to both of them and answered. "Devoted Affection."

"EH!" Both Gelaro and Chrome turned red and stuttered. Neither of them could say a word. Gelaro panicked and cursed the florist. Now he knew why he grinned and asked those questions before about Chrome. Gelaro and Chrome looked away from each other until Reborn called them out.

**Present time, Library, Vongola UG hideout**

"And that's the story…" Gelaro finished as he finished his coffee.

"Devoted Affection?" Mukuro glared at Gelaro with accusing look and began to doubt does he really think of Chrome as his sister.

"H-hey, that time I don't even know that was the meaning of the flower! I only intended it as sign of friendship!" Gelaro defended himself before earned the illusionist's wrath.

"Anyway, why did you tell me this?" Mukuro asked.

"Didn't I already say it to you? Do you feel better now?" Gelaro asked with expectant eyes.

"No." Mukuro stood and left the library to his own room, leaving Gelaro alone without any greet or thanks.

Gelaro, however, chuckled. "He did fell a bit better."

* * *

**Okay, I'm very sorry. I know this chapter is not good enough. I'm kind out of ideas and many things bothering inside my head… Oops, the doctor arrives and I have to check up now, see you later. Please review anything, alright?**


	29. Chapter 23: Rie's Doubt, Mukuro's Hatred

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the very long wait. I just finished my heart operation, which was a success that makes me happy beyond believe. Right now I'm still in "recovering session" but allowed to write story so I will able to update faster next time TTwTT**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm really sorry if I make many mistakes and if Mukuro and Tsuna are too OOC here. I'm kinda in hurry when writing this. Please forgive me.**

**

* * *

**

**Custody room, Third Floor, Spettro Famiglia HQ**

Chrome clutched her head as she suffered another memory return. It's been two days ever since she was caged in Spettro Family's hideout and hours had passed without her noticed due to the memories that keep coming back and made her lack of sleep. Even though there were some happy memories like the times Lacie spent with Giotto, her parents, and G., there's also the painful one that reminded her of her old self as Nagi where her parents left her all alone just like Lacie being locked for almost rest of her life inside her castle despite the effort of Giotto and his Guardians. She felt drained and weak. She couldn't cry anymore, she simply didn't have energy left to cry.

Rie entered the room. When she approached Chrome, her eye almost seemed empty and emotionless like a soulless corpse. Rie snapped her from her state by slapping her. When Chrome finally looked at her, her gaze and expression showed nothing but despair. Rie couldn't believe of herself to have a pity for the girl who was seemingly fragile to begin with like a small bird.

"How long you will use that kind of face? Here, change your clothes with this." Rie handed her a red plaid pleated skirt line with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi transparent pink sweeper in the same style, and black thigh-high stocking. When Chrome didn't respond, Rie sighed and tried to think another way to make her talk.

"The Vongola will come here tomorrow." She said.

Chrome's head shot up and she stared at Rie's eyes with wide eye filled with a tiny bit of hope though her despair still dominating.

"_This girl really just like the boss said…" _Rie commented in mind. "Though, that might as well be their end and our boss will have his revenge." Rie continued.

"Boss and the others are not weak. They will not lose." Chrome replied softly but there are firmness and confident in her tone.

"When you said boss and the others you actually referred to Mukuro Rokudo, right?" Rie teased and as she expected, Chrome blushed, which she found adorable. However, she changed her tone to serious manner. "Though, I actually don't understand why you're following that man. That man is very dangerous you know. Not to mention that he's a wanted convict by the impregnable Vendicare. If you hadn't met him, you might never experience this situation."

"Mukuro-sama is my savior! He's an important person to me. I don't care he's a convict or criminal, I will follow him for the rest of my life." Chrome claimed her loyalty towards her master.

"What if you end up regretting it?" Rie asked with her brow raised due to curiosity.

"I will not. I'm following what my heart told me. This is my own decision and whatever the result, I won't regret it. Because if I deny my own heart, then that will be the moment I will regret it. True, maybe I lost something because of this decision. But what I can gain from that lost is up to me." Chrome answered honestly and without any doubt. She looked at Rie straight in the eyes.

Rie blinked once in shock, whoever knew that despite her petite and fragile appearance, this young girl held firm and strong resolve within her. This founding was truly not she has expected. It's different from what Nero has told her about the said girl. Nero described Chrome or to be precise, Lacie as a delicate, weak, and naïve young woman that tend to lean her brother or his guardians for help, much similar with Chrome who he said always relying on her beloved master. Yet, this girl right now straightly showed her bravery.

"…fine, fine. It's not my business anyway. Just hurry up and change your cloth. Boss will be here around 15 minutes so make it quick if you don't want him to peek while you're changing." Rie teased again and Chrome blushed even harder and quickly changed her Kokuyo uniform to the clothes that Rie has prepared.

As Rie closed the door, she leaned against it and muttered. "…do what your heart told you to…huh…" Rie replayed once again Alpha's end by the hand of Nero who beheaded and just burn his corpse without any remorse or regret, just smile and devilish laugh. She never like Alpha but to think that his life ended and being treated like some bug was something that she cannot accept. He's still a member of the family and has done a good job like he was told to.

Mixed emotions came across inside Rie; anger, disappointment, doubt, sadness, confusion. All those emotions whirled inside Rie's head like a non-stop tornado. Many questions that she pointed to herself came out like she has been caging it in her most inner heart. Is it really wise to trust Nero? Is it right to follow his way? Clearly, she doesn't feel right. Rie shook her head to get rid of the questions and decided to go to her brother.

"_I shouldn't think this way…after all…Boss is…"_

**Training Room 23, Vongola UG Hideout**

Reborn and Giotto watched the fight occurred in front of them. Mukuro and Hibari's fight that is…for almost four hours non-stop because of some Hibari's payback time period. Giotto has heard from his successor that his Mist and Cloud Guardian are not in good terms due to the Kokuyo incident that led to the young Cloud Guardian's humiliation at the hands of the young Mist Guardian, being a cunning man he is. Giotto could understand, after all Hibari strictly resembles his own Cloud Guardian, especially their aura of aloofness and for exception that Hibari is outwardly unfriendly and even violent. As for Mukuro, he WAS his Mist Guardian after all who is now reincarnated with different identity and ideal that opposite with his old self but nevertheless, their personality still stay same and even their feelings for his younger sister that now also reincarnated as Chrome Dokuro who currently in custody of his old nemesis.

However, the difference is his Cloud and Mist Guardian rare to interact with each other even though they're not in good terms. That's why he's shocked that his successor's Cloud and Mist Guardians relationship could be this worse despite the resemblances with his own Guardians. Even though Tsuna has stated that being the two most talented, strongest, scariest (On Tsuna's personal opinion) Guardians but at same time the fact they hate each other to the point fighting every time they meet that caused a huge damage was beyond his thought. However, in this case, Mukuro was the one who initiated the fight since he's not in the good mood.

If Alaude and Daemon were like this back at the old times, he might understand the young Decimo feeling and who knows how much money he had to pay for the damage and headache he will received. It interesting to see how tense the fight though. He's proud that his successor able to convince them to become his Guardians. Reborn told him that the outside advisor was the one who chose them. Giotto replied again that the fact Tsuna able to accepted them regardless his fear and horrible past experience is what made him proud and reminded of himself, fulfilling his role as Vongola Sky Boss.

Mukuro's trident and Hibari's tonfa clashed each other. In a second, they disappeared from sight like a flash of lightning. When they were visible again, Mukuro's trident and Hibari's tonfa are already on their each opponent's neck that ready to cut it anytime.

"Okay, that's enough." Reborn said, ended the battle.

"No we're not." Both Hibari and Mukuro said at the same time. When they realized, they immediately stay away from each other.

"M-Mukuro, Hibari-san, what are you two doing?" Tsuna entered the training room in hurry once he heard that Mukuro and Hibari have fight again. He didn't even want to think about it because he always the one who must stop them. He really needs to rescue Chrome quickly because unlike him who must use a little bit force to stop them, Chrome could stop their fight without any problem.

"Don't worry Decimo, they already stop." Giotto assured him.

Tsuna sighed in relieve. "By the way, when will you tell me my inheritance test? Tomorrow is the day of our mission to infiltrate Spettro hideout and rescue Chrome so-"

"Unfortunately Decimo, as I said before until Daemon's test is over, I cannot tell you yet." Giotto apologized.

"Then where's he?" Mukuro asked. "I've been waiting since four days ago but he hasn't appeared nor telling me what my Inheritance test is while tomorrow is the day we will commence our rescue mission." Mukuro said in rather irritated and impatient tone though he done well to hide it.

"I also haven't seen him lately…" Giotto answered in wonder.

"It's really weird for you to get mad at your own incarnation." Reborn commented.

Mukuro snapped at this statement. Even though they share the same soul, they are a different person. Daemon Spade is merely a man from the past while he lives in reality. He cannot just let himself to be led astray by people from the past especially his past self because he has his own life and his own ideal. He already determined to live his life as Mukuro Rokudo and he will never change even though he remembered his times as Daemon Spade.

"He's not me." Mukuro said coldly. "This is a waste of time." Mukuro muttered as he left the training room. Mukuro walked to direction of the third garden with anger shown on his face. Yesterday night, Gelaro's story indeed cheered him up a bit. However, nightmare has ruined it in a flash. _"Nero…no, Theo…to think that imbeciles also reincarnated in this time…and once again making Lacie and Chrome suffer… This time I will surely send him to the deepest level of hell that he won't be able to reincarnate again…!"_

Back at the training room, Tsuna and Giotto wondered of why Daemon hasn't given him his test. "Why Daemon Spade still not yet to tell his inheritance test? He knew about our mission tomorrow." Tsuna confused.

"For now, rather than thinking about the test, what do you think about Mukuro, Tsuna?" Reborn asked back.

"Eh? What I think about Mukuro?"

"Didn't your intuition say that he's not acting like himself?" Reborn recalled.

"Well yeah. I don't know how to put it but…I don't think he will stand a chance against Nero is he keep like this…he seems…angry for different reason…"

"Then you should change his mind today before tomorrow."

"What? Me? Why me? That's impossible!" Tsuna asked hysterically. The suggestion from his tutor was the worst idea ever. Mukuro once tried and actually still try to possess him. To suddenly talk normally and comfort him is beyond his capability. He didn't even know how to talk with him except its mafia related. Not to mention he had bluntly said that Mukuro is his friend yesterday night to the said person directly as his attempt to comfort him and he doubt he will able to say in that way again. One mistake, his Mist Guardian might as well send him to the deepest level of his so called hell.

"You're the boss so you must be responsible for your guardians. Yesterday you even bluntly said that he's your friend, right? Now go and talk with him with that similar courage as last time." Reborn kicked Tsuna out of the room.

"I guess I can understand how he feels. Even it's very hard for me to comfort Daemon." Giotto chuckled.

"You do? That's very shocking to hear from the strongest Vongola Sky Boss throughout history." Reborn said with surprise.

"…It's because of my unawareness…that led him to betray me…" Giotto murmured with sad tone.

**Garden III, Vongola UG Hideout**

Mukuro stared at the Lycoris Flowers that planted along with purple Carnation and Lily of the Valley. Tsuna slowly peeked his head from the door and when he saw Mukuro from afar, he quickly hide himself behind the door in hope the illusionist didn't notice him.

"_What should I do? What if he angry at me? But…Reborn also right, I cannot just let him be. But what should I do? Yesterday I already used up all of my courage to say that and what if I mess up this time? He will kill me for sure!" _Tsuna shakes his head roughly, not knowing what he should do himself.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, what business do you have here?" Mukuro realized the Brunet's presence.

Tsuna slowly came out from his hiding spot. He slowly walked to Mukuro with his palm already sweating and avoided eye contact with the blue haired illusionist and make sure to keep his distance. Tsuna lectured himself in his mind, saying that he's an idiot. Why did he reveal himself? He could just run away from the place. But now it's too late, he cannot turn back now.

"What do you want? Spill it out now or do you need to experience the path of human first so you could spill it?" Mukuro said with mischievous evil smirk and covered his right eye, seemingly ready to pierce his right eye to use the fifth path.

"_Hieeeeeeee! What should I say? I shouldn't have come here!" _

**Nero's Office, Fourth Floor, Spettro HQ**

Rie fell to the floor with her cheek reddened. Nero stood above her with cold eyes. Rie slowly sat up while holding her cheek that been slapped by the Spettro Boss. She lowered her head, avoiding Nero's glare. Rie had decided to 'consult' with her boss regarding Alpha. She really cannot hold the urge to ask directly to her boss and tried to reason with him to change his way, which was a very bad idea. At this time, Rio entered the room and rushed to his twin sister's side.

"Boss, what happened?" Rio asked while holding his sister.

"Only…that's right. Because something is bothering me, so I'm just taking it out on her." Nero answered playfully with his evil smirk.

"What…?" Rio stunned by the answer and Nero could tell that he cannot accept it.

"I'm just joking… Well, your sister here seems to forget her place, Rio-kun. Said nonsense like I suppose to spare Alpha instead killed him because he was part of our family. Isn't it very idiotic?" Nero said cynically, dropping his smirk. "The one who I killed is no longer our comrade. Alpha is just merely a fly, a piece of junk. There's no need to give him any compassion or pity. Our world isn't soft. I thought you already know that, Rie."

"…but still-"Rie was kicked by Nero on the face before she could finished her sentences.

"B-boss, please forgive her, I'll take the responsibility for this." Rio placed his arms in protective place in front of Rie who groaned in pain.

"You don't need to. Just don't let her say something like that again, understand?" Nero unleashed his murderous intent that sent shiver throughout the twins' body.

"…understood…" Rio reluctantly answered.

"Good." Nero motioned them to stand up and get out from the room. Rio helped his sister stand up slowly despite his body still shivering uncontrollable. Without looking back, they got out from the office. From their running footsteps, Nero could tell that they were terrified by his murderous intent that he unleashed just now and laughed as he think of it.

"Ahahahaha! That was truly amusing show!" Nero snapped his fingers and from shadow behind him, Adianne and Beta appeared.

"Boss~ don't you think Rie has became a bad girl~? Shouldn't we just punish her?" Adianne asked as she snuggled on Nero.

"Boss, I think we cannot let her be…" Beta added.

"I know, I know. Before she become a troublesome, it's better we get rid of her fast. I have no need with someone who began to walk to the path of uselessness. But for now, let's just keep an eye on her. Adianne, Beta, don't do anything until I order you."

"Yes, Boss!"

**Rie's room, First floor, Spettro HQ**

"Rie, do you know what you have done? Tomorrow, the Vongola will assault us so don't make our Family divided! We will at disadvantage." Rio confronted his sister who hugging her lion-like pillow.

"…then what do you think? You agree with him? Do you think that he dealt with the whole thing correctly?" Rie asked back, narrowing her eyes to meet Rio's. "What if, I did something like Alpha did…would Boss…would he kill me to…?"

Rio cringed at this question. Rio looked away, avoiding Rie's eyes. Rie waited patiently for a reply, still narrowing her eyes to Rio. As if read his mind, she could tell that he also not agree with Nero's way. The question was whether her brother would tell her the answer even though she already knew. Rio glanced a little at his sister who still waiting, her gaze pierced him physically and mentally. He didn't know how he could stand and finally gave up.

"…yes…I also not agree…" Rio finally answered.

"You've finally said it." Rie gave him an I-knew-it face.

"So what if I do? We cannot do anything. And besides, at time like this we better thinking about our strategy to fight the Vongola for the sake of our Family." Rio sighed.

"Still…to Boss…it's just like…we're just a piece of his chess game. A merely pawn." Rie frowned as she stated it. She covered herself with her blanket, still hugging her favorite pillow like a babies who never let go of their toy. "Please leave me alone…"

"…very well, but don't forget our purpose. Don't forget that we owe him." And with those last words, he left the room. Rie peeked a little at the door shortly after Rio closed it. She grabbed and threw her rabbit shape pillow at the door.

"…idiot…"

**Garden III, Vongola UG hideout**

Mukuro and Tsuna still stared each other without making any movement…yet. Mukuro smirk wider when the brunet showed a blue pale face, which amused him further. The young Vongola Boss has showed it himself his own scare and his mind of don't want to be here. The bad news for Tsuna is; that Mukuro currently not in a good and his intuition told him that despite his playful smile, he began to be impatient.

"M-Mukuro…y-you know…Daemon Spade must be has his own reason not showing up yet. But more importantly, how are you…? You seemed angry and furious…I think…" Tsuna felt like his body shrunk like his courage. He took a step backwards from the blue haired teen.

"I'm okay and no I'm not feeling better. I hate to waste my time by just waiting and I'm already bored playing with the little skylark." Mukuro sighed in disappointment. "Now that I think about it, does Daemon Spade really my incarnation?"

"_The ways you act and speak are the strong proof that you're him once!" _Tsuna's jaw dropped in disbelieved that Mukuro just doubting his past self. But then again, that also the part what proves him to be the reincarnation of the infamous Demon.

"Mukuro, why are you in so hurry like this?" Tsuna asked. When Mukuro gave him a glare, Tsuna flinched and took another steps backwards. "I-if you don't want to answer it then it's fine! I just want to know…your reason…to be in hurry like this that's very unlike you…" Tsuna quickly added.

"Didn't I already tell you? It will be troublesome for me if Nero used her power." Mukuro answered.

When Tsuna heard this, he narrowed his eyes towards Mukuro who staring back at the flowers. Tsuna clenched his fist in frustration. Mukuro still refused to be honest. Mukuro cares for Chrome and he knew that Mukuro treasure her very much but he realized that's also not the reason there's still something else behind his impatience. His denial was what sickened Tsuna. It was then he remembered about Mukuro's hatred towards mafia due to his dark painful past and connected it to Giotto's story regarding Theo who had killed Lacie.

"…you're intends to get your revenge on Theo." Tsuna uttered, which earned Mukuro's attention. "You still hold grudge against him for killing Lacie just like you hold grudge against mafia." Tsuna wore his gloves and looked straight at Mukuro's eyes this time without any fear. "Isn't that why you're in hurry?"

In a second, Mukuro already in front of him with his trident ready to reached him. Tsuna, however, able to turned into Hyper Dying Will Mode and blocked his trident just in time. Tsuna studied Mukuro's expression. Tsuna had noticed, out of the corner of one eye, the emotionless, almost dead expression Mukuro had pulled on. And Tsuna had understood.

Even though Mukuro keep denying it and stated that he already put his past behind him, it's really hard for him to let go of his hatred for Theo similar with his hatred for Mafia. For Mukuro, revenge is what endears him on his quest to destroy the world. Revenge is what supporting him for all those years until now. He cannot let it go. He didn't want to let it go from him. Because he would have nothing left without it.

"Mukuro, just cut it off already, even though Theo already reborn again like you do, it was all in the past and you cannot change it. You won't gain anything from it." Tsuna continued as he jumped away from Mukuro.

"I don't want to hear that from someone naïve who live happily and peacefully. Not knowing about the darkness and cruelness of Mafia underground. A naïve boy who doesn't know anything about the pain being experimented by own family." Mukuro activated his Mallochio Hell ring and sent a blast of Mist flames that represented a tentacles and eyes to the brunet.

Tsuna defended himself by froze the blast with Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. At the same time, Mukuro used his First Path of Hell, multiplying himself with his illusions that rushed to Tsuna. "You should already know that your illusions won't work on me."

"It's the same I'm afraid." As Mukuro said this, the illusions dismissed and behind the illusions, snakes appeared and bound around Tsuna, stopping his movement. As Tsuna struggled to move, Mukuro already behind him and tackled him with his trident, sending him to the pots of Christmas roses that now messed up.

Mukuro walked to Tsuna as he continued to spoke. "Don't talk like you know anything Tsunayoshi Sawada. From the way you talk, do you intend to spare him? Well, I won't. Not after what he had done…to Lacie and Chrome…" The last part was said in whisper, which barely heard by Tsuna.

"No it's not." Tsuna flew to Mukuro with soft flames as support from his gloves. He grabbed Mukuro by his neck and tossed him to the entrance that destroyed by the impact. Tsuna grabbed Mukuro by his collar before Mukuro could stand and hold his trident away from him. "The reason you're in hurry is because you want to save Chrome but currently, what dominated your head is to kill Nero. But, it's not for Chrome or Lacie but it's to satisfy your hatred! Wake up already, what could you gain from revenge? Nothing!"

Tsuna shook Mukuro quite roughly to snap out the illusionist. "Once you achieve your revenge, what will you do? What about the people who accompany you for long times? What about Chrome's feelings if she knew this? How you will face her afterwards?" Tsuna questioned the illusionist with his eyes mixed with rage and concern.

Mukuro's eyes widened and he looked away. He hated to admit but apparently, Tsuna was right. Chrome won't be happy about it. He won't be able to face Chrome with face of beast who wants revenge. He also forgot that Ken and Chikusa have accompanied him for all those years since he save them from the Estraneo researchers. They follow him with undying loyalty for him.

"…_How pathetic…being lectured by this foolish boy who know nothing but show pity to anyone…and how ironic…that I able to found out the answer by mafia who I intend to possess…"

* * *

_

**Please Review! And sorry if I made many mistakes :)  
**


	30. Chapter 24: Resolution

**Author's note"**

**First of all, I'm very sorry if this chapter is short. I must study for my upcoming EF test. If I managed to pass this test, I'll be able to go to Oxford for two weeks in UK! Please pray for me! ^_^**

**Also, I have news that KHR will become the cover page next week. Thank goodness that all Shonen Jump mangaka are alright. Chapter 330 is out this week! I already looked the spoiler pic at mangahelpers forum! Tsuna vs Enma!**

**Do not forget to review, okay?**

* * *

"…_How pathetic…being lectured by this foolish boy who know nothing but show pity to anyone…and how ironic…that I able to found out the answer by mafia who I intend to possess…"_

Rushing footsteps could be heard. Apparently, the havoc has caused quite earth shake and loud sounds throughout the hideout (they're in underground after all) and this surely got everyone's curiosity and attention. Shortly they heard it, everyone ran towards the source of the sounds until they arrives at the third Garden and found particularly a Hyper Dying Will Mode brunet holding the blue haired illusionist's collar with tight grip and hard eyes.

"Te-Tenth! What's wrong?" Gokudera shouted in mild surprise.

"Tsuna, Mukuro, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Yamamoto stunned by the havoc that had occurred in the garden and especially to see Tsuna and Mukuro in that position with that state.

Tsuna didn't say anything. Instead, he let go of Mukuro and returned to normal. He and Mukuro stood without looking at each other. Gokudera quickly ran and will shout at Mukuro, blaming and demanding an answer from him for what he has done to his boss if only Gelaro and Yamamoto didn't halt him. Reborn observed the two teens that didn't say a word and then he sighed.

Before the others gathered here because of the noises, Mukuro decided to leave and head back straight to his room, ignoring the bruises and the dirt on his body. He was not in the mood for this.

Reborn kicked Tsuna on his leg, which Tsuna responded by a small cry. "I told you to change his mind not to break it, No Good Tsuna." Reborn said.

"…I already found out…what makes him so hurry…and this is the only way to make him listen and understand…" Tsuna glanced at Mukuro who is walking towards his room with serious and convinced gaze. "…Mukuro…it will be good…if he realized it…"

In the mean time, The First Generation Guardians appeared and also shocked by the damage. Giotto, who has observed the whole scene, began eyeing his successor with measuring and expecting face. Daemon, on the other hand who has finally revealed himself after long absent only looked at his reincarnation with knowing eyes.

"Decimo, is something happened between you and your Mist Guardian?" Éclair asked in concern.

"…kind of… But I think it will be okay from now on…" Tsuna gave her a small and assuring smile. "Mukuro…will be alright from now on…I'm sure of it… I just need to talk him once again."

**Mukuro's room, Vongola UG Hideout**

When Mukuro returned to his room, he paused to let go of his jacket before heading straight into the bathroom. Once inside, he quickly opened the water valve to its fullest torrent and dunked his head into the rush of water. He gave a sharp intake as cold liquid enveloped his face. After few more seconds he retreated from the chilly gush, shutting the water off. Droplets of water splattered all over the floor and walls as he gave his head a small shake.

He braced himself on the sink and stared at the mirror that hung in front of him. He could not help but give a weak chuckle at the sight. He looked like a drowning puppy, his hair matting and clinging to the sides of his face. How pathetic of him was what he thought to himself. However, the humor of the situation did not last long as his thoughts were quick to return to what had happened previously. His grasp on the sink tightened to the point that the bruises on his arm started to throb in pain.

"_How you will face Chrome with that face?"_

Tsuna's words echoed in his head. Only twelve hours left for him to take the test and he must complete it today. But he wondered if he could make it in time. He wondered if he could pass the trial, with his current condition. With his current condition that desire for revenge. He had to admit that he will only lose himself if he keeps his hunger for vengeance and will only repeating a same mistake.

"_But how? How I could get rid of this revenge? What should I do…? Kufufufu…to think now, I am no different from those horrid human beings…"_ The blue haired illusionist sighed, the anger leaving him as quickly as it came.

The fact that he was riled up to this degree showed just how impatient he was. Normally, he would never entertain such thoughts. Then again, it had been a long days and his patience was wearing thin. With that, Mukuro was quick to discard his clothes and step into the shower. As hot water came drizzling down, he was half tempted to simply fall asleep right then and there. However, the idea of waking up looking like a prune was not an appealing thought.

Minutes later, he emerged from the shower, clean and refreshed. He slumped himself on his soft bed and just staring at the lamp of his room with day dreaming face. Whenever he closed his eyes and sleep, Chrome always appeared with sad and tormented face. When he tried to rest his hand on her cheek, she will always faraway and he run to reach for her but caught only air as she dissolved into mist as he called out her name and he will always found himself woke up in his room.

"_I need to end this nightmare…maybe being in Vendice Prison after all of this over….is not a bad idea…if I couldn't even protect her and acting like this with this face…it better if I just stay there…" _Mukuro closed his eyes a bit that soon shot up again when he remembered Chrome's words.

_XoXoXoXoX_

_"Then we don't have any other choice…" Chrome interrupted Mukuro's thought "What…?" Mukuro looked back at Chrome and he is shocked seeing a smile formed on her face even though her there's a tear that she struggling to prevent to falling._

_"Then we have no choice but to run and hide together, right? I along with Ken and Chikusa…will never let them catch you again…and we won't let them imprison you in that dark and cold place. Or even if it just two of us…I will never leave you…I'll be always by your side. I don't care the risk…the danger…let's both of us do our best. I will always…support you, Mukuro-sama."_

_XoXoXoXoX_

A soft knock interrupted his thought. When he didn't give any answers, the person who knocked the door finally spoke. "It's me." It was Tsuna's voice.

Mukuro sighed, though the Vongola boss incoming is unexpected for him. When he opened the door, Tsuna looked at him straight and serious, unlike when he nervously and cowardly confronted him in the garden before they fought. After moment of staring and silence, Tsuna finally spoke.

"I need to talk. Follow me." Tsuna motioned the blue haired man to follow him.

**Custody Room, 2****nd**** Floor, Spettro HQ**

Chrome stared outside the window, staring at the darkened sky while thinking about Mukuro and the others' condition. She already changed her clothes to the one that Rie brought to her. She has to admit that it really fits her also suit her taste and to be honest, she likes it.

"I see that you already changed." Without her realization, Nero already entered the room and leaned against the door when she turned around.

Chrome gave him a cold stare and distanced herself from him. "What do you want?" She asked firmly.

"What's with that look? So now you decide to acting tough since you regained your memories?" Nero asked mockingly but Chrome's expression didn't faltered and faced Nero straight into his eyes without any fear. "I see…"

Nero took a few steps to Chrome until she's cornered but strangely, he didn't walk to her any further once she's gotten like that. Instead, he gave her his mischievous smirk. "Lacie, I suggest you to know your place, please. Do not worry tomorrow I'll make sure you to be able to meet Mukuro for the last time and to share both your last words before I eliminate both of you."

"We will not die. We will win. I will never let you use this ring's power." Chrome claimed as she held the Memory Ring in her finger.

"Well…let's see about that. You'll use that ring. Like it or not." Nero said before he left.

**Forest, Outside Vongola UG Hideout**

Tsuna brought Mukuro out from the hideout to the forest. Mukuro slightly confused of where the brunet will take him and what does he want to talk about. Is it about their last conversation? Will he lecture him again?

"What do you want Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Mukuro finally asked when they finally stop.

Tsuna stared at the starry night sky and didn't say a word. This really got on Mukuro's nerve. His patience almost reaches its limit. When Mukuro took a step, about to leaving the place, Tsuna finally spoke.

"When we were fighting at Kokuyo Land, before you were taken by the Vendicare, I heard from Ken Joshima about Estraneo Family. About what all of you had gone trough." Tsuna replied in his mind the story that Ken told him about how everyday they suffered from the experiment and persecution. How there's no place for them to go.

"_Ken…I'll punish him once I get back to Japan." _Mukuro said as he pictured in his mind to punish Ken by throwing illusionary pineapples at him.

"Now I understand why you're so obsessed with mafia and why do you want to possess my body." Tsuna continued. "That's why I'll say this again, a person can't survive on revenge alone. If a person only has that, what will happen once they've taken their revenge? They'll only find emptiness after that, with absolutely nothing to live for."

Understanding dawned on Mukuro's face before anger quickly flooded his being.

Mukuro would bet his trident arm that Tsuna had known from the very beginning, and if not, almost. He tried, and failed, to not listen to the brown-haired boy that had come into his world and uprooted everything he believed in.

"If you continue to live with only revenge on your mind, sooner or later, you would realize that there was nothing left for you to fight or fight for. And that's the saddest thing of all: having no one who loved you enough for you to fight for."

Mukuro pointed his trident at the brunette. "Again, are you pity me? You really are naïve especially when this has nothing to do with you."

"Wrong. I'm saying this because I know you know that it is true. I uhh…" Tsuna tightened his eyes before opened it again confidently. "I'm saying this because right now you're my ally. My friend." Tsuna looked at Mukuro straight in the eyes while he grabbed Mukuro's wrist that holding the trident.

"I understand how you feel. It must be harder for you since you regain your past life memories now. But, if you really care for Chrome, then don't fall to the place outside her reach. Don't go to the place where she cannot follow." Tsuna let go of Mukuro's reach and Mukuro also lowered his trident. "You know very well more than me what kind of girl Chrome is. She needs your support and you also need hers."

Mukuro backed away from Tsuna but didn't leave the place, so does Tsuna who instead just stand still on his spot. Mukuro frowned. Once again, he's being lectured by the young Vongola Boss not only once but twice. And both of it were really got into him.

Mukuro closed his eyes, entering the world where he first met Chrome, the field of endless greenery and floral designs. It was where they would meet when one called the other. It was a beautiful place, the embodiment of dreams... and he often wondered how he could create such a beautiful place and stand being in it. Too beautiful, too clean, too innocent, just like her. He was starting to wonder if this supposed garden of dreams was actually the embodiment of her pure spirit. She always welcomed him with smile and giggling whenever he told her stories to spend their times in this place.

"_She's a pure girl…yet she decided to follow a tainted person like me… I swore that I won't upset her again but just now I intend to leave her or even drag her into that sinful place. I'm really…a horrid being."_

"This is unacceptable." Mukuro finally responded.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Mukuro in confusion.

"What a messed up situation." Mukuro continued. "Letting you angered me even for a second, being lectured by you and to agree with your naïve words. I must be really losing my mind." Mukuro looked back at Tsuna, revealing his usual playful smile on his face. "Just to make this clear, Tsunayoshi Sawada; I still not giving up to possess you and just for you to know, I'm a one-man show. I don't know how to fight as a team and I actually hate to team up especially with likes of you. Once we're in the battle, I might kill your friends by mistake if they stick close to me."

"W-what?" Tsuna dumbfounded by Mukuro's speech.

"You can fight however you like, don't be in my way…and watch my back." With those words, Mukuro walked away from the place, leaving the stunned brunette who looked at his back with awe and gladness alone.

"Y-yeah, I promise! We will safe Chrome together no matter what!" Tsuna replied with small smile to the illusionist who keeps walking from the place.

Once Mukuro left the place, a sky flame appeared behind Tsuna, startling him. Giotto appeared as the flame disappeared. Apparently, he had watched the whole scene from the beginning. He faced Tsuna and smiled at him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, I deem you worthy as the Vongola Tenth and I shall grant you y inheritance." Giotto claimed.

"Eh? But I haven't done anything." Tsuna said, clearly confuse by Giotto's statement.

"You had passed my expectation. I've been watching the whole times when your guardians struggled to clear their trials and not to mention that during our training, I could tell by your actions and words that you always putting them first. Your desires and determination to protect your family are strong and I'm impressed. You also…have managed to do something that I failed to do. Let us do our best at the battle tomorrow." Giotto gave Tsuna his inheritance as he disappeared.

"Tsuna, your Vongola Box." Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Y-yeah." Giotto's power got into Sky Vongola Box. Tsuna thanked Giotto in mind for this. "But…what does he meant when I managed to do something that he failed to do?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows? Let's just hurry go back, it's almost dinner time, No Good Tsuna." Rerbon kicked Tsuna away to the direction of the base.

"I know already! Geez." Tsuna ran back to the base with Reborn followed behind.

"_You managed to comfort Mukuro and made him snap. Something that Vongola Primo failed to do to his Mist Guardian."_

**Field, Forest, Outside Vongola UG Hideout**

Daemon appeared not far from Mukuro who's staring at the full moon. Daemon walked to his side and also looked at it.

"It's about time you appear." Mukuro said without looking at Daemon.

"It's about time you snap out of it." Daemon replied with his gaze still lock to the moon. "You finally understand why I didn't appear early?"

"Pretty much understandable for you not appeared due to my condition. But…it's not the same anymore. I finally understood what's more important for me and I won't repeat the same mistake again like you." Mukuro slowly turned to Daemon. "It's about time you give me my trial, I don't have much time left until tomorrow."

"…there's no need for that." Daemon turned to Mukuro. "You already understand and thus, there's no need for me to give you any trial. You already overcome your own past mistake of your heart…I deem you worthy for my inheritance, Mukuro Rokudo." Daemon gave him his inheritance and disappeared once his power got into Mukuro's Vongola Box.

"…I guess…I'll thank you for that…" Mukuro looked back at the moon and smiled. "Good bye, my past."

**3****rd**** Floor, Spettro HQ**

Rie cautiously looked around the hallway to make sure no one there. After she make sure that no one on the place or no one following her, she run straight to Nero's office but careful with her step so that no one could hear it. So that Nero couldn't hear it.

"I really have to know…what boss's planning to do…" She cannot help it. She cannot erase her doubts and curiosity from her mind. She really needs to know the real Nero. Is he the same person that she knew who had saved her life that time at the accident seven years ago? That time, his face is warm and kind, very different from what he's right now. Or…was it just her imagination?

Rie bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't want to accept it. She wanted to believe in him. She wanted to believe that that eyes and warm hand that he gave are not lies. Rie finally reach her destination, her boss's office. The door is slightly open so she could hear two voices from the room. She tried peek a little from the slightly opened door and could see Nero talking with someone wearing a hood so she could not see his face. But from his voice, she could guess that this person at least around 30-40.

"How is Chrome Dokuro?" The man in hood asked.

"She's in her room. She's in state of shock due to her memories but she started to get use to it. When I visited her just a while ago, she looked at me straight without fear. Probably her part as Lacie awakened within her." Nero gave a look bemused sort of delight.

"Is that so? Well, it would be troublesome if Lacie interfere. After all, that ring is still belongs to her and she could control it as she likes. You must suppress her from Chrome Dokuro more so she cannot come out." The man in hood ordered.

"I know, I know. Tomorrow we will have Chrome Dokuro activate her power when the Vongola comes and trapped them within the dream world with my guardians and I fight them…" Nero took a sip of his wine. "I will personally take down Mukuro Rokudo and Tsunayoshi Sawada…of course you'll also participate in this war…after all they two were the ones who killed you…"

"Yeah…" The man opened his hood, revealing his face fully. He's indeed around 30-40 and behind his cloak, he wears a butler suit. "I…cannot wait to get my revenge on them…"

"I know…my other self…Theo." Nero added.

Rie shocked to hear the true identity of the man. She almost cannot believe her ears. Never she or the other Guardians ever heard of this.

"Have you chosen who will be my vessel? Even though I'm also a will of the ring, I unable to have a corporeal body even with Memory ring power." Theo asked impatiently.

"Oh, as for that, I already chose Rio as your vessel. All we need to do is dispose of him and then, you can take his body." Nero answered, which shocked Rie who began trembling in fear.

"…_what…? Why Rio…? Why…why are you…doing this…boss…Then…all of us are just tools…? Rio…no… I cannot let this happen!" _Rie abruptly opened Nero's office door. The two men quite surprised at this. "Boss, please rethink about what you have just said! There must be another way than this!" Rie pleaded out loud.

"Eavesdropping conversation was really improper, Rie. And no, there's no time left." Nero stood from his chair and walked to Rie. "Do not worry, I won't kill you. All you need to do is quiet and tell me where Rio is right now." Nero said with playfully grin and evil eyes.

Rie plastered a face of complete disbelieve at her boss. Anger, despair, disappointment were all mixed inside her. All of it was just a lie. Those smile, words, and actions were all just a fake. Now that she already confirmed it herself. She doesn't need to ask anymore, she already got her answers. She can no longer follow him anymore. Rie brought out her hammer and rushed to Nero.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL RIO!" Rie said tearfully as her hammer about to make contact with Nero.

However, she then felt a pain in her stomach. She looked closely and realized that Nero has stabbed through her stomach, her lunges with his sword that somehow became longer that before. Rie coughed blood as she screamed in pain. Blood dripped from her body.

Nero threw Rie to another side of the room, throwing her box weapon aside in the process. "It is very unfortunate…I actually still have another use of you. But now, since you defy me, then…I have no choice. You and your brother are really interesting things and I haven't bored of you two as my tools. Well then, I guess…this is a good bye." Nero raised his sword.

Rie's vision blurred. She cannot see properly and could only hear Nero's voice. Tears streamed out from her eyes. She had made the biggest mistake of her life, she angry at herself for this. _"Rio…I'm sorry…please…forgives me…I…I hope you're safe…" _Rie closed her eyes in defeat. _"Vongola…I wish your victory…"_

"Farewell, Rie." Nero slashed his sword and blood splattered on the room with Rie's box weapon moving slowly but wildly, which hardly noticed by the Spettro Boss.


	31. Chapter 25: Outbreak of War

**?, Spettro HQ**

Chrome was taken into a room with only several lanterns that barely kept the room bright. The room has no furniture, there were cobwebs, shattered glasses, and she could see weeds sprouting between the planks. It was almost like at Kokuyo Land. On the center of the room, there were a den covered with indigo blanket and beneath the den, there was a hexagram symbol. It was like some ceremony where there's someone who would be sacrificed.

She didn't like this single bit. Chrome has a bad feeling about this. Whatever the reason is, they must be planning something bad…the worst that is.

"Afraid? Lacie." Nero asked teasingly, whispering into her ear, making her body shivered. Nero laughed at her reaction. "My, as always, huh. Now, all you need to do is lay on the den and activating the Memoria ring. With that, all will go according to my plan." Nero grabbed Chrome's arm tightly as he dragged her to the den.

Chrome tried to resist but his grab is too strong for her. He pushed Chrome onto the den and held her tight as she resisting. Chrome and Nero stopped when they sensed strong murderous intent. The intent was so strong that they froze and Chrome slowly laying on the den, shivering.

"The Vongola has arrived. Let us begin now." Theo revealed himself to be the one who unleashed the murderous intent.

Chrome's eyes widened. She's too shocked to see the very person who had killed Lacie, who had killed her incarnation. Why would he exist in this time? How? He already reincarnated as Nero. Chrome thought several times before snapped that this is not the time to think about that. She must not let these people using the power of Memory Ring.

"You must be surprised why I'm here. The answer is simple, similar like the Vongola Primo Family my will resides within this Spettro Ring for generations." Theo's grin widened as Chrome's feature paled further. "I've been waiting for this day to come. Finally…I will get my revenge on Vongola." Theo grabbed Chrome's hair tightly and looked at her in the eye. "In order to do that, I need you to activate the ring. I know you will refuse so we just have to make you activate it by force."

As Theo said this, Nero ignited his Spettro Sky Ring and entered it into a ring hole that looked like some kind of device beside the den. The Sky Flame burst out from the hexagram and the Memoria ring glow without Chrome's consent. The Sky Flame formed into the shape of barrier that trapped Chrome within it.

The memories began to flooding in Chrome's head. However, this time, not only Lacie's memories, her current memories also appeared. But as she remembered this, the memories slowly fading away, disappeared. Not only her memories, she could feel her emotions felt being taken away until nothing left in her, until she's empty like a doll.

"…stop…! Stop this! Please stop!" Chrome pleaded as her memory loss faster than before. Her body cannot move because of Nero's blood within her.

"Sorry but I cannot do that. Do not worry, once they're lost, you won't feel any more pain. Just hollow, nothing and blank." Theo covered her eyes with his hand.

When the tiniest bit of memory disappeared completely, without a trace, Chrome stop shouting or resisting and her body fully lay on the den. Theo removed his hand from Chrome's face and revealed her empty, emotionless eyes that slowly closed, making her seemingly in comatose state.

**Forest, Florence, Italy**

Tsuna and the Guardians were wide eyed when they saw the castle that was the Spettro Family headquarters. The castle was so large from their imagination.

"How many people do you think that castle has inside?" Tsuna asked fearing the answer

"I don't know how much, but it doesn't matter. We are the infiltrators; Varia and the Arcobaleno (except Reborn) is the one that has to worry about how many people are inside" Gelaro said coolly

Tsuna sighed with relief, but he was still a bit worried about the Vongola's attack force.

…

"Shishishishishi" laughed a blonde haired man wearing a tiara. He wore a winged ring with a red stone on his right hand "I can't wait to meet people who are able to assaulted Vongola HQ without a problem and even near.y burned it down to crisps. Shishishishishi"

Squalo kicked the man in the back of the head and screamed "YOU"RE SO ANNOYING!"

"Now, now, Squalo, Bel. Keep your mouth shut." Lussuria tried to clamed them down.

Bel held irregularly shaped knives between his fingers in a ready position. Squalo had the blade on his arm ready as well. They were about to have an all out battle when suddenly a dark orange flame hit the two of them.

"Enough you two" Xanxus said darkly with Leviathan and Mammon behind him.

"Lussuria!" Leviathan shouted. "Why didn't you stop those two?"

"I already tried but they won't listen!" Lussuria countered.

Xanxus was tired of their arguing. A dark orange Sky flame emerged from his hand and he launched it at the group."This is no time for arguing you pieces of trash!" He said impatiently. "This family is threatening Vongola. No one threatens the safety and pride of Vongola!"

The six Varia officers looked up at their leader. He was right. They all were a part of Vongola, so they needed to stop fighting and step up to defeat this threat. The officers stood up and sighed. They looked over their shoulders and saw the rest of the Varia members. They turned back and started toward the castle with only one thing on their mind: CRUSH THE SPETTRO FAMILY!

…

"When are we supposed to start?" Ryohei asked excitedly.

"Shut up lawn head." Gokudera said impatiently "We start when Varia sends the signal."

They continued to walk toward the back of the castle as they spoke, waiting for the Varia signal. Then a bright yellow flame erupted into the sky. The assault had begun. Tsuna and the Guardian's picked up their pace and continued to run towards the back of the castle. Finally they found the weak point in the castle's structure that Varia had discovered earlier along with the First Generation's past information when they were assaulted the place in the past and broke through it. When they got inside they came across four different paths; they would have to split up.

"All right, here are the groups for each paths whether you like it or not, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ugetsu, and G. to the first path, Ryohei, Gelaro, Lambo, Knuckle, Éclair and Lampo to the second path, Tsuna, Hibari, Primo, and Alaude to the third path. Mukuro and Daemon, you will be taking the fourth path." Reborn concluded the groups.

"Wait a minute! Why Mukuro only with Daemon Spade? Isn't it too dangerous if leave only two of them alone? There must be many enemies behind these paths!" Tsuna protested.

"It's the opposite. They have strong connection with Chrome. They will act fast if they pin point Chrome's location. If we follow them, we will only be a hindrance. Our goals in this mission are to rescue Chrome and defeat the Spettro Family so it's better if we act this way." Reborn explained.

"I agree." Giotto said. "Besides, I'm sure they able to take care of themselves. Am I wrong?" Giotto turned to Mukuro and Daemon.

"Do not underestimate me. I will make sure to send anyone who gets in my way to the deepest level of hell." Mukuro grinned and stated confidently.

"I have to agree. I won't let them exist in this world." Daemon added.

Tsuna sweat dropped when he heard those statements. _"Hiiie…! They really are the same person! These two are just too scary!_" Tsuna thought in his mind.

"Enough talk. Everyone, let's go." And all of them entered the paths, ready to battling enemies within the paths.

**Den, Spettro HQ**

All Spettro Guardians for exception of Rie and Alpha gathered in front of the Den where Chrome's lying with her ring glow. All of them wore their Spettro Family uniform with keys dangling on their neck. Nero who had also changed his uniform removed his Spettro Sky Ring from the whole and faced his Guardians with bloodthirsty smirk.

"They finally arrived…the Vongola…" Nero licked his lips. "All of you know what you have to do, right?"

"Kill Vongola Tenth and his Guardians who had entered the paths. I cannot wait for it! Let's go now! Now!" Adianne said cheerfully with anticipation.

"Be patient you idiot!" Beta ducked Adianne's head and they started to bicker.

"We will go now. But do not forget, that Mukuro Rokudo and Daemon Spade are me to eliminate. All of you could have the others as you please." Nero ordered. He then noticed that Rio was looking around. He knew what he's looking for but asked anyway since he didn't intend to tell him the truth about Rie being killed by him. "What's wrong Rio?"

"Boss, did you see Rie? I haven't seen her since yesterday." Rio asked.

"Oh, she's already stand by on her place. You should stand by too now. Alright, everyone…let's begin our bloody party…and Vongola's funeral."

All of them left from the place. He glanced one last time at Chrome who's seemingly sleeping or comatose with her ring kept glowing before he closed the door.

"Farewell, Lacie."

**Fourth Path Hallway, Spettro HQ**

The moment Mukuro and Daemon entered the path, the empty hallway slowly changed to different scenery. The hallway turned into that of Vongola HQ first floor but fire almost engulfing the place and dead bodies throughout the way. This scene was definitely familiar and unforgettable for the illusionists. Of course it was. This is similar with the day Deviola Family invaded Vongola HQ. The very day Lacie was killed tragically.

"That Nero…does he wishes to enrage us by showing this kind of scenery? His action before was enough to enrage me." Mukuro said with the look of disgust.

Daemon looked around them. He felt something strange the moment he got here. It's like he experienced it the same way like that day. It's like he had gone back to that day again and would lost her once again.

Talbot had mentioned that if the Memoria ring is activated, it will cause the memories of the bearer 'came out' and creating a world of the person's memories. If this is what he meant, then there's only one conclusion: Nero had managed to make Chrome activated the Memoria Ring.

"It seems we were too late. The Memoria Ring has been activated." Daemon finally said.

"What?" Mukuro cringed.

"We're already within Lacie's world of memories. Apparently we're inside her memory of the day of her death. Most likely the entire castle will soon became her world. This meant something must have happened to Chrome Dokuro."

This statement increased Mukuro's eagerness to safe his precious little girl. Their way was blocked by people with Deviola uniform that seemingly formed by the memories. They rushed to them and they knew that the enemies in front of them have corporeal bodies for sure. They readied their weapons, intending to eliminate them all without a trace, neither of them in the good mood for playing around any longer.

**Inside 1st Path**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with this baseball freak" Gokudera muttered angrily

"Did you say something?" Yamamoto asked

"Don't pay attention to me. You're supposed to be the frontline since you use a sword. If we're attacked you're gonna be attacked first, so pay attention to what's ahead of you!"

"Ah, sorry" Yamamoto said rubbing his head with a smile.

"Hey, don't argue while we were inside the enemies' base. It's just a waste of time." G. said rather in irritated tone.

"What was that?" Gokudera glared at the first storm guardian.

"Now, now, G. you should tell him in nicer manner." Ugetsu interrupted.

As they continued down the pathway they felt something. They all stopped, and looked at each other. They agreed that they weren't just imagining anything since all of them felt it. It was anything ordinary. It was the feeling of an insatiable bloodlust. Gokudera lit his flame and opened the box with his Flame Arrow. He switched the cartridge to Cloud-Storm, turned around, and fired. The presence behind them blocked with a whip enveloped in Storm flames.

"Ah! So you're the intruders that broke into the sacred Spettro family base." Kasuka said

"You from the last!" Gokudera pointed. "This guy's a freak" said Gokudera to his companions.

"I think he's pretty funny" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"He's not funny he's trying to kill us!" Gokudera shouted

The whip snapped in front of Yamamoto's face warning him of the impending danger. Yamamoto pulled out his Shigure Kintoki and transformed it into its katana state. The katana was then enveloped in Rain class flames. Gokudera opened the rest of his boxes and unleashed his Sistema C.A.I.

"So this is the power of the Vongola Juudaime's guardians" Kasuka said with a smirk "I think I've changed my mind. I think I'd like to play around with you first."

Kasuka snapped his whip on the ground threateningly. He swung at Yamamoto who ducked under it. He then tried to send the bladed tip of the whip at Gokudera's head, but it was deflected by the Sistema C.A.I's shield.

Kasuka snapped his fingers and the area changed. The empty hallway now turned full of fire and dead bodies. He snapped his fingers again and Deviola members appeared like a ghosts. "They are created from Chrome Dokuro's Memoria ring. All of us will be your opponent." Kasuka switched his whip to sword.

While G. and Ugetsu fought non-stop coming of the so-called ghosts of their nemesis's Gokudera and Yamamoto have to fight Spettro Guardian of

Kasuka swung his sword threateningly. He swung at Yamamoto who ducked under it. He then tried to send the bladed tip of the sword at Gokudera's head, but it was deflected by the Sistema C.A.I's shield.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gokudera asked mockingly

Kasuka smirked. He spun his sword around a few times and then began to rush at the duo.

"Shigure Soen style, eleventh form, Beccata di Rondine." he shouted

Kasuka began to thrust his sword at a higher speed than before in a pattern that neither Gokudera nor Yamamoto could figure out. The flame covered the sword hit the two of the continuously. As it continued to hit them they could feel the Rain tranquility affecting them. Their bodies began to lost energies with each blow.

Kasuka stopped the attack to see how he had progressed. When the dust from the attack had cleared both Yamamoto and Gokudera were lying on the ground. After a little bit of struggle due to the pain; however, the two were still able to stand.

"Ah! You both survived that attack. I applaud you both." Kasuka applaud.

"How do you able to use that attack?" Gokudera asked

Gokudera had come to his final conclusion. This enemy they were facing was insane, but he was certainly powerful as well. He looked at Yamamoto, who was still wincing in pain from the last attack. He knew that he had to win this fight, but also protect Yamamoto. If the Rain guardian died then who knows what the Tenth would do. He stood and readied his Flame Arrow.

"Oh, you still have the strength to stand?"

"Don't….underestimate…the power… of Vongola!" Gokudera said

He changed the cartridge in the Flame Arrow and fired a Rain-Storm shot. Kasuka tried to shield himself with his Storm flames but the shield was pierced by the Rain-Storm shot. The Storm flames from Gokudera's shot hit Kasuka in the chest and burned on impact.

_"His flames weren't this intense a few minutes ago"_ Kasuka thought to himself

Gokudera switched cartridges and fired a Sun-Storm shot. The flame bullet split into multiple pieces and flew at Kasuka in irregular movements. Kasuka used the technique he learned from Dino to block all of the shots, but just as he stopped the attack a small opening was revealed and a sword coated in Rain flames struck him. He pulled the blood covered sword out of his chest and threw it to the ground.

"Last Minute Rain!" Yamamoto disappears and reappears where the sword landed.

"When did Rain boy get so fast?" Kasuka asked himself

A Lightning-Storm shot whizzed at Kasuka's face but he managed to dodge the attack at the last second only scratching him

"Did Octopus-hair get faster too?" asked Kasuka

Kasuka jumped backwards away from the two and intensified the flames on his whip. He refused to lose to the teenage boys. He swung his whip wildly in an even more irregular pattern than the earlier attack he learned from Dino.

"Danza della tempesta (_Dance of the Storm_)!"

Yamamoto sped up his breathing in order to match it with that of Kasuka. Yamamoto disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Kasuka, in the center of the flurry. He gripped his blade tightly and swung the blade around his body.

"_Pelting Rain_!"

The blade cut Kasuka causing his attack to cease. He tried to recover with a counter whiplash, but he couldn't move his muscles. His arm twitched.

"How dare you Vongolas do this me?"

"I told you to never underestimate the power of the Vongola" Gokudera said raising his Flame Arrow

Kasuka finally is able to move his muscles and lights his flame. He tries to open the Spettro box weapon on his waist but it is cut off his waist by Yamamoto before he could insert his flame. Kasuka was backed into a corner. The two Vongola guardians had defeated him.

"Kill me now Vongolas. Don't spare my life for a second."

"How are we supposed to question a dead body?" Gokudera asked

"Yeah! We came to defeat the Spettro family not kill anyone" Yamamoto said as he changed his sword into back to a shinai and put it away.

"You Vongolas are pitiful. One way or another you're going to have to kill us. The others aren't as weak as I am and will not be so easily defeated."

The flame on Kasuka's ring lit up. The two guardians flinched at the sudden eruption of flames. Gokudera lifted his Flame Arrow and pointed it at Kasuka, but to avail. He never got the chance to fire. Katsu enveloped his own body in Storm class flames causing his body to degenerate into nothingness. The two boys stared wide eyed at where the Spettro guardian of Storm had stood. All that was left of him was a few strands of hair, some of the clothing he was wearing, and, his Spettro family Storm ring.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Gokudera asked.

The ring that had fallen to the ground was broken into several pieces.

"He preferred to die rather than giving us information. Hm?" G. then realized that all the ghosts disappeared one by one but their surrounding was still the same. "It seems once we defeated the Guardians, we will be freed from those ghosts or whatever it was."

This thought, however, soon blown away like a wind when the ghosts that created by the Memoria ring reappeared.

"I take it back. This is going to be long…" Most mafia almost exclusively used guns because any one could learn how to fire a gun and he, too, learned quickly so it's easy to dodge those bullets that were directed to him. Since this was under Giotto's request, he switched his gun to his bow.

**Inside 2nd Path**

Once the glass from the broken windows stopped falling, Ryohei, Gelaro, Lambo, Éclair, Knuckle, and Lampo were able to look up and see hundreds of ghosts of memories of Deviola members sliding down on ropes through the broken glass roof. Immediately they started shooting, some before they had even hit the floor.

Holding their ground they deflected bullets each with their weapons for exception of Ryohei and Knuckle who dodged it and ran through to the enemies, and took down at any Deviola members that were foolish enough to get within striking distance. Amidst the melee, Éclair was able to see Gelaro firing carefully aimed shots into the crowd, Lambo and Lampo strikes down with their lightning and Ryohei and Knuckle pummeling a soldier into a submission. All around them, shots were being fired blindly by the Deviolas, nit caring who they hit. Sometimes they would hit their target, but more often than not they hit some other unsuspecting victim.

The inexperienced Deviola members were falling left and right, only managing to wounded them a little in the process. It was looking as if it was going to be an easy victory when they were suddenly ambushed by Vigore and Beta.

"So we got six people to be eliminated, huh. Interesting! Let's go all out, Vigore!" Beta said as he blasted a fire from his gun arm, which they dodged rather barely.

"…must die for the sake of our boss… I shall kill thee without mercy…" Vigore snapped her finger and the ghosts reappeared. She clasped her hands, ordering them to attack.

As the Vongola Guardians countered them, Vigore attack Knuckle who's the closest from her and the battle between the two occurred, not able to be avoided.

Lampo who shielded himself with his shield tried to avoid them as far as possible. Keeping low, he managed to get through the chaos and catch sight of Gelaro. He was currently tangled up in a nasty battle with a group of Deviola men. He seemed to be doing just fine, but that's when Lampo saw him.

He hadn't seen him arrive, but there he was, slashing his way towards a distracted and preoccupied Gelaro. He was so wrapped up in the Deviola members that he couldn't see Vigore approaching him undefended back. Lampo was too far away, he wouldn't be able to reach Gelaro in time.

A torrent of emotions was raging inside him as he watched Beta make his way towards Gelaro. Lampo was not the kind of person to hold grudges, but he could say with certainty that he hated this man. Being the coward that he was, Beta had waited until Gelaro was engaged in another battle before attacking him.

Dodging bullets and swords alike, Ryohei sprinted towards the Bertesco boss after he noticed Lampo's gaze. Beta was already mere feet from him, preparing to strike Gelaro down with his massive blade. There was no time. Without any other choice, he yelled at the Bertesco boss.

"Gelaro! Behind you!"

Waiting until Gelaro's staff was aimed at someone else, Beta brought his blade down.

Gelaro had just dispatched the last of the ghosts when his ears unconsciously honed in on Ryohei's voice. Without thinking, he turned to his right, but it was too late. Beta's blade fell, slicing his right arm open, from his shoulder to his elbow. Physically, his hand no longer had the strength to hold his grip on the staff and it clanked to the floor at his feet.

Searing pain shot through his entire body as blood began to pour out of his open wound, but he wasn't going to let it stop him.

Not giving up, he had started to reach for his pocket knife with his left hand when he heard a bullet streak by his head. Looking up, there was Éclair, pointing a gun directly at Beta.

She had hit him dead on. He dropped his blade and fell to his knees in shock. Blood drenched the front of his shirt and was soaked up into the fabric. Then, he collapsed, eyes wide still in disbelief and unseeing as blood trickled from his parted lips. Éclair had killed him.

Éclair ran to her descendant and tried to pull him away from the battlefield, but the young boss refused, he cannot rest while they were fighting especially they are inside enemies' territory.

"Gelaro, your condition is not good for fight. Please rest." Ryohei ran to them with Lambo on his head and quickly healed Gelaro's wound with his flame while Knuckle, Lampo, Kangaryu, and Gyuudon buy them some time.

Reached down with his left hand, he picked up his staff and in one easy motion, flicked it back into a stick. The truth was Gelaro's vision was starting to get blurry with the amount of blood he was losing. It gushed down his arm and trickled off his fingertips in a steady stream, showing no signs of stopping. But he insisted on opening his eyes.

"You need to rest." Éclair pleaded with him, reaching for his wounded arm. It seemed most of the ghosts were disappeared, but ones still had enough fight to aim a bullet their way. He saw one of them take aim, but not being able to tell where the bullet was going, Gelaro turned to face Ryohei, shielding his body from the bullet

Sure enough, the bullet would have hit Ryohei because it now struck Gelaro in his left shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon again.

"Gelaro!" He could hear Éclair scream, and he looked into her panicked blue eyes. It was getting too difficult to stand, so Gelaro dropped to one knee. Looking up, through his narrow field of vision he still had, he could Ryohei healed him once again and Éclair quickly back into action to assist Knuckle, Lampo, and the box weapons.

Vigore, noticed that Beta had fallen, brought out her box weapon and summoned her Anaconda. "I have no choice but to use this…"

**Inside 3rd Path**

"This is bad." Giotto muttered under his breath as he dodged a swipe from icicles, only to be forced to block a slash from yet another Deviola ghost. He immediately spun around, red orbs of flames surrounding him and detonating as he jumped back. The two Deviolas that had been pressuring him dodged backwards, giving him breathing space to assess his situation.

He spied Alaude and Hibari busy with the Deviola ghosts like he did while his descendant busy with the noisy Spettro Guardian, Adianne.

A flash out of the corner of his eye forced Tsuna to quickly raise his cloak, causing him and Adianne to stagger backwards. Quickly regaining his footing, Tsuna spun once more, managing to blast Adianne away before preparing to use his X-Burner. He pointed at Adianne who didn't move from the place and wait until it reached full gauge.

However, a pale pink Fleeting Flash suddenly leapt towards him, its replica of Natsu bearing down on his head. Tsuna blocked the strike from his crouched position then quickly fired a small X-burner point black, knocking the replica away.

As Adianne flew up into the air, Tsuna quickly made his move. With a roar, Tsuna once more channeled his fame into his gloves, causing him to fly forward in a jet of blue light that knocked Adianne out of the air. Hibari and Alaude immediately batted away the Deviolas that tried to jump their comrade from behind, turning it into dust as it hit the ground.

"Hmph. Herbivores." Hibari commented.

"They're still coming…" Alaude looked at Adianne who snapped her fingers and summoned another Deviolas.

Tsuna stood up, eyeing Adianne as she rose to her feet. "Hn."

"How dare you, you arrogant cretin!" Adianne glared hard at Tsuna. The latter merely silence and prepared to fight again. "Fine then, I'll take on all of you at once!"

Tsuna crouched down and tensed. "Primo, we cannot continue fight alone like this, please lend me your help." Tsuna muttered loud enough for only the first Vongola Boss to hear.

The blond looked and agreed. "All right." He turned to Alaude and Hibari. "Both of you, please take care of them for us." Giotto requested.

"Don't ordering me around." Alaude and Hibari said at the same time as they beat another ghosts.

Adianne once more flew into the air but Tsuna quickly countered him. "X-Stream." Tsuna dives down at her and rapidly began to circle them from bottom to top until she was completely covered with spiraling flames. Adianne quickly freed herself from the flames with her box weapon, blown away the flames.

"Hmph! Do you think you could beat me with this level of attack?" Adianned said mockingly.

"I don't think so. But maybe that level of attack will at least distract you." Tsuna replied.

Adianne's storm blue eyes suddenly narrowed at the reason why. She looked behind her and found Giotto ready to attack her with his flames concentrated at one point of his glove. She realized this in a moment that already too late to react.

"Burning Axel." Giotto blasted a ball of powerful Sky Flames to the Spettro Guardian. The blast was too fast that she didn't have any second to defend or dodge.

"HOW DARE YOU VONGOLA!" Adianne shouted as she was blasted by the flames and explode due to the bombs around her waist.

The remaining Deviolas disappeared. Seeing this, the two Vongola bosses went to Alaude and Hibari who had used up most of their flames like they did. However, before they could let out a sigh of relieve, the Deviolas reappeared, surrounding them.

"No way, they're still coming?" Tsuna said with weak breath.

Alaude cursed under his breath before charging up a handcuff, skewering the front liners, and following suit with a fated circle, blasting his way through the horde in front of them to clear the path. "Keep moving!" He shouted at the three behind him.

The four of them kept running as the enemies kept their assault.

"This is endless!" Tsuna said as he finished taking care of his foe while keeping his guard up, aware of another Deviolas running towards him. "What now guys?"

Hibari tackled the Deviolas he was fighting, digging both his tonfas in its chest before performing a back flip to land behind Tsuna. "What a troubling herbivores…never stop annoyed me…"

"…" Alaude quickly eyed his surroundings. While the Deviolas individually weren't a threat, the sheer number they were faced with was rapidly becoming a problem.

Spying a stone archway ahead, Giotto turned back to his three companions who were busy fighting. "Get down!"

The three instinctively ducked as Giotto swept his gloves horizontally, lacing it with his flames to extend its range. The orange flames turned into that of blade and sliced down the Deviolas Alaude, Tsuna, and Hibari were fighting. "Get moving!" He motioned to the archway. The three immediately ran past him. As soon as the three crossed, Giotto once more channeled flames into his gloves to extend its range

"_More again…? I never thought that the power of Memoria Ring would be to this extent!" _Giotto thought as the enemies appeared again. _"This is really endless…"_

**Hallway, 3rd Floor, Spettro HQ**

Rio walked throughout the hallway, searching for his twin sister. For the first time, he doubted his boss's words. His sister always told him if she's on standby but if she didn't, then something was definitely wrong. That's why rather than helping Xeno, he decided to search for his sister first.

"Rie…just what is she doing at the time like this? The boss also seems to be hiding something…" Rio murmured. "Hm?" He stopped when he smelled something. He followed the scent and it turned out from his boss' office.

Curious, he slowly opened the door. Noticed the room dark and his boss were not present, he entered without hesitation and turned on the light. The moment he turned on the light, the moment the lamp lightened the room, he's shocked at the scene before him. He stared eye widened in disbelieve and hoped it was just a dream or illusions.

His twin sister lying on the floor, soaked with blood that already blackened. He rushed to her, shaking her body but didn't get any response from her. He checked her pulse and realized that it was already too late, Rie had passed away.

Rio cradled his sister tightly. His body shivered and tears slowly rolled out from his eyes. His emotions mixed with sadness for losing his only family and rage for anyone who had killed her.

"Who did this?" Rio said furiously. He then noticed the box recorder that belong to her and picked it.

He turned on the box with his flame. The box produced some kind of cinematic record. It's like watching a movie or documenter film. The record showed the entire event. The entire truth. Rio gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. As the record ended, he smashed it into pieces.

He stood, carrying his sister in his arms. His face darkened, hiding his wrathful eyes that promised suffering and death.

"…Nero…!"


	32. Chapter 26: Wanted & Unwanted Reunion

**Author's note:**

**Two more chapters to go! Thank you for all of you who had read this story from the beginning! Hope you like this chapter and do not forget to review, please!**

* * *

**Inside Fourth Path, Disscordo HQ**

Xeno fell into his knees as blood dripped from his chest. He coughed bloody while holding his chest. Mukuro and Daemon had apparently defeated him surprisingly with both of their cooperation to one another despite their somewhat dislike for each other. How odd of that, remembering they are actually the same person.

"Before you die I ask you this; where's Chrome?" Mukuro pointed his trident at him.

"If you answer where she is then I will make sure your death will be fast and won't be too painful." Daemon followed as he pointed the tip of his scythe.

Xeno only smiled and stuck his tongue out, refusing to answer. "If I die…then at least…I will take both of you with me…!" Xeno revealed behind his jacket there are already ignited dynamites that contain huge amount of gun powders. Mukuro and Daemon cannot move as their legs were bind by Xeno's box weapon, Campanula di Nuvola that suddenly came out from the ground beneath them.

"A-r-r-i-v-e-d-e-r-c-i~" Xeno said and the dynamites exploded along with himself for sure.

The ghosts of Deviola disappeared and the place full with smoke. The once bloodied and burned area returned to clear hallway that Mukuro and Daemon entered before. The smoke blown away by illusionary turbulence that created by Mukuro while Daemon created barrier of Mist Flame that fortunately protected them from the explosion.

Both looked around and didn't found any of Xeno's trace with his Campanula di Nuvola slowly decayed as the owner was dead.

"He's really stubborn till the end… I guess we have no choice but to continue this path." Daemon said as he wiped the dust from his clothes.

Mukuro observed the area as he still felt unsure and insecure even when they were already defeated Xeno. There's something wrong. He definitely felt it the moment he stepped into this path.

"…_-sama… Mukuro…-sama…"_

Mukuro gasped. _"This voice!" _Mukuro tried to focusing his hearing as he heard the voice, her voice.

"…_help…"_

"Chrome…she's calling me…" Mukuro said while holding his trident tightly.

"Can't you pinpoint her location?" Daemon asked.

Mukuro tried to concentrate and open the mental connection he has with Chrome. However, at this moment, he felt something blocking their connection. He could no longer hear Chrome's voice that pleading for his help. Mukuro desperately tried and tried again to no avail. Whatever blocking their connection, it was too strong, even beyond his ability.

"You really cannot be apart from your precious little girl do you, Mukuro Rokudo?"

The bloody hallway and burned scene reappeared. But this time the Deviola ghosts didn't appear to attack them. The one that appeared instead was the madly grinning Spettro boss, Nero, clasping his hands at the duo illusionist. "I praise you for able to defeated Xeno. But unfortunately for you, you'll die here…" A broadsword suddenly materialized from Nero's hand.

"You really think that you able to defeat us alone?" Daemon raised his brow.

"He's not alone…"

The cold voice and huge murderous intend sharply stabbed the illusionists' bodies. But they didn't really pay attention of that. They more bothered by the voice. They knew very well whose voice that was. There's no way they would forget it. From beside Nero, a lighting flame appeared. The flame slowly disappeared and revealed a familiar figure. The wicked grin, the red hair, everything made both Mukuro and Daemon widened their eyes at the same time angers and hatred filled across their faces.

"Long time no see…Daemon Spade and Mukuro Rokudo." Theo greeted them.

"Theo." Daemon called with disgust. "You really dare to show your face in front of me again. I guess killing you once is not enough for you as a lesson." Daemon whirled his scythe before pointing it at the Will of Spettro Ring. "This time…I'll make sure you won't be able to show your shadow in the earth ever again."

Theo laughed devilishly. "That's very interesting to say. Unfortunately for you, I give back those words to you as you will be the one who will be in that position. I still haven't forgotten what you had done to me. This time, I will be the one to take your life. I will make sure, to eliminate your will and your reincarnation completely." Theo turned into ball of Dying Will Flame.

Much both illusionists' shock, Theo who had turned into ball of Dying Will Flame entered Nero's body, merging with him as he opened his box weapon, summoning his giant sky scorpion that also merged into his body. Nero let out an evil laugh like he has gone mad. His hair turned red and longer, his nails grown longer like claws and his Six Path of Reincarnation changed to the fourth path, Path of Ashura that increased his combat skills. He has tails and chains surrounded both of his arms.

"_**Ahahahahaha! Now, with this power, with these hands, I will take my revenge on you and Vongola! We will become the strongest of all!" **_Nero claimed with his voice mixed with Theo's. _**"This time for sure…I will make you suffer! I will make sure to play with you until you die!" **_Nero laughed again as he unleashed a powerful murderous intend and flames.

"What happened?" Mukuro asked.

"You could say that it's almost similar like when Lacie possessed Chrome. We're only will within Vongola Rings, we don't have any body to begin with and the only reason we are having a corporeal body right now is because of the pact that we made with the Arcobaleno and the Spettro ring's power that blocked our connection with the Vongola Rings. That's why, we able to possess someone as long as the body where we reside is compatible with our will." Daemon explained as short as he could.

Mukuro stared at Daemon with accusing look. Now that he had knowledge about it, his reincarnation perhaps wants to possess his body to make it easier to fight. Daemon, noticed Mukuro's accusing look raised his hands as a sign to calm down. "Calm down, calm down, I don't have any intention for that…probably for now."

Both didn't have any time to argue as they sensed Nero's glare at them. Three of them glared to each of their respective enemies with cold unreadable eyes. Their weapons in their grip and show no sign to let it go. It's like the time had stopped, none of them move a muscle just yet, knowing that the first person who move would be the biggest mistake to do. But yet, at the same time, this will go nowhere if none of them make any movements.

Finally, Mukuro made the first move. He charged ahead, dragging his trident along the ground, sparks lighting up as he attacked. He swung the blade up, but Nero brought his blade up and deflected the attack. Now Nero swung the blade down in full force, but Mukuro was already rolling aside, dodging the blade and ensued black shockwave. Mukuro thrust his trident at Nero's left side but the Spettro boss swung his clawed hand up and batted his sword aside.

_**"BEGONE!"**_ He cried as he swung the sword sideways creating a massive black blast of energy.

Mukuro Jumped back and managed to use his third path to summon large amount of poisonous snakes as a shield and so he could kick off to get away before being swallowed by the attack. Nero brought his free hand rose as a storm of lances created from his Flames appeared. With a maniacal laugh the lances fell on Mukuro like rain. Mukuro dashed from side to side evading the lances as they fell, but one sliced his coat sleeve as he slipped past.

The moment the lances cleared, Mukuro found surrounded by another lightning lances surrounded him. As Nero clenched his fist, the lances strikes to Mukuro, only to be deflected by Daemon whirled his scythe that covered by his Mist flames.

"It seems he is going to be more of a nuisance." Daemon glanced over his shoulder at Mukuro. "Care to put this off till the nuisance is dealt with?"

Mukuro stroked his chin. "Kufufufu… I suppose that would work for now."

"We'll see." Daemon said sliding his scythe into his sheath and glaring at Nero.

"_**Either you will fight me alone or together, the result will still be the same. You-will-die!" **_Nero stuck his tongue out madly at two of them.

"Nufufufu…how foolish of you, Theo. You won't even stand a chance against me alone." Daemon hissed stepping forward, Mukuro right next to him with his trident on his shoulder.

"Kufufufu...words are not enough to lecture both of them." Mukuro smirked. The illusionists glanced at each other, Mukuro beaming a creepy grin and Daemon's lips pulling into a smirk. The two turned at their enemy and launched forward.

**Den, Underground, Spettro HQ**

Rio entered the room abruptly, carrying Vongola Primo's blood. He rushed to the device where it created the barrier that surrounds the young girl. He opened the seal of Primo's blood and let a drip of it fell into the ring hole. The barrier soon cracked and destroyed into pieces.

He let a same drip of Primo's blood onto the Memoria Ring on Chrome's finger and the ring's glow fade, losing its light.

A Mist Flame appeared the moment the barrier was destroyed. As the fame faded, it revealing a young woman with long purple hair and round purple eyes, wearing a white, long sleeve, strapless dress cut in the front to revealing her white long stockings while a train drags on the ground behind her. The dress has white feather ornamentation on the front hem and a pair of small feathered wings attached to a small bouquet of lotuses on the back.

"Lacie." Rio called her.

"Why are you helping us…?" Lacie asked but not before bowed to him as her form of gratitude.

Rio didn't answer and instead walked to Chrome. He sat her up slowly and made her drink Primo's blood. Chrome's eyes flustered open and coughed as she swallowed the blood. Rio patted her back to help her feel better. Chrome looked at her Memoria Ring and able to pulled it off from her finger.

**Inside 4****th**** Path, Spettro HQ**

Nero flung his chains, striking at the illusionists. Mukuro leaped aside and slashed one in half while Daemon slid around the attacks, narrowly missing each one. A storm of lightning lances fell from the sky on the illusionists, but Daemon intercepted them with cards of his own, cutting each of them. Nero swung his blade sending a massive black crescent at Daemon. The First Generation Mist Guardian vanished in a blur and appeared behind the Spettro Boss. In a flash he drew his scythe and slashed Nero's waist.

Nero twisted his arm around grabbing the scythe and holding it in place. _**"I GOT YOU."**_ The Spettro boss smirked, bringing his sword around.

A card tore through Nero's arm making him stagger. Daemon kicked him back, freeing his sword and slashed him. The slash hit Nero in the chest knocking him off his feet. Mukuro was on him before he could recover, slashing his trident down and slashing his chest as he moved to rise.

Nero blocked the next slashed and bat Mukuro away with his fist. With a boost from his Dying Will Boots he took to the skies. He gave crescents slashes of his blades falling on Mukuro. Mukuro stood his ground and parried each slashes in movements too fast for the eye to follow.

"_**So persistent you are…" **_Nero raising his hand as lighting struck him._**"Die!"**_ The lightning bolt flew at Mukuro as he sheathed his sword.

Daemon moved in front of Mukuro before the bolt struck. Daemon created a barrier of mist flame and reflected the bolt with his scythe back at Nero. The bolt struck Nero on the chest but it instead made him recharge his flames. But this was enough to enrage him.

Nero whipped his blade a barrage of lances fell on the illusionists. Both evaded the lances and leaped as more lines of lighting came at them, narrowly dodging them. Nero lunged at them, putting them on the defensive to block his onslaught of powerful attacks. Nero swung the sword like a hammer, rapidly and with each strike brutally powerful. As the half-mechanical beast raised it over head Mukuro and Daemon put their weapons between the, as Nero hammered on the weapons, driving their heels into the earth beneath him

"_**How dare you! How dare you! How dare you! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!"**_Nero shouted and unleashed lighting Dying Will Flames mixed with sky Dying Will Flames from his entire body. He snapped his fingers and Deviolas appeared again around Mukuro and Daemon. _**"ATTACK!" **_Nero commanded the Deviolas to attack.

Mukuro and Daemon were ready for it. But before the Deviolas could attack, they were all disappeared in a blink of an eye in thin air.

**Inside 1****st**** Path, Spettro HQ**

G. and Gokudera shot down another of Deviola ghosts with their bows while Ugetsu and Yamamoto slashed them down with their four irregular swords. But despite the enemies they had defeated, they kept coming back and back again. Not really strange, remembering they were all created from Lacie's memories that hidden within Memoria Ring that now activated by the Spettro Boss.

Four of them almost ran out of their stamina. If things kept going like this then it's only a matter of time they succumb to the enemies. Now they understand well why Nero kidnapped Chrome and forced her to use the Memoria Ring. To kill them slowly with their nemesis from the past in the exact same place, exact same scenery where and how the tragedy happened based on Lacie's memories.

The ghosts roared as they ran towards them. Gokudera quickly surrounded himself and the others with Sistema C.A.I while Yamamoto used Sakamaku no Ame, the resulting explosion scattering the Deviolas in the frontline, before jumping high up in the air.

Two Deviolas jumped after G. He shifted his weight, dodging a vertical slash from one of the Deviolas and making it hit the other. A sudden gust of wind made him turn around just in time to block another vertical slash by a massive cleaver, managing to creep up while he was occupied. The strength of the surprise attack managed to knock him into the ground prematurely.

"G.! Are you all right?" Ugetsu asked. "Ugetsu, in front of you!" G. pointed at the incoming Deviola who ready to attack Ugetsu whose attention distracted. However, G.'s warning was quick enough for Ugetsu to block the attack

Quickly doing a one-armed back handspring, G. managed to dodge the fire aimed where he landed. He steadied himself with the same hand while his other hand held his bow at his side. Five more Deviolas jumped at him from different directions while the Deviola that knocked him out of the air came down. G. once more propelled himself in the air just as the five were about to hit while quickly shooting a triple Storm arrow that caught the Deviolas off guard. Taking advantage of the confusion, G. jumped back into the fray, shooting at the back of one of the Deviolas before shooting another triple Storm arrow point blank at the face of another.

"Nice one, G!" Yamamoto praised cheerfully.

"Praise later, focus on fighting now, idiot!" Gokudera interjected.

Gokudera's eyes widened as the Deviolas he's fighting with started gathering huge amount of Storm Flame into bazooka they are holding. Gokudera jumped backwards, only to realize he was much too close to the wall. He dug his foot on the wall and propelled himself upwards and over the Deviola's head just as the bazooka beam fired, the tenth Storm Guardian narrowly dodging. A lance of pain shot up his leg as he landed. The silver haired bomber noted that he wasn't able to fully dodge the attack. He quickly ran forward and shot down the Deviolas as it attempted to recover. A clanking of metal over the Deviolas anguished cry made him turn around to block the Deviola that attacked G. from before. The strength of the blow made Gokudera grunt as it aggravated his injured leg.

Noticed the injuries Gokudera received on his leg, Yamamoto rushing to his aid and slashed the Deviola away from Gokudera. Yamamoto dodged backwards sloppily as he clashes his swords with another Deviola, dragging the Deviola with him, and rammed his sword through its face. Yamamoto continued on forward as he couldn't stop his momentum with Gokudera injured. He saw more Deviolas approaching them and quickly charged up his Rain Flame and used his momentum to propel his body forward, slamming into the incoming group. As his attack came to an end, he twirled on one leg, blasting his surroundings with Aggregate Art: Jiunoka, slowing the Deviolas movements.

It was then they finally lost too much of their energies. Yamamoto stabbed his sword on the ground, panting heavily while forcing himself to keep stand up. This goes the same for Ugetsu, G., and Gokudera who almost lost their grip on their weapons. They looked at the remaining Deviolas who are still too many for them to defeat. As the Deviolas shot forwards to them, none making any effort to defend themselves as they already used most of their flames. They had given up.

However, before any of the Deviolas reach them, they disappearing one by one. Four of them froze, shock marring their faces. They even more shock when the hallway returned to normal.

"They…disappear?" Gokudera uttered.

**Inside 2****nd**** Path, Spettro HQ**

Adult Lambo and Lampo made a strong barrier from their Lighting Flame's Hard characterization with Ryohei tending Gelaro's wound who no longer capable to continue the fight at this moment while Éclair and Knuckle fought the Anaconda that summoned by Vigore who had gotten bigger after eaten the Deviola ghosts. That came into everyone's mind, how come the box weapon able to consume people who were created from a mere memories? Not to mention that this is for the first time they had seen a box weapon consumed humans.

As if reading their minds, Vigore answered. "My Anaconda is not a normal box weapon. It's a box weapon that evolved into mechanical beast that created by our scientist, Biokilulu (A/N: Play Katekyo Hitman Reborn DS Fate of Heat II if you want to know more info about it). Like a real beast, my anaconda able to consume either it was machines or human being, making them as her energies. And after some several researches, we found something interesting and definitely useful for battle…" Vigore jumped from her Anaconda's head.

Much to the Vongola side surprises, Vigore let herself to be swallowed by her Anaconda. It was then they realized something slowly came out from the Anaconda's head. They shocked even more when Vigore turned out to be the one who came out.

"We able to combined with the mechanical beasts, making ourselves powerful half-mechanical beasts." Vigore explained as she darting towards them. The half mechanical-beast appeared above them bring its claws down. Knuckle and Éclair jumped away, narrowly dodged it and found themselves being slashed by Vigore's claws. Their bodies felt dull shortly they being slashed.

"These claws contain poisons. The poison attacks your body's nerve and cells and slowly it will nullify your muscles entirely."

The pulsing poison within their bodies repulsed their weapon and movements throwing them off balance. Vigore lunged slashing at them. They somersaulted away landing safely on the ground. Vigore zipped around and making a rough circle around them, trapping them with her box weapon's huge tail.

Éclair eyed the beast's quick movements trying to keep up. The Anaconda's mouth reappeared across from her and roared as it fired a ball of ice her way with the mouth opened, ready to eat her. Éclair wuickly leaped out of the way. With a flick of her hand as her Vongola Snow Ring ignited, five icicles appeared and pierced the Anaconda's mouth. The attack did not seem to bother Vigore though.

"Do you really think this will make Anaconda unable to use her mouth?" Vigore destroyed the icicles that stab through Anaconda's mouth with her claws. Anaconda hissed again once the icicles were gone.

The Anaconda strikes again, trying to swallow Knuckle from behind this time. Knuckle twisted around, he brought his right hand up to face the giant snake. The snake neared Knuckle but then was punched back Knuckle's fist, which surprised her seeing the difference of their size.

She began attacking Knuckle rapidity, slashing once and returning to circling them around. Both evade every attack effortlessly, dodging out of the way of Vigore's more volatile attacks but not countering. Vigore stopped her mad attacks after a final swing on Knuckle, standing its ground. Knuckle landed from his final dodge before turning to face the giant half girl half snake.

However, the Anaconda suddenly stopped and the surrounding returned to normal. The anaconda puked out most of the Deviola she had eaten and turned smaller but still in fusion state with Vigore. Vigore coughed out blood and her once snake skins returned to its normal human skins.

"What the?" Knuckle blinked.

**Inside 3****rd**** Path**

Tsuna, Giotto, Reborn, Hibari, and Alaude were all stared eye widened as the Deviolas disappearing slowly but surely and their surroundings were no longer bloody and burned. They actually prepared to lose their lives (Except Hibari and Alaude) since the enemies were too many for them but then now, they started to disappearing from their view.

"What happened…?" Tsuna wondered.

"The Memoria Ring…could it be…the Memoria Ring's power has been stopped?" Giotto thought of the possibility.

**Den, Underground, Spettro HQ**

"You finally able to took it off." Lacie exclaimed.

"Lacie!" Chrome surprised to see Lacie. "W-why are you? How did you able?" Chrome stuttered.

Lacie chuckled. "When Theo forced you to slowly remembering my memories, my will was somehow transferred into the ring and united with it. The moment Memoria Ring activated and this barrier was destroyed, I able to came out from the ring, thanks to this man." Lacie turned to Rio.

"Vongola Primo's blood countered Nero's blood within you. You already free from his control now." Rio explained to her as he handed her Giotto's blood.

"You…why did you helping me?" Chrome asked hesitantly.

"…he killed Rie. I only want to avenge her, that's all." Rio answered straight without emotion marring his face but his tone told them otherwise. Rio grabbed his wrist and leaded her out of the room. "Hurry up. You want to go to your master, right?"

"U-umm!" Chrome nodded. "Lacie, you're not coming with us?" Chrome noticed Lacie didn't move from her place.

Lacie shook her head. "I cannot go yet. I have to help brother and your friends. After that, I will go to your, Mukuro, and Spade's place."

"You know where they are?" Rio asked. When he received a nod, without anymore words, he dragged Chrome with him.

"Be careful Lacie!" Chrome waved her hand to her incarnation, to which the latter returned it with the same wave.

**Inside 2****nd**** Path, Spettro HQ**

"I can't sense the power of Memoria ring anymore…what happened…?" Éclair wondered as she looked around her.

Vigore looked at her condition. Her energies that had been swallowed were all disappearing and nearly entirely. This caught her off guard.

Noticing an opening from the young girl, Éclair raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Dozens of icicles appeared in the air around the beast from the water particles around, nearly a hundred icicles aimed at the Anaconda from all angles, ready to pierce the mechanical-beast since its condition was weakened somehow.

"Do not worry. I won't kill you, merely destroying your box weapon." Éclair clenched her fist.

All the swords flew at the demon in a flash, stabbing Anaconda from all angles. The snake convulsed and screamed as the blades shattered her skin shield disappearing with them. The box weapon cracked and disappeared, leaving only Vigore remain. She fell to the ground slowly raising herself up to face the Vongola Guardians.

"Where is Chrome Dokuro?" Gelaro asked as he was helped by Ryohei to walk.

"…underground den where there's a black door with black roses as decoration…" Vigore answered as she threw an antidote of her poison, the map and then brought out her gun and pointed it to her head. "I have lost…"

"Wait! What are you do-"before Knuckle could stop her, she already pulled the trigger, thus, killing herself.

"Why would she do that?" Lampo shocked by her action.

"Maybe that was her rule. If she's defeated then she might as well die…" Gelaro commented. "But I'm curious why the power of Memoria ring suddenly faded during the fight? But it was lucky for us since due to that you two managed to defeat her."

Knuckle and Éclair drank the antidote. Fortunately that the antidote worked fast and the effect of the poison was quick to disappear even though they still quite hard to move like they usually do. "Talk later and focus. We have to go to the underground room that written in this map."

"We have to enter the 2nd path first if we want to go there."

**Inside 3****rd**** Path**

"It seems we're safe…for now perhaps…" Reborn said unsurely. "The feelings of Memoria Ring's power no longer here. Most likely Mukuro and Daemon or the others managed to safe Chrome and stopped the power." Reborn rubbed his cheeks.

"But we haven't finished yet. The battle still continues." Giotto heard the sounds of gunshots, clashes, and explosion that occurring. "But for now, let's continue to follow this path-"

"Brother!"

A mist flame appeared out of thin air in front of them just like they usually appear as wills of Vongola Rings. Giotto could not help but feel joy and pleased the moment he saw his adoptive sister's figure from the flames and finally her entirely.

"Lacie!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Eh? She's Lacie? Chrome's incarnation!" Tsuna surprised. _"But…she does look like Chrome…only that she's matured…" _Tsuna looked closely at his female mist guardian's incarnation.

Lacie ran to Giotto who had already opened his arms for her for a hug. They embrace each other tightly, finally able to meet again after four hundred years. When they pulled away, Lacie revealed her tears of happiness and her blushing cheeks that showing how she missed him so much, which Tsuna commented it's similar with Chrome's. Giotto stroked her hair and wiped away her tears as he smiled at her warmly.

"Lacie, how did you get here and how did you able to be here?" Alaude asked, breaking the sweet moment between the brother and sister.

"My will within Chrome somehow was transferred to the Memoria Ring. Maybe my memories within Memoria Ring called me and pulled me out from Chrome's consciousness and body. That's why I'm here right now. We have to go to Chrome's place, in the 4th Path where Spade and Mukuro are." Lacie pulled her brother's hand. "Before we go there, let's gather with everyone first."

**Inside 4****th**** Path, Spettro HQ**

"_**What happened?" **_Nero uttered in disbelieve. **"What happened? Why? How could this happened?" **Nero shouted angrily. _**"Could it be that the power of Memoria Ring has been cut off? Impossible! I already made a strong barrier to trap her!" **_Nero thought in his mind.

Mukuro and Daemon observed the gone mad Spettro boss. "It seems the tide will start to turn." Mukuro commented. "Let's end this." Daemon added.

Azkal gave a seemingly angry roar before descending on the illusionists, bearing his blade like a madman. Daemon leaped to the right while Mukuro went left. Nero swung at Daemon but only nicked his coattails. Daemon attacked from Nero's blind side but was thrown back by his chains that covered by his tail. Damon spun round and thrust the tip of his scythe into the demon as he landed. Nero swung his blade sending another black slash towards him. Damon Leaped aside as the ground under him was destroyed in the attack. Nero spun around in time to block Mukuro's attack but had to continue spinning to stop Daemon's. He threw Daemon and Mukuro aside as he spun around before turning to face them.

Mukuro was the first to his feet, lunging at his nemesis. Nero easily blocked his lighting fast blade slash but was unable to counter when Mukuro spun in midair delivering a shattering kick to his head. The blow sent Nero careening across the arena into the wall. Daemon was next, rushing the fallen half-beast he drove his scythe down attempting to impale him but Nero rolled aside, sweeping Daemon's leg with his chains. Nero rose to his feet before Daemon, driving down with his claws. Daemon evaded the razor edged fingers but when he got to his feet, one of Nero's tails slashed across his arm.

"Kuh!" Daemon flinched. "How annoying…this tails of yours!" Daemon stomped his tails and cut them with his scythe. Ignoring the cry of pain that came out from the Spettro boss' mouth, he stabbed him with the tip of his scythe right on the chest.

"_**You…!" **_Nero grabbed Daemon's arm, much to his surprise. He stabbed through Daemon's stomach with his sharp nails. The illusionist managed to jump backwards from Nero while clutching his wound. He kneeled as he lost blood really fast.

"_This corporeal body is quite troublesome in this situation. My will able to vanish in this body if this is continues…" _Daemon thought humorlessly in his mind.

Mukuro who seemingly read his incarnation's thought has to agree. They have to finish this quickly. They cannot keep it like this forever. But even though the Memoria Ring's power was lessened somehow now, how they will able to defeat him? He knew very well that illusions won't work on this man—half-mechanical beast.

"Mukuro-sama!"

The three occupants in the path froze as they heard the voice.

Mukuro knew very well that soft and tender voice when calling him. He missed it so much. He turned to the source of the voice. When he saw her teary round purple eyes, her blushing cheeks, and her small smile, he felt light shined his heart.

Chrome arrived at the battlefield with Rio. Chrome looked at her savior with happiness and gladness in her face. She was about to run to his side, only to be stopped by a loud shout and a slash that directed to her. Fortunately Rio pushed her aside, evading the attack.

"_**Rio! How dare you to betray me!" **_Nero shouted at his former right-hand man.

Rio glared back at him and showed him the record when he killed his beloved twin sister. "You killed Rie while we trusted you. You're the one who's betraying me and my sister. That reason is enough for me to kill you." Rio replied with cold tone.

"_**Blinded by love for sibling? How foolish of you! You and your sister are just a piece of trash!" **_Nero shot lightning lances to them.

Rio defended himself and Chrome with his box weapon, Cloud Whale that multiplying and shielded them with their bodies. Rio commanded the whales to attack his former boss and motioned Chrome to go to Mukuro's side while he distracting him.

Chrome complied and when there's an opening, rushed to Mukuro's side.

"Mukuro-sama, Daemon Spade is both of you all right?" Chrome asked while scanning their injuries.

Mukuro patted her head. "I'm all right. I'm more worried about you." Mukuro caressed her cheek.

"I'm all right, Mukuro-sama. Rio-san helped me and Lacie too."

"Lacie too?" Daemon's attention turned fully to the young girl as he heard the name.

Chrome nodded. "She came out from the Memoria Ring and currently goes to Boss and the others to help them and bring them here."

"…_so I will soon…able to meet you…?" _Daemon thought.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a blast from where the battle occurring. Rio stumbled to the ground, bleeding heavily while Nero landed beside him. Nero grabbed his neck and strangled him. _**"I thought you're smart enough not to defying me but I was wrong…you can die while regretting your action." **_Nero said as he tightened the grip.

Mukuro shot forwards and used his third path to summon underworld dogs that bite Nero's arm that gripping Rio. Nero quickly threw Rio aside to block Mukuro's trident. Daemon, bandaging his wound with his torn jacket, stood and followed Mukuro's attack at the half-mechanical beast.

After make sure that Chrome already quite far from them with Rio, Mukuro and Daemon jumped backwards from Nero.

"_**I had enough of this." **_Nero finally said. _**"Let us finish this once and for all!"**_

* * *

**Review please.**


	33. Chapter 27: Conclusion

**Inside 1****st**** Path, Spettro HQ**

Gokudera, Yamamoto, G., and Ugetsu were all still stunned by the sudden disappearance of the Deviola ghosts. But they soon snapped as Gokudera winced in pain due to his injuries, followed by the rest. Fortunately for them, Gelaro, Ryohei, Knuckle, Éclair, Lambo, and Lampo arrived and soon spotted them.

"Everyone!" Éclair shouted as she approached them.

"Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be in the 2rd path?" G. asked.

"We already beat one of the Spettro Guardians and she gave us the map to where Chrome's place is before she committed suicide." Éclair showed the map as she, Knuckle, and Ryohei tending their wounds.

"Committed suicide?" This caught Gokudera's attention. "The Spettro Guardian that we fought here also did the same. Geez…does all Spettro Guardians has that kind of tendencies?" Gokudera rubbed his head.

"The loser does not to live, maybe that's their rule. The Spettro Guardian Vigore immediately killed herself after she had lost." Éclair commented.

"Gelaro, are you alright? Your injuries seem worse than ours." Yamamoto noticed Gelaro's wounds and pale face as the young boss leaned on the wall as support.

"I'm fine. I just need a little more rest." Gelaro said with weak breath.

"Yeah, right, your face not convincing at all." G. said and earned a smack from Éclair.

After Ryohei and Knuckle healed all the wounds, they all stood and prepared to continue their way to the underground room where Chrome was held captive. Both Sun Guardians warned them that they only healed the outside wounds and not completely just like a first aid and reminded them to not push themselves too hard again more that they did.

"Ready?" Knuckle asked everyone to make sure. Once all of them nodded, he nodded back and they continue to walk through the hallway as written on the map. On their way to the underground room, Ugetsu stopped and looked behind them. He signed his companions to stop and shussed them when they asked what's wrong.

Sounds of running footsteps were soon heard. They immediately changed to battle position in case the incoming people are new enemies. As the shadow of the people became nearer and clearer, they tensed up and gripped their weapons tightened. However, they soon felt eased as they heard the sounds that are familiar.

"G., everyone, are you okay?" They let out a sigh of relieve as Giotto and Tsuna revealed themselves.

"Primo, Decimo! All of you came here to the underground room too?" Éclair asked.

"No, we came here because we want to tell you that Chrome already escape with Spettro Cloud Guardian's help and currently at 4th path where Daemon and Mukuro Rokudo are." Tsuna explained.

"How do you know about that?

"I told them." Lacie revealed herself from behind Giotto with small smile. G., Éclair, Ugetsu, and Knuckle were all staring wide eyed at the young woman. "…it's been a long time…everyone…" Lacie said with blushing cheeks and small hand wave.

Several seconds passed after explaining about how Lacie able to be here, Éclair already hugged Lacie and unknowingly pushed away Giotto and Tsuna away. She hugged her and said how she missed her so much till Lacie tell her to stop because she cannot breath. Éclair wiped away her small tears with her handkerchief as she apologized but then hugger her again but not as tight as before.

"It's been .000 seconds we hadn't met. I thought I would never able to meet or even see you again to the extreme!" Knuckle said as he placed his hands on the purple haired girl's shoulders.

"You died before I do but how come you still taller than me?" Lampo said bluntly as he compared their height and the green haired guardian received a smack from the red haired guardian.

"Even though Chrome Dokuro is your reincarnation, she's still different from you. I'm so pleased to meet you again." Ugetsu shook hands with her.

"You should have showed up earlier you know." G. patted her head.

Lacie giggled. The family that she knew never changed at all. They were all still attained their own characteristics that truly mirrored them. The warm atmosphere that she always felt whenever they're around her still there…but it was yet to complete because one person is missing. The very person that would completes her happiness.

"Sorry to interrupted but, we need to go to the 4th path now before too late." Reborn interjected, reminding them that they have much more important matter to attend and finish. "Let's go."

**Inside 4****th**** Path, Spettro HQ**

Chrome watched with worry and concern as she tended Rio's wound. She prayed within her heart for the safety and survival of her master and his incarnation so they could go back home together.

Nero was pushed into one of the pillars and panicked leaping as side as Daemon slashed the pillar in half. Nero gripped his sword as Daemon continued his relentless assault. Daemon struck Nero' side then brought his scythe to his head. Nero blocked the blade with his claws but the scythe still drew blood. Daemon ripped the scythe along his arm and sliced his scythe upward, knocking the half-mechanical beast off his feet. Nero hit the ground and barely rolled aside as Daemon brought his scythe down. Nero roared as he gripped his sword and swung the blade, releasing a huge black crescent at Daemon. Daemon stood his ground bringing scythe to his side he swung the scythe sending blast that swirled into a violet light that collided with Nero's attack, the two vanishing as they consumed one another.

Nero cursed taking to the sky. Suddenly the scythe come flying from the smoke. Nero barley managed to dodge the sword as it flew past him. He looked down at Daemon, his hand still outstretched. _**"You missed!" **_he yelled back.

Damon chuckled. "No I didn't."

His eyes widened and he spun around in time to see Mukuro hovering behind him, Daemon's scythe in hand. Mukuro slashed the scythe across Nero's back and gave a final kick sending him into the ground.

Mukuro slowly fell to the ground next to Daemon. The ground exploded in a massive explosion where Nero had fallen as he rose to his feet. _**"Enough! You slime! You filth! I'll burn you all alive and tear you flesh apart! You will all die! All of you!"**_ Nero howled to the sky. His tails flailed and more even grew. Some of the tips morphed into claws now, others into hooks. His skin had healed over but now with black reptilian scales over much of his body, even his face.

Mukuro and Daemon glanced at each other. "Okay. Please shut up." Mukuro shrugged. The illusionists brought their weapons up and tapped them together. As they did the two launched forward to their enemy. Nero swung hiss word sending a massive slash that cut the ground in two, separating the illusionists. Daemon was the first to attack. As he neared Nero his form seemed to split into two, two Daemon's attacking from different angles. Nero swung and split one in half, but the illusion faded as he struck it. He spun around and grabbed the scythe before it could strike him, flinging Daemon away. Nero spun around in time to block Mukuro's trident. Mukuro skidded past but stabbed his trident in the ground and swung himself back around and kick Nero. The Spettro boss dodged the kick and swung after Mukuro missing barely.

Daemon came back around striking from behind. Nero spun and deflected the attack in time to parry Mukuro's next attack. They were a violent blur as they struck and spun, attacking again and again forcing Nero to flail around simply to keep them back. Daemon made another attack from behind as Mukuro struck Nero from the front. The helf-mechanical beast flapped his wings and rose into the sir, causing the illusionists' weapons to connect. Nero howled as he raised his hand and brought down a storm of green lighting on them. Mukuro and Daemon dashed and dodged evading as the bolts struck the ground. Mukuro leaped into the air till he reached Nero. Mukuro leaped to cut Nero in half, but one of Nero's tails revived and coiled around the blade, and flung the young illusionist to the ground.

_**"You can fight all you want, but you can't win! You can't stand against me!"**_ Nero roared in air as he raised his hand. A huge black sphere formed in his palm and swelled to the size of a bus. With a mad cackle he swung the sphere down, throwing it on the two fallen illusionists. Daemon stepped up, spinning his scythe in his hand before slipping the weapon behind him. He took his stance as the ball neared and in a movement too quick to be seen, drew and re-sheathed his scythe. A dark violet sphere surrounded the black sphere and hundreds of ringing slashes were heard and seen as the sphere was cut apart.

Daemon huffed and strained to breathe. Mukuro stood next to him.

_**"Bravo."**_ Nero smirked. _**"But are you feeling tired already? This is why you cannot compare to me!"**_ Nero raised his sword with a malicious smirk. However, before he could do anything, he was sent flying by the disembodied fists with sky flames that smashed into him. Nero smashed into a wall nearby, taking the entire structure with him.

Mukuro and Daemon stared blankly where the Spettro Boss had been hovering and then traced the hand back to it origin. Mukuro couldn't help but smile. "Kufufufufu...it really took all of you to come here."

Tsuna, Giotto, and the others arrived at the scene and looked at the two illusionists. Apparently, it was Giotto and Tsuna's sky flames that sent the Spettro Boss flying.

"Heh, you two surely look beat up." G. commented.

"At least better than you who were all worn out because fighting some low life ghosts" Daemon smirked as he mocked.

"This is no time to fight amongst ourselves." Lacie revealed herself from behind Giotto. She looked at the two illusionists who gave her a look of astonishment with nervous expression. Her cheeks blushed and she avoided eye contact with them, especially with the first Mist Guardian.

"Lacie." Daemon uttered her name.

Lacie's eyes widened when she heard him called out her name.

His voice when calling her name was soothing and soft. She slowly looked at Daemon who had taken a few step closer to her. When they finally facing each others, Lacie covered her mouth and tried to hold tears that watering her eyes. Lacie opened her mouth to speak but her words were cut off when the wall behind them exploded sending bits of concrete in the air.

Nero screamed to the sky flying high with bloodstained wings_**."You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! Not a hair of you will be left in this word!"**_

Nero's rant was cut off as an explosion knocked him to the ground. Mukuro and Daemon followed the demon to the ground but Demon traced the explosion origin. Gokudera set his cannon over his shoulder and glared at the illusionists. "You think we will let you have all the fun?

"Do you really expect us to?" Mukuro smiled.

"Well, many people is better than two, right?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"This is you fight alone. It's ours too." Tsuna said to the two illusionists.

_**"Ahhhhhhhh!"**_ The group turned as Nero howled flying into the air. His coat was still aflame and his skin was now all scales and spikes. His once white wings were now stained with blood_**. "You miserable little bugs! I will stand for this! Burn! All of you, burn!"**_

Daemon glared at the Spettro boss, bringing his scythe on his shoulder. "What do you think, should we finish this?"

Gelaro, Lambo and Lampo all gone to Chrome's side since Gelaro unable to fight and Lambo and Lampo are put in charge as shields for Chrome, Rio, and Gelaro. Mukuro dusted off his coat and gave a stern nod. Knuckle cranked his neck and flexed his arm, giving the others a glance of agreement. G. spun his gun in his hand and flashed a happy smile his way. Hibari readied with his tonfas to bite the enemy to death. Tsuna entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. Mukuro chuckled and stabbed his trident into the ground.

"Let's finish this once and for all, Nero." Mukuro smirked.

"_**YOU SCUM!" **_Nero flew straight to the group.

Yamamoto swung Shigure Kintoki over head, bringing the full force of the blade down on Nero's back. The blade bounced off the half-mechanical beast's rock hard skin with a ring. Nero shook his head, swinging his tails at Yamamoto, who protected by G. who shot the tail away with his bow and then followed by Ugetsu who used Kuzuryu River fall, hitting Nero. Gokudera whipped out his cannon and set Storm + Lightning to the Spettro boss as he fell, shooting him full of lead as he fell to the ground. But like the sword, the bullets resounded off his rock skin. Nero laughed as he brought his sword high in the air, flames twisting around it, and swung it down on the group.

Everybody jumped back away as the sword demolished the hallway, the flames burning even the concrete to ash. "What kind of power is that?" Gokudera shocked by the impact.

"What monster you are…Theo…" G. commented.

_**"Insolent pest!"**_ Nero howled, bringing his flame filled fist down on Giotto. Giotto slid to the right, evading the fist and jumping onto Nero's arm. Reaching under his cloak he drew out his gloves and wore it. He burned Nero's arm until it felt like it will melting him and he leaped up from his elbow and kicked him. Nero reeled his head back slightly from the attack, but immediately swung his tail to the Vongola Boss.

"!" Giotto shocked and hadn't anticipated this. However, a blast exploded outward, surprising both Giotto and Nero. The smoke filled the air around Nero as he looked around for the Vongola Boss.

"That was close." Nero whipped around to see Gokudera and G. pointed their bows at him and Giotto who was protected by Sistema C.A.I. "Take this!" He said and shot his arrow along with G.'s arrow.

Nero roared and swung his sword sideways at the incoming arrows, destroying them. Nero swung his sword once again at the group. But Ugetsu and Yamamoto held his ground, bringing up his sword he caught the massive sword and held their ground, giving a small huff all the while.

"You're really terrifying…" Both pushed back, forcing Nero's sword back far enough to where he could jump toward Nero again. Mukuro could see they were in trouble. This time, there were no marks on the Spettro boss from any of their attacks and they seemed to do nothing but annoy the half-mechanical beast. They were actually in trouble in here.

Éclair frozen Nero's feet as icicles and blizzards strikes at his direction. Nero summoned his lightning bolt and countered the icicles and blizzards and melting his frozen feet. He flew to Éclair and swung his sword at her that she blocked with her scarf. Tsuna punched Nero away, however, Nero's tail caught Tsuna's arm and sent him straight to the wall, followed by a sonic fist that covered with his Sky flames. Tsuna had no time to react and hit by it. Tsuna coughed blood by the attack.

"Tenth!" Gokudera angered by this. "How dare you to hurt tenth!" Gokudera shot Nero with Storm + Sun combination but Nero destroyed it with the blast of his sky flame.

Hibari rushed to him and swung his tonfa at him. Of course, Nero blocked it with his sword. Both struggling against each others' weapons and none of them intend to step aside until Alaude managed to trap Nero's wrist with his handcuff. Hibari backed away as Alaude multiplied the handcuffs with amazing speed and soon bind him. Alaude about to tightened the handcuffs, but sensing a huge amount of flames from Nero's body, Alaude quickly got away from him as his handcuffs shattered to pieces like a broken glass.

"No way, what is he? Is this the power of person who had become a half-mechanical beast?" Éclair expressed her disbelieve.

"All of you step back." Daemon said as he created an illusionary barrier that surrounded Nero, Mukuro, and himself while everyone were outside.

"Both of us will be the one to finish this." Mukuro said.

Voices of protests came out from the Guardians outside either it was from Tenth generation or First Generation. Both illusionists didn't responded until two particular voices spoke to them.

"Spade, Mukuro, open this barrier now! You cannot fight against him alone!" Lacie demanded.

"She's right! Please open this barrier, Mukuro-sama, Daemon Spade!" Chrome also demanded the same.

Both men turned around to face Chrome and Lacie. "Have faith on us. We will win this for sure." Daemon said. "We promise we will go back together after this is over." Mukuro added. They smiled at Chrome and Lacie.

Chrome and Lacie silenced as they saw their smiles. After a moment of silence and reluctance, they shut closed their eyes and opened it again with trust and faith on the Mist Guardians. "Good Luck."

Mukuro and Daemon nodded at their good luck before facing the enraged Spettro boss.

Nero sprang foreword, lunging with his blade. Mukuro and Daemon evaded the lighting quick thrust and the used their weapons to volley of slashes that followed. The attacks were so fast they couldn't find an opening to attack. Finally Nero made a final thrust. Mukuro and Daemon blocked the weapon and rushed forward, getting inches away from Nero. Mukuro grabbed Nero with his right hand, lifting him in the air and slamming him into the ground with his trident. Daemon raised his scythe to deliver the last blow, but the blade only found concrete.

_**"Got you!"**_ Nero's voice came from behind him. Daemon turned to see him completely unharmed. Nero didn't give Daemon a chance to press it, and launched at him with an arcing slash. His blade cut through the air as Daemon leaped aside with his left leg wounded. Mukuro leaped after the half-mechanical beast. Nero parried the sword aside and spread his wings, gliding to the side. In a quick flash, He flew back at Mukuro, lunging with his sword and slashed Mukuro, wounding his stomach but fortunately not deep.

The moment he landed on the burnt out ground, Mukuro grabbed his trident backhanded. Mist energy flowed over the blades and he turned back to Nero. The half-mechanical beast spun around to face Mukuro just as he swung the trident, sending an indigo crescent slashes through the air and colliding with Nero's arm. Mukuro swung the blade back around two more times sending two more indigo slashes at Nero. Each strike caused the Spettro boss to stumble slightly.

Mukuro pressed the attack. Rushing foreword he launched himself upwards, slashing the Spettro boss leg. Once high in the air, he threw his arm foreword and sent his trident flying at Nero's stomach. The trident dug into Nero's stomach throwing his body back.

"_**AAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHH! WHY YOU!" **_Nero roared and ran to Mukuro.

Mukuro twisted his body and evaded the blade, falling back to the ground. As his feet landed, he drew his trident and slashed a wave of mist flame to Nero. Nero swept one of his wings in the path of the wave as they struck. With a quick flourish, theSpettro boss dived on Mukuro, forcing the illusionist to the side. Nero instantly landed and lunged at Mukuro thrusting and slashing in a series of complex attacks. Mukuro evaded the strikes and parried the other strikes. Mukuro finally changed pace, pushing the half-mechanical beast off balance and launching into his own ferocious attacks. Nero effortlessly blocked every strike, slowly backing away from the younger man.

Nero swung his sword high on Mukuro's open neck, but the sword was caught in Mukuro's hand, bringing his leg above his head and down. The kick struck Nero's head. Nero's head and wings gave a shiver and the feathers shot off, hardening into tiny blades and striking Mukuro in the chest. Mukuro jumped away as the blood dotted his chest. Mukuro, without any choice, opened his box weapon and summoned Mukurou. Mukurou turned into Daemon Spade's Devil Lens and then he turned to Daemon.

Daemon noticed his reincarnation looking at him and gave the younger man a questioning look. Mukuro pointed his lens and Daemon's scythe. Daemon looked back and forth at Mukuro's lens and his scythe and then to his surrounding and Nero. Daemon's eyes widened that soon turned amused and his playful smile back on his face, finally registering what Mukuro meant.

Mukuro relaxed his body as he closed his eyes as his energy focused on his right eye and his flames into his lens.

Noticing Mukuro's sudden movement, Nero spun, throwing the sword off of him and cutting at Mukuro, only to be stopped by Daemon. Daemon jumped back as Nero leapt into the air and brought his sword down in a shattering helm breaker. Daemon brought the scythe up and caught the attack. His scythe shook in his hands before it shattered. Daemon only stared as he watched his treasured sword break into bits leaving only the hilt and a few inches of the blade left. Nero's blade cut Daemon across the chest and he lunged into a following thrust into his stomach, throwing Daemon back.

"_**Now what will you do Daemon Spade? I already told you that your efforts are all futile!" **_

Daemon chuckled before he materialized another scythe on in his hand. "I can just make another one no matter how many times you broke it to pieces." Daemon replied. He looked at Mukuro for a moment and smirked before turned back to Nero.

"But for now, this will be enough to handle you." Daemon brought out his deck of cards. He threw the cards around the barrier and it soon became dark as the cards that Daemon threw appeared surround them. From the cards, all Spettro Guardians who were killed appeared and attacked Nero.

"_**Do you think you could defeat me with this kind of trick? ENOUGH YOU FOOL!" **_Nero killed all of them single-handedly with one by one. _**"How dare all of you mocking me! Using such a cheap trick-"**_

Without him noticed, Mukuro already beside him. The moment he looked to his side and his gaze met with Mukuro's, Mukuro's right eye had turned into "five" with the lens full of his flames and power. "Farewell…Theo…"

The moment Mukuro glared at Nero, vision of nightmares and hell came into Nero's mind. Nero screamed as he clutched his head. _**"YOU-! HOW DARE YOU MUKURO ROKUDO, DAEMON SPADE! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU ALONG WITH VONGOLA AND LACIE AND CHROME DOKURO! I WILL BACK AGAIN MANY TIMES UNTIL YOU I KILLED YOU!"**_

Nero's curses were stopped once Daemon stabbed him his stomach with his scythe. "Speak no more of them. You don't even deserve to call their names." Daemon said in frustrated tone.

Nero coughed out blood when Mukuro stabbed his trident along into Nero's stomach. "You who had killed them four hundred years ago have no right to insult them or lay eye upon them again. And this will be your last life. Your life, will end this time for sure, and won't be able to come back again, thanks to this eye of mine…" Mukuro said as he held his right face, covering his right eye.

"As long as we live in this world, we won't let you…" Mukuro and Daemon's grip on their weapons tightened. "To make them suffer again." As they said at the same time, both slashed their weapons upwards, slicing Nero's body into half as it explode without any scream or cry of pain.

"Finally…" Daemon snapped his fingers and dismissed the Mist barrier.

Once the barrier dismissed, everyone quickly came to their sides. Both Mukuro and Daemon fell onto their knees since they already used up all of their energies and cannot stand anymore. Ryohei and Knuckle immediately healed their wounds as they joy for their victory. The first Generation could felt that the seal that prevented them from returning to the Vongola ring had been lifted and their connection back again. The Varia contacted them that most of the enemies had been dispatched or surrendered and being captured by the Vendicare. The supporting team will soon come to the 4th path to treat their injuries and some of them take away all of Spettro Family's weapons, boxes, researches, and many other else.

"We finally…able to go back…" Chrome said through her tears.

Mukuro smiled kindly and pulled Chrome to him, making her head collided onto his chest as Mukuro stroke her hair gently. "I know…I fulfilled my promise, right?" Mukuro said softly.

Daemon and Lacie looked at their reincarnations before facing each others. When Daemon faced her, Lacie smiled as she stroking his cheek. "Our promise…already fulfilled the moment they met each other in this lifetime. It's the time for us, the people from the past to step away…and let them, our future to continue." Lacie's smile brightened.

Daemon stared at her in awe before slowly put his hand caressed her face and smiled back at him. "You…never change even one a bit…so irritating…yet that is what I like about you the most…"

Chrome pulled away from Mukuro and extended her hand to him. "Let's go back home now."

Mukuro reached and accepted her hand. "Yes. Let's go back, together."

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! The next chapter will be the last! Thank you for all of you who had read and supported me until this far! I thank you all of you very very much!**


	34. Epilogue: Everlasting Promise

**Author's Note:**

**I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR EXTREMELY SUPER LATE UPDATE OF THIS LAST CHAPTER! It's already…a year, or even two years? I'M SORRY! I had a very hard time to write this chapter. I'm out of ideas at that time. I won't be surprised if no one will review this story anymore. Nevertheless, I'm truly sorry for those who were waiting for this last chapter of this story. And thank you very much for those who had reviewed for all these times. I'm truly grateful even if you've stopped reviewing this story.**

**Once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I HOPE THIS LAST CHAPTER WOULD SATISFY YOU ALL!**

**Please review for this one last time~**

* * *

**oOoOo Epilogue oOoOo**

**Lobby, 1****st**** Floor, Vongola HQ**

The Tenth Generation Vongola, the Arcobaleno, and the First Generation Vongola, for exception of their Mist Guardians were all gathered in the lobby of Vongola mansion. With the force that created by now disappeared, and the Spettro Family was defeated, the First Generation has fulfilled their duty and able to return to their Vongola Rings, while the Tenth Generation Family were ready to go back to Japan despite Timoteo's suggestion to rest a little longer. They all gathered to say their farewell to each other.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsuna rushed downstairs to where his Guardians and ancestors were waiting.

"You're late, No Good-Tsuna." Reborn kicked the brunet boy on his gut, causing the boy to fell down quicker and rather pathetically.

"That hurt!" He winced, rubbing his head. Seeing everyone was looking at him, he immediately stood up. "S-sorry for making you all waited." He blushed in embarrassment. "Eh? Where are Mukuro, Chrome, Daemon, and Lacie-san?" Tsuna noticed four people were missing.

"They went somewhere. They said they have something to talk about before leaving." Giotto answered.

"And Mukuro will return to the Vendicare Prison today. He said he don't want to a bunch of mafia to see him depart since it'll be an eyesore." Reborn continued. Tsuna sweat dropped, but didn't comment anything further, knowing this is Mukuro they were talking about.

"Primo, you don't want to talk with Lacie-san again before returning to the ring?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto smiled and shook his head. "No. We already talked a lot…and if I see her again now, it'll be harder for me to return to the ring." Giotto smiled sadly.

G. patted his boss and childhood friend's back in comfort. "Don't worry. You'll meet her again in after life one day after our existences was not needed anymore. But you have to make sure you go there first or else Daemon will take your spot."

"G.!" Everyone laughed at the statement (of course with exception of the aloof Cloud Guardians).

"So, you'll be returning, now?" Reborn asked the First Generation Family.

"Yes. There's no need for us to stay here any longer." Giotto bowed his head politely. "We excuse ourselves now." Giotto and his Guardians started to form into Flames and slowly disappeared.

"Wait, what about Daemon?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto smiled softly, looking towards the forest.

"He'll return soon…after his heart finally found the peace he had been searching for…"

**Flower Field, Forest**

Daemon was walking through the forest until he arrived at field of flowers. The flowers bloomed beautifully, reminded him of the times he had came here…with her. He stared at the center of the flower field. He smiled at the woman who was standing at the center, smelling the flowers with blush on her face. Her usual white dress and long violet hair flowed with the wind. Daemon admired the scene. Admiring how beautiful she was, more than those flowers.

Slowly he raised the hand to his lips, pressing lightly against the long, delicate fingers, his touch lingering just for a short moment before pulling away. He never took his eyes off her angelic face, her deep violet eyes even as he straightened out, their hands still touching.

"You seemed cold, should I warm you up?" He asked with a light, teasing tone, smiling at the pink flush that suddenly appeared on her skin. But she smiled at him, different from the others she give, special and reserved just for him and him alone. "Do you have another cold? You're face is red."

"I am…already warm enough now… Your presence…is warm enough for me…" She answered him shyly, her hand squeezing his warmly, the two of them oblivious to the world except for each other.

"I return those words the same…" His normally ice colored eyes turned soft, caressing every inch of her face.

"… Lacie."

The blush darkened into a deep scarlet, but she was still smiling, nevertheless, looking up to the illusionist. "Spade…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, which Daemon returned the same. A small tear of happiness formed in her right eye as she faced the blue haired man again. "It's been a long time since the last time I could touch you like this…"

Daemon wiped her tear with his thumb. "You're still as cute as ever."

Lacie blushed again. "Spade stops teasing me now." Her smiled then saddened. "…we don't have much time now… We have to return to the rings…"

Daemon frowned at the thought. After more than four hundred years, he finally reunited with her again. He could see her smile, he could feel her touch…and now they must depart again soon. Too soon to him. He wanted to be with her longer. No, he wanted to be by her side forever. He didn't care whatever he would lose, whatever the other Guardians and Giotto thinks, or whatever he needs to do. He just wanted to have her by his side.

"Can we…just stay this way…?" Daemon pulled the woman into embrace. "After centuries had passed, I finally found you. I finally fulfilled my promise. But now, we have to be apart again…" He whispered into her ears as he tightened his embrace.

Lacie gently pulled away from the embrace. She then placed both of her hands on Daemon's cheeks, caressing it softly. "Spade…you're wrong." She said, confusing the man. "Our promise has already been fulfilled…"

Daemon held one of her hands, staring at her questioningly. "Already fulfilled? What do you mean? I just found you now-"

Lacie placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Our promise has been fulfilled…the moment _they _met.

Daemon realized whom she meant. He realized what she meant. He scolded and cursed himself for late realizing it sooner. He was blinded by his desire to make Vongola strong and to meet her again that he had forgotten their promise.

"As long as the two of them are together, it won't end. As long as both of them together, we'll always be together. Just because our soul and memories doesn't come to the surface that doesn't mean our soul would disappear. We're just going to rest because we're no longer necessary."

She put one hand on her chest and another one on Daemon's chest. "Our story is finished. This time, let them start their own story. This is for both of us as well."

Their body started to become Dying Will Flames. They were going to return to each of their respective rings.

"I can finally say this clearer for you to hear…" Lacie's face flustered and redder than before, but her smile didn't fade from her face. She looked up to Daemon straight in the eyes as she held his hands.

"I love you."

Daemon chuckled before holding her hands back. He bent down, leaning his face closer to hers. It didn't take even a second for their lips to connect. It felt like an instance in how quickly it passed but it felt like an eternity touch in how long it lasted. It lasted so long but it ended so quickly. Both of them then pulled away. Daemon held her hands and kissed both of it, smiling lovingly and sincerely at her, only for her and no one else.

"I love you too…always…"

Both of them smiled to each other for one last time before they completely turned into indigo Flames and disappeared from the flower fields, returning to their rings.

**Lacie's Room, Tower, Forest**

Chrome sat on Lacie's old white bed. She looked around the room as tinge of nostalgia passed through her mind. The white bed where her past self used to sleep, the wardrobe where she once hid Daemon from G. during his first visit, the drawer where she used to put her music box, the window where she used to viewing the sight from, and other furniture in the room. However, she knew soon those feelings would not resurface again.

Lacie has told her yesterday. That she'll take away her memories from her, and she'll eventually forgot about. Both Lacie and Chrome knew well, past memories that are unnecessary are better to be forgotten, or else it would only bind them and they won't be able to go or look forward to the future. With this knowledge, Chrome didn't hesitate to let those memories go. What's important for her now is her current life, her current journey, her current story.

"I am not Lacie…not anymore…" Chrome looked at her Memory ring and smiled. "I'm Chrome…Chrome Dokuro…"

"And I am no longer Daemon Spade."

Chrome was a bit startled by Mukuro's silent entrance. Before she realized, Mukuro already sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Mukuro-sama…" Her face flustered, but didn't make any attempt to get away.

"Daemon Spade told me, that he'll remove his life memories from me by reversing the power of the Hell Ring." He stroked her purple locks gently as he explained. "With this, we're free to continue our own path from now on."

Chrome smiled for a moment before it turned sad all of a sudden. Mukuro frowned worriedly, squeezing her hand more as he turned her face to him. "What's wrong?"

Chrome buried her face into Mukuro's chest and rounded her arms around him, shocking the blue haired man.

"You're…going to…return to that cold prison…" She sobbed. "Finally you able to leave, so why you need to go back there again…? You've saved us…you've saved me…" She looked up to him, revealing her tears. "This is…unfair…"

Mukuro hugged her comfortingly before taking her hand, taking her downstairs. Chrome let him led her outside tower that continued further into the forest until they arrived at the riverbank.

**Riverbank, Forest**

Chrome tilted her head in question as to why he take her here of all places. It's not that she was mind about it, she was just curious.

"The farther we are from Vongola Mansion, Tsunayoshi Sawada and his underlings won't be able to come and see my departure. Those people can be very melodramatic not to mention downright noisy." Mukuro commented playfully.

"Boss only worry about you, Mukuro-sama…"

"Kufufufu…I know Chrome, I was only joking…"

Mukuro noticed an indigo rose nearby. He carefully picked it and gently placed it on Chrome's hair. He commented how cute she was with the flower, which made the girl blushed in embarrassment as he had expected. He pulled her again into a tight hug. He wanted to feel and touch her as long as he could before he was taken back again into the prison. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay by her side as well. He actually didn't mind about the idea of them running away together from those law keepers, but he knew that it would only drag her into more danger. He didn't want that. Her life was more important than his freedom.

"I promise I'll return to your side again." Mukuro whispered. "Not now, but one day, I definitely will get out from that prison. And once I return, I would never leave your side…ever again…" He smiled gently at her. His eyes showed his determination to keep his promise no matter what happens.

Chrome wiped her tears and nodded. "Then…I'll wait…" She sniffed a bit. "I'll always wait for your return… I'll believe that we're going to meet again…not in mind, but in flesh. I will wait…no matter how long it'll take."

"Kufufufu, make sure not to take your eye on another man while waiting, my cute Chrome." He teased as he pecked her cheek.

"I-I won't…!" Chrome pouted shyly.

Mukuro held both of her hands. "I believe you, my dear. That's why, I want you to remember this…my feelings for you would never change. Before I met you, the world is like an endless darkness. I only thought that it only filled with horrible people. But after I met you, you made me realized that there are more than just those people."

"You're the one most precious to me. You're precious to me even more than my life. You will always be in my mind. You're my one and only light." He pressed his forehead to hers, his hand caressing her right cheek. "I hope you feel the same way as me…"

Chrome kissed Mukuro on his cheek in return. "Of course I feel the same way… Mukuro-sama would always be in my mind… Mukuro-sama…is the one I treasure the most, more than anybody else…"

They intertwined their hands together, feeling each other's presence more than before. They held their hand together and admiring the beautiful scenery together, completely driven into their own world where there are only two of them there.

A black portal suddenly appeared in front of them, however, ruining their peaceful and sweet moment. Both frowned the moment they saw the portal. It was the Vendice. It was the time for them to be apart once again. Reluctantly, they let go of each other.

Mukuro walked to the portal and chains immediately bind him. Mukuro was slowly dragged back into the portal that will lead him into his cell.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called out, making Mukuro turned around to her. "I'll wait! I'll always wait for you to keep our promise no matter how long…!"

Mukuro smiled softly at his cute girl. He nodded, assuring her they'll meet again one day. "I'm looking forward for the day we're going to meet again, my beloved Chrome…"

Leaving those last words and Mukuro disappeared, leaving Chrome alone. Tears immediately fell from her single eye. He finally left. Even though she trusted him, it still hurt her that he won't be with her in person and they could only communicate with each other once in a while. It won't be like two weeks before when he was still accompanying her, soothing her…

"_Not now, but one day, I definitely will get out from that prison. And once I return, I would never leave your side…ever again…"_

She shook her head and wiped her tears. She must not think like this. She kept again their promise in mind. She has decided to believe him, so she will stay true to her words. She will wait for him. She will wait for the day they will be reunited again. Yes. She will wait. She will wait no matter how long it takes for him to be free. Whether it will be hundred years or thousands of years or even if they were reincarnated again, she will keep believe that day to come.

"Until we meet again…Mukuro-sama…"

**Flower Field, Forest**

Chrome looked up to the clear blue sky. She then walked to where the flower field is from the memory that still lingering in her mind. She stared at the flower field in amazement. She walked to the field, carefully not stepping on the flowers. She commented to herself how beautiful these flowers are. She wished she could show this to Tsuna and the others, also Ken, Chikusa, Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin. She wanted to have a picnic together and took a picture with them.

She stopped her step once she was at the center of the field. She kneeled down and smiled what beneath her. She knew immediately that hers and Mukuro's incarnations were here before returning into the rings. They found their peace at this place, at the spot where she's standing now. She knew it the moment she spotted two particular red crowns of winter in the middle of spring flowers. Perhaps this was what people said to be miracle of nature…

Two Spider Lilies bloomed closely to another, as if signing their everlasting promise.

**oOoOo Fin oOoOo**

* * *

**FINALLY I FINISHED THIS STORY! EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT THAT KEEPING ME CONTINUED THIS STORY TILL THE END! THANK YOU VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES!**

**ARRIVEDERCI~ **


End file.
